


A Different Journey

by the_protector_of_light



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe: Zack Lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I still always note it, No Smut, Perspective changes constantly in later chapters, Perspective switches from time to time, always noted, sorry i lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 105,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protector_of_light/pseuds/the_protector_of_light
Summary: Zack and Cloud made it back to Midgar with the help of Cissnei and Tseng, but things can only go well for so long. Though they were announced as dead by the Turks, convincing even the most skeptical of Shinra executives, their lives seemed to have a way of making things more difficult than necessary. After some time settling into a peaceful pattern after reuniting with Aerith, things fall apart. When Shinra takes Aerith, the hope for a peaceful life in Midgar falls out of possibility. Some friends stay friends while others become foes, but when a new journey begins, it is up to Zack, Cloud, and their band of friends old and new to save the very planet from the threat they thought was gone. (AU where the Turks find Zack and Cloud before the Shinra army.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! The first few chapters of this story should update quickly, but it's not completed yet so other chapters will be posted as completed. No real update schedule, as I may lose interest at times; but I'm excited about this project and hope to finish it eventually, so I decided to go ahead and post it, as posting it might inspire me to keep working on it and I want to share what is complete. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Additional note: I fully expect this story to be well over one hundred thousand words, so be in it for the long haul.

Chapter 1

(Cissnei)

                The blades of a helicopter blared in their ears. It was night, but dawn would soon come. Cissnei turned walked towards the helicopter, mind racing. She didn’t want to do this. She wanted to do anything but this.

                “Cissnei!” Tseng called from behind her. She turned around to face him. “The army’s mobilizing. Find the targets before they do.”

                Cissnei gave a fake smile, her red hair whipping in the wind. “Understood. The army won’t be as subtle.”

                Tseng shook his head; his expression was stern. “I want them alive, you hear me? You’re going to save Zack’s life.”

                Cissnei perked up, but she tried to make it less obvious. “Of course!” She paused for a moment. “I haven’t even told him my real name.”

                “Help them, Cissnei,” Tseng said. “I have letters for Zack. Eighty-eight of them.”

                Cissnei turned and boarded the helicopter. This would be a difficult mission, but she was happy to say it wasn’t the one that she had expected to take on.

 

(Zack)

                “Cloud, we’re going to be mercenaries,” Zack told his unresponsive companion as they rode in the back of a pickup truck. “Yeah, we’ll do whatever jobs we get hired for, from being body guards to running errands, whatever we’re hired for. That’s what mercenaries do, right?” Zack realized that her really didn’t know much about being a mercenary; his life had revolved around SOLDIER for so long, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself once they reached Midgar and were able to find some way to hide safely.

                “Or at least, I will be,” he continued. “Could just leave you behind.” Zack grinned. “I’m just kidding. You know I wouldn’t do that to you. We’re friends, right?” He waited for a reply, but it did not come. He knew that it wouldn’t come; Cloud was still hypnotized by Mako addiction, and he wasn’t sure that he even understood a word that he said.

                “This is where you get off,” the driver said as he slowed the truck to a stop. “I’m off to Kalm; best of luck to you boys,” he said.

                Zack grabbed Cloud and hopped out of the truck. There was a rock alcove nearby; the perfect place to stash Cloud as he went to clear the way. He didn’t know what lie in wait for them around the cliff face. He didn’t know how desperate Shinra was to find their missing experiments. He carefully lay Cloud against the cliff wall, but something made him hesitate. “You know…” he said, “I think I’ll wait here with you for a while. All that riding has my all stiff.”

                Zack sighed and moved further into the alcove. He needed to do some stretches to loosen up a little before they moved on. He needed to be prepared to fight, and since they had escaped, fighting had become more difficult. Stretching his muscles was just what he needed to be prepared to face whatever might lie ahead. Squats would do quite nicely, his old go-to exercise.

                “You know,” he said to Cloud, “once you’re all better, we should have a contest to see who can do more squats,” he said. “I’m sure I’d win, but I’d go easy on you.”

                “Z…ack…” Cloud mumbled, his head moving slightly to look up at him.

                “Whoa! Cloud, are you awake?” Zack asked, ceasing his exercises. He moved closer to his friend.

                “Zack…” Cloud said more solidly. “Don’t… don’t go…” He raised his hand to reach towards him.

                “Cloud, I’ve got to go, if we’re going to make it to Midgar; we don’t know what’s ahead, and you’re still in no shape to fight,” Zack said.

                “Wait…” Cloud said.

                “Why?” Zack asked. “I’ll be fine! I can handle whatever they send my way.”

                Cloud shook his head. “Wait…” he repeated.

                Zack frowned. He had a bad feeling about all this too, but he had planned on working through it. He was sure it was just his imagination, but if Cloud was feeling nervous enough to wake from his stupor, maybe he should listen to him. “I…” Zack nodded. “Okay, buddy. I’ll wait.” He grinned. “Probably would be better to go at night, anyway; easier to sneak.”

                “Thank… you…” Cloud muttered. His head fell slack, and his eyes stared off into space once more. What he had said and done seemed to exhaust him.

                “Hang in there,” Zack told him as he plopped down next to him. “We’ll make it to Aerith, like I told you. I promise.” He sighed and leaned his head back against the rock face. He was so tired, so ready for this to be over, and it would be soon. Midgar was just over the horizon. They were almost there. They were almost to Aerith.

                It was only a few moments later when he heard to whirring of helicopter blades overhead. He stiffened as he looked up and saw the Shinra logo. They had been found. Zack started to stand up, but he stopped; it was possible that in this alcove they would be overlooked, but if he went out there now, he was sure to be spotted. The helicopter flew over after hesitating for only a moment, leaving Zack with doubt as to whether they had been seen or not.

                His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the helicopter get closer to the ground; it was landing somewhere nearby. “Great. Just great,” Zack said. “Well, Cloud; guess we can’t wait any longer.” He took the buster sword from his back. He hoped that Angeal was watching over him, because he certainly wasn’t in any shape to fight on his own without eyes watching his back. “I’ll go handle ‘em. Can’t fit too many in a helicopter.”

                “Wait…” Cloud mumbled, reaching his hand out again.

                Zack looked back at him and groaned. “Cloud, I can’t wait. They’re coming, I’m sure of it.” He shook his head. “I’ll be back, I promise.” He walked out of the alcove.

                He heard running footsteps, but only one set, not the battalion that he had expected. He hesitated for a moment. Something was odd about this. He was on high alert, but he didn’t feel like he was in any real danger. He waited for a moment for the source to arrive in front of him; was it a 1st? Was it a Turk? Who had they sent after him this time?

                He saw her round the corner of the cliff. “Cissnei?” he asked in disbelief. He shook his head. “They sent you to kill me again?”

                “No, Zack; this time, Tseng gave me different orders,” she said. “Where’s your friend?” she asked, looking around.

                “Not telling you,” Zack said. “I can fight back; he can’t.”

                “I’m not here to fight you,” Cissnei repeated. “You have to come with me; on the other side of this cliff, there’s an army waiting for you to show up.”

                “What?” Zack asked, lowering his sword. “An army? For two guys?”

                “If you go around that cliff, you are going to die.” Cissnei shook her head. “I can’t let that happen, and neither can Tseng. So please, trust me!”

                Zack sighed. Was this some kind of elaborate trick? Cissnei had only helped them in their journey so far, but in the end, she was a Turk, and so was Tseng. Why would they help them when Shinra was sending an entire army in their direction? It made no sense! “Cissnei…” He shook his head.

                “Zack, please! It’s the only way!” Cissnei looked defeated. “Get your friend and come with me. Tseng told me to bring you back alive. I can’t break that promise.”

                Zack was silent for a moment, still ready to attack. But… he was tired of fighting, and if there was anyone left in this world that he could trust, Cissnei was among them. He sheathed his sword and turned away. “Right,” he said. “I’ll go get Cloud,” he said. “If… If you’re lying, I’d still rather die by your hand than any other.”

                “Zack…” Cissnei looked relieved; she realized that this was the best she was going to get, and though it hurt to be distrusted to such an extent, she was accomplishing her goal. She stood straighter. “I’ll wait here. Please hurry.”

                Zack didn’t reply as he went back into the alcove. He smiled at Cloud. “Guess you were right to tell me to wait,” he told him. “Rescue’s here; if we can trust her.” Cloud looked up at him but said nothing. “Can you walk?” he asked him and offered a hand.

                “I’ll try,” Cloud said more clearly. He took Zack’s hand, and with some effort and a lot of help by Zack’s part, he managed to get to his feet. He took a couple of steps before faltering.

                “Well, that’s better than nothing,” Zack told him. He walked over to him and put Cloud’s arm over his own shoulder for support, and together, they walked out to meet Cissnei and whatever fate might lie ahead.

 

                Cissnei had led them to the helicopter, and so far, everything seemed to be going better than Zack had feared. He still had no way to be certain that he wasn’t falling into a trap and that they weren’t being taken back to some lab somewhere, but he knew that he could get away if they were, and there was one thing for certain, he had looked down once they were in the air and seen that army as they flew towards Midgar. He was sure that he could fight off Cissnei if it came to it; he couldn’t win against an army, not in this state. There was a day not so long ago that he could have and he did, but not now.

                “I found the target,” Cissnei said over the radio.

                “Gee, I’m still the target? It thought you said I could trust you,” Zack said, shaking his head.

                Cissnei glanced over at him. “We still have to keep up formalities,” she said.

                “You found them?” Tseng’s familiar voice replied through the radio.

                “Affirmative,” Cissnei replied.

                “Bring them to me,” Tseng said. “Zack, if you can hear me, I have letters to give you. Eighty-eight of them.”

                “Letters?” Zack wondered for a moment; then he remembered. _I’ve sent you eighty-nine letters, and this is my final one._ He smiled. Aerith. This wasn’t some kind of trap. If Tseng mentioned Aerith, he knew that it wasn’t business related.

                As they flew above the city of Midgar, it felt even more like a homecoming than he would have expected. The buildings loomed above the plate, but where he wanted to go lay below. He didn’t know what exactly would happen once they landed. He didn’t know if there were formalities to be followed, if they were being captured, or whatnot; but he had to trust that he would be able to be with his friends again soon… and Aerith…

                They arrived at a helipad atop a building; it wasn’t the Shinra building, which was promising. Tseng stood waiting for them to arrive, and he rushed over to the helicopter. Cissnei opened the door and gestured for Zack to take Cloud out. Zack helped Cloud to his feet and they exited the vehicle.

                “Zack…” Tseng greeted. For a moment, he looked emotional, but soon, his usual stiff façade resumed. “I see that Cissnei arrived on time.”

                “Seems that way,” Zack said. He helped Cloud sit on the ground, as he was still too weak to stand for long periods of time. “Seriously, though, were they really sending an army after me? Were they that desperate to have me dead?”

                “Indeed,” Tseng said, “though, I’m unsure why. It’s not my job to question the higher ups… However, it is my job to create orders for the Turks.”

                “Is it, now?” Zack said. “Got a promotion?”

                Tseng nodded. “It was lucky, in this case. It allowed this mission to be covert.”

                “Wait, was Cissnei serious? You guys are trying to help me?” he asked.

                “Of course,” Tseng said. “Though it isn’t in protocol to use the Turks’ equipment for personal missions, I believed that such a case was worthy of it.”

                “Why?” Zack asked. “Why would you go against the Shinra… for me?”

                “Because you’re our friend, dummy,” Cissnei teased. “It was about time to get you back home.”

                “Huh? That was really enough to make you defy orders?” Zack marveled.

                Tseng nodded. “I didn’t promise Aerith that you would return, but I hope that she believed it.”

                “That’s right! I need to get to Aerith!” Zack said.

                “The church in the slums would likely be a suitable place to lay low,” Tseng agreed. “None but Kunsel and I know of your involvement with Aerith, but I’m sure that you know where our alliances lie.”

                “I guess I do,” Zack agreed. He grinned. “All right!” He turned to Cloud. “Looks like you’re going to get to meet Aerith. I told you all about her, remember?”

                Cloud nodded. “Yes. It will be nice to meet her.”

                “You… you actually remember?” Zack said in shock.

                “Of course. You wouldn’t shut up about her,” Cloud teased. He chuckled.

                “I didn’t know. You didn’t exactly respond, after all,” Zack replied. He looked at Tseng. “Are we safe to go now?”

                “Should be,” Tseng said. “Oh,” Tseng said. “I have something to give you, before you go.”

                “Right, those eighty-eight letters,” Zack said. “I’m sure I can ask Aerith all about them when I see her.”

                “I suppose so,” Tseng said.

                Cissnei smiled. “I’ll accompany you to the church,” she said, “in case anyone tries to give you some kind of trouble.” She shook her head. “But I don’t think anyone from Shinra is waiting for you in here inside Midgar. Everyone’s situated outside.”

                “Thanks, you guys,” Zack said sincerely. He offered a hand to Cloud. “Ready to go?” he asked him.

                Cloud grabbed his hand and stood up. “Right,” he said with a smile. “Thank you,” he said to Tseng and Cissnei. “Zack is lucky to have friends like you.”

                Tseng nodded. “Go, while they are busy,” he ordered.

                “Right!” Zack said. He turned to start walking but stopped and turned back to face Tseng. “Can you tell Kunsel where I’ll be?” he asked. “He’s been emailing me nonstop.”

                “Of course,” Tseng replied.

                 Cissnei led the way and they headed off the building and to the church in the slums.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Zack)

                “Man, I never thought I’d say this, but I really missed this city,” Zack noted as they neared the church. “Home sweet home!”

                Cloud was quiet again, but at least he was still standing and walking. It seemed like he was focusing on doing those actions, taking away from his ability to maintain a conversation. Zack didn’t mind; he was glad to see his friend showing any signs of life at all. It was remarkable how quick the recovery had been once it finally started.

                Cissnei tucked her hair behind her ear. “I suppose it is home to a lot of people. I’ve never lived anywhere else,” she said. “I’m surprised, though, that you’d feel that way, since you grew up outside.”

                “I lived in Midgar for a long time,” Zack said. “Sure, my parents are all the way back in Gongaga, but my friends are here in Midgar.”

                Cissnei nodded. “We’re almost there,” she said.

                “I know,” Zack said. He was beyond excited. He had told Aerith that he would be there to see her soon, and though that hadn’t worked out, he was finally going back to her. He didn’t know what might happen from here on out, and he knew things weren’t going to be easy; maybe it was too dangerous for Aerith for them to be at her church… But Zack was glad that he was going to be with the woman he held so dear again. They had so much to catch up on; well, Aerith had a lot to tell him if it had been four years. Zack hadn’t been conscious for part of that time.

                They reached the front of the church. Cissnei looked around carefully before stopping. “This is where I drop you off,” she said. “Be careful, and avoid the upper plate for a while; you never know how long they’ll keep looking.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “Thanks, Cissnei.”

                Cissnei smiled and nodded. “I’ll come see you,” she said.

                “I’ll look forward to it,” Zack replied.

                Cissnei headed off, and Zack looked at Cloud. “Still with me?” Zack asked him.

                Cloud nodded. “Sorry… It’s still hard to concentrate.”

                “No problem,” Zack said. “Let’s go!” He led the way towards the church.

                He pushed open the doors of the church and looked around. He waited for Cloud to come in behind him before closing the doors, but Zack saw the flowers growing in the hole in the floor in the center of the room in front of the pews; and there, tending them, was the person that he had wanted to see for so long, ever since this began. Though she was dressed differently than she used to, it was still clear that this was his Aerith.

                “Aerith…” Zack breathed as he walked towards her. His breath hitched in his throat. He noticed that Cloud hung back to give them space, which he appreciated; he just hoped that Cloud didn’t collapse for some reason.

                Aerith looked up as he heard Zack’s footsteps. “Zack?” she asked in shock.

                “I finally made it,” Zack said. “Sorry it took so long.”

                “It really is… It really is you!” Aerith exclaimed as she stood up and rushed over to hug him. “You’re alive…”

                “Yep, alive and kicking!” Zack said cheerfully. “Eighty-nine letters, huh? I only got one of them before today,” he said. “Sorry about that…”

                “You only got one?” she asked as she let go. “But I gave them to Tseng; why didn’t he give them to you?”

                “Well, I wasn’t where Tseng knew where I was,” Zack replied. “Don’t blame him. If it weren’t for him and Cissnei, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

                “What happened?” she demanded. “Where were you for so long?”

                “Well, it’s a long story…”

                “Zack, please tell me,” Aerith said. “I was so worried.”

                Zack sighed. “I was on my mission to Nibelheim, when Sephiroth lost his mind,” Zack said. “He… he destroyed the town and killed everyone in it. I went after him, and we fought. I lost, but lived…” He shook his head. “If it weren’t for Cloud back there, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

                “…Cloud?” she asked. She looked over Zack’s shoulder. Cloud was sitting on one of the pews, head slack again, eyes staring off into the distance. “Is he all right?”

                “He’s very sick; mako addiction. He’s doing better, but still recovering,” Zack explained.

                “Mako addiction? How?” Aerith asked.

                “Well, after Cloud killed Sephiroth, we were both mortally injured and left for dead. We were picked up by minions of Hojo, who took us where Hojo could experiment on us… I guess we were there for four years…” Zack explained.

                “Four years?” Aerith gasped. “Zack…”

                “There were other things going on, too, on our way back to Midgar,” Zack said. “I never told you much about what I did in SOLDIER, since you were frightened by such things. Genesis was still causing damage, so I had to get things cleared up there before I came.” He shook his head. “We had almost made it to Midgar when Cloud woke up enough to tell me to wait to go. If he hadn’t, I would have gone right into a trap. Since he did, Cissnei was able to find us and bring us home.”

                Aerith shook her head. “I’m so happy that Cissnei found you,” Aerith said. “I was starting to believe that you were dead, or you had forgotten about me.”

                “I’d never forget about you!” Zack assured. “No matter what happens, I’ll always think about you,” he said. “Once we got out, all I could think about was getting back here to you.”

                Aerith smiled. “Did you get the rest of the letters?” she asked.

                “Just before we came here,” he said.

                “So, you haven’t had a chance to read them yet,” she said. “Which one did you get?”

                “The last one,” Zack said. “Sorry it took me so long to get back here. I’m glad to hear that the flowers are selling well!”

                Aerith nodded. “I’ve even gone above the plate to sell them,” she said. “I know that you said that you’d go with me, but… I had to be brave.”

                “I’m glad you did!” Zack said. “The sky isn’t so scary after all, is it?”

                Aerith shook her head. “I still don’t really like it,” she said, “but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

                Zack grinned. “Once this all rolls over, I’ll go up there with you!” he said.

                “All… rolls over?” she worried.

                “Right; since we escaped, Shinra has been after Cloud and me,” he said. “I’m not sure what’s got them so obsessed with us, but they’ve been around every turn.”

                “You mentioned that you almost ran into a trap,” Aerith said. “Just what was this trap?”

                Zack frowned. He didn’t want to tell her. It would just worry her… But she needed to know, if they were going to stay here. “Listen, Aerith; is it all right for Cloud and I to crash here for a while?”

                “Of course it is,” Aerith said. “But, what was the trap?”

                Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “An army,” he finally said.

                “An army?” Aerith gasped. “After two men?”

                “I… I may have proved myself worthy of such,” Zack said. “I took down everyone they sent at us. They might have thought it was the only way to put an end to us.” He shook his head. “It might be dangerous for you if we stay here, but I don’t know where else to go.”

                Aerith was quiet and had a horrified expression. She looked away. “Zack…” She looked back at him and nodded. “It doesn’t matter how dangerous it is. If being here helps you stay safe, then you’re welcome here.”

                “Thanks, Aerith,” Zack said.

                Aerith looked over at Cloud, who still was in and out of consciousness. “Is it all right if I check on your friend?” she asked.

                “Hmm? Yeah,” Zack said. “He was awake earlier; he actually walked himself here. I’d bet he’s just tired now. The mako addiction is probably wearing off.”

                Aerith walked quickly over to Cloud. She put a hand on his shoulder.

                He woke up with a start. “Huh?” he said. He looked at her. “Oh. Hello,” he said.

                Aerith frowned. “You’re still very ill,” she noted. She shook her head. “I’m Aerith,” she said.

                Cloud smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said.

                “Oh? You have?” Aerith glanced back at Zack.

                “Yeah, even when I was like a zombie, Zack always kept on talking,” Cloud said. He looked over as Zack walked over. “I still haven’t thanked you for bringing me along and taking care of me, Zack,” he said. “It would’ve been so much easier for you if you left me behind.”

                “I told you before; we’re friends,” Zack said. “I wasn’t going to leave you for dead.”

                Cloud nodded.

                Aerith looked at Zack fondly. Zack knew that Aerith thought a lot of him and she knew that he was a good person, but he also knew how she felt about SOLDIER. Perhaps, hearing that he had taken such good care of Cloud had solidified that she was right. Zack didn’t mind; he had known from the day that they had met that she didn’t understand SOLDIER, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure that he understood it any more either.

                Aerith shook her head. “With all that’s happened, I’m just glad that you both made it here safely,” she said. “I’m sure that good things are to come, so long as we can keep you hidden.”

                “We only need to lay low for a while,” Zack said. “I’m sure that this will all blow over soon. They have no way to know that we’ve made it into Midgar, and there are so many people around here, I doubt they’d be able to pick us out from a crowd without the Turks, and they’re on our side.”

                “Still, we’ll be cautious as long as you need,” Aerith said. “I would offer to take you to my house, but with myself and my mother, there isn’t really room for guests. Besides, I’d hate to bring any more trouble to my mom’s doorstep.”

                “Can’t blame you there,” Zack said.

                “I don’t mind staying here,” Cloud said. “It’s pleasant.”

                “Just don’t step on the flowers,” Aerith said.

                “Of course not,” Cloud assured.

                Zack nodded. “No worries. We won’t cause any damage to this place.”

                Aerith smiled. “I know you won’t,” she said. She turned to face the other side of the room before walking back to the flowers and looking through the hole in the roof. “It’s getting late. I’d better get home,” she said. She smiled at Zack. “Be careful,” she told him.

                Zack grinned. “Go on home and get some rest,” he said.

                She walked out of the church, leaving Cloud and Zack alone.

                Zack turned to Cloud. “I know that this place won’t be the most entertaining, but—”

                “We need to be careful,” Cloud finished his sentence. “I don’t mind. Either way, it’s better than being on the run.”

                “You’ve got that right,” Zack said.

                “I guess you were doing most of the running. I was too out of it,” Cloud said. “I’m sorry about that.”

                “Don’t worry about it,” Zack said, waving it off. “We got here safely. That’s what matters, right?”

                Cloud was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Right.” He sighed. “Still, I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.”

                Zack sighed. “Cloud, it’s like I said; we’re friends. I wasn’t about to leave you for dead, and I’m still not going to leave you behind. No thanks are necessary.”

                Cloud nodded. “So, once it’s safe to go out and out, you have any plans?” he asked.

                Zack shook his head. “Not really. I’ve already gotten as far as I had looked ahead. I got back to Aerith,” he said. “I mean, I need to let a few people know I’m alive, but there are so few that I know for sure I can trust, you know?”

                “Oh,” Cloud said.

                “What about you?” Zack asked. “Got any loose ends to tie up?”

                Cloud shook his head. “Not really. I wasn’t close with anyone, and those that I was acquainted with worked for Shinra. I doubt that it would be safe to talk to them.”

                Zack sighed. “Unfortunately, everyone but Aerith works with Shinra, but I have one friend from SOLDIER who I think I can trust.”

                “Kunsel?” Cloud asked.

                “Yeah,” Zack said. He rubbed the back of his head. “I really should let him know I’m alive. He’s been trying to check in since we disappeared; but I don’t trust using the Shira email system.”

                “You were having Tseng tell him, right?” Cloud asked.

                Zack nodded. “You’re right, I did ask him to.” He grinned. “All right! Things are really looking up for us now, aren’t they?”

                Cloud smiled. “Seems that way,” Cloud said.

                Things really did seem to be on a better track, but it had only been a few hours. Zack didn’t know if he could trust that it would stay that way; he was reluctant to. He knew one thing though; if they had to run again, it would be far easier with Cloud awake than it had been before; not that it would come to that. No, he needed to be more optimistic. Things would turn out okay sooner or later, and he hoped that meant now.

                Zack heard running footsteps outside; he initially wrote it off as someone in a rush outside the door, but the doors burst open, and in ran a SOLDIER, fully clothed in uniform including helmet. Initially, it was unclear who this SOLDIER was, so Zack pulled his sword from his back.

                “Zack!” Kunsel said at a reasonable volume as he slowed down. “It’s me, Kunsel!”

                Zack lowered his sword. “Kunsel!” he said. “I take it that Tseng told you I was okay.”

                “I knew you were okay, I just knew it,” Kunsel said. He took off his helmet. “So many announcements of SOLDIER deaths had been put out around that time that I knew it had to be wrong.”

                “Yeah, I’m fine now,” Zack said. “Thanks for believing I was alive.”

                “Of course, man,” Kunsel said. “I wasn’t about to give up so easily. I know that there’s all sorts of stuff going on in the inside.” He paused. “Are you really safe here? They know about you and Aerith.”

                “Well, they generally send the Turks, right?” Zack said. Kunsel nodded. “Well, the Turks are the ones who got me here instead of me falling into a trap, so I’d say I’m safe.”

                “I heard that there was a mission going out for the army to go after escaped test subjects; I was just hoping it wasn’t you,” Kunsel said.

                “Well, it was, but luckily Cissnei found us first,” Zack said.

                Kunsel looked over at Cloud. “Hey… You were with the group who went to Nibelheim,” he noted.

                Cloud nodded. “Zack got me out of there.”

                “That’s our Zack, all right!” Kunsel said with a laugh, slapping Zack’s back.

                “Yep,” Zack said with a laugh. “Hey, Kunsel; sorry I didn’t answer your messages,” he said.

                Kunsel shook his head. “It’s all right. When I told you to, I didn’t think about the fact that those emails are probably monitored.”

                “Still…” Zack said.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Kunsel said. He paused. “Anyway, I won’t stay long. I don’t want to draw attention here; though I’m sure they’d just think I was checking on Aerith.”

                “Thanks for keeping an eye on her,” Zack said.

                “Not a problem. I know that you really care about her.”

                “And thanks for stopping by,” Zack said. “Stop in again sometime, okay?”

                “Will do!” Kunsel said. He put his helmet back on his head. “Well, see you around.” He rushed across the church and out the doors.

                Zack smiled. “That Kunsel… He’s the last of my friends from SOLDIER now that Sephiroth’s gone, and some friend he turned out to be.”

                “He was nice enough before he lost his mind,” Cloud acknowledged. “I know that I trusted him.”

                Zack sighed and shook his head. “You know, we really should talk about everything that’s happened sometime,” he said.

                Cloud nodded. “But not right now. I don’t know about you, but I need some time to process it all now that we’re safe.”

                “You’re right,” Zack said. He shook his head. “Let’s call it a night,” he said. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a roof over our heads.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Cloud)

                It had been several days since their rescue and their arrival at the church in Midgar. It seemed that things were going well; there had been no signs of anyone from Shinra; mainly it had just been Zack, Aerith, and Cloud. Cloud felt a bit out of place being around the two of them; it was obvious that they wanted some time alone, but while they were in hiding, there wasn’t much that he could do about it.

                One day, Aerith decided to go ahead and sell flowers in Loveless Avenue in Sector 8. They had all decided that for the sake hiding, Aerith should go about her business as usual. All seemed well, until the ground began to shake.

                “An earthquake?” Cloud wondered.

                Zack shook his head. “No,” he said as the shaking stopped. “Didn’t last long enough. Something must’ve exploded.” He stood up from the pew that he had been sitting on. “I hope Aerith is okay,” he said. He paused. “I’d better go check it out.”

                “Wait!” Cloud said. “It could be a trap!”

                “You think so?” Zack asked.

                “Give her a few minutes to get back. If she doesn’t come, then you can head out,” Cloud said.

                Zack crossed his arms. “Unfortunately, you’re right. I doubt it’s a trap set for us, but I know for a fact that if there was an explosion, Shira military personnel will be swarming the place.” He paused. “It didn’t sound that close, either, and Sector 8 is nearby.”

                “Yes, so let’s give her a chance to get back.” Cloud sighed. “I hate not leaving this place as much as you do, especially when something like this is going on; but you know, we need to do our best to stay discreet. What’d Aerith do if you got killed?”

                “Yeah, yeah; you’re right,” Zack admitted. “It just stings a little, you know? I’m so used to being out there in the action, and now I’ve spent the last few days sitting here doing nothing.”

                “It’s better than being on the run,” Cloud said.

                “You’re right,” Zack groaned. “It sure does beat being on the verge of death.”

                Cloud nodded. Being honest with himself, he had to admit that he was afraid of what might happen if Zack went off on his own to see what had happened, and Cloud didn’t have a weapon to be anything but a burden if he came with him. He knew that if he hadn’t broken through enough to tell Zack to wait, Zack would have gone out and run into a trap and wouldn’t be where he was right now. Cloud didn’t want him to go away. Zack had been there for him for so long, he didn’t know what he would do if he ended up gone. He needed to get over that, but he needed to figure out how to defend himself and everyone else in case something was to happen.

                “Hey Zack; do you think there’s anywhere that I can get a weapon around here?” Cloud asked.

                “Hmm? I’m sure there is,” Zack said. He rubbed the back of his head. “I suppose that would be a good idea given the circumstances.” He paused. “Tell you what; give it a little longer and we’ll go out around the slums and find you something. The slums should be safe enough. There isn’t much of a Shira presence down here.”

                “All right,” Cloud said.

                They hadn’t had much of a chance to talk about everything that had happened, but now was not the time. With the explosion in the distance, they were unsure if Aerith was safe. Now they needed to wait and hope that she came back quickly. There wasn’t much else to do but be patient for now, but if Zack decided he was done waiting and headed out into the city, there was no way that Cloud was going to let him go on his own.

                Aerith opened the doors of the church and came in. Cloud and Zack looked up at her expectantly.

                “What happened?” Zack asked her. “Did you feel that explosion?”

                Aerith nodded. “No one is quite sure what’s going on, but the power is out to part of the city from what I’ve heard. Rumor has it that one of the reactors has been bombed,” she said. “I’m sure there will be reports on the news later; I’ll go somewhere where I can watch for more information soon.”

                “Oh,” Zack said. He started pacing. “Who could be attacking reactors?” he asked. He shook his head. “Oh well. I’m sure that someone will be on it soon.”

                “You don’t trust the Shira to solve it, do you?” Aerith asked. “I know that I wouldn’t trust them of anything anymore.”

                “Well, no; I don’t trust them,” Zack said, “but they tend to get things done when it comes to protecting their business. Us getting away unscathed was an anomaly.”

                Aerith shook her head. “That’s why I wanted to come back here quickly,” she said. “I’m always worried that someone is going to find you here, or that the Turks will get new orders that they can’t ignore.”

                “We’re fine, aren’t we, Cloud?” Zack said.

                Cloud nodded. “Right. We can take care of ourselves.”

                Aerith smiled. “I know you can, but I still worry,” she said. She shook her head. “I ran into someone in quite the rush as I was heading back,” she said. “It was a woman; she stopped to tell me I should go somewhere safe, before rushing off towards the train station.”

                “That’s odd,” Cloud said.

                “Maybe she was involved with the explosion,” Zack said.

                “I don’t know,” Aerith said. “I hope that no one was hurt.”

                “If it was big, I’m sure there were some casualties,” Zack said. “Let’s just hope there aren’t any more attacks.”

                “Right,” Aerith said.

                And explosion of a reactor, an indirect attack on Shinra; it wasn’t something that you heard about every day. There had been attacks before the Nibelheim incident, with the Genesis copies being used to fight against anyone who got in their way, but those should have been handled by now; Genesis had gotten what he wanted. No, it had to be something and someone else; but what, and who?

                Cloud shook his head. He didn’t exactly want to do anything to help the Shinra these days. All desire that he ever had to be a part of SOLDIER was gone after the experiments, and he certainly wasn’t going back to the infantry even if he could. If Shinra was experimenting on people like that, what else could they be doing? Cloud wasn’t sure that he wanted to find out. Still, destroying a reactor seemed extreme, and something should be done about it, because many people could be injured or killed in such a large-scale event.

                “Well, I should be getting home,” Aerith said. “I need to let my mother know that I’m all right, and I need to see if I can find out anything else about the explosion,” she said. “I’ll be by in the morning to let you know what I find out.”

                “All right,” Zack said. “Good night, Aerith.”

                “Good night,” Aerith said. She headed out.

                Zack sighed. “A reactor, huh?” he said.

                “That’s what she said,” Cloud said. He shook his head. “Whoever did it must have some huge problem with Shinra.”

                “Guess so,” Zack said. He shook his head. “Say Cloud; we’re going to be mercenaries, right?” he said.

                Cloud nodded. “That was your plan,” he said. “What brings that up?”

                “Well, let’s agree on something,” he said. “I said that we’d take any job to get money; but… I’m tired of doing things that end up hurting people; let’s agree to not do things that could hurt innocent people.”

                “Of course!” Cloud quickly agreed. “It only makes sense to come up with boundaries to use in case something comes up.”

                “I’m glad you agree,” Zack said. “You might not have seen much where you stood in Shinra, but I saw a lot go down that I didn’t even think about when it was happening. The war with Wutai, for example; when I was fighting to take down a base, a general approached me and asked me to leave Shinra and join them if I wanted to help protect innocent people. At the time, I saw nothing wrong with what Shinra was doing; I thought they were just trying to bring power to people.” He shook his head. “Now that I’ve seen what I’ve seen, I know that it wasn’t really about that.”

                Cloud nodded. “I never thought very much about what the Shinra company’s real impact was on people. I just fought because I wanted to fight. I wanted to be a part of SOLDIER because I wanted to be a hero.”

                Zack froze. “You too, huh?” he asked. “My dream; to be a hero was my dream.”

                “Was?” Cloud asked. “You mean it’s not anymore?”

                “Well, I’m not with SOLDIER. Can’t exactly be much of a hero if I can’t let it be known that I’m doing everything, being in hiding like this.” Zack crossed his arms.

                “Didn’t you say something to Lazard? I can’t remember your exact words,” Cloud said, “but you said something along the lines of ‘If we can stop Genesis from destroying the world, then we’ll be heroes, if only in our own eyes.’ And didn’t you stop that? Doesn’t that make you a hero?”

                Zack smiled. “You really did listen, didn’t you?” he asked. “Thanks, Cloud.” He shook his head. “What about you? You still want to be a hero?”

                “When I came to Midgar, I wanted to join SOLDIER to prove that I was worth something,” Cloud said. “I only started wanting to be a hero when someone asked me to be there for them in their time of need,” he said. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a hero for it, but I was there back then, and I killed Sephiroth. That was enough for me. So… I guess I wish I could find her and let her know that I was there, even if I didn’t show my face back then.”

                “Tifa?” Zack asked in surprise.

                Cloud nodded. “We weren’t even that close. I don’t know what made her ask me that.”

                “Why didn’t you take off your mask back then?” Zack asked.

                “I was embarrassed,” Cloud said. “I told everyone that I was going to join SOLDIER, and then I was just an infantryman. How could I face the people I cared about like that? I would disappoint them.”

                “Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t have disappointed them, but I see where that thought could’ve come from,” Zack said. “I think it would’ve been good for you to see your old friends and family, and I don’t think they would have cared as much as you’re thinking they would.”

                “Now it’s too late,” Cloud said sadly. “Nibelheim is gone.” He closed his eyes and the image of his hometown in flames was conjured in his mind. He had been so angry with Sephiroth, so enraged that he would do such a thing. He had trusted Sephiroth, but he wasn’t the Sephiroth that he had known. Now, everyone he had cared about was gone, all because of him, and it didn’t help that he had stopped him from doing more damage.

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “Right,” he said. “Even if somehow the buildings were the same, the people weren’t.”

                Cloud nodded. “It’s fine. It’s not like we can change it,” he said. He hated that he hadn’t even visited his mother. It was too much to bear thinking about, but he needed to stay strong.

                “You did good, back then,” Zack said. “You made it to that reactor and you defeated Sephiroth. Who knows what would have happened if he had survived? His goals certainly went further than destroying one small town.”

                “Yeah,” Cloud said. He was quiet for a moment, not sure of what to say. He knew that he had managed something amazing; no one could have defeated the great Sephiroth, not even Zack, a SOLDIER First Class; yet he did, nothing spectacular about him. He didn’t know what to do with it; even after saving everyone, that day had changed his life in so many ways. So much loss, and then the experiments; it was so much to think about.

                He paused. “Do you think…” Cloud began. He looked down. “Do you think that anyone made it out of Nibelheim alive other than us?”

                Zack sighed looked away. “Hard to say,” he said; but his eyes said that he didn’t believe that anyone could have. He shook his head. “Ah well. We made it out of there alive. We should do our best to live our lives in a way that proves that it was worth all the trouble it took to get here.”

                “Right,” Cloud agreed. He was glad to be alive and staying here in this church. He was happy to be more awake, aware, and able to do as he pleased rather than being catatonic. He hoped that things would only improve, though he didn’t know what would come next. As long as Tseng and Cissnei could keep things under control until it blew over, then it would be okay.

                But where their lives went from there was entirely up to them. Cloud just knew that Zack was the only thing he had left to hold on to; if being a team of mercenaries was the best way to stick together, then that was what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, sorry. Chapters are of all lengths in this one. Also, forewarning that I'm not editing this too heavily, as it's NaNoWriMo now, and though I'm working ahead, I don't want to spend too much time editing what's already done.
> 
> The story is a bit slow to start out, because I originally intended it to be shorter, span for a much shorter period of time, and not have too much action, but that kind of went out the window and to a full-fledged adventure, still in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Zack)

                The next few days were quiet. There had been no word from Tseng or Cissnei to know if it was safe for them to go out yet, but Zack was getting antsy with sitting around in the church doing nothing. He assumed that no word was good word. He couldn’t expect the Turks to always be on his side from now on; they were still the Turks, after all, and they were important members of Shinra’s employ. He couldn’t sit around this church forever. He decided that if he hadn’t heard anything from the Turks by the end of the day, he would go out into the slums sometime the next day. They had been stranded there for a week. It had been nice to be able to stay still for a while, but now that Cloud was well, Zack was itching to do something.

                Aerith came and went the same as usual, coming for more flowers and to set up. She kept asking when Zack would be able to go with her, and he wished he had an answer; now he did. “I’ll come with you tomorrow,” he told her when she asked the last time as they lingered by the flowers.

                “Tomorrow?” she asked. “You think it’s safe?” She smiled excitedly.

                “Yeah, I can’t see why not. We haven’t heard anything from Tseng or Cissnei. I’d presume that means there’s nothing to worry about.” Zack grinned.

                Aerith smiled. “That’s great!” she said. “Hmm… I suppose we need to avoid the plate, though,” she said. “There might be people there that would recognize you.”

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “Unfortunately, you’re right,” he said. “I mean, I like to think I’m pretty memorable.”

                “True, but you were declared dead four years ago,” Aerith said. “I wouldn’t worry too much, but it won’t hurt to be cautious.”

                “It’s not like they could send a large group of troops after me on the streets of Midgar. That would make quite the scene,” Zack said. He was more worried about who else they might send if they found out his whereabouts, be it from SOLDIER or ordering the Turks to do something they didn’t want to do. There were other Turks than Cissnei and Tseng, after all, and they wouldn’t have so many qualms about taking action.

                Cloud was across the church from them reading. He was trying to give them plenty of space. Zack appreciated it; he hadn’t seen Aerith in such a long time, and he needed to get to know her again. He didn’t mind having Cloud around; they were friends, and such close proximity was also a necessity at the moment. Soon, they would be able to be around town, together or apart.

                Which brought his thoughts around to a dilemma. “We’ll have to get Cloud a weapon before we go out to sell flowers,” Zack told Aerith. “I don’t think anyone would come here, but he needs to have a way to defend himself if someone does come.”

                “A weapon?” Aerith asked. “I’m sure I can get ahold of something for you.” She smiled. “I don’t suppose you still have any money, though,” she teased.

                “…Sorry,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

                “That’s all right,” she said. “I can buy something for you. You can pay me back with a date.”

                Zack grinned. “All right!” he said. “Sounds good to me!”

                “What kind of weapon do you think he’d want?” Aerith asked Zack.

                “I don’t know,” Zack said. “We’ll have to ask him.”

                “I’d like to go out and get something before it gets too late,” Aerith said.

                “Let’s go ask!” Zack said. He led the way over to Cloud. “Hey Cloud!”

                Cloud looked up from his book. “Hmm?”

                “What kind of weapon do you want?” Zack asked.

                “Hadn’t really thought about it,” Cloud pondered.

                “Well, think about it now, then. I want to get you a weapon so we can leave you here or let you explore while I go help Aerith sell some flowers,” Zack said.

                “Oh,” Cloud said. “Well, I’m used to guns, but I’ve always liked swords.”

                “Sword it is, then,” Zack said. “Doubt you could get the kind of guns that you’re used to, especially without it standing out.” He turned to Aerith.

                Aerith nodded. “All right, then. I’ll go find you one,” she said. “Take care, you two,” she told them as she headed out of the church.

                “You’ve decided it’s safe to go out, then?” Cloud asked Zack once she was gone.

                “Yeah. I have it figured that we would’ve heard something from Tseng or Cissnei by now if it was dangerous.” Zack shrugged.

                “Oh,” Cloud said.

                “What’s wrong; are you worried?” Zack asked as he looked at Cloud.

                “No, that’s not—” Cloud rubbed the back of his head. “Okay, maybe a little,” he admitted. “I’m sure it will be fine, though. No big deal.”

                “It’ll be great!” Zack said. “I’ll be with Aerith, but you can stay here if you want; or if you want, I’m sure you could go out and explore a little bit. I don’t know how familiar you are with the slums.”

                “Not very,” Cloud said. “I’ll probably just hang out here for now.”

                “Probably for the best,” Zack said. “Sorry to leave you behind, but Aerith’s been asking me to go with her since we’ve gotten back. I’ll bring you along next time.”

                Cloud nodded. “It’s fine. You and Aerith need some time to yourself. Don’t worry about me.”

                “Thanks,” Zack said. He hated leaving Cloud behind, now that he thought of it; but it would be nice to spend some time alone with Aerith. It had been so strange being here in the church with someone else in it; not that he minded. It just took some getting used to. He was sure that anyone needed a break from each other sometime, and he had been with Cloud constantly for such a long time now.

                A few minutes of silence passed before the church doors quietly opened; it was too soon for Aerith to have returned, so Zack quickly looked over. Kunsel walked over to them.

                “Hey,” Zack said to Kunsel.

                “Hey,” Kunsel replied. “Say, Zack; did you hear that explosion the other day?” he asked.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah; do you know what was up with that?”

                “Someone blew up reactor number one,” Kunsel said.

                “Aerith saw that much on the news,” Zack said.

                “Well, rumor has it that it was a terrorist group, not someone working alone,” Kunsel said. “There’s been some word off and on that there’s a terrorist group working in the slums, but no one can pinpoint them.”

                “Terrorists?” Zack asked. “I suppose it only makes sense; but what’s their agenda?”

                Kunsel shook his head. “Not sure at this point; all we know is that they hate Shinra and everything that it stands for.”

                “Huh,” Zack said. “Well, I guess if I’m going to be around the slums, I’ll keep an eye out.”

                “No need,” Kunsel said. “The president has the Turks on it; besides, you don’t need to worry about Shinra business.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Zack said. “Gotta get used to that.”

                “You’re leaving the church?” Kunsel asked. “I’d be cautious if I were you; I haven’t heard that they’ve been looking for you, but you never know who is watching, if you know what I mean.”

                “Yeah, I know,” Zack said. “I haven’t heard from Tseng or Cissnei, but I’m getting cooped up like this.”

                “I get it,” Kunsel said. “Just be sure to be careful.”

                “Always,” Zack said with a grin. “Thanks for keeping your eyes open.”

                “I’m not about to let them capture you,” Kunsel said. “Don’t worry about it.”

                Zack nodded. He looked around. Cloud was glancing up from his book to watch them once in a while, but for the most part, he seemed to be trying to let the conversation be private. It was difficult in a place so small with so little noise around.

                Zack looked back at Kunsel. “So how are things with you?” Zack asked.

                “Oh, pretty much the same,” Kunsel said, “except not too many missions, you know? Used to be we’d get sent somewhere where a war was going on, but there isn’t much of that right now,” he said. “Not much has been happening lately.”

                “That’s a good thing, right?” Zack asked.

                “Good in some ways, but boring in others,” Kunsel said. “Wish I could get a part-time job or something to occupy my time… I’m not sure how much more I want to do with Shinra after what they did to you, but it’s not like they’d let a SOLDIER go without a fight, you know?”

                “Unfortunately,” Zack said. He paused for a moment before sighing. “I never thought that I’d be hiding from Shinra, you know. I thought I’d be with them for the rest of my life.”

                “SOLDIER’s weird without you, Sephiroth, and Angeal. There’s just not the morale without a first, you know?” Kunsel shook his head. “Don’t know how much longer things can hold together.”

                “Say, if things ever clear up so you can get away, why don’t you join Cloud and my mercenary business?” Zack asked.

                “You’re planning to be mercenaries?” Kunsel asked.

                “Yeah; we’ll do whatever,” Zack said.

                Kunsel laughed. “I’ll pass. If I ever get away from SOLDIER, I think I’ll try for something more normal.”

                “Your loss,” Zack joked.

                “Well, I’d better get going,” Kunsel said. “It was good to see you,”

                “You too!” Zack said.

                “Be careful if you go out,” Kunsel repeated his warning.

                “Of course,” Zack assured.

                Kunsel left the church, leaving it quiet once more.

                “A terrorist group?” Cloud asked.

                “You heard that, huh?” Zack asked. He shook his head. “I don’t know what to think.”

                Cloud nodded. “There isn’t really anything to think about, is there? It’s like Kunsel said, it’s Shinra business, which makes it no problem of ours.”

                “Right,” Zack said.

                The doors of the church opened again. “I’m back!” Aerith called when she came in. She brought over an object covered in cloth. She removed the covering and exposed a sword. “Does this work?” she asked.

                Zack and Cloud looked at the sword. It was a simple sword, straight and iron; it wasn’t much to look at, but he was sure it would be effective if necessary. “This should be fine,” Cloud said. “Thank you, Aerith.”

                “Not a problem at all,” she said with a smile. She walked over to her flower to tend them.

                Now things were in order; tomorrow, Zack would go with Aerith to sell flowers. It would be a welcome change of pace.

 

                The streets of the Midgar slums were as peaceful as ever. It was so strange to see how such a dreary place could be so comforting. You couldn’t even see the sky from here beneath the plate; it was a wonder that anything could be living down here, yet so many people who couldn’t afford to live up top lived their lives here every day. It was fascinating, but it was difficult to understand.

                Sunlight filtered through cracks in the plate, telling them that it was daytime. Aerith led the way with a basket of flowers. “We’ll have to fix my cart,” she mentioned.

                Zack nodded. “Not a problem; once we figure everything out, I’ll be sure to get it repaired.”

                Aerith smiled. “Thank you. I would make things so much easier.”

                They settled in the park, near the playground filled with so much playground equipment. There weren’t many people around at this point, but Aerith told him that soon people would filter though, as it was between districts. Zack was prepared for disappointment, but Aerith seemed confident that they’d get business and she was the one who had been out and selling flowers for all this time, not him.

                A few customers came by with little event. They all greeted Aerith kindly and noted Zack’s presence. He did his best to interact with them, but they seemed far more interesting in talking with Aerith. Still, all seemed well. Money was coming in, and flowers were being sold. Zack didn’t mind being ignored in this case; after so much time on the run and hiding out, it was rather strange to be out and interacting with people.

                A man came up to them. “Good afternoon, Aerith,” he said.

                “Good afternoon,” she replied. “Are you wanting flowers for your wife again?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said. “I’d like two of these ones,” he said, pointing at them.

                “That will be ten gil,” she said.

                He dug around in his wallet for the money and handed it to her. He looked over at Zack. “Hey, you’re that guy that used to hang out with Aerith,” he said.

                Zack grinned. “Yep,” he said. Finally, someone remembered him. It felt good, though it was a little worrisome that someone down here would even though he hadn’t spent much time around here. Still, this man didn’t even know his name, so he didn’t see it being a huge issue.

                “Hmm, I remembered you being a bit more talkative,” the man said. “Where have you been? Aerith’s been worried sick, you know.”

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “I’ve been… out of town,” he replied. “I’ve definitely apologized to her for being gone for so long,” he said.

                “You’d better have,” the man said. “She’s been waiting for you; she’s got more patience than anyone I’ve ever met.”

                Zack swallowed. “Well, I—”

                “Here are your flowers,” Aerith interrupted the conversation. She smiled at the man.

                He nodded. “Well, I guess I’d better go, then,” he said. “Thank you, Aerith; and whoever you are, take care of her.”

                “Of course,” Zack said.

                “Have a nice day!” Aerith said to the man as he walked away.

                Zack sighed. “Dang, has it really been so long since I talked to a stranger that I don’t know how to react?” he wondered.

                Aerith smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it; he was a bit protective of me is all.”

                “I guess…” Zack said. “But you know, it is pretty great that you waited so long for me to come back, even if you had just about given up. Thank you.”

                Aerith shook her head. “Of course I’d wait for you!” she said. “Remember what those twenty-three wishes added up to; I wanted to spend more time with you.”

                “I know that, but—” He shook his head. “I’m sure you thought that I was dead or ignoring you, which I promise I wasn’t ignoring you. I wasn’t where I could get the letters.”

                “I know; don’t worry about it,” Aerith said with a smile. “You don’t need to feel guilty for being in such a terrible situation. It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t get them.”

                “Thanks, Aerith,” Zack said with a smile.

                Aerith nodded. She looked around the park. “You know, it hasn’t been very busy around here today,” she said. “I wonder if something is going on?”

                “I don’t know,” Zack said. “It’s hard to say what’s happening around here.”

                “Hmm… It could just be an off day, too; there are those,” Aerith noted. “Can’t always have a ton of business.”

                “Right,” Zack said. He looked around too. “You know, I’m not familiar with what is where around here,” he said. “I’ll need to know a bit more since I’m going to be hanging out here in the slums.”

                “Oh?” Aerith said. “Well, you know where the Sector 5 slums are,” she said. “I usually don’t leave around here unless I go up onto the plate just near the train station.”

                “I guess that makes sense,” Zack said. “But you know, if Cloud and I are going to be mercenaries, we’ll need to know our way around the city,” he said. “We’ll have to go exploring soon.”

                “Wouldn’t it be safer to stay around here?” Aerith asked.

                “True, but there’s not much to do,” Zack said. “I can’t always rely on your flowers selling for money, you know?”

                Aerith sighed and walked a few steps. “I’m still worried,” she admitted.

                “Hmm? Don’t be,” Zack said. “I’m sure that if there was any real trouble that Cissnei or Tseng would’ve brought it to our attention,” he said. He looked around. He was surprised that he hadn’t seen any sign of Tseng, since he had been keeping watch over Aerith last he knew; he supposed that his attention was better focused elsewhere right now.

                “I know, but…” Aerith turned back to him. “Is it really that much of a burden to stay near me?” she teased.

                “What? No!” Zack assured. “I’m glad to spend time with you; I’m just getting antsy doing nothing, you know?”

                “I know,” Aerith said. “You always used to be on the move; too much, even.”

                “I guess,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s not like I’d be gone for very long at this point. I don’t know if it’s safe to leave the slums yet, to go up or to leave Midgar either one.”

                Aerith nodded. She pointed to a giant doorway. “That door leads to a train station, and past it is the Sector 7 slums,” she said. She pointed in another direction. “That way goes to the Wall Market; you don’t want to go there.”

                “What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

                “It’s… it’s just not the kind of place where you’d want to go,” she said.

                “Okay, I’ll take your word for it,” Zack said. He turned back to look at the flowers. “Guess I’m bad luck for selling flowers, huh?” he joked.

                Aerith giggled. “Seems that way,” she teased. “I don’t mind though. I’d rather spend time with you than sell a ton of flowers. Hopefully someday I can do both.”

                Zack grinned. “Oh well,” he said. “Maybe we’ll have better luck another day.”

                Aerith nodded. “It is getting kind of late. It would be a good idea to go back to the church.”

                “Right,” Zack agreed.

 

                They returned to the church and found that they had a guest. Cissnei was quietly talking to Cloud and looked up when Zack and Aerith arrived.

                “Cissnei!” Zack greeted. He walked up to her. “I take it you aren’t here on business, since Cloud’s still here.”

                Cissnei frowned at the comment. “You have officially both been reported as dead by the Turks as a whole,” she said.

                “Huh?” Zack asked.

                “It was the only way to keep you safe; Shinra personnel trust the Turks to no end, so if we say something, it is taken as a fact,” she said. “You shouldn’t have to worry too much anymore. They won’t come after someone who is dead.”

                “Wait, really?” Zack said excitedly. “Thank you, Cissnei!”

                Cissnei smiled. “Now, that doesn’t mean that things are perfectly safe for all of you,” she said.

                “What do you mean?” Zack asked.

                “Shinra has taken a new interest in Aerith,” she said.

                Aerith put her hand over her chest. “Me?” She shook her head. “I knew that I’ve been being watched, but that’s always been there. You mean there’s something new?”

                Cissnei nodded. “That’s all I can tell you; Shinra is going to try to obtain Aerith.” She shook her head. “Luckily, it’s my day off, and I’m not in the mood to settle Turk business at the moment,” she said. “But, you all should watch your backs; we haven’t been told to act yet, but the order will come.”

                Zack nodded. “Thanks, Cissnei,” he said.

                “Don’t mention it,” she said. “Focus on staying hidden. If they send someone else who recognizes you, it won’t just be your life in jeopardy. The Turks are relying on you being discreet.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “I’ll do my best.”

                “Thank you for the warning, Cissnei,” Aerith said.

                Cissnei nodded. “Well, I’ll be on my way,” she said.

                “Later,” Zack said. Aerith waved.

                “It was nice to meet you,” Cloud told her.

                Cissnei turned and headed out of the church.

                Zack turned to Cloud. “Everything all right while we were gone?”

                Cloud nodded. “No one came until Cissnei did,” he said. “I was relieved when she told me that we were pronounced dead.”

                “Yeah, does take a weight off our shoulders,” Zack agreed. It was a great feeling, knowing that the Turks were on their side, enough to directly lie to their superiors. He knew who his friends were, that was for sure.

                Aerith sighed. “I suppose I should head home,” she said.

                “I’ll walk you,” Zack said. “The threat’s not on my anymore.”

                Aerith smiled but shook her head. “I’ll be fine,” she assured. “Besides, you’d have to come all the way back here.”

                “I don’t mind,” Zack said.

                “You can come along next time,” Aerith said with a smile. “I need to introduce you to my mom sometime, anyway.”

                “Okay,” Zack said. “Be careful out there, okay?”

                Aerith smiled. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

                “Thanks,” he said.

                Aerith turned and left. Zack turned to Cloud. “Sounds like we’re safe to do whatever we want now,” he told him.

                “Uh-huh,” Cloud replied. “It’ll be nice.”

                Zack turned back and looked at the flowers. The church was such a nice place, but he hoped that they wouldn’t have to stay here much longer. It wasn’t very comfortable, and he felt like they disturbed the solitude that usually lingered here. He didn’t know where they’d go, but they’d find somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the real story begins; after this, we get to actual plot. Sorry it has taken so long. It's just like I said in my last note, the kind of story it was changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Cloud)

                It was finally safe to leave the church, and Cloud was beyond ready. As good of a friend as Zack was, he was tired of being cooped up with him all the time, and even when Zack went out with Aerith that day, he had been stuck in the stuffy church. He didn’t mind being alone per se, and he still was nervous about going out on his own; but he knew that it would be better than nothing, and he was looking forward to getting away from this church.

                But something delayed him this day, a feeling that he should linger there a while longer after Zack and Aerith left. He would leave soon, but just a few minutes more. That was when he heard an explosion from above, shaking the church. “Another explosion?” he wondered as he started to walk out of the church to see if he could see anything.

                But as he turned, he heard a thud from behind him. He whipped around and saw that someone was lying in the flowers. He rushed over to see who it might be. There, lying in the flowers, was a familiar face. “Tifa?” he wondered as he moved closer. She was unconscious, but breathing. The flowers seemed to have cushioned her fall from wherever she fell from.

                “Tifa, wake up; tell me that you’re okay,” Cloud said. He shook his head.

                “Ugh,” Tifa groaned as she shifted her head. “Five more minutes.”

                “You’re all right!” Cloud said happily.

                “Huh?” Tifa gasped as she sat straight up. She looked up. “Where am I?”

                “A church in the Sector 5 slums,” Cloud replied.

                “Wait; Cloud?” she asked as she turned to face him.

                “Yeah,” Cloud said, rubbing the back of his head. “Are you all right? You fell down here.”

                “Somehow, I’m fine,” she said. “I don’t know how, if I’m down here.”

                “What happened?” he asked.

                “Oh, nothing,” she said with a shrug.

                “Nothing?” Cloud asked.

                She shook her head. “I haven’t seen you around Midgar,” she said.

                “I arrived here recently,” Cloud said. “I didn’t expect to see you here, either.”

                “I’ve been here for a while,” she said. “Since Nibelheim was destroyed.”

                Cloud froze up for a moment as the memories of that day flashed through his eyes; he remembered seeing here there on the floor of that reactor, wounded by Sephiroth’s blade. “I’m glad you’re all right,” he said. “You were injured, weren’t you?”

                “Huh? How did you know?” she asked. She looked confused. “Wait, I thought I saw you, but I thought it was my imagination…”

                “I… I was there,” he said. “I never made it into SOLDIER, but I was one of the infantry that was there.” It felt good to admit that now. He didn’t want to be in SOLDIER anymore, and he honestly didn’t care about disappointing her. What she thought about him didn’t matter to him; he was alive, and she was alive. Those were the factors that still stood.

                “You really were there,” she said. She smiled. “My hero was there when I needed saved.”

                “Oh?” Cloud rubbed the back of his head. “I hadn’t… I didn’t really think about that.”

                “Don’t you remember our promise?” she asked.

                “Of course, I do!” Cloud said. “But, I never made it into SOLDIER. I’m not the hero I wanted to be.”

                “But you were there, and you went in to fight Sephiroth. I remember that much,” she said. “I don’t know what happened after you went in, but obviously you won, since you’re here.”

                “Well…” Cloud nodded. “I did.”

                “See? You’re a hero,” she said. She smiled. She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around. “I’d better hurry back to Sector 7,” she said. “I’m sure that everyone is worried.”

                “Sector 7 is where you’re staying, huh?” Cloud asked.

                “I run a bar called Seventh Heaven,” she told him.

                “That’s nice,” Cloud said. “I’ll take you there, if you’d like.”

                “Oh, I’ll be fine,” she said at first; but she paused. “Actually, I’d like that.”

                Cloud smiled. “Let’s go, then.” He paused. “You never told me how you ended up falling from the sky.”

                “Oh, it’s no big deal,” she repeated. “Maybe I’ll tell you sometime.”

                Cloud shrugged. “All right,” he paused. “I don’t know the way to Sector 7, so lead the way.”

                “Not familiar with the slums?” Tifa asked.

                Cloud shook his head. “Not at all.”

                She led the way out of the church. “So, back then, why didn’t you show your face?”

                Cloud swallowed. “I was ashamed,” he said.

                “Ashamed?”

                “I never made it into SOLDIER. I thought that everyone would be disappointed,” he said.

                “I’m sure they wouldn’t have been; I know I wouldn’t,” she said. “I know that it takes time to get into SOLDIER, and not everyone can do it.”

                He nodded. “It’s in the past,” he said simply.

                “Are you…” Tifa paused. “Are you still with Shinra?”

                Cloud shook his head emphatically. “No! Not at all.”

                “Oh? Good,” Tifa said with a smile.

                “Good?” Cloud asked. He paused. “Oh yeah; back then, you said that you hated Shinra. I can’t say that I blame you.” He truly couldn’t. He hated them now, too, after all they had done to him and Zack. He wanted them to fall apart; but he knew there was nothing he could do.

                Tifa nodded. “It was all Shinra’s fault; all Sephiroth’s fault.”

                Cloud nodded. “You’re right,” he agreed. He shook his head. “Even if I could go back, there’s no way that I would.”

                “That’s good,” she repeated. She looked away. “Cloud…”

                “What?” he asked.

                She shook her head. “Nothing.”

                “If you say so,” he said. He could tell that she was hiding something, but it wasn’t in his nature to pry. If it was something important, she’d say it eventually.

                They walked in silence for a few minutes, allowing Cloud’s mind to wander. It was nice seeing Tifa again, but when he thought about it, they never had really been close. Still, if she was the only other person left alive from Nibelheim, there was that to connect them. And… even though he barely knew her, she was the one who he wanted to impress by joining SOLDIER. Now that was gone, and she was in Midgar along with him. Maybe they could be friends.

                “So, what are you doing these days?” Tifa asked him.

                Cloud paused. He couldn’t exactly say that he had been hiding out; so, he would say what he was planning. “I’m a mercenary,” he said. “You know, doing whatever needs to be done, as long as the price is right.”

                “A mercenary, huh?” she said. She seemed to be thinking about something.

                “Yes. My friend Zack and I are starting a business,” he said.

                “Wait, Zack the SOLDIER 1st class that came with Sephiroth to Nibelheim?” she asked.

                Cloud nodded. “Yes. He made it out of there alive, too, and wants nothing to do with Shinra or SOLDIER anymore.”

                “Glad to hear he made it out all right; though I don’t think I was the nicest to him last I saw him, since I told him that I hated him,” she said.

                Cloud laughed. “You what?”

                “Well…” Tifa frowned. “I was so angry with Shinra and SOLDIER and everyone involved. I told him that I hated him, because I hated everything.”

                “I’m sure he didn’t take it personally,” Cloud assured.

                “Say Cloud; would you and he take a job from me and my friends?” she asked.

                “It depends on the job,” Cloud replied.

                Tifa nodded. “I’ll tell you about it when we get to the bar,” she said. “I need to discuss it with my friend Barret, anyway.”

                “Sounds fair,” he said.

                “So, are you staying at the church?” she asked.

                Cloud nodded. “For now. Aerith takes care of the flowers there, and she’s letting us stay there for now.”

                “Aerith? Is that a girl?” Tifa asked; she almost looked jealous.

                “Zack’s girlfriend,” Cloud said.

                “Oh.” Tifa looked relieved.

                Cloud tilted his head. Why would see look so happy that Aerith was Zack’s girlfriend? It didn’t matter at all in the current situation. They weren’t even much of friends, so it wasn’t really any worry of hers where he was staying or what he was doing. He shrugged it off. Whatever she was thinking didn’t really apply.

                He felt like something was watching him. He looked around carefully. Something was here, but he didn’t know what it could be. He kept walking behind Tifa, hoping that it wasn’t anyone from Shinra; though, if he and Zack had been declared dead, that shouldn’t be a worry.

                As they were passing through a playground, something jumped out of the shadows: a behemoth. It was enormous and like the mixture between a canine and a dragon; it was purple and had a yellow spine running down its back, and it was bounding towards them.

                Cloud was startled for a moment before drawing his sword. He didn’t know how well he could fight; he had never taken on anything so massive before; be he had gone with Tifa to protect her, and that was what he was going to do.

                “What is that thing?” Tifa asked as she raised her fists.

                “Does that really matter?” Cloud asked. He rushed towards the creature as it lumbered towards them. He struck it with his sword; it was strange, he felt stronger than he ever had before, like there was power coursing through his veins. He didn’t take too much time to think about it, instead choosing to strike. He dodged out of the way of some attacks before noticing that Tifa rushed in to join the fray.

                “Tifa, it’s dangerous; get away!” he told her through the chaos.

                “Don’t worry. I can fight too,” she said. “Though I didn’t know there was anything this powerful lingering around the slums.” She hit the creature with her fists. Cloud couldn’t see how that could do much damage, but he wasn’t about to argue in the heat of battle.

                A few more strikes from each of them and the behemoth fell. He shook his head as it lay in front of them for a moment before fading away. “So, it’s not common for something like that to be around here?” Cloud asked.

                Tifa nodded. “I’ve never seen anything like that,” she said.

                He paused. “I didn’t realize you could fight like that,” Cloud mentioned.

                Tifa shrugged. “I was training before… well, you know,” she said. “But… I thought you said that you weren’t in SOLDIER.”

                “Well…” Cloud rubbed the back of his head. He needed to come up with an explanation on the fly to cover a factor that he himself wasn’t sure how to explain. “I was working towards it,” he said with a nod. “You have to meet certain standards to get in.”

                “Pretty impressive either way,” Tifa said. She smiled. “Well, we’re almost there,” she said as they started walking again.

                “Right,” Cloud said.

                She led the way through massive doors that led to Sector 7. They passed through an empty area. Cloud glanced to the side and spotted a massive pillar. He knew that it was what held the plate above the slums, but he’d never seen one before. He noted it, but kept following Tifa past it. It wasn’t much of interest.

                They made it into what appeared to be a small town. There were people out and about, but they didn’t pay much attention to Cloud and Tifa’s arrival. Tifa led the way through town. It was a falling apart old town, shingles falling off roofs of some buildings, loose siding. It was only to be expected, given its location in the slums, he supposed. Little light filtered down through the plate. It was dingy and dreary and it smelled funny; that was life in the slums, he supposed.

                Tifa led the way towards a small building. The neon signs above announced what it was; this was the bar that she had spoken of, Seventh Heaven.

                “Is this it?” Cloud asked.

                “Uh-huh,” Tifa said.

                “Well, I’ll be on my way then,” he said.

                “No, wait!” Tifa said. “At least come in and see it.”

                Cloud shrugged. “Okay,” he said. She rushed in and he followed.

                The bar was quiet, no music playing and no patrons. At the table sat a gruff looking man with a gun arm; a little girl sat on his lap. He stared off into the distance, the he and the little girl both looking sad.

                He didn’t look up as the door opened and closed. “Yo, didn’t you see the sign? The bar’s closed,” he shouted half-heartedly over his shoulder.

                “Well, since it’s my bar, I suppose I can come and go as I please,” Tifa said with a huff, putting her hands on her hips.

                The little girl jumped off the man’s lap and rushed over. “Papa! It’s Tifa!” she said happily.

                The man looked up. “Tifa? But how—”

                “I landed in flowers in a church in Sector 5,” she replied.

                The man looked relieved, his expression tight. “I thought you were a goner,” the man said.

                “I’m fine, Barret,” Tifa told him. “No need to worry about me.”

                Barret suddenly looked at Cloud. “Who the hell is this?” he asked Tifa.

                “This is Cloud,” she told him. “He’s a friend from my hometown; he made sure I made it here safely.”

                “How come I never heard about him?” Barret asked gruffly. He paused. “Ah, wait; the one that was in SOLDIER?” he asked warily.

                “That’s the one,” Tifa replied. “Though, it sounds like he never made it into SOLDIER.”

                Cloud rubbed the back of his head. Did she have to announce to the whole world that he hadn’t made it that far? He shook his head. “It’s nice to meet you,” Cloud said to Barret.

                Barret scoffed. “What’d he come with you for?”

                “Well, we hadn’t seen each other in a long time, and he came with me in case I ran into any trouble,” Tifa said.

                Barret shook his head and looked at Cloud. “You still with the Shinra?” he snarled.

                Cloud shook his head. “No. Not at all,” he assured.

                “Uh huh. And I’m supposed to take your word for it?” Barret grumbled.

                “Barret!” Tifa chided.

                Cloud shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “It’s not like I have any proof. But I’m not with Shinra anymore, I can swear by that.”

                “I trust him,” Tifa said.

                “Well, I—” Barret shook his head.

                “Barret, can I have a word with you?” Tifa asked.

                “Huh? Sure,” Barret said.

                “I’ll go now—” Cloud began.

                “Wait a sec,” Tifa requested. They headed over to the corner of the room.

                Cloud decided to wait. He looked around the bar. It was decorated about like you’d expect a bar to be. There were alcohol ads on the walls, along with lots of posters of locales in Midgar and elsewhere and photos of patrons during parties. The bar itself was sturdy and wooden with bar stools attached. There were a few tables separate from there; it was a nice place, certainly nicer than the town outside.

                He heard the small shuffling of feet near the table and looked down. The little girl was hiding slightly behind the table, looking nervous. Cloud smiled at her. “Hello,” he said. She simply hid her face further behind the table. Cloud shrugged. He’d never been the best with children, so he didn’t take offence to her shyness.

                Tifa and Barret came back over. Barret looked nervous, but he shook his head. “So. You’re a mercenary, huh?” he asked.

                Cloud nodded. “That’s right.”

                “And, uh… You’ll take any job, no questions asked?”

                “Depends on the job and the price,” Cloud replied.

                “Hmm…” Barret shook his head. “Tifa, I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said. “What if he’s still with the Shinra?”

                “I’m not,” Cloud repeated.

                “He’s an old friend,” Tifa said. “Come on, Barret. We need the help.”

                “I really aughta discuss this is the others,” Barret said.

                Cloud shook his head. “Listen, Tifa; you can think it over. You know where to find me,” he said.

                “Wait!” Tifa said. “Come on, Barret,” she said.

                Barret shook his head. “Why aren’t you with the Shinra anymore?” he asked Cloud.

                Cloud paused. He couldn’t very well give the exact reason. “I don’t like what they’re doing,” he replied.

                “Oh. You didn’t get fired or nothin’? You just left?” Barret asked.

                “You could say that,” Cloud said.

                Barret nodded. “All right,” he said. “So, you know what the Mako reactors do to the planet?”

                “What do you mean?” Cloud asked.

                “They’re sucking the life out of the planet itself, slowly killing it,” Barret said. “The planet’s dying. Shinra’s killing it.”

                Cloud shook his head. “I didn’t know that,” he said. “What’s that got to do with the job?”

                “You don’t care about that?” Barret growled. “How do you not care about them killing the planet?”

                “I didn’t say that I don’t care,” Cloud replied. “I said that I didn’t know.”

                “Yet you ain’t shocked?” Barret said, baffled.

                “I knew that Shinra’s doing some shady things that just aren’t right,” Cloud said. “It’s not that much of a step to think about them taking life away from the planet for money.”

                Tifa looked impatient. “We’re with a resistance group called AVALANCHE,” she said.

                “A resistance group?”

                Barret nodded. “Yeah. And Tifa’s right. We could use someone from the inside.”

                “I’m not really from the inside,” Cloud replied. “I was just an infantryman.”

                “Yeah, but Tifa said your business partner was in SOLDIER,” Barret said.

                Cloud nodded. “That’s right.” He paused in thought. This didn’t seem like a good idea. He didn’t know what they were up to, but it didn’t seem like a good idea to mess around with the Shinra until things had blown over a bit more, and maybe not even then. “Listen, I’d love to help your cause, but we just left Shinra. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to mess with them just yet.”

                “Oh,” Tifa said. She looked disappointed.

                “Told you he was still on their side,” Barret said, looking disgusted. “Once with Shinra always with Shinra.”

                “Hey!” Cloud protested. “We’re not—it’s just…” He looked down. “We would be in trouble if it weren’t for the help of some people on the inside. Making a scene would just make all the work they did pointless.”

                Tifa shook her head. “I don’t understand…”

                Cloud sighed. He was disappointing her, and he wasn’t really sure why it mattered to him, but he didn’t want to disappoint her. “Listen, we can’t be caught; if it weren’t for that, I’d gladly help you.”

                “Well, the key is not to get caught,” Tifa replied. “We want to be covert.”

                “What is that you’re doing to ‘resist’, anyway?” Cloud asked.

                “We’re—” Tifa began.

                “No, we ain’t telling him anything more,” Barret said. “We already told him too much.”

                “Whatever,” Cloud replied with a shrug. “Good luck with whatever you’re doing,” Cloud said. “If you still need help later on, you can come and get me; but until some more time has passed for things to blow over, I don’t think we should get involved, and I know that Zack would agree.”

                “Cloud…” Tifa said.

                “It was nice to see you, Tifa; you mind if I come back as a patron sometime?” he asked.

                “Of course…” Tifa said.

                “No, your spiky Shinra ass ain’t welcome here,” Barret disagreed. “Now, get out!” He pointed his gun arm.

                “I’m not with Shinra!” Cloud repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. He shook his head. “Whatever. You know where I’ll be.” He headed out the door.

                As he walked, he passed close to some people having a conversation. “There’s troops up on the pillar,” he heard a man say.

                “Why would they be there?” a woman asked.

                “I don’t know, but there’s been commotion,” the man said. “Heard rumors that they’re working on the plate, but I don’t know why they’d need troops to do that.”

                Why _would_ there be troops up on the tower?

                He heard footsteps behind him. “Cloud, wait!” Tifa called.

                “I told you, Tifa, I can’t help you,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

                “But you have to,” Tifa said. “Please, just come back and hear us out.”

                “I’ve heard what I need to hear,” Cloud replied.

A woman with brown hair rushed up to Tifa. “Tifa, you have to go get Barret,” she said. Her voice was shaking and it was obvious that she had sprinted there.

                “Jesse? What’s wrong?” Tifa asked.

                “They’re going to knock down the plate,” Jesse said. “We have to evacuate.”

                “They’re going to do what now?” Cloud asked in shock.

                “Who are you?” Jesse asked. She shook her head. “No time for that. We have to get up there and fight.”

                “But if they knock down the plate, hundreds of people will die!” Cloud said. “Why would they—how could they?”

                “They want to destroy AVALANCHE,” Jesse said.

                “They’re willing to do that to get rid of one resistance organization?” Cloud asked.

                Tifa looked at Cloud. “Can’t you see? You have to help us!”

                Cloud nodded. “Right. You said they’re up on the tower?” he asked Jesse.

                Jesse nodded. “I need to hurry,” she said. “Tifa, get Barret to get Marlene out of here!”

                “I’ll go on ahead,” Cloud said as he ran that direction. This changed everything. It didn’t matter if he should be avoiding Shinra; he couldn’t let so many people die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Cloud)

                Rushing towards the tower, Cloud heard the faint rattling of machine guns. There must have been someone up there to fight, trying to defend the very pillar that held up the section of Midgar above them. Who it might be, he didn’t know, but he knew that he was going to join the battle. He didn’t know how many infantrymen were up there and if he would be able to take them on successfully, but he knew that he had to try. He had a stable mind and body to work with, and he wasn’t going to sit back and watch Shinra causing another atrocity.

                He reached the tower and looked up. He saw men in their blue uniforms climbing the tower, and he heard the gunshots more closely. He rushed towards the staircase and came face to face with a civilian with a gun. He raised his hands quickly. “I’m here to help you,” he said.

                “I’ve never seen you around here before,” the man said. He was clothed in green, had dark hair and a red headband.

                “Tifa sent me,” Cloud replied.

                The man nodded. “Then get your ass up here and help us out!” he said.

                As they prepared to run, a large man wearing khaki colors fell from high above to the ground. “Wedge!” the first man yelled, rushing over to his friend.

                Wedge barely lifted his head. “Get back up there and fight, Biggs,” he said. “They’re going to set a bomb.”

                Biggs cursed under his breath. “You’re going to be okay!” he told Wedge. “Stay lying down.” Wedge’s head fell slack. He had lost consciousness.

                Cloud shook his head. “Stay with him,” he said. “I’ll go on ahead.”

                Biggs shook his head. “No way. It’s going to take more than one person to handle all those people,” he said. He turned and rushed up the tower again.

                Cloud followed behind as quickly as he could. He knew that this wasn’t going to be an easy fight, but it was one that he had to take on. “Sorry, Zack,” he muttered under his breath. “I might have just taken on more trouble than I can get out of.”

                Rushing up the tower, seemed to be easier than anticipated. The grunts fell to his blade quickly as they turned their weapons on him. He followed Biggs up the tower, Biggs winding through infantrymen without stopping to fight against them. A moment later, he saw Biggs freeze. He heard a gun go off in rapid succession; Biggs fell to his knees and then the ground.

                “No…” Cloud said. This was a civilian of Midgar, and innocent person, not some war criminal. As he slowed to a stop to check on Biggs, grunts rushed past him without seeming to notice him, too intent on fleeing. That was when Cloud knew that he was too late; they wouldn’t be going if they hadn’t succeeded in their mission. He bent down to check on Biggs.

                Biggs looked up at him with blank eyes. “Get… up there. There’s still… time,” he said, before his head fell slack.

                Cloud looked up and clenched his fists. If it were true, he must go without waiting. “Sorry I wasn’t fast enough,” Cloud told him before standing up and sprinting towards the top of the tower.

                When he reached the top, no one was there; but soon a helicopter rose above and a man with bright red hair wearing a suit jumped down; Cloud wasn’t familiar with this member of the Turks, but he knew that he was in trouble if he was seen. He dodged behind the center of the tower that stood straight above; he needed to come up with some kind of plan. He saw Tifa and Barret reaching the top of the tower and knew that hiding was no longer an option as they ran up to the Turk.

                “You’re too late,” the Turk said. “The bomb is set, and there is no deactivating it.”

                “Damn it,” Barret said.

                “Out of the way!” Tifa yelled as she rushed towards the terminal that the bomb was set from. The Turk stepped in the way. “Not so fast,” he said. He pulled a metal rod from his pocket; with a swift flick of his wrist, it expanded to full length. He held it out in front of her to stop her from running past.

                Tifa growled. “Let me through!” he demanded.

                “What are you going to do about it?” the Turk said with a smirk.

                Cloud raised his sword, and Barret his gun arm.

                The Turk looked over. “Working with terrorists now?” he asked Cloud. “That’s certainly taking Tseng’s help for granted.”

                “Terrorists?” Cloud asked.

                “We ain’t terrorists!” Barret snapped. “You with the Shinra are the ones in the wrong!”

                “These two are from the group AVALANCHE; they’re the ones who have been destroying reactors; that’s why this tower is being blown up; to get rid of the threat in Sector 7,” the Turk said.

                Cloud looked at Tifa as he lowered his sword. “Is that true?” he asked her.

                “We didn’t do it to hurt people…” Tifa said.

                Cloud shook his head. “Do you not realize how many people you’ve hurt?” Cloud asked. He shoved his way past her and the Turk, the Turk looking shocked. He went over to the panel and looked at where the bomb was set; the Turk seemed too surprised to do anything. “I’m not working with terrorists,” Cloud told the Turk. “I’m trying to save people’s lives… And really, who is the terrorist in this situation?”

                Reno swung the rod at Cloud, but Cloud drew his sword and blocked it. The Turk growled. “You’ve got some nerve,” he said. “Are you willing to throw away all you’ve been given?”

                Cloud ignored him for a moment before turning away from the bomb. He looked at Tifa and Barret. “There’s no way to stop it,” he admitted.

                The Turk laughed. “See? There was no point in bothering checking.”

                “Since I did nothing to hinder you, you have no reason to tell anyone of my location, correct?” Cloud asked the Turk.

                The Turk paused. “…Correct,” he replied. “Tseng would kill me. Besides, you’re not going to make it out of here anyway.”

                “Then I suppose it’s time for you to get out of here,” Cloud said.

                The Turk glared at him but turned and ran away, hopping into a helicopter that rose up through a crack in the plate.

                Cloud turned to Barret and Tifa for a moment before looking around. “There’s no time; are we getting out of here, or are we staying?” he asked them.

                Barret growled. “Gotta get out of here. Marlene’s in the park.”

                “There!” Tifa said as she spotted a line. “If we got on that, we can swing out! There’s no time to get down the tower!”

                They all clambered together to climb on the line, and they swung out of Sector 7.

(Zack)

                “Where the hell is Cloud?” Zack shouted up into the sky. He had searched all of Sector 5 and found no sign. Now, he had stood in the park before he had to hide seeing Shinra grunts rushing into Sector 7. He was sure it had nothing to do with Cloud, but he feared the worst. Sector 7 was the nearest place, and the people in Sector 5 said that they had seen a blond man walking towards the district with a brown-haired woman. There were plenty of blond men and brunettes, but he had no other leads.

                He heard a sniffling noise from under a dome shaped piece of playground equipment. He walked over and looked inside. There hid a young girl with brown hair wearing a pink dress with a yellow bow. “Hey,” he said quietly. “Are you lost?” he asked her. She was far too young to be out on her own.

                She simply stared at him for a moment before cowering further inside, not saying a word.

                “Oh boy,” Zack said, putting his hands on his hips. “Where could he have gone?”

                Suddenly there was a loud rumble overhead near Sector 7, the obvious sound of an explosion going off. “What?” Zack said in surprise; then it all came crashing down; but not until three people swung through the doorway on a cable. And one of those people was a familiar face. He rushed over to them. “What the hell, Cloud?” he demanded.

                “Zack,” Cloud said simply. He looked back at the destruction; he looked horrified, and Zack could understand why. He turned to look at Zack before looking at the woman who was with them. “You remember Tifa?” he asked. “And that is Barret.”

                Zack looked at her. He did indeed recognize the familiar face from back in Nibelheim, but he didn’t know how or why she would be there then. He simply looked back at Cloud. “There’s no time for that,” he said. “They took Aerith!”

                “They?” Cloud asked.

                “One of the Turks; I believe his name is Rude,” Zack said. He shook his head. “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

                “We’re going to go after her,” Cloud replied simply.

                “What? But what about Tseng and Cissnei?” Zack wondered. “Surely they’ll get her out of there… right?”

                Cloud shrugged. “They’ve helped us a lot, and Cissnei warned us that this might happen. She said nothing about helping her get away if she was captured.” He paused and shook his head. “Besides, your friends or not, they’re Turks, and I just watched a Turk and Shinra troops blow up the pillar and knock down an entire section of the plate.”

                “What?” Zack asked in shock. He shook his head. “Surely not…”

                “I was there, Zack, and I’m not making it up.” Cloud said.

                Barret was shouting about Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse, and how they hadn’t gotten out. He began shooting at the rubble, but Tifa grabbed his other arm. “Barret! Stop it!” she said. She paused. “You got Marlene out, didn’t you?”

                Barret fell silent and looked around frantically. “Where’s Marlene? I left her here?”

                “Marlene? Is she a little girl?” Zack asked.

                “Yeah!” Barret said. “You seen her?”

                Zack pointed towards the park. “Inside the dome,” he said.

                Barret ran in that direction calling Marlene’s name.

                Zack shook his head and looked back at Cloud. “Maybe Shinra’s worse than I initially thought…” he said. He didn’t know what to think. It was bad enough that they had taken Aerith, but now they destroyed and entire section of the city, above and below? “Why would they do such a thing?” he asked.

                Cloud sighed. “Apparently the group who was destroying the reactors was stationed in the district, and they wanted to get rid of the threat.”

                “So they caused even more deaths than the other explosions combined?” Zack said in disbelief.

                Cloud nodded. “I tried to stop it, but I was too late…” he said, looking down.

                Zack shook his head. “Damn it. I thought we were safe. I thought Shinra wasn’t our problem anymore…” He stared at the ground for a moment.

                “Excuse me, but… Who’s Aerith?” Tifa asked. She paused. “Wait, I think Cloud mentioned her earlier. Your girlfriend?”

                Zack nodded. “Yeah. And now they’ve taken her, and I’m sure that they expect me to do nothing.” What was he going to do? He was stuck; if he went after Aerith and was caught in the act, Tseng and Cissnei would be in a world of trouble, having claimed he was dead. But he couldn’t just let Aerith be subject to whatever they wanted to do to her. He had been through their experiments; it was living hell.

                “Well, we have to do something,” Cloud said. He paused and shook his head. “I’ll go after her; you can stay down here,” Cloud said, “that way, you won’t be caught…”

                Zack shook his head. “Cloud…”

                “I’ve already been spotted, and besides, I’m not as well known. You even had a fan club, remember?” Cloud said. “I was just a nobody. No one other than the Turks even know who I am.”

                “And I’ll help him!” Tifa said.

                “Huh?” Cloud asked. “Why?”

                “Well, Aerith helped you out, didn’t she?” she pointed out. “A friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

                Cloud looked baffled and shook his head. “It’s not safe,” he said.

                “You’re right. It’s not safe,” Zack said. “That’s why I’m not letting you go alone.” He shook his head. “As long as no one sees us, there’s no way we’ll be caught.”

                Tifa shook her head too. “I know it’s not safe, but I’m going to help you. After what Shinra has done now, I have to do something.”

                “What are you all going on about?” Barret asked as he came over followed by Marlene.

                They explained the situation. Barret shook his head. “I’m going too,” he said. “Just… need to find someplace safe for Marlene.”

                Zack paused. “Aerith took me to meet her mother today,” he said. “I wonder if she’d help.”

                “Worth a shot,” Cloud said.

                “All right, let’s go,” Zack said. “We’ll drop Marlene off and figure out what to do next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this story is sizing up to be well over one hundred thousand words, so now would be the time to bail if you aren't in for that kind of commitment to reading a story. I'm nowhere near finished and at sixty thousand written so far, though it is not edited or ready to post.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Zack)

                After Marlene was dropped off at Aerith’s mother’s house, they all stood outside to discuss their next course of action. It wasn’t clear how they were going to find Aerith; Zack only had theories about where in the Shinra building she would be kept; that was assuming she was even in the Shinra building. It was likely that she would be, but there was no way to know for sure.

                Tifa shook her head. “There isn’t a train running there anymore,” she said.

                “There has to be some other way,” Cloud said.

                Zack shook his head. “I’m not very familiar with things down here, so I don’t know what to think.” He sighed. He hated this. He was used to knowing what was happening when and where, but now that was out the window. He was used to dangerous missions, but after all they’d been through, he wasn’t so sure that if he had a choice he would take this one on. If it was anyone but Aerith, he wouldn’t be putting himself in a situation that brought danger back his and Cloud’s way.

                Tifa put her hand to her chin. “I heard a rumor of sorts; that there’s a way up through Wall Market.”

                “Then let’s go!” Zack said. “Just lead the way!”

 

                Having wandered through the Wall Market, they found a pole and lines that lead up to the Shinra building. They had climbed it, and now they were above, looking at the building from an alleyway nearby. “So,” Cloud began, “how are we going to do this?”

                Barret pumped his fist. “How ‘bout we go right in?” he asked.

                Zack shook his head. “No way we can do that,” He said. “We’ll have to be cautious even walking near the building. I’m sure there’ll still be people who recognize me.”

                “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Cissnei said from behind them.

                Zack turned around. “Cissnei!”

                “I thought you were staying in the slums; it’s safer,” she said. “What are you doing up here? Do you know what will happen if you get caught?” Her expression was stern and a bit worried.

                “They took Aerith!” Zack explained. “I have to get her out of there.”

                Cissnei’s eyes widened. “They did what now?”

                “You know her?” Tifa asked. “But she’s a—”

                “Another Turk came and got her as she was walking home,” Zack said. “I wasn’t familiar with them; they were bald with sunglasses.”

                Cissnei looked confused. “How could Tseng approve such an order?” she puzzled.

                “Yeah, well, I thought it was strange too,” Zack said. “I mean, since when does he blindly follow orders?” He shook his head. “That part doesn’t matter, anyway. We’re going to figure out how to get Aerith out of there then we’ll be on our way.”

                Cissnei put her hands on her hips. “And where do you intend to go when you get her? They’ll know where to go find her, and they’ll be trying to figure out who got her out, even if you’re not caught.”

                Zack paused. “Hmm… Hadn’t thought of that,” he said, shaking his head. “Well, we can’t just leave her there!” He was quiet for a minute, not knowing how to say it… “I know what they do to people.”

                Cissnei looked away. “Zack…” she said quietly. She looked ashamed.

                “So… if you can just not tell anyone that we’re here, that’s all I’ll ask,” Zack said.

                Cissnei was silent for a moment, and Zack could overhear a quiet argument going on with the rest of the group.

                “How does he know a Turk?” Tifa asked annoyedly.

                “She’s a friend,” Cloud said simply.

                “I thought you said you weren’t with the Shinra!” Barret said in outrage.

                “I’m not,” Cloud replied, looking dismayed.

                “Then why are you friends with a Turk?” Barret demanded.

                “Because—” Cloud shook his head. “She’s helped us. She’s not…”

                “Not what? Do you really think she ain’t on the Shinra’s side?” Barret asked.

                “Well, no, I know that she is,” Cloud replied. He shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain…”

                Tifa shook her head. “That doesn’t matter,” she said.

                Cissnei looked back at them before turning back to Zack. “I’ll go get her,” she said. “You can stay here and figure out an escape plan for her.”

                “What?” Zack said. “No way! You’ll be in a load of trouble; you can’t do that. You can’t help us at all.”

                “’I know what they do to people,’” Cissnei quoted Zack. “I don’t know for sure what they do to people; it’s never been my concern,” she said. “But I know that they did terrible things to you and Cloud, and I’m not sure how much I want to do with them anymore.”

                “Cissnei…” Zack shook his head.

                “I’ve only known Shinra for my entire life,” Cissnei said. “I don’t know what I’d do if I was caught, or if I left; but I don’t think I can tolerate them hurting Aerith. I can slip away.”

                “No one can slip away unless they’re proven dead,” Zack argued. “Leave it alone, and let us get Aerith out of there.”

                Cissnei glanced back at the rest of the crew. “Who are they, anyway?” she asked.

                Zack shook his head. “Tifa’s a friend of Cloud’s; I’m not entirely sure who the other guy is,” Zack said.

                Cissnei looked back at Zack. “I’m going to help Aerith; then I will let myself be captured peacefully.”

                “No, no; no way,” Zack said, shaking his head. “You aren’t going to let yourself be captured,” he argued. “Really; just let us handle this.”

                “Tseng and I worked hard to get you out of your mess; I can’t let you give it up like this,” Cissnei said.

                “We aren’t going to be seen doing it,” Zack said. “No one will even know who was there! Then we’ll… we’ll leave Midgar.”

                “What?” Tifa said from behind.

                “Where will you go?” Cissnei asked in surprise.

                “Well, I don’t know,” Zack admitted. He turned back to face Tifa and Barret. “I don’t know why you guys care, exactly; but you’re welcome to leave now and not come along. If you want to stay here in Midgar, for whatever reasons, turn back.” He looked at Cloud. “That goes for you too.”

                Cloud shook his head. “No way,” Cloud replied. “I don’t care if we leave Midgar again; I’m helping you save Aerith.”

                “Then I’m going with you,” Tifa said.

                “Why?” Cloud asked. He seemed so baffled by the fact that she had come along so far.

                “Because,” was all Tifa replied. She looked at Barret. “If you want to stay here for Marlene, then go back to her.”

                “No way,” Barret said. “I ain’t letting the Shinra get away with destroying Sector 7. If saving this ‘Aerith’ is the only way I can get back at them, then I’m going to.”

                Cissnei’s eyes widened. “It’s true, then; they destroyed Sector 7?” Cloud nodded. Cissnei’s expression tightened. “I… I never cared before; why do I care now?” she wondered.

                Zack shook his head. “We’re going,” he said. “I think there used to be a stairwell to the western side of the building that no one used,” he noted.

                Cissnei nodded. “It’s still there,” she said. She paused for another moment. “I’m coming with you,” she decided.

                “What?” Zack said in shock. “No; you can’t give up everything like that!”

                “I thought we weren’t going to be seen,” she said with a smirk.

                Zack looked back at Cloud, who nodded. He looked back at Cissnei. “All right,” he said. “Now, let’s get going.”

 

                They managed to sneak through the Shinra building undetected, and made their way up to the science floor, all the way above the sixtieth floor. The stairs didn’t go up that high, so they had to sneak through the building as best they could; thankfully, it seemed that they went unnoticed. Now, it was just a matter of locating Aerith. They decided to split off into two groups for safety sake: Zack and Cissnei headed in one direction, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret in another. They decided that they’d meet back in the middle, or whenever they ran back into each other.

                Passing out of the stairwell, they crossed the floor, through hallways and corridors, until they ended up in a room filled with scientific equipment. The floors and walls were metallic and sterile, and it smelled like cleaner; they definitely were in the right place. The walkway narrowed between the clutter. Zack heard footsteps and froze. “Someone’s coming,” he said. He spotted a box. “Let’s hide behind here,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded, and they moved into their hiding place, between a wooden box and a closed hatch in the wall. They waited in silence as someone appeared in the walkway; Zack looked up as they walked passed and saw who it was; the scientist who had done such terrible things to Cloud and him; Hojo. Zack’s heart sped up for a moment before it switched from fear to a burning anger. It was everything he could do to stay hidden rather than to leap up and confront the scientist. He gritted his teeth as the wiry older man with long dark hair and glasses walked by, paying no attention to his surroundings as he focused on a clipboard. He couldn’t do anything right now. He needed to stay hidden.

                Once Hojo was past, Zack scanned the area for any more people who might spot them. When he saw no one, he stood up and turned to Cissnei. “Let’s follow him,” Zack said.

                Cissnei looked wary. “If we run into him, we’ll be caught.”

                “You’re right…” Zack looked down. “But he’s our only lead as to where to go, you know?”

                Cissnei sighed. “All right; but we must keep our distance.”

                “Of course!” Zack said.

                They followed Hojo down the long hallway, keeping far enough behind not to be seen yet close enough to keep him in their field of vision. He led them to a wider open room, where he walked up to a round enclosed glass tube. Zack pressed forward enough to see inside; there stood Aerith.

                “I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Aerith told him, “but you need to stop it right now and let me out of here.”

                “Such a fine specimen,” Hojo said simply. “If you comply, things will be much easier.”

                “Comply with what?” she asked warily.

                “You’re the last of your kind,” he said simply.

                “So?”

                He hit a button on a terminal; an opening appeared in the center of the tube, and from it rose a creature. It was lion-like with a more canine body, it’s fur red like a flame. It was contained within a smaller tube inside of the larger one.

                “This creature is the last of his kind too. Therefore, I’m going to breed you,” Hojo said.

                “What?” Aerith gasped. “No way!”

                The creature stood up and bared its teeth at Hojo. It quite obviously wanted nothing to do with the prospect either.

                Zack gritted his teeth and pulled his sword off his back, preparing to attack. Cissnei put a hand on his shoulder. “Zack…” she whispered.

                “Cissnei, he’s going to hurt her!” Zack whispered back. “You heard what he’s trying to do. We can’t let that happen!”

                Cissnei frowned, but let go. “There has to be some other way…”

                “Ain’t no way you’re gonna do a thing to that girl!” Barret shouted from the other side of the room. He came charging out from behind a piece of equipment towards Hojo.

                “And who are you?” Hojo asked, undeterred. “And how did you get up here?”

                “None of your damn business,” Barret said. “Now, let her go!”

                “Oh? And what are you going to do about it?”

                Barret raised his gun arm towards Hojo. “How about I give you taste of this?”

                Hojo shook his head. “You wouldn’t dare.” Barret turned his arm and shot at the tube that held Aerith and the creature. Hojo rushed forward. “No, what are you doing?” he demanded.

                The inside of the tube glowed brightly for a moment before the hatch on the front opened, and out lunged the red-furred creature. It tackled Hojo to the ground. “I suggest you get out of here,” it said.

                “It talks?” Aerith gasped.

                “No time for that,” Barret said. “Let’s get out of here!”

                “Who are you, anyway?” she asked him.

                “Your friends can explain,” he said. “Now, let’s go!”

                The creature hopped off of Hojo and ran over to them. “I’m coming too,” he said.

                Zack turned to Cissnei. “This is where I leave you,” he said. “I have to meet up with the others; it’s too late not to get caught. I’m sorry.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Don’t be sorry,” she said. She paused. “I’ll meet up with you soon,” she said as she headed off back the way they had come.

                Zack rushed over to Aerith and Barret; Cloud and Tifa emerged from the other side of the room. “Let’s get out of here,” Zack said. He started walking; everyone followed. He didn’t know how they were going to make it out of the building safely, but he was going to do his best to make that happen.

 

                Strangely, it hadn’t been too difficult to make their way out of the building; it was like personnel were distracted by something. Zack wasn’t going to complain, that was for sure. Once they were safely back in the slums, Zack took time to stop. He turned to Aerith. “Are you all right?” he asked her.

                She nodded. “I’m fine.”

                Zack grinned. “Mission accomplished, then!” he said.

                She shook her head. “What now?” she asked. “I can’t just go back home; they’ll come get me again.”

                “Right,” Zack said. He sighed. “We’re leaving Midgar.”

                “What?” she asked. “Where are we going to go?” she asked.

                Zack shook his head. “I don’t know, but somewhere else.”

                The creature, who had introduced himself as having been called Red XIII, stepped forward. “I would like to return to my home in Cosmo Canyon. I will accompany you that far,” he said.

                “Well, I guess we’ll head that direction then,” Zack said with a shrug.

                Everyone had been introduced and spoken with each other briefly; Tifa and Aerith seemed to hit it off quickly, but an ominous air lingered over all of them. Sector 7 was still destroyed, regardless of Aerith’s rescue. That could never be undone; now, they would all have to leave Midgar; they had been seen, and Barret and Tifa had nowhere to go anyway.

                Suddenly, someone came down the road from the plate above; “Cissnei?” Zack asked.

                Cissnei nodded. “You got out,” she noted.

                “Of course!” Zack said with a grin.

                “People were distracted; something unimaginable happened,” she said.

                “What?”

                “President Shinra was assassinated… by a man in a black cloak with silver hair carrying a long sword,” Cissnei said.

                “Sephiroth?” Cloud asked as he came over. “But—”

                “Security footage confirms,” Cissnei said. “We’d all know that face anywhere.”

                “But Sephiroth was killed back in Nibelheim,” Zack said.

                “I don’t know how,” Cissnei said.

                Cloud shook his head. “No way…” His expression was distant and angry; Zack couldn’t blame him. They had trusted Sephiroth, and he had destroyed Cloud and Tifa’s home. It was unforgivable.

                Zack was at a loss. “Where did he go? Is he still in the building?”

                Cissnei shook her head. “No. Security footage showed him leaving,” she said. “I’ve been asking around, and people saw him heading out of Midgar.”

                “We have to find him,” Cloud said. “Who knows what he’s planning?”

                Zack nodded. “You’re right.” He looked at Cissnei. “Thanks for letting us know; we’ll be on our way.” He walked over to the rest of the group. “All right, everyone; looks like we’re heading out!”

                “Wait,” Cissnei said. “I’m coming with you.”

                “Huh?” Zack turned to face her. “No. You have your job to do; if you can just keep them off our tails—”

                “I resigned,” Cissnei said.

                “Huh?”

                “After what happened to Sector 7… after what happened to you… I couldn’t bear it any longer,” she said. “I know that Shinra will be after me; I’ll probably just make things more dangerous for you; but I also know that the Turks are like my family. They’ll do their best to stop me from being captured.” She shook her head. “I won’t be a bother; I don’t know where else to go.”

                Zack looked at the others. Cloud nodded. “Okay,” Zack agreed. “If it’s already done, then you can come.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “Now then, Zack; I’ll leave it up to you to lead the way.”

                Zack grinned. “All right, everyone!” he called to their attention. Everyone looked at him. “Let’s head out! First town outside of Midgar is Kalm; let’s split up in the meantime and meet there,” he said. “We’re too big of a group to be traveling all together.”

                “Right,” Cloud said.

                “I’m coming with you!” Aerith told Zack.

                “All right,” Zack said with a grin. “Let’s see; Aerith’s coming with me, so who else? Red XIII and Cissnei?” He paused. “Cloud, you go with Tifa and Barret.”

                “Right,” Cloud said.

                “We’ll figure out how we want to set it all up as we go along; but for now, this is what we’ll do,” Zack said. “All right, see you all in Kalm!” he said as they set out in their separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of short, but things get better from here in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hang on because this is going to be a long, comprehensive ride from here on out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Cloud)

                Traveling through the wilderness made Cloud uneasy. It brought back the memories of his time being dragged along by Zack, chased by the Shinra and helpless to aid him in battle. He knew that now he was awake and unless they had been recognized in the Shinra building they would be safe from them, but it still made him feel jittery to be out in the open like this. He wanted to get to Kalm as quickly as possible to get away from this feeling, and he hoped that from there they could stick together for the most part, large group or not, because it was strange to be away from Zack now after spending so much time traveling together.

                Tifa and Barret were nice enough, though. Cloud still couldn’t figure out for the life of him why they were coming along. He wished that he had some explanation to it, but he figured it didn’t matter in the long run. It would have been simpler for it to just have been Zack, Aerith, and him, but the extra people could be helpful if they got into some kind of dangerous situation. He didn’t think that they would get in the way, he just didn’t know what they were thinking.

                “Say Cloud,” Tifa interrupted his thoughts, “I thought that you killed Sephiroth.”

                Cloud nodded. “I thought so too,” he said.

                “What exactly happened?” she asked.

                Cloud shook his head. “Let’s save that for when we’re all together again, so that I don’t have to tell the story twice,” he said.

                Barret shook his head. “What’s the big deal about this Sephiroth, anyway?” he asked. “I know he was some hotshot SOLDIER, but I don’t know much more than that.”

                “Once again, can’t that wait until we are all together again?” Cloud asked irritably.

                Tifa nodded, but turned to Barret. “Sephiroth came to Nibelheim, our hometown, and destroyed it,” she said.

                “Say what?” Barret asked. He shook his head. “I knew that SOLDIER was no good.”

                Cloud sighed and kept walking, glancing back to make sure that they were following. He knew that he shouldn’t be so annoyed with them, but he was uncomfortable being out here on his own. He wanted to get back to the safety of a town, though he knew that they would likely have to keep moving forward. He knew that things weren’t going to be easy from here on out.

                It was so strange, knowing that Sephiroth was alive. Cloud had killed Sephiroth. He clearly remembered that day, when Tifa was so injured, when Zack had failed. He remembered throwing Sephiroth down into the abyss below that reactor. How was he alive? There was no way that he could have survived that fall. It just made no sense. He knew that there had to be some explanation.

                But there was a strange, burning feeling in the back of his mind, the heat of anger that remained from that day, feeling the same as the heat of those flames in Nibelheim when it was burnt to the ground by the SOLDIER that he had trusted and considered a friend of sorts. The searing instinct boring into his brain was telling him one thing:; he needed to find Sephiroth, and this time, he needed to kill him for real. There was no way around it. It had to happen, one way or another. He had to find Sephiroth, and he had to settle the score once and for all.

                “Cloud, you seem distracted,” Tifa said. “Is something wrong?”

                “Nothing,” Cloud replied, shaking his head. He didn’t know how to explain it, and he didn’t want to explain it to Tifa; this feeling wasn’t something that he was proud of, this violence and need for revenge.

                “If you say so…” Tifa said.

                “So, where are we going to go?” Barret asked.

                Cloud shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll ask Zack once we make it to Kalm,” he said.

                “Don’t you know anything?” Barret asked. “You seemed so sure of yourself back in Sector 7, like you knew exactly what you were doing.”

                “I thought I had some idea what was happening then,” Cloud said. “Now that we’ve left Midgar, I have no idea where to go from here,” he said. He paused. “It’s not too late for you two to turn back, you know. If there’s something else you want to do, then you should go do it.”

                Tifa shook her head. “No, I’m coming with you.”

                “Why?” Cloud asked.

                “Because,” Tifa simply replied, looking away.

                Cloud shook his head. “What about you, Barret?”

                “I ain’t got no home to go back to,” he said. “With Sector 7 destroyed… Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse gone… AVALANCHE is nothing. I ain’t got no more battles to fight in Midgar.”

                “But what about Marlene?”

                Barret shook his head. “I want to be there for Marlene, don’t get me wrong, but there’s got to be something that I can do to help the planet, you know? This Sephiroth that you’re going to fight, you said that he’s a threat to the very planet itself. If I can’t help the planet by fighting against Shinra anymore, then I have to do something else.”

                Cloud shrugged. “Fine,” he said. “I don’t know where this journey will take us. I don’t know what’s going on. All I know is that nothing’s going to be easy.”

                “I ain’t used to easy,” Barret said.

                Tifa nodded. “Same here.”

                Cloud shrugged once more. He didn’t know what to think about these two. He knew that they had been doing anti-Shinra activities, and he knew which ones they had done. He wasn’t too fond of thinking about them destroying the reactors and harming so many people, but in the end, Shinra was far worse by destroying and entire sector of Midgar just to get to a few people who were causing some problems for them. He knew that Shinra was a terrible company, but he thought that they would always keep the people of Midgar safe, not harm them to such an extreme extent.

                But thinking about AVALANCHE and their resistance against the Shinra had him thinking of a question. He looked back at Tifa and Barret. “So, AVALANCHE was destroying reactors to get back at the Shinra and ‘save the planet’. How was that supposed to work?”

                Barret’s eyes lit up. “Didn’t expect that question outta you,” he said.

                Cloud shrugged. “Well?”

                “Mako reactors suck the life out of the world. The planet’s dying, Cloud, and it’s Shinra’s fault. They’re taking the very energy that keeps the world going from it,” Barret said.

                “So Mako’s life energy from the world?” Cloud wondered. “Why would they do something like that?” he asked.

                Barret shrugged. “Hell if I know. I don’t know what makes Shinra do what they do. They’ve got no conscience for what they’re doing to the world or the people. All they care about is profits.”

                Cloud nodded. He knew that Barret was right. Shinra did terrible things to people, people as a whole and individuals. He wondered what Shinra corporation was doing with themselves these days to keep going. It was all about the money for them.

                Cloud sighed. “All right. So that’s what AVALANCHE is destroying reactors to try to save the planet,” Cloud said. “What good is destroying a reactor or two going to do? There are so many throughout the world.”

                Barret was silent for a moment. He frowned and crossed his arms impatiently. “I…” he began.

                “You don’t know,” Cloud said. “Well, you don’t have to know. As long as you’re with us, you’re not destroying any more reactors where people can get hurt. There has to be some other way that you can help the planet, and that way might just be by helping us fight Sephiroth.”

                Barret shook his head. “You know, I never thought about how destroying those reactors would affect the people. I thought that it was for the greater good; that it didn’t matter because it was the right thing to do, no matter how other people might feel, but I didn’t think about people getting hurt.”

                “Well, now you’ve thought about it, and you’re going to do things differently,” Cloud said. “I suppose that’s what matters, not anything else that is in the past now.”

                Tifa was silent. “Are you disappointed in us, Cloud?” she asked.

                Cloud shrugged. “Not my place to be disappointed,” he said. “I don’t know Barret at all, and I haven’t seen you in such a long time that I have no reason to have any predefined expectation of you,” he said.

                “Oh,” Tifa said quietly. She seemed distressed by this. Cloud really wondered what was on her mind or what she was thinking about so hard. He wondered why she was coming along, but he had no way of knowing unless she admitted to it. Was it for revenge against Sephiroth like he was heading for? Probably not, since she hadn’t had to come and help they rescue Aerith and she had. He didn’t know what she was thinking.

                Cloud sighed. “None of this matters. I don’t know why you are coming along, and I honestly don’t care. I’m not going to stop you,” he said. “I don’t understand what you were doing with AVALANCHE or why, but I’m not going to judge you for it, either.”

                Tifa nodded. “Right,” she said.

                Barret shook his head. “Glad you ain’t judging, because you got no room to judge. You worked for Shinra for however long you did. You were trying to get into SOLDIER and all that,” Barret said.

                “I never realized what Shinra was really like,” Cloud said. “I don’t think that anyone who ever worked for them did, or if they did, they didn’t care. I thought I was helping people.”

                Barret was silent for a moment. “Yeah,” he said eventually. “You and that Zack guy don’t seem like most of those Shinra people. I don’t know about the Turk lady yet, though. Haven’t seen enough of her to judge, and the Turks are the worst of them all.”

                “Cissnei is nice,” Cloud said. “She’s helped us out a lot. I trust her, and I’m sure that you will come to trust her, too.”

                Barret grumbled something under his breath, but Cloud didn’t care enough to ask for him to repeat it. He did trust Cissnei, and he was fairly sure that she was really traveling with them for the reason that she had stated. She was probably really done with Shinra after what they had done. He didn’t know much about her, but he knew that she was Zack’s friend, and he knew that she was deeply affected by seeing what had been done to Zack and Cloud. He didn’t know what she really was thinking, but he hoped that she was sincere and not just being a spy like Turks were supposed to be.

(Zack)

                Zack wasn’t happy to be back on the road, that was for sure. He knew that things were going to be different now that they had saved Aerith; things would have been different even before, having to live in hiding, but now they were on the run again, and Zack could only hope that the chase wasn’t as extreme. The thought of settling into a more peaceful life had been appealing, but they couldn’t have left Aerith to the clutches of Shinra Corporation. Zack wondered what would happen to Kunsel. He wouldn’t know what had happened to him again. He supposed that was an issue that he would have to face another time. Maybe one day they would meet again.

                Traveling together had been rather quiet. Red XIII didn’t say much, or so it seemed, and Aerith and Cissnei seemed uncomfortable. Zack didn’t know what to say to any of them. He wasn’t sure he was cut out to be a leader, and it seemed that the role had been cast upon him back in Midgar. Zack was happy that they had gotten Aerith out of there, but now he was beginning to question the sensibility of it all. Was leaving Midgar the best choice? He had no way to know.

                “You seem distracted,” Aerith noted as she walked beside Zack. “Are you all right?”

                “Perfectly fine,” Zack said with a grin. “Don’t worry about me.” He paused. “Say, I told you I’d take you where you could really see the sky. What do you think? Still scary?”

                Aerith smiled. “It’s not so bad,” she said, “though I don’t think that either of us intended for things to go the way that they have.”

                “Yeah, well…” Zack shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what happened now. At least you’re safe and away from Hojo,” he said.

                “Zack… Thank you for saving me,” Aerith said. “I know that you were looking forward to living a new life in Midgar, but…”

                “I know, and I know that they’ll probably follow us; but I hope they don’t spend so much time looking for us,” he said. “But no matter who they send after us, I’ll make sure to keep you safe.”

                Aerith looked down. “I’m not completely useless, you know,” she said.

                “I know that!” Zack assured. “You’re just not meant to fight.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know how to explain it…”

                Aerith was quiet for a moment. “So… do you know why they came after me?” she asked him.

                Zack slowly nodded. “I heard something somewhere.”

                “So you know that I’m the last Ancient,” Aerith said. Zack nodded. Aerith looked at her hands. “I’m sorry that I never told you about it… It’s not something that I ever really liked to talk about.”

                Zack smiled. “Doesn’t matter to me. The only difference it makes is that Shinra was constantly keeping an eye on you.”

                Aerith shook her head. “I just thought… I thought you’d think I was strange.”

                “Never!” Zack said. “I’d never think that you’re strange. You’re you, Aerith. Nothing else matters.”

                Aerith smiled. “Thanks, Zack.”

                Zack grinned. He didn’t really feel the emotions behind it, but he knew that it was comforting to her. He wasn’t in any mood to smile right now, and he wasn’t really sure if he ever would be again, but it was just a facial expression, and he was sure that it would get the point across that everything would be fine. He wanted to make her feel better. It was something that he could do when he didn’t know what they were going to do going forward from here.

                “How much farther do you think to Kalm?” Aerith asked.

                “I’ve never been there, so I don’t know,” Zack said. “Hopefully we can make it there before nightfall.”

                “We should be able to,” Cissnei said, catching up. “It’s not too far northeast of Midgar.”

                “Great!” Zack said. “I hope that Cloud and the others make it there with no problems, too,” Zack said. He didn’t want to say much and jinx it, to be honest. Things had been going so well so far, he didn’t want to have to face the possibility of things going wrong from here onward.

                Aerith seemed cautious. “What do you think we’re going to do once we make it there?” she asked.

                Zack shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “I hope that we can come up with a plan of what to do next. For now, I don’t really have any ideas of what’s going to happen moving forward.”

                He sighed. On the run again. He had hoped this wouldn’t happen again so soon, but it was what it was, and there wasn’t a thing that he could do about it. He knew that he needed to face the fact that things weren’t going to be easy. They hadn’t been for a long time, so it shouldn’t be an adjustment.

                He wondered how Cloud and the others were doing. He didn’t know much about Tifa or Barret, but he knew that Cloud would make sure they stayed safe; though, Zack was more worried about Cloud staying safe than the other two. He liked to think that he cared about the well-being of people who he didn’t know, but he didn’t care as much as he would have if he knew them. He knew that now that Cloud was awake he could take care of himself just fine, but after taking such close care of him for so long and being near him constantly, it was strange for him to be away; besides, part of him feared that something could go wrong. Zack had to save Cloud from harm’s way even before everything happened. He wished there was some way to contact him. They’d have to find a solution once they made it to Kalm, or else they’d have to all stick together.

                All of these worries… Zack never used to worry so much, but so much had happened in the past several years, even though he wasn’t present for a large portion of that time. He was so tired of it all. He hoped that one day they could find somewhere safe to settle down, he, Aerith, and Cloud if he wanted to join them. After all they’d been through, he wasn’t about to leave Cloud behind, not matter what anyone else thought.

                Cissnei cleared her throat. “It’s strange,” she said.

                “What’s strange?” Aerith asked.

                “Not being with the Turks anymore. Being without an order.” Cissnei shook her head. “It’s going to be an adjustment.”

                “So, how long are you sticking with us?” Zack asked her. “You going to go off on your own at some point?”

                “I don’t have anywhere to go. Midgar and the Turks were always my home, I know nothing different,” she said. “I suppose…” She paused. “I suppose I should use my real name again.”

                “Huh? Cissnei’s not your real name?” Zack asked in surprise.

                Cissnei nodded. “My real name is Amara,” she said. “But, I suppose you can call me whatever you’d like.”

                “Well, do you prefer Cissnei or do you prefer Amara?” Zack asked. “What matters is that you’re happy with what you’re called.”

                “I think… I think it might be nice to be called my real name,” Amara said.

                “Then that’s what we’ll call you, Amara!” Zack said. “You’ll have to tell the others too, though.”

                Amara smiled. “Thanks, Zack.”

                “No problem! And you’re welcome to stick with us as long as you want,” he said. “I don’t know what we’re going to do, but you can come along if you’d like.”

                Red was quiet. “We’re going by real names, then?” he asked.

                “If you want,” Zack said.

                “My name is Nanaki,” the creature said after a moment. “I’m from Cosmo Canyon; that’s as far as I go.”

                “Sounds good,” Zack said. “So, two real names in one; Amara and Nanaki. Still have to ‘introduce’ yourselves to the others, though.”

                Aerith chuckled softly. “What’s so funny?” Amara asked.

                “Nothing,” she said. “It’s just so strange, being introduced to people you’ve already met. I feel like these kinds of things will keep happening on this journey.”

                “Could be,” Zack said. “This isn’t going to be a normal road trip.”

                Amara and Nanaki, two names that he hadn’t been expecting today. He had never thought about the fact that Cissnei had a different name, and he had never thought that the strange creature would tell them their real name, seeming so cryptic and distant. But, he supposed that there were stranger things than names to worry about.

                If Sephiroth had been spotted in the Shinra building and had killed President Shinra, how was he there? How was he alive, and why did he come back and kill the president of the company of all people? What kind of chaos would this cause? Who was taking over the company? The last he knew, the president’s son was climbing the ranks, but he didn’t know what to think now that he was gone. Would he continue to push his way to the top or was he already there?

                Thinking of Sephiroth made him think of someone else, too; what had happened to Genesis? Zack had left him back in Banora, but he had no idea what had happened from there; not that he was too worried. He didn’t know what had happened, but if he was alive, he could take care of himself just fine.

                Finally, after all this time walking, Zack spotted something in the distance. “Hey, do you think that’s Kalm?” he asked.

                Amara nodded. “I believe so,” she said.

                Zack grinned. “Just in time,” he said. “It’s starting to get late.” The sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky, nearing the horizon. Soon night would fall. He was glad that they had made it to the town before night fell. He was sure that there would be plenty of nights when they weren’t able to be in a town to stop for the night, but it was never pleasant having to worry about monsters coming out and attacking.

                “Do you think the others are here already?” Aerith asked.

                “If they’re not, they’ll be here soon,” Zack said.

                “Good,” Aerith said with a smile. “I’d hate for them to be stuck out in the night.”

                The town of Kalm grew ever closer, and Zack felt relieved more than anything. He needed the safety of a town tonight. He knew they wouldn’t always have that privilege, but he knew that they should be thankful whenever they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a question for readers: is it going to be too confusing to refer to Cissnei by the real name I have chosen? If you think so, please comment so I can adjust in future chapters. I have over fifty thousand words worth of referring to her as Amara, so it will take some time to change, but it is doable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So, at least one reader said that they found it confusing to call Cissnei by a different name, so I’m just going to quietly change it back and not explain why, because I don’t have a reason other than it being confusing.))

Chapter 9

(Zack)

                Zack, Aerith, Cissnei, and Nanaki met with Cloud, Tifa, and Barret in the center of town. They were standing there waiting, a bit awkwardly. Tifa was trying to strike up a conversation with Cloud, but he seemed distracted, and Tifa seemed to be getting frustrated. Zack had some idea of what was going on there; Tifa was interested, and Cloud was blind to it; but he didn’t know if he should say something to Cloud or let him figure it out. For now, he decided to leave it alone.

                “Hey!” Zack called to the other group as they approached.

                Cloud looked up and waved. “You made it,” he said once they walked up.

                “Of course we did! No problems on our end,” Zack said.

                “Same here,” Cloud said.

                “Great!” Zack said. “Now then, let’s find somewhere we can figure out what we’re doing next.”

                They made their way to a hotel and crowded into one of the rooms in which they would be staying. “So,” Tifa began once they were settled. “What happened back in Nibelheim that I don’t know about?” she asked.

                “Well, I guess we start at the beginning for everyone who doesn’t know anything about it,” Zack said. “Basically, Sephiroth, me, and Cloud along with some other Shinra grunts were sent out to Nibelheim to investigate the Mako reactor there…” he began. He recounted the events that had taken place that during that time to his knowledge.

                He told them all about what had happened in the reactor when they first went to investigate, how they had seen the monsters in the pod and Genesis had come and told Sephiroth that he was one of those monsters, and then one of the creatures emerged from the pod. He told them that was likely the beginning of Sephiroth’s spiral into insanity, seeing the name Jenova over the doorway in the reactor, hearing Genesis telling Sephiroth that he had been created much as those monsters. It had been cruel, and it had been the beginning of the end.

                Of course, after they returned to town, Sephiroth had closed himself in the Shinra mansion for days on end, reading and reading old research notes to find out more about the experiment that had created him. Zack didn’t know much about what Sephiroth found, but it was enough to send him over the edge, and then one day, the town of Nibelheim fell victim to his violence, burning to ashes on the ground. Zack had pursued Sephiroth through the mountains when he had found an injured Cloud who told him where Sephiroth and Tifa had gone. Once there, they had fought, as Sephiroth told him about his plans for revenge on humanity for what they had done to the ancients. They had fought, and Zack had lost and been knocked back into the reactor.

                “After that,” Zack said, “I don’t know what happened, other than that Cloud stopped Sephiroth.”

                Cloud cleared his throat. “There’s not much to say. I confronted Sephiroth in that room, we fought briefly. I managed to throw him off the ledge and down into the reactor below, where there was no more sign of him,” he said.

                “What happened to you after that?” Tifa asked.

                Zack and Cloud looked at each other. Cloud shook his head. “It’s… a long story,” Cloud decided to say.

                Zack nodded in agreement. “Right,” he said. “Now, that leaves us with a question; where do we go from here?”

                “It was pretty clear that Sephiroth had gone insane,” Cloud said. “You told me that he said something about ‘taking back the planet’ for Jenova.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “He was clearly out of his mind, and that’s why we had to stop him. He talked about needing to control the world, though he didn’t say how he intended to do it. He’s dangerous.”

                “So, we need to stop him,” Cloud said.

                “Huh?” Zack said.

                “Well, we can’t let him do whatever he wants, can we?” Cloud said. “There has to be something we can do to stop him from doing anything terrible.”

                Zack paused for a moment. The look in Cloud’s eyes: there was such sheer determination, such resolve. There was something off about it, something that made Zack question the sanity behind it, but he didn’t feel right to deny it. Sephiroth was dangerous, and if he was able to do whatever he was planning, the very planet was in danger. They needed to stop him, one way or another, that much was true.

                “You’re right,” Zack said.

                Cissnei looked disturbed. “It’s so strange…” she said.

                “What is?” Aerith asked her.

                “I knew Sephiroth; not personally, but we worked together many times,” she said. “He wasn’t always the friendliest person, but he was very stable, and generally kind enough. It’s so bizarre to me to hear that he would do such a thing as destroy an entire town even though I know for a fact that it’s the case.”

                “I know what you mean,” Zack said. “I considered him a friend, you know?”

                “Same here,” Cloud agreed. “But, that was gone the moment he destroyed Nibelheim. Something changed within him. I don’t know what it was, but it’s not something that can change back.”

                Zack sighed. He didn’t know what he would do if they found Sephiroth. He had given Genesis a chance, and Genesis had been insane for far longer than Sephiroth, and done just as terrible things, had just the same intentions of ruling the world, or at least on the surface. Genesis had caused such destruction; wouldn’t it be wrong for them not to give Sephiroth a chance at redemption he same as Zack and Lazard had given Genesis? And, was Sephiroth the only danger that remained?

                “We have to find him, and we have to stop him,” Zack decided. “Maybe we can reason with him.”

                “Reason with him?” Tifa asked in outrage. “He destroyed my hometown! He went insane to the point that you thought you had to kill him!”

                “There’s no reasoning with him,” Cloud agreed.

                “Look, I’ve got to give him the same chance that I gave to someone else who had done just as much harm,” Zack said. “Anyone can come back to their senses given the chance, if they just take it.”

                Cloud shook his head, but seemed to be thinking. “You mean, like Genesis,” he said.

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “Right. Like Genesis.”

                “But you have no way to know what happened to Genesis after Banora. You don’t know that he went back to the right side.” Cloud sighed.

                “I know that! But…” Zack looked down. “Sephiroth was my friend. If there’s a way to stop him without hurting him, then we have to try.”

                Cloud was quiet for a moment before nodding. “All right,” he agreed.

                “All right?” Tifa protested. “After everything he did to our hometown, after all the people that he killed that day, you’re just going to agree to give him a chance? After you thought that you killed him?”

                “Tifa, I—” Cloud started.

                “I’m coming with you, and I’ll stop him myself,” Tifa said.

                Barret shook his head. “Reasoning with mass murderers… you’re insane,” he said. “But, if it’ll save the world either way, then I’ll come along too.”

                Cissnei put a hand to her head. “I don’t know what to think,” she said. “I knew that Genesis was still alive, but I didn’t know that you had been the one to spare him, Zack.”

                “It’s what Angeal would’ve wanted,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded. “All right, then. We’ll neutralize the threat, peacefully if possible.”

                Aerith shook her head. “I don’t quite understand it… I’m all for peace, but that much forgiveness? It seems a bit much,” she said. “But, I suppose everyone deserves a chance, no matter what they’ve done.”

                Nanaki seemed to be thinking. “What an interesting story,” he said after taking some time to give it some thought. “As I said before, I’ll go with you as far as my home in Cosmo Canyon.”

                “Fair enough,” Zack said. He grinned. “We’ll head out tomorrow!”

                “Where to?” Aerith asked.

                “I don’t know,” Zack said. “Sephiroth was last seen in Midgar; maybe someone around here has seen some sign of him to tell us which direction to head.” He paused. “If not, there really isn’t anywhere to go but south anyway.”

                Aerith nodded. “Let’s get some rest, everyone,” she suggested.

                Tifa’s arms were crossed. She didn’t seem too happy with the outcome of this conversation, but if she was going to come along with them, she needed to get used to the idea. “Fine,” she said.

Everyone else seemed amicable. They settled in to their perspective resting spots and called it a night.

 

(Cloud)

                The next morning Cloud rose earlier than the others. He had spent most the night awake, thinking about what Zack had said. Should they really give Sephiroth another chance if they found him? Cloud wasn’t so keen on the idea. He knew deep in his heart that he had to find him, but he wanted to kill him for what he had done to Nibelheim, for what the destruction of the town had caused to happen to him and Zack, and to stop him from achieving any plan that he had to harm the planet. He didn’t know much about the planet or its life, but he did know that he lived on it and wanted it to stay whole for everyone around him. But that wasn’t the part that mattered the most to him; he wanted Sephiroth dead, and he couldn’t explain why.

                The urge was overbearing; he had to find Sephiroth. It was beyond normal, but he didn’t know what to make of it. Surely it was just the desire for revenge driving that feeling. He was like Tifa, right? He didn’t want to give Sephiroth another chance after what he did. That was all it was lighting the fire in his heart and driving his thoughts towards desires of violence. But, logically, Zack was right. They had been friends, or at very least comrades. Zack had given Genesis, someone he didn’t even know, a chance, even after all he had done, and he had done even more harm than Sephiroth had; it would only be fair to give him an opportunity for redemption. Cloud didn’t like it, but he knew it was right. He wished there were some way around it, some way to convince Zack otherwise, but he knew that he’d just have to wait and see, to find out whether Sephiroth could be brought to his senses or not. Maybe his feelings of hatred would fade if he showed that he was sane again; he didn’t know.

                He didn’t understand what everyone else was thinking or why they were all coming along. Cloud and Zack could do this on their own; Aerith coming made sense, because she needed protection, but Barret and Tifa, Nanaki and Cissnei… it made no sense why they were coming. Nanaki could go home on his own, Cissnei could find something to do with her life, Barret could be with his daughter, and Tifa… well, he didn’t know what Tifa would do, but he didn’t understand why she was coming with them either way. The things she said and did didn’t add up. ‘Because’ wasn’t an answer when he asked why she was coming. He didn’t know what to think. There was something about her actions that made him wonder about her intentions, but he didn’t know what they might be.

                Cloud sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was nice to be staying in a hotel, with an actual bed rather than sleeping on the ground or on pews like he had been for so long. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance; the sky was still dark, but there was a tinge of orange peeking through the buildings of the village of Kalm. He couldn’t make out the colors of the buildings yet, just the shapes. There weren’t too many streetlights to interrupt the peace of the surroundings. It was so much quieter here than back in Midgar. It was pleasant; he hadn’t necessarily wanted to leave Midgar, but he didn’t mind that they had at this point. He was sure that there would be many nights sleeping out in the open again, but for now, even just one night sleeping in a real bed was enough to bring a feeling of peace.

                He lay back down on the bed and covered his eyes. He needed to try to go back to sleep. There was no reason to leave this hotel room yet, and he would just wake the others if he tried. There wouldn’t be anyone out in the town to speak with to find out if Sephiroth had been here. The shops wouldn’t be open so early. He was sure that there would be plenty of time to find out information before they headed out of Kalm. He needed to try to get a little bit of sleep while he could, but it was a matter of managing it.

                As Cloud lay there in that room, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to rest any longer, as a feeling washed over him. Whatever contentment that staying in a real room with a real place to sleep held slid out of his mind, as he realized that the last time he had been somewhere like this, it had been in his hometown and it had been destroyed. He didn’t understand what had brought the feeling to him so suddenly; he had been so calm, things had been so peaceful. He understood why it brought sadness and anger back into his heart, but he wondered why it had been drawn to the surface. He gritted his teeth and focused on his breathing. There was no way that he was going to let himself get too upset over it. Not all of them were in the same room, but he was sharing a room with Zack, Barret, and Nanaki, and he didn’t want to wake them and alert them to his wavering emotional state.

                He rolled over to where he could look out the window again. The run was rising higher. He hoped that it wouldn’t be too long before it was time to get up. His mind was racing too much to go back to sleep, and he wanted to get the day started so that they could look for Sephiroth and figure out what they were doing. They couldn’t wait too long; Sephiroth was likely a step ahead of them, if he had left Midgar before they had. Cloud didn’t think that they would be able to stay on his trail easily. They’d have to keep moving quickly to figure out where they were going to go next.

                He heard Zack rolling over in the bed next to his and wondered if he was awake. He wasn’t going to say anything and ask. He hoped that Zack had had an easier night’s rest than he had. Cloud still stared out the window. The sun was even higher in the sky now, it’s rays now raining down shades of orange and pink into the sky. Soon it would truly be daytime, but in the meantime, he wished that he could relax. He had given up on that, though, and lying here in bed was just making him antsy. It would probably be a good idea to sneak out of the room; maybe he could find somewhere to watch the sunrise. He wasn’t one for those kind of things; he didn’t find the beauty of the sun raising higher into the sky to be of much use; but he was sure it would be better than lying there letting his mind wander so much. He sat up quietly and got out of bed, being a quiet as possible crossing the room, opening the door, and leaving the room. The hallway was still lit up by lamps, so it wasn’t going to be hard to navigate the hotel.

                Cloud made his way down the hallway when he heard a door open and close behind him. He thought nothing of it at first; there were other guests at the hotel, after all. It would make sense for someone else to have woken up with the sun. But when he heard footsteps behind him, he was sure it was one of his group.

                “Cloud?” Zack asked from behind him. “Are you okay? What are you doing up so early?”

                Cloud turned and shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep,” he replied. “I figured there was no point in staying in bed any longer. Sorry if I woke you up leaving the room. I was trying to be quiet.”

                “Don’t worry about that,” Zack said. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I wasn’t sleeping very well, either. It’s too strange to be in a bed, you know?”

                Cloud nodded. “It’s still pretty early, though; I doubt there’s anything to do around town yet,” he said.

                “What were you going to do?” Zack asked.

                Cloud shrugged again. “I was going to watch the sunrise. I’ve never actually cared enough to watch one, but I figure it’s something to do.”

                “Hmm…” Zack said. “I’ll come with you. I always used to get up early, and I’m not really tired.”

                Cloud shrugged yet again. “Whatever you want to do.” He started walking again, this time down the stairs and out the front door.

                He looked around. He couldn’t see the sun as well from here as back in the room from the second story, but it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t about watching the sunrise. It was about getting his mind off things. He supposed it would be easier to stop thinking so much with someone to talk to, anyway. He spotted a bench next to the hotel and headed over there. He sat down on the bench and Zack sat beside him.

                They stared out into the distance at the sky for a few moments. Cloud did find that his mind was wandering a little less, and thing didn’t feel as creepy or ominous as they did back in that room. He didn’t feel like something terrible was going to happen to this town now, which was a relief. He had been surprised that he felt that way at all, but it was nice for that feeling to be gone. He sighed and yawned. It was really early, and now that he was up he was tired.

                “So, could you just not sleep, or was something bothering you?” Zack asked him.

                “Just couldn’t sleep,” Cloud replied. He didn’t want to admit to his concerns about Zack’s plan to give Sephiroth another chance. He knew that Zack was right, and any feelings otherwise were unfounded. “What about you?” Cloud asked.

                Zack shrugged. “Yeah. Pretty much the same,” Zack said. “It’s just strange to sleep in a bed again.”

                Cloud nodded. “Yeah. Nice, but strange.”

                “Part of me never thought that we wouldn’t be on the run,” Zack said. “I know that we are sort of on the run again after getting Aerith away from them, but it’s not about us this time. We aren’t the targets, and they don’t know who the targets are.”

                “I know what you mean,” Cloud said. “I was sure that we’d be captured eventually. But, we made it to Midgar, and we’re still safe. There’s nothing to worry about now.”

                “Well, that’s not exactly true,” Zack said. “There are plenty of things to worry about.”

                “Since when do you worry so much?” Cloud asked.

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry; we were on the run for so long, I got used to worrying constantly, and even when nothing was happening, that feeling didn’t go away. Now we have to worry about them coming for Aerith, and now Sephiroth is back… it never ends.”

                “Oh,” Cloud said. It made sense, really. Cloud hadn’t been in much of a state to spend too much time worrying, recovering from Mako addiction. Zack had to do all of the worrying for both of them. He could imagine that wouldn’t go away overnight. He wished there was something he could say to help him feel better, but there wasn’t anything that he could come up with.

                “I hate worrying so much; as terrible as it is, I miss the days before, when it was all just following orders; no making decisions for myself…” Zack shook his head. “Geez, sorry to be talking about this with you; I guess I got so used to talking to you about anything at all to try to get through to you that it’s still a habit.”

                “I don’t mind,” Cloud said, “though I don’t really have anything helpful to contribute. I always listened, and I’ll still listen now… I just imagine that Aerith would be better at dispelling your worries.”

                “I don’t want her to know that I’m worried,” Zack said. “I know that she’s scared of what’s going to happen next, I can’t have her knowing that I’m worried too, you know? I’m supposed to have it all figured out.”

                “She seems to be a good listener, and I don’t think she’d be as bothered as you’re thinking,” Cloud said. “I’ll gladly listen whenever you need to talk, but I imagine she’d be thankful that you confide in her.”

                “Yeah, I know…” Zack rubbed the back of his head. “Things are just… different now, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

                “Different?”

                “I’m a different person than when I left for Nibelheim. So much has happened; I don’t even know how to act around her anymore.”

                “Just be yourself; that’s what you always did, right? It doesn’t matter that you’ve changed, you’re still you. You know that, and she knows that.”

                Zack sighed. “You’re right, you’re right; I just…” He shook his head. “You know what, forget it. I’ll talk to her next time we’re alone. I’ll make sure that none of it matters.”

                “It won’t matter,” Cloud said. “I’ve seen you and her together; you’re so perfect for each other.”

                “You think so?”

                “Well, as long you are both happy. That’s the important part.” Cloud shrugged.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah; once this is all over, maybe we can be.”

                Cloud stared off into the distance. He understood what Zack meant about that coming later; so much was happening right now, it would be some time before they had a chance to relax again. And Cloud knew what Zack meant about being different than he had been before he went to Nibelheim; Cloud had changed too. Maybe that was what was strange about Tifa; she hadn’t known him since before he left, and even then, they hadn’t been close at all. Cloud wasn’t sure why he had told Tifa that he was going to try to join SOLDIER back on that day so long ago, but something about it had stuck with her. She was acting so strangely…

                The sun was high enough in the sky for the sky to be blue now. “Well,” Cloud said. “I imagine the others will be waking up before too long.”

                Zack nodded. “Right.” He paused. “Say Cloud; do you think it’s wise for us to travel separately? Smaller groups are less likely to be noticed, but…”

                Cloud shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. Separate groups makes things simpler, but there is safety in numbers.” He paused. “At very least we need to find some way for everyone to communicate with each other while we’re not together.”

                “I’m sure we can get phones or something,” Zack said with a shrug. “I don’t know what to do.”

                Cloud paused to think for a moment. “Let’s stick together this time; you never know what we’re going to run across. If it’s too difficult to work out, then we can just get into separate groups again.”

                “Sounds like a plan,” Zack said with a nod.

                Cloud stood up. “Let’s go back inside to wait.”

                Zack nodded and stood up too. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The chapters get longer and more detailed as we go along, so hopefully, it's not boring.))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters from here on out start going to other characters as well. I felt like the story would be the most interesting told from everyone's perspectives.

Chapter 10

(Aerith)

                They had all decided to travel together this time, though Aerith wasn’t entirely sure she agreed with that scenario. Such a large group would be easy to spot and hard to keep track of. She was sure that this wouldn’t be as easy to work with as Zack seemed to think it was, but she decided to go along with it rather than to argue; if it was difficult to travel this way, they could always separate into groups later. They all got phones so that they could keep in contact if they did decide to go their separate ways, so it was simple enough.

                Aerith didn’t know what to think about Zack’s behavior over everything that was happening. He had been so different since returning, and now that they were on the road again, he seemed very indecisive. It was like his confidence had been bashed in his time on the run. She understood that it must be upsetting to have to be out on the road again, and she was thankful that he decided to save her rather than choosing to stay safe the easy way. She was sure that he would come for her, but she was beginning to worry the more time passed. Still, he was different: she would stay by his side no matter what, but there was so much that she didn’t understand, and he didn’t want to explain to her.

                This whole mess with Sephiroth… she was going to stay by Zack’s side and help him find a way to stop him, but she didn’t understand how forgiving he was. It was something that she had liked the most about him, but there was just a point where something had to give. She could understand if he was just tired of fighting, but she could tell that wasn’t what it was. She was worried; something was different, but she didn’t know how to help fix it.

                Though they were traveling together, they had all fallen into different groups amongst themselves naturally, and the groups shifted off and on. At the moment, it seemed that Aerith was standing closest to Tifa. They had been traveling south for some time now, past some mountains and now onward to a grassy field. People back in Kalm said that a man in a black cloak was spotted heading south towards the Mythril Mines, so that was where they were headed.

                “Say Aerith,” Tifa said after a moment. “How are you feeling about this journey?”

                Aerith paused for a moment to think. “Well,” she said, “I knew that things weren’t going to be easy when I heard that we were leaving Midgar, but I didn’t know that so many people would be coming along. There’s a lot going on. And I have no idea what to make of Sephiroth.”

                Tifa frowned and crossed her arms. “Sorry if I shouldn’t have come along,” she said, “it’s just with Sector 7 gone, I didn’t really have anywhere to go; and, I’m worried about Cloud.”

                “Oh?” Aerith said. “How do you know Cloud, anyway?”

                “We’re from the same town; childhood friends,” Tifa said. “Don’t tell him that I said I’m worried. There’s just something odd about how he’s acting.”

                “He seems to be acting fine to me, considering everything that’s happened,” Aerith said.

                “Everything that’s happened?” Tifa asked. “What do you mean?”

                “He didn’t tell you what happened after Nibelheim?” Aerith asked.

                “No,” Tifa said, crossing her arms. “To be honest, he hasn’t talked all that much at all.”

                Aerith shook her head. She shouldn’t have put it that way. Now Tifa would be even more worried, and probably uncomfortable that Aerith knew something that she did not. “Oh,” Aerith said after a moment. “Well, don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure that he’ll tell you about it sometime.”

                “What do you know?” Tifa asked her. “Should I be worried?”

                “I don’t think you should be worried,” Aerith replied. She paused. “Hmm… I think he might have mentioned you once, actually,” she said. “You must be the friend that he was afraid would be disappointed that he didn’t make it into SOLDIER; he thought you were dead.”

                “Well, I wasn’t in a good state back on that day,” Tifa said. “But SOLDIER or not, he came and saved me.”

                “Cloud seems like a good guy to me,” Aerith said. “He and Zack are pretty close, but I don’t know all that much about him.”

                Tifa paused. “I don’t understand it, though. How is he going along with Zack’s idea of giving Sephiroth a second chance after he destroyed out town?”

                Aerith shook her head. “I don’t understand what Zack’s thinking on that end, either, but I’m sure that they have good reasons.”

                “Yeah, well, they’d better be really good reasons,” Tifa said. “I know that I’m not about to forgive Sephiroth, and if we do talk some sense into him, I’m giving him a piece of my mind, and I’m not forgiving him.”

                Aerith nodded. “I understand that. If someone did such terrible things, I know that I couldn’t forgive them.” She paused. “You know, when Zack showed back up, I was shocked. I had spent so long waiting for him and he never returned, and then when I finally gave up, he appeared out of nowhere.”

                “Huh?” Tifa asked. “Where was he for so long.”

                Aerith shook her head. “I don’t think he wants everyone to know,” she said. “But it’s just so odd to me. I know he’s not lying, but… So much has changed, and he has changed, too.”

                “Maybe that’s all it is with Cloud,” Tifa said, looking down. “He’s changed; could that be all it is?”

                Aerith shrugged. “I don’t know. You just have to wait and see for yourself.”

                Tifa nodded. “So Aerith… have you ever been away from home?”

                Aerith shook her head. “Not since I was very small. This is all so strange to me.”

                “Well, it’ll be all right,” Tifa said with a grin. “The world’s not so bad. Midgar is far worse.”

                “But it’s really all I’ve ever known,” Aerith said with a sigh. “I’m sure you’re right, though. Besides, I’m not alone.” She paused. “I’m not as scared as I used to be. Back before Zack disappeared, I was even afraid of the sky, having lived in the slums for so long! But… when I though he wasn’t coming back, I faced that fear, and now that we’re on the road, I’m not afraid anymore.”

                “Good!” Tifa said. “There’s nothing out there so scary that you can’t face it, especially with all these people with you.”

                Aerith nodded. “I know that Zack promised to keep me safe, but there are all these other people here, too. It’s comforting, really. I’ve never had so many people around me. I’ve never had many friends.”

                “Well, I’m your friend now,” Tifa told her. “So don’t worry about it. We’ll stick together and keep everyone else in line.”

                “Who are you keeping in line?” Cissnei asked as she got closer. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear when I was walking nearer.”

                “Hmm, maybe you can help too,” Tifa said. “I know you were a Turk, but us three are the only girls here. We’ve got to keep the boys on their toes.”

                Aerith giggled at how baffled Cissnei looked. She shrugged after a moment. “I suppose you could look at it that way,” she said, “but I imagine they’re perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.”

                “It’s a joke,” Tifa said with a chuckle.

                “I knew that,” Cissnei claimed, rubbing the back of her head. She shook her head. “We’re almost to the swamps that lead to the Mythril Mines,” she said. “There is a giant snake that lives there. Together, we should be able to take it down and get through.”

                “Giant snake?” Aerith asked. “Just how big are we talking?”

                “Oh, you’ll see,” Cissnei said.

                Tifa cracked her knuckles. “Doesn’t matter how big; we can take it!”

                Cissnei nodded. Aerith noticed that she seemed less at ease than everyone else. She couldn’t guess why that might be; something was bothering her. All she could hope was that this wasn’t some kind of mission that she had been ordered to take on and that her motives were genuinely what she claimed they were. In the end, not many seemed to truly trust her, and Aerith was included in that number. Cissnei was a Turk, whether they knew her real name or not. Sentimentalities didn’t change that.

                Cloud and Zack were up ahead, and both were quiet; Nanaki and Barret were behind them, talking about something at first, but after confused cursing from Barret, they too had fallen silent. Aerith felt that there were too many people here. She wanted things to be simpler, though she knew nothing would be simple for a very long time. She had to face the facts: things were different now than before Shinra captured her. She had no choice but to keep going with the way things were now.

                She watched everything around them as they traveled. It was difficult to gauge where they were with few landmarks or pathways, but Zack seemed to be leading the way just fine. She looked at Tifa and Cissnei. She felt like she could become good friends with Tifa, but Cissnei seemed so different. Aerith wasn’t sure that she could relate with her at all… But she would try. If they were going to be traveling together, they should get along, after all.

                “So, Cissnei,” Aerith said after a moment. “Why are you coming with us, anyway?”

                Cissnei squinted. “Haven’t I already explained it enough?”

                Aerith paused. “I know that you said that you were tired of seeing what Shinra did after seeing Sector 7 destroyed, but that doesn’t explain why you’ve decided to come with us rather than going elsewhere. I don’t understand why you decided to help rescue me and risk your status… why you’d give up what you’ve always known so easily.”

                “I helped rescue you because Zack’s my friend, and you’re supposed to help out friends and their friends, if that makes sense.” Cissnei said. “Giving up my life as a Turk was a little harder to swallow, but Shinra does terrible things. They never used to bother me, but recently, my missions had been hitting a little close to home.” Cissnei’s eyes shifted briefly to Zack and Cloud before back to Aerith. “I never knew what to do when things went a way that I didn’t like. I started ignoring orders, lying about statuses. When that happened, it was time to stop.”

                “Right…” Aerith said. Cissnei seemed sincere, but it was so hard to judge. Just what missions had been hitting too close to home? What had she been told to do before Tseng and she defied orders and helped Zack instead of hindering him? Aerith didn’t know, but she knew that she would have to learn to trust Cissnei, to give her a chance. She had helped Zack, after all; how bad could she be?

                Tifa paused. “Cissnei, you looked at Cloud and Zack a minute ago,” she noted. “Am I the only one out of the loop here?”

                Cissnei shrugged. “Sorry, Tifa. I’m not in the mood to divulge old mission information.”

                “Mission information?” Tifa worried. She glanced up at Cloud.

                “I suggest that if you want to know what happened, you ask Cloud directly; though, it would seem from what he said back in Kalm that he wants nothing to do with sharing anything.” Cissnei shook her head. “Perhaps give it some time. This isn’t going to be a short trip, I’m sure.”

                Tifa crossed her arms. “I’m just worried…” She looked down.

                Aerith sighed. “Come on, guys; let’s stop worrying about what happened in the past and try to think towards a positive future,” she said. “You never know what’s going to come next. You might as well be prepared for good things to come.”

                “A positive future?” Cissnei wondered. “I… never really have thought about the future, to be honest.”

                Tifa tilted her head. “A positive future…” She seemed to be thinking for a moment. “I just… can’t see it right now,” she said, looking down. “My future was back in Midgar at 7th Heaven. With that gone, I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

                Aerith frowned. “Well, once this is all over, I want to find somewhere nice and quiet to stay; maybe get my mom brought to wherever I am,” she said.

                “Should you really be looking too far ahead?” Cissnei interrupted. “You never know what might come and mess up your plans.”

                “For one thing, it’s not a plan, it’s a dream,” Aerith huffed. “And does it really hurt to think positively sometimes? Eventually, we’ll make it through this, and then things will fall into place.”

                “…Sorry,” Cissnei said softly, looking away.

                Aerith sighed. “I know it’s hard to think of good things happening right now, but we should try. Eventually this will be over, and we’ll have to find a way to get through when there’s nothing dangerous to do.”

                Cissnei nodded. “You’re right. I’ll give it a shot,” she said. She fell quiet.

                “Hey guys, I can see the swamp in the distance,” Zack shouted back from up ahead. “Shouldn’t be too long before we make it to the mines!”

                “Great!” Aerith said happily. She was glad that they were almost to their next destination, but she wasn’t looking forward to trekking through a swamp. _Oh well,_ she thought, _it could be worse._ She shook her head.

                Zack and Cloud stopped to allow for everyone to catch up. “It’s not too late in the day yet, but once we’re through the swamp, we’ll be going through a cave; do we want to stop in plenty of time so that it doesn’t get dark while we’re inside?” he asked.

                “What? Stop?” Barret said in outrage. “No, we keep on going for now. As long as there’s daylight, we keep moving.”

                Aerith paused. “How far is it between here and the caves?” she asked.

                “Not too far; we should be able to make it there fine if we don’t run into any trouble along the way,” Zack said.

                Cissnei nodded. “It shouldn’t be a problem as long as we don’t run into a Midgar Zolom; that would delay us.”

                “Hmm…” Zack pondered. “I think we could take it on if we do run across it; no problem at all with this big of a group.”

                “That’s what I thought,” Cissnei agreed.

                Aerith nodded. “All right. I say that we go ahead through the marsh,” she said.

                “Same here,” Tifa agreed.

                Nanaki nodded. “I suppose it could be difficult, but if you seem to think that we can manage it, I don’t see the problem.”

                “All right!” Zack said. “Let’s keep going!”

                They proceeded into the marsh, and though it wasn’t pleasant, Aerith could see the end in sight. She didn’t see any sign of a giant snake, either. She hoped that it remained that way. Though she was sure that together they could stay safe, she didn’t want to run into that kind of trouble if it could be avoided. They traveled with few words; it was an uncomfortable place to be, and Aerith for one didn’t want to distract herself from avoiding the sludge from the marsh.

                Soon, the end was in sight. “It’s odd that we didn’t run into the snake,” Cissnei noted. “It’s widely known to lurk here. Most people are afraid to cross the marsh without a chocobo.”

                “I don’t know what to think,” Zack said. “I expected to run across it too; I didn’t think it would be a problem to deal with, but to not run into it at all is… strange to say the least.”

                Aerith spotted something in the distance. There was something enormous; at first, it seemed like a tree; but there seemed to be something on the tree. “What’s that?” she asked after a moment.

                They all looked towards it. “Is that…?” Cloud rushed on ahead.

                “Wait, Cloud!” Zack said, starting to rush after him, but deciding to wait for the rest of them to follow. Tifa and Cissnei sped up to follow Cloud instead.

                They stopped several feet before the object, just outside of the marsh. Aerith and the others hurried to catch up, though not running like the others had. When they reached it, Aerith gasped. “Is that the Midgar Zolom?” she asked as she found herself staring at a giant serpent, thirty feet long, impaled on an equally tall tree.

                “Did Sephiroth do this?” Cloud asked in shock as everyone caught up.

                “Sephiroth?” Aerith asked. “There’s no way a human could have done this… right?” she looked at Zack for confirmation, though she feared what it might be if it weren’t a person who had done this to this creature and what could be lying in wait for them.

                Zack stared for a moment. “Could’ve been him,” he said. “If anyone could do this, it would be him.” He shook his head. “Anyone could have taken on the snake if they were strong enough or in large enough numbers, but this…”

                “It’s so brutal,” Aerith breathed. “The poor creature must’ve suffered.”

                “Big deal,” Barret said. “Gave us one less battle to fight.”

                Cloud shook his head. “We’re heading the right direction,” he said. He started walking again, past the snake without paying it any more mind. Tifa followed closely behind him, and the rest trailed behind at a short distance.

                Aerith looked up at the snake as they walked past it once more. A single man had done this? How was that possible? Was this Sephiroth more than human, or just another SOLDIER? Was this what SOLDIERs were capable of? She didn’t want to think about that; like it or not, Zack had been one, and he was in their ranks. She trusted Zack, but when she saw things like this that someone who he had called a friend had done… She wondered what she should think.

 

                It was still light out, so they entered the cave with little hesitation. It was surprisingly bright within it; Aerith wondered if it was just sunlight shining through openings in the ceiling or if there was some natural or artificial luminescence. The cave wasn’t too large, just large enough to be in the way and to have to wind through some pathways to make it through it. The group was walking closer together in this enclosed space, and all separate conversations had ceased. Everyone was still a bit distracted by the scene that they had just passed, and it was clear that they were hoping to make it through the cave quickly and reach the other side before sunset when they would lose their ability to navigate in the cave.

                Aerith looked at Zack and Cloud, walking ahead of the group as usual. Cloud seemed especially stiff; the fact that Sephiroth had been here and killed the snake so brutally seemed to have an effect on him more than the others. Aerith didn’t quite understand it, but she wasn’t going to say anything about it. The more that she watched Cloud, the more that she felt like she could understand why Tifa was worried; she knew that Tifa thought that he had changed too much to be logical, and that wasn’t Aerith’s reasoning. He was acting bizarrely compared to how he had back in the church. He had been pretty laid back and relaxed, maybe a bit nervous, but now he seemed more stern and stoic, and definitely distracted. She knew that he was disturbed by Sephiroth’s return, but she wondered what was so strongly on his mind.

                Regardless, Aerith had other thoughts on her mind at the moment, like this cave that they were in. It was bizarre, and she wondered what might be lurking in the shadows. She presumed that since no one had mentioned anything, there was nothing to worry about, but she still was a little nervous of the prospect of traveling through.

                “So, how long until we get out of this cave?” she asked Zack.

                “Not too long,” Zack said. “Couldn’t give you an exact number.”

                “Oh,” Aerith said. She wouldn’t be able to do much with an exact amount of time, anyway. She didn’t have a watch or anything, and the sunlight wasn’t visible from in here. All she could do was keep walking forward, doing her best to ignore any fear that she had as it grew darker deeper into the cave. She wished that they had some kind of lighting with them, but there was nothing. She needed to relax; there was nothing that she could do.

                They passed through an opening and into another room, this one with a hole in the roof of the cave, allowing sunlight to shine in and grow some vines along the walls. It was very pretty, and Aerith was drawn into the feeling of serenity. However, that stopped when she heard voices from above.

                “So, Sephiroth was spotted heading towards Junon Harbor,” a female voice said from above.

                “Correct,” another voice replied. “But we have seen no signs of Cissnei or Aerith’s kidnappers.”

                Aerith crossed her arms. “Kidnappers?” she muttered.

                “Quiet,” Zack whispered.

                “Did you hear something?” the woman asked.

                “Elena, you’re hearing things,” the man said.

                “Rude, I’m doing no such thing!” Elena protested. “I’d swear I heard someone whispering.”

                “Elena; there are more important things to do. We need to pursue Sephiroth,” he said. “With Cissnei gone and Reno out of commission for now, you need to pick up the slack.”

                “Yes, Sir!” Elena said. “Well, then, let’s get out of this cave.”

                “There doesn’t seem to be any sign of them,” Rude agreed. “Let’s move on.”

                As Aerith listened, she heard footsteps moving away. After a moment, Zack turned to face everyone. “So, Junon Harbor; it’s been a while since I’ve been there,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded. “Sounds like they’re looking for me, too,” she said. “I should’ve known that Tseng couldn’t keep them off my trail for long.”

                “Why would they be looking for you?” Tifa wondered.

                “Once a Turk, always a Turk, or else you’re eliminated,” Cissnei explained. “Just the same as SOLDIER, or any part of Shinra, really. We know too much.”

                “Oh,” Tifa said. “So I guess it’s not just Aerith that we need to look out for, then.”

                “I’m sure that you’re in danger as well, Tifa; you and Barret. They know that you’re with AVALANCHE, and if they find out that you weren’t killed when Sector 7 was destroyed, they’ll try to get rid of you,” Cissnei said. “And Nanaki was a research specimen, so they’ll try to retrieve him as well… No one here is safe from Shinra…”

                “We’ll be okay,” Zack said. “We have each other. None of us would be safe alone, so there’s no point in going separate ways. Might as well stick together.”

                Aerith nodded. She had to agree.

                “Yes. We stay together,” Cloud said.

                “That’s nice and all, but can we get moving again?” Barret requested. “Want to get out of here before it gets dark out.”

                “Right,” Zack agreed. “This way,” he said, leading the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Zack)

                Safely out of the caves, dusk soon fell, and they all gathered around the campfire. Aerith was sitting beside Zack on the ground; unfortunately they didn’t have any chairs. The others were situated in their own spaces. It was a quiet evening, not too much said. Zack could tell that everyone was nervous now, knowing that Shinra was after them and could appear at any turn. Zack knew the feeling all too well. He had thought that his days of avoiding Shinra Corporation had gotten easier, but now that they had to rescue Aerith and set out on their way again, he didn’t know what to expect. That anxiousness was there all over again, and he didn’t know how to dispel it, especially when everyone else was as visibly antsy.

                Cloud was acting strange, too, but he couldn’t figure it out. There was something different in his resolve; why was it so important to him to find Sephiroth? Zack was almost afraid to ask.

                He still couldn’t get a read on Tifa, Barret, or Nanaki. He knew that their reasons for coming didn’t really matter that much as long as they were on their side, and he knew that they all hated Shinra enough that he didn’t need to worry on them turning on the others. Cissnei… Cissnei still made him nervous. After hearing what they had heard in the cave, he knew that she really had left rather than being on a mission, but she had been with Shinra and the Turks for most of her life. He didn’t know how that could change so easily. He understood the realization occurring that Shinra was doing things that were terrible, and he realized that it didn’t compute from the start. It hadn’t for him, anyway; but with Cissnei, she had been with Shinra from the very beginning. Something deeper must have happened to make her change her mind.

                But Aerith seemed okay; that was what mattered the most, right? He was supposed to protect Aerith from everything that might cause her harm. That was his job. But he needed to talk to her, to let her know that he was nervous about… well, about everything. But it was embarrassing to think about. He was supposed to be the tough one who had everything under control; it just didn’t feel much like that was the case anymore.

                “Well,” Cissnei said. “Don’t you think we should call it a night? Morning will come sooner than you think.”

                “Sounds good; I’m beat,” Barret agreed. He headed off for one of the tents that they had set up.

                “I’m going to stay up for a while,” Zack said with a shrug. He was tired too, but the thought of trying to sleep didn’t appeal at the moment. He wanted to keep an eye on things for a little longer.

                “I’ll stay up with you,” Aerith said.

                Everyone else headed to bed, leaving only Zack and Aerith sitting by the fire. Zack sighed and looked into the flames for a moment before glancing up at Aerith.

                She smiled at him. “I guess we aren’t going to get much time alone these days,” she said quietly. The tents were far enough away that as long as they kept their voices down, they wouldn’t be overheard unless someone was trying to listen to them.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said.

                Aerith sighed. “You know, this is all so strange; I don’t remember a time when I was out of Midgar.”

                “Well, it’ll be all right,” Zack told her. “It’s not like you’re alone out here.”

                “I know,” Aerith said with a smile. “I’m not afraid as long as you’re here.”

                Zack grinned. “Good!” he said. He looked away after a moment. “I just wish I could say the same,” he muttered.

                “Hmm?” Aerith said, moving closer. “Is something wrong?”

                “Just… nervous is all,” Zack said. He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s hard to be on the run again.”

                Aerith nodded. “I could see that; you thought you were safe, that Shinra wouldn’t bother you again. But… because you’re involved with me, they’ll never really leave you alone.” She looked down.

                “What? It’s not your fault at all!” Zack said. “They’re the ones that kidnapped you, and I wasn’t going to let you stay there. Who knows what they would’ve done to you? I just know it wouldn’t have been something good.”

                Aerith looked back up at him. “I know that,” she said, “but I still feel a little guilty. If you hadn’t rescued me, you wouldn’t be in danger again.”

                “Please don’t feel that way,” Zack said. “I couldn’t have left you there, and you know it.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t’ve said anything.”

                “No, that’s not what I was trying to say,” Aerith said.

                “I guess we’re all worried,” Zack admitted. “I shouldn’t let it bother me so much.”

                “Why is it bothering you?” Aerith asked.

                Zack paused. Why was it bothering him? “It’s just…” Zack paused. “I’ve gotten so used to worrying that I don’t think I remember how not to.”

                “Oh,” Aerith said. “I can see where that would be a problem,” she agreed. She paused. “Well, it’s good to be a little worried at a time like this, I think; there are plenty of real things to worry about. You just can’t let it overcome you, and it doesn’t seem like it is.”

                “Maybe you’re right,” Zack said with a shrug. “I don’t know anymore.”

                Aerith smiled at him. “You know, I try to think of how things will be when this is all over; sometimes that helps.”

                Zack paused. “I used to do that, too,” he said. “But it never ends. I thought I had it figured out: me and Cloud were going to be mercenaries, I was going to come back to you… But that didn’t work out, and it makes you not want to look forward again.”

                “Hmm…” Aerith put her hand to her chin. “Well, maybe I can help,” she said. “Once this is over, we’ll get a nice place somewhere quiet,” she said. “I don’t know what we’d do there; I’m only good at selling flowers, and most places they aren’t in as high of demand as in Midgar.”

                “Somewhere quiet…” Zack said. He paused. There were plenty of places out there that were quiet, but it was a matter of running across them. He paused. “Too bad Shinra’s everywhere. I don’t know where we’d go.”

                “We’ll find somewhere. Where doesn’t matter,” Aerith said.

                “So, we’ll settle down somewhere quiet. I guess I’d have to find some mundane job, then,” he said. “I’m not really good at anything but fighting, though.”

                “I’m sure you’d be good at lots of things!” Aerith said. “You just haven’t tried many.”

                “You think so?” Zack asked.

                Aerith nodded. “I’m sure.”

                “Thanks, Aerith,” Zack said.

                Aerith smiled. “You’re welcome.”

                Zack yawned. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I could sleep now,” he said.

                Aerith nodded. “I feel better after talking for a bit,” she agreed.

                So, they headed for their tents to call it a night.

 

(Cissnei)

                It was the middle of the night when Cissnei’s phone lit up, waking her from a peaceful sleep. She sat up slightly and grabbed it, still half asleep. She opened it to look at what message had come; she expected something from the Turks trying to contact her, since she thought it wasn’t at all connected to her old line; then she remembered that she had attached it to her personal email, and she thought she had blocked all contacts that might be trying to get ahold of her. The Turks wouldn’t be able to contact her through it. So, who could it be?

                She saw that the email was from an address that she didn’t recognize; how had someone found her email? She opened the message.

                _“Hey Cissnei, it’s Kunsel. Don’t know if you remember me, but I’m in SOLDIER. I’m a friend of Zack’s, and I know that you helped him reach safety. Well, now he’s disappeared again, as well as Aerith and Cloud, and I’m worried. I don’t have any way to get in contact with them. So, I guess, I was wondering if they’ve been eliminated or if you or the Turks have been ordered to eliminate them and they’re on the run. I spent so long hoping that he wasn’t dead that I’d hate to wait so long again. I know that you might not be able to say much, but that’s why I sent you a personal email. I know that you gave it to me as a one-time thing, but this is important. I didn’t send this through Shinra servers, so it should be safe._

_Waiting for your reply; Kunsel.”_

                Cissnei rubbed her eyes. This was the last thing that she had been expecting. She didn’t know Kunsel; how would he possibly have known to contact her to try to find out about Zack? Had Zack really been so careless as to mention that she had helped? She knew it was a possibility, and Kunsel was a trustworthy individual. He also seemed to know more than he should about the inner workings of Shinra. Perhaps he had found it out somewhere else… She supposed it didn’t really matter how he knew; there was no way to change it. She supposed that it would be wrong not to let him know what had happened, and it wouldn’t hurt to tell someone like Kunsel.

                She hit reply on the message and began to type. She wasn’t initially sure exactly how to respond, but she decided that it was best to be honest; how honest, she wasn’t yet sure.

                _“Kunsel: I received your message. I thought I’d let you know that Zack, Aerith, and Cloud are all safe. I’ll be completely honest with you over what happened, as you deserve to know. Shinra retrieved Aerith from the church and placed her under Hojo’s custody. Zack decided to rescue her, and he, Cloud, and two other people went in to retrieve her. They managed to free her, but were forced to flee Midgar for their safety._

_“I’m sure that you have heard the rumors that President Shinra was killed by Sephiroth; I don’t know what has happened there since, and I have left the Turks. I have been traveling with Zack’s group. We are pursuing Sephiroth, or at least, the rumors that we have heard about him. We can only assume that we aren’t the only ones doing so. I assure you that they’re safe, and I will be keeping an eye on them. Feel free to email me again if something comes up, particularly if you hear any information regarding Shinra’s intentions. I appreciate it._

_“Best of luck, and stay safe; don’t do anything to fall into Shinra’s radar._

_“Cissnei”_

                Cissnei hit send on the email, hoping there was a good enough signal here to send the message. She watched as the screen shifted to say ‘sent.’ She sighed and lay back down, rolling over to her other side. She hoped that the message would get to him without any interference. Kunsel deserved to know what had happened to his friend; he had waited long enough once, he shouldn’t have to wait again. She no longer was a Turk; her secrets were hers to share now.

                She lay there for a few minutes more; something made her not want to sleep, though she couldn’t identify it. She didn’t feel like they were being lost. She didn’t sense any danger or hear any sound in the night. She didn’t know what was making her feel this way.

                Everything was so strange now. She had left the Turks only days ago, the only family she had ever known, the people who had taught her that there were people out there that could be trusted, ironically. They were her teammates and her friends; now she was out here with Zack and the others, only knowing Zack at all enough to consider him trustworthy.

                Cissnei didn’t know what she was thinking; she hadn’t planned on ever leaving the Turks. She had anticipated it to be a lifelong job, however long or short that might be. But, back when Zack disappeared, she wondered what had happened to him in the Sephiroth incident. Once she was ordered to retrieve experiments that had escaped from Shinra Manor, she hadn’t questioned the order… Until she found herself face to face with the friend that she had been missing. If it had just been Zack, she had been ready to fight; but seeing defenseless Cloud had struck something in her heart that she couldn’t get past, no matter how much time had passed.

                She let Zack get away so many times when she shouldn’t have, and she could have been punished for it if it weren’t Tseng in charge. And when she was ordered to retrieve Zack alive, she had been so thankful. She realized that she had a friend outside of the Turks, and now even outside of Shinra. She knew that she would have trouble keeping her friendship separate from her work, but she would do everything she could to protect Zack and Cloud. She hadn’t realized that Aerith was in danger until Zack told her, but she cared what happened to her, too.

                Cissnei couldn’t explain when she had made her decision. Was it when Sector 7 was destroyed and countless people killed in the aftermath? Was it when she looked into what Hojo’s experiments were back in Nibelheim, what he had done to Zack and Cloud, what he would do to Aerith given the chance? She didn’t know, and she was still wavering on whether she regretted it. There was no turning back now, but thinking about Tseng, Reno, Rude, and the other Turks, she wondered if she had made the right decision. It felt like she was choosing someone who she barely knew over her family… But it wasn’t about the Turks. It was about Shinra.

                Shinra was the problem. For years, she had worked under them without questioning a thing that they ordered, without thinking of what happened to anyone outside of her small ring; but as she worked, she saw people. She saw people in danger, frightened, suffering. She never expected that it could be at the hands of Shinra. There was always someone else, and that made it all worth fighting for. But if Shinra would turn against the people who it had once fought to protect, the people who she thought she was working to keep safe; well, she didn’t want any part of it any longer.

                She needed to get back to sleep. Morning would come before she knew it, and she would regret if she didn’t get a few more hours of rest while she could, assuming there were more hours left to sleep. She closed her eyes for a moment before seeing a flash of light through her closed eyelids. She looked back over at her phone. Someone was messaging her again at this hour. She imagined it was Kunsel, but she hoped that it was important.

                She picked up her phone and opened the email that she received. It was indeed from Kunsel. She read:

                _“Whoa, you left the Turks? Hard to believe. Seems like all my friends are leaving Shinra these days. Really makes me think._

_“Thank you for letting me know that they’re safe. Zack and Aerith mean a lot to me, I’d hate for something to happen to either one of them. I know that there was always a chance; I heard that Aerith was under Shinra’s radar, and I knew that if Zack did anything to cross paths with Shinra again that he would be in trouble; but I had hoped that it would at least be a while longer, you know?_

_“I have a lot of thinking to do; you might be seeing me. I’ll let you know what I decide, but in the meantime, stay safe, okay? I’ll give you a heads up if I hear anything about Sephiroth. Things are pretty weird now that President Shinra’s gone and his son is in charge. Rufus is much more violent than his father; he’s put out a lot more orders._

_“Best of luck!”_

                It really made him think? She hoped that he wasn’t planning on doing anything extreme; but if he did, she supposed more the merrier. A SOLDIER leaving Shinra wouldn’t go over well; it never did. He would either be monitored by the Turks for the rest of his life or else he would be killed. There was no in between. SOLDIERs knew too much; they had seen too much, killed too many people, done too many things without being questioned; when they started to have a mind of their own, Shinra was there to put an end to it. But, if Kunsel joined them, he would just be amongst people in the same boat as him.

                Cissnei sighed. She didn’t know how to reply. Perhaps she would in the morning, but for the night, she thought she’d just leave it alone. She’d tell Zack that she had heard from Kunsel; he’d probably be happy to hear it. She knew that things weren’t going to be simple.

                She knew that no one trusted her here in this group. Zack came the closest, and well, she knew that he didn’t know what to think from the way he acted. She knew that they all thought ‘once a Turk always a Turk’, and perhaps she wasn’t far enough out to know if that was truly the case or not; but she hoped that one day they would come to trust her, that one day they would grow to know her well enough to see that there was more to her than just being a Turk… though she honestly wasn’t even sure what that might be herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: I will keep posting completed chapters, but I've found inspiration for another story that I'm working on right now. I have ten chapters completed in advance, so I probably will get back to this one before I run out, so I'll keep doing weekly updates until then, and hopefully I'll keep up and there won't be a lag. Thank you for understanding!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Cloud)

                Morning came soon, and Cloud rose with the sun. Strangely, he had slept better out here than back in the hotel in Kalm. He wasn’t as tired today, though he hadn’t been nearly as tired as he had been before he had recovered from the Mako addiction. He didn’t want to ever be in such a state again; he hoped that he could do everything in his power to avoid that happening.

                But as Cloud exited his tent and looked at the sunrise in the distance, his mind was unsettled. Sephiroth was going to Junon, which was nearby. He needed to follow and find him, but something just didn’t feel right. Cloud didn’t know what was happening to him. There was this urge in his heart, a feeling that made him want to press forward, a hatred that burned deep in his soul. He didn’t know what to do about it; he didn’t understand what it meant. All he knew for sure was that he needed to find Sephiroth; no, he _must_ find him, it was inevitable and mandatory. What happened then, he did not know.

                Cloud glanced back at the tents in which his fellow travelers slept. He didn’t know what would happen to them once this was all over, but he knew that for now, they had the same goal. They were going to stop Sephiroth, to save the planet from whatever destruction that he planned to bring, for whatever their reasoning might be. He didn’t understand why this meant so much to him, but he knew that it had to happen.

                Soon, the others would wake, but for now, Cloud stood alone in the open landscape. There were trees nearby, but they were settled in an open field, making it easy to see the rising sun. This was the second time lately that it had stood out so much and that he had been inclined to take the time to notice it. There was something about it that told him that more was to come; each new sunrise on a day that passed would be another chance to move forward. He had gotten used to not seeing them in the Midgar slums, and now that they were there once more, he didn’t take them as much for granted.

                He heard stirring from within one of the tents and looked over. He waited for a moment before looking around the area again. The sun was rising higher into the sky, making the area clearer to see. There was nothing around by empty expanse; he wasn’t sure how to tell exactly where they were in the end.

                He heard the sound of fabric moving and looked over at the tent. Cissnei came out from within, looking exhausted. He wondered how used to being out in the open like this she was. He knew that she was a Turk and traveled a lot, but she supposed it usually involved stopping in towns rather than outside of them.

                Cissnei looked up at him and smiled slightly. “Morning,” she said quietly.

                Cloud nodded. “Good morning,” he replied.

                She walked over and sat by the ashes from the long-extinguished fire and stood there for a moment, turning her gaze out towards the sun that Cloud had just been watching moments before. He looked back at it for a moment before walking over to join her. He stopped near her. “So…” he said awkwardly.

                Cissnei glanced up at him. “You don’t have to make conversation for my sake,” she said. “No one really likes to talk this early in the morning.”

                “Sure,” Cloud replied, turning and walking a few steps away.

                “Too bad we don’t have coffee, though,” she commented; then she fell silent, staring up at the rising sun.

                Cloud looked at the sunrise for a moment more before looking at the ground. Maybe it would’ve been better to stay in bed until the others had gotten up; then he could’ve avoided the awkwardness of being the first awake. He stretched his arms above his head for a moment before sighing. This was only the first of many mornings. He wondered if they would ever grow to be normal.

                Tifa emerged from her tent next. She walked over to Cloud. “You’re up early,” she commented.

                “Just got up when I woke up,” Cloud replied.

                Tifa looked at the sun. “Beautiful sunrise today, huh?”

                Cloud shrugged. “I guess,” he said.

                “Hmm…” Tifa looked at the sight for a few moments more before turning to him. “How far do you think we are from Junon?” she asked.

                “Not sure, but I don’t think it’s too far,” Cloud replied with a shrug.

                “It’s about an hour or so away,” Cissnei added from where she sat.

                “Right. An hour, then,” Cloud said.

                Tifa nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been there, and I never was there to see the sights.”

                “Well, still not going to be able to go sightseeing,” Cloud told her. “There’s not much to see there, anyway. It’s mainly a military base.”

                Tifa frowned, but nodded. “I guess; still, I’m sure we’ll be to more interesting places eventually,” she said.

                Cloud nodded. “I suppose we aren’t in enough of a hurry that you can’t see what there is to see,” he conceded.

                Tifa smiled at that. “Thanks, Cloud,” she said. She sat down across from Cissnei, but still facing the sun. “I missed seeing sunrises back in Midgar,” she said after a moment.

                Cissnei nodded. “I remember the first time I saw a sunrise outside of Midgar; it was incredible. Ever since, I’ve found that no two sunrises are the same, even in the same place; and when you’re traveling, they’re all so different from each other.”

                “Huh. Never thought of it that way,” Cloud said. “Guess I’ve always taken them for granted, though I’ve never taken much time to think about them.”

                Nanaki was the next to emerge. He looked at the sunrise cautiously. “They’re never the same as back home,” he said.

                Soon, everyone else emerged from their tents out into the new day. There weren’t many more comments on the sunrise, as it had passed by the time that Barret made it out into the daylight. Many small conversations were going on as they prepared for their days.

                “So, I got an email from Kunsel,” Cissnei told Zack. “I let him know that you, Aerith, and Cloud are all right,” she said.

                “Oh?” Zack said. “Thanks! How did he know to get ahold of you, though?”

                “A good guess, I suppose; he thought that I might have been placed on a mission to find you,” Cissnei said, “but obviously he was wrong on that part.”

                “Yeah, well… Glad you told him we were fine,” Zack said.

                “He mentioned that he had some thinking to do; that he might be joining us,” Cissnei said.

                “Really? Geez, I hope he doesn’t get himself into too much trouble,” Zack said.

                Cissnei shrugged. “It’s his business,” she said.

                “He’s been thinking about getting out of SOLDIER for a while now,” Aerith commented.

                “Well…” Zack rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know what to think.”

                Barret looked annoyed. “How long are we going to stand around for?” he asked.

                “Not long,” Zack replied. He turned to everyone. “All right, everyone; are we ready to go?”

                “As ready as I’ll ever be without coffee,” Cissnei said.

                “I’m ready,” Tifa said. Everyone else nodded.

                “Let’s get our tents packed up and go, then!” Zack said.

 

                Once everything was settled, they set out on their way. Cloud noticed that everyone seemed in high spirits; that was a good thing. They were facing unknown obstacles to come. They needed to be prepared for whatever might happen. Many conversations took place, but not much of note was said. There wasn’t much to say so early in the day, other than to share hopes that they would make it to Junon soon so that they could face whatever might come next. Cloud didn’t know if they would find Sephiroth there, but he hoped that at very least they could find out where he was going.

                Soon, Junon could be seen in the distance. It was impossible to miss. The small town below was overwhelmed by Upper Junon, but the later area could be seen from anywhere, it’s golden surface rising into the cliff face. The Mako cannon stood out the strongest of the scenery, jutting out over the sea. Junon was a picture of the Shinra military state overcoming the small and underwhelming town below; just like the upper plate of Midgar choked the life out of the many towns below that lost their names and became the slums. That was Shinra’s way, taking away the lives and livelihood of the small people who once had control of their lands in favor of Mako energy and the military might that they held strong in all its glory.

                “There it is,” Zack said to Aerith. “That’s Junon Harbor!”

                “It’s…” Aerith paused. “It’s big.”

                “Well, it is that,” Zack said.

                “What’s that big gun?” she asked cautiously.

                “That?” Zack began. “That’s the Mako cannon, Shinra’s strongest weapon. Though, I never know what they thought they were going to use it against.”

                “A weapon that uses Mako as power?” Barret asked. “What’s wrong with these people? Don’t they know what Mako is?”

                “To be honest, most people don’t,” Cloud said. “Until I ran into you and Tifa and you explained it, I never knew that Mako was taken from the world’s life force.”

                Barret was quiet for a moment before sighing. “You know, you’re right; I didn’t know about it either until I heard about AVALANCHE.” He cursed under his breath. “Just makes me angry knowing that those sickos are using that energy to cause destruction; it’s bad enough when it’s being used to ‘help’ people.”

                “It is what it is,” Cissnei said. “No one said that the Shinra company as a whole had a conscience.”

                “I suppose you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Barret grumbled.

                Cissnei frowned and fell silent. Cloud could see every bit of cheer fall out of her body language. Barret had done the same to him when they first met; questioned if he was still a part of Shinra and if he was going to go back and share whatever he learned. He wished he could say something to help her, but he didn’t know what it would be and figured that Cissnei was fully capable of fighting her own battles if she decided it was worth the effort. Cloud didn’t know what he would do, anyway. It wasn’t like anything he would say would change how any of the group felt.

                Regardless of any of this, they arrived in Junon. The town underneath the grand city above was dingy and dark sitting under the shadow of a much more fantastical world. There weren’t many houses or buildings, and those that were there were run down and falling into disrepair; this town was quite small and was all that remained of a once thriving fishing port. The town around them was filled only with a few villagers wandering the cobblestone streets. Cloud didn’t know what to make of it.

                “Let’s split up and ask around; see if anyone has seen Sephiroth,” Zack suggested.

                Cloud nodded in agreement. “Right.”

                Everyone headed off in various directions to see if they could find anything out. Cloud wasn’t sure what direction to head, so he walked down a path between some buildings leading down a staircase. At the edge of the staircase, Cloud could see a beach in the distance.

                Cloud stepped out onto the beach, a rocky shoreline that dropped abruptly into the water. He continued forward to the water’s edge and looked up. There was a metal column that rose up into the air. In the distance, Cloud could see that it was connected to a beam that could act as a bridge, which led closer to an overhang of Upper Junon above. He could only assume that was where they would need to go, but he had no idea of how to get there. There were power lines running along the column, which would make it difficult to climb to the top.

                That was when he spotted a young girl along the shoreline. She was near the water, looking down.

                The girl was talking to something in the water. “Mr. Dolphin!” she said. “My name is Priscilla! Can you say it?”

                Tifa came down to the beach from the staircase. “Hey Cloud; did you find anything?”

                The little girl turned to face them. “Who are you? Are you with the Shinra?”

                “No, not at all! We’re fighting against them!” Tifa told her.

                “I don’t believe you,” Priscilla said.

                Cloud looked up at the pillar again and looked back at the girl. He heard a noise behind her and saw something approaching. It appeared to be a monster of some form.

                Priscilla heard it too and turned. “Oh no! A monster! Run, Mr. Dolphin!” she said as she ran towards the dolphin. She fell into the water.

                “Wait!” Cloud said, running after the girl towards the monster. He looked back at Tifa. “Don’t just stand there; we need to help her!”

                Tifa nodded. “Right!”

                Cloud grabbed his sword off his back and attacked the monster. “Tifa, get her out of the water!” he shouted.

                Tifa ran up to the girl and pulled her to the shore. “She’s not breathing!” she yelled out at Cloud.

                “The do something about it!” Cloud yelled back. “I’ve got to handle this thing!”

                “What should I do?” she asked.

                “Rescue breathing?” Cloud suggested. “Either that or go get help!”

                Cloud returned his focus to the monster, keeping attacking.

                “What’s all the commotion?” an older male voice said, coming down the path. “Priscilla!” it said in shock.

                Cloud ignored the conversation going on behind him and focused on the giant monster. It vaguely resembled a giant flying eel, though it had tendrils of fins flowing behind its back and fins more reminiscent of a beta fish. It kept whacking its tail towards Cloud, but he was managing to dodge the attacks and get in some counters of his own.

                He saw a form with a familiar sword jump into the scene. “Need some help?” Zack asked him, attacking regardless of what his answer might be.

                “Thanks,” Cloud said, still fighting the beast.

                He heard machine gun fire from behind as well. He glanced back and saw Barret aiming his gun arm at the creature carefully, making sure to avoid Zack and Cloud. The fish monster continued to attack frantically, but it was wounded and slowing. It still had some fight in it, but so did they. Cloud kept fighting and dodging attacks; it was strange, really, how he was managing to fight. He had worked hard to hone his swordsmanship back before the Nibelheim incident in his hopes of making it into SOLDIER, but he hadn’t fought in so long, and he seemed to be stronger and faster than before. Was this the result of the experiments that he had undergone?

                The creature let out a shrieking noise before falling into the water, dead. Cloud slowed to a stop and put his sword back on his back. He looked back at the beach, where Tifa had Priscilla sitting up, but still barely conscious. An old man that Cloud had seen back in the town stood near them, taking the little girl’s pulse.

                The girl looked up at Cloud, Zack, and Barret approached. “Thank you, misters,” she said to them weakly before closing her eyes.

                “Is she going to be all right?” Cloud asked Tifa and the man.

                The man nodded. “She should be fine, thanks to all of you,” he said. He bent down to pick her up. “She just needs to rest. I’ll take her to her home.” He headed up the staircase towards the town.

                Cloud turned to Tifa. “Thank you for taking care of her while I fought,” he said to her.

                Tifa smiled slightly. “I didn’t know what to do,” she said. “I did my best.”

                “And it was good enough,” Cloud said. He turned to Zack. “How did you know to come?” he asked.

                “I heard the commotion,” he said. “I ran this way, and Barret followed me.”

                “What was that thing?” Barret asked.

                Cloud shrugged. “I have no idea,” he said. “I think I could’ve handled it, but I appreciated the help.”

                “You think that you could’ve handled it on your own?” Barret scoffed. “Don’t be so high and mighty.”

                “Whatever,” Cloud said with a shrug. He turned and looked back at the pillar. “Did you have any luck asking around town?” he asked them.

                “No one’s seen him, and we can’t get to upper Junon,” Zack said. “There’s a guard at the elevator who says that no one is allowed up without credentials at the moment.”

                “Dang,” Cloud said.

                “What’s up with that pillar?” Zack asked.

                “I think it leads up above,” Cloud said with a shrug. “But I don’t know how we’d get up there.”

                “Huh,” Zack said. He shook his head. “Let’s get back into town and see what everyone else has found out.”

                They headed up the staircase and into the town. In the center, Cissnei, Nanaki, and Aerith stood talking quietly to each other. Tifa, Zack, Barret, and Cloud approached them. “Did you find anything out?” Cloud asked.

                “Well,” Aerith said. “I found out that tomorrow the new president of Shinra will be arriving: Rufus Shinra. He’s passing through after a demonstration, heading for a ship to cross the ocean.”

                “Hmm…” Zack said. “I wonder why he’d be heading so far away from Midgar?”

                “The Neo-Midgar project,” Cissnei replied. “I heard rumors from within that Rufus was trying to push for it to be resumed.”

                “Neo-Midgar?” Barret asked. “What the hell is that?”

                “It’s why they captured Aerith,” Cissnei explained. “It is said that the Ancients could find the promised land, a land flowing with the energy of the planet; the plan was to find it, as it would be rich in Mako, and build a new Midgar to run on more abundant fuel.”

                “And he thinks that this ‘promised land’ is across the ocean?” Tifa wondered.

                “I’m not sure,” Cissnei said. “I don’t know all the details.”

                “Why would he think that?” Aerith wondered.

                “Sephiroth said that he’s an ancient, back in Nibelheim,” Zack noted. “I wonder if he thinks that Sephiroth is looking for it, and if that means that Sephiroth is crossing the ocean too. Maybe Rufus thinks he’ll lead them there.”

                “That sounds pretty far-fetched,” Nanaki said, “though I have no way to refute it.”

                “So where does that leave us?” Tifa wondered.

                “Well,” Cloud began, “we know that no one around here has seen Sephiroth, but we know he was headed here. We haven’t been to upper Junon to talk to anyone, and it’s possible that he’s been seen there,” he said. He paused. “If no one has, then following Rufus really is our only lead.”

                “Right,” Zack said with a nod. “But, we can’t go up there, according to the guard at the elevator.”

                “Well, I might just have a way,” Cissnei said. “The guards here recognize me as a Turk, you see; and luckily, I haven’t ditched the uniform yet. With my connections, credentials aren’t necessary.”

                “That gets you up, but what about us?” Aerith asked.

                “Oh, I’m sure I can pull a few strings and say that you’re prisoners,” Cissnei said.

                “No way,” Barret said. “How are we supposed to know that you aren’t pulling some trick?”

                “This again?” Cissnei asked.

                “You were a Turk; and now you’re even going to be ‘pretending’ to still be one,” Barret said. “How are we supposed to know that this isn’t part of some elaborate plan that you’ve had going from the beginning?”

                Cissnei crossed her arms. “I suppose you’d just have to trust me, or stay down here. I don’t have any way to prove my loyalty to your cause.”

                “There’s got to be another way,” Tifa said.

                Cloud crossed his arms. “What’s the big deal about trusting her? She hasn’t done anything to make you think that you can’t believe her.”

                “She’s a Turk!” Tifa repeated.

                “She _was_ a Turk,” Cloud said, “and even when she was a Turk, she didn’t just go with what she was ordered to do. She helped Zack and I several times.”

                “And how did she help you?” Barret asked.

                “I’m not inclined to say,” Cloud said simply. “But how hard is it to trust someone who has done nothing to harm you, even knowing all that you’ve done?”

                “All that I’ve done?” Barret demanded.

                “All that they’ve done?” Zack asked too.

                “All that AVALANCHE did back in Midgar,” Cissnei said. “I didn’t know that you knew, Cloud.”

                “She knows about AVALANCHE?” Tifa gasped.

                “Of course I do. It was my job,” Cissnei said.

                “AVALANCHE?” Zack asked. “What are you talking about?”

                “We were protecting the planet,” Barret said.

                “Do you realize how many people were without power when those reactors were destroyed?” Cissnei asked. “Hospitals without electricity; houses damaged by debris. People died.”

                “Wait just one minute,” Zack said. “You two are with that terrorist group that Kunsel mentioned?”

                “Resistance,” Tifa retorted; but it was half-hearted, and she looked horrified.

                Cissnei shook her head. “I’m willing to put that all behind us, given that you are no longer going to take such actions,” she said. “Now, would it really hurt for you to do the same for me?”

                Tifa looked down; she seemed defeated.

                Aerith cleared her throat. “I trust you, Cissnei,” she said. “And I trust them. The past is behind us.”

                “I see no reason not to trust you,” Nanaki said.

                Zack sighed and shook his head. “All in favor of trusting Cissnei comes with us,” he said after a moment. “Everyone else can find their own way, or call this the end of the road.”

                Barret cursed under his breath. “That was low, Cloud,” he grumbled.

                “I think you needed to hear it,” Cloud replied. He didn’t feel bad, even seeing Tifa so shaken. He knew what they had done, even if they didn’t realize it; that was why he had refused to help them on their mission. He had neglected to tell Zack and Aerith because he felt it didn’t apply now; but it had been necessary to bring it up.

                Tifa sighed and nodded. “I’m coming with you,” she said after a moment. She turned to Barret. “Come on, Barret. What else are we supposed to do?”

                Barret cursed quietly again before nodding. “Fine. But I’m keeping an eye on you,” he told Cissnei.

                Cissnei nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

                “Now then, when are we going?” Aerith asked.

                Cissnei glanced over at her. “Well, Rufus doesn’t arrive until tomorrow. If we’re following him, then we logically wait until then.”

                “But what to do until then?” Cloud wondered.

                “You there,” a woman said from behind them, heading from the entrance of town.

                “Hmm?” Cloud wondered.

                “You’re the ones who helped Priscilla,” she said. “Why don’t you take some time to rest in the inn, free of charge.”

                “Well, I guess that settles it,” Zack said. “Thank you!” he told her. “Come on, guys.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 (Cissnei)

                Cissnei woke up weary the next morning. It had been a rough night, trying to sleep through the anxiety of what might happen next and knowing the feelings of the other members of their group towards her. Cloud seemed to be the only one to truly trust her. Even Zack still seemed cautious. Cissnei knew what she had done in the past; she had done many things with the Turks, some that she regretted and others that didn’t bother her though they should. They had every right to question her sincerity, but that didn’t stop it from stinging. She needed to do something to prove her loyalty to their cause, but she honestly couldn’t say that she truly felt any real connection to wanting to find Sephiroth other than it being the right thing to do.

                The only way that she knew how to prove herself was to do everything in her power to help everyone, even the ones who she wasn’t sure that she liked any more than they liked her, like Barret, and even Tifa. Cissnei knew that she had to work with them regardless of how she might feel. The most she could do right now was get them up into Upper Junon so that they could pass through to find out if there was any sign of Sephiroth. She knew that this could be dangerous, and she didn’t know what to do to stay hidden from any members of Shinra that might recognize her or Zack; but they would have to figure it out and manage it.

                The group exited the house that they had been staying in for the night and reached the center of town. Cissnei was still out of it, but she was trying to think clearly; they had to get past the guard. Once they got past him, they were free and clear.

                “So,” Aerith interrupted Cissnei’s thoughts. “How are we going to do this?”

                “I wish we had handcuffs,” Cissnei noted, “but we don’t; so everyone will just follow my lead.”

                “Hey, wait a minute!” a girl called from up a staircase to a house above. It was Priscilla, and she rushed down the stairs and walked up to Cloud and Tifa. “Thank you for saving me,” she said. “Take this amulet. It will keep you safe.” She handed Cloud a necklace. “Good luck!” she told them as she turned and rushed off towards the beach.

                “Hmm?” Cloud said, looking at the amulet. “There’s a summon materia in it.”

                “Summon materia?” Barret asked. “I knew that materia can help you cast magic, but what’s a summon?”

                “How about I explain it some other time,” Zack said. “For now, shouldn’t we get going?”

                “Right,” Cissnei said. “We need to make it up to the city before President Rufus has time to return for his inauguration parade.”

                “Why the rush?” Barret said. “Wouldn’t it be better to meet him in person and give him a piece of our mind?”

                “No, it wouldn’t, at least not for me and Zack,” Cissnei said. “Being in Junon at all is risky; people are almost guaranteed to recognize us, and it’s a matter of whether it’s been long enough since Zack has been seen that he is forgotten and if word that I have left the Turks has spread. Meeting up with actual members of Shinra and the new president himself would be far too dangerous.”

                “People wouldn’t recognize Aerith, but if anyone saw Cloud, Cissnei, or I, we’d be in big trouble,” Zack agreed.

                “Man, that ain’t fair,” Barret said. “I need to get ahold of that guy and give him a piece of my mind.”

                “Barret, there are other ways to do that,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Well, let’s get going,” she said. “Everyone follow behind me in a line. Hands behind your back; look like you’re shackled… Except for Nanaki, of course.”

                She walked toward the guard standing in front of a giant metal door that led to an elevator leading up to the main city of Junon. The guard watched them warily as they approached. “Halt; I can’t let you in. Authorized personnel only today.”

                “I’m with the Turks; I need to take these prisoners up above,” Cissnei said.

                “Wait, it is you, Cissnei, isn’t it?” the guard said. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you at first… Although, I hadn’t heard anything about prisoners coming.” The guard leaned around to study them carefully.

                “It’s classified,” Cissnei said. “You wouldn’t want to get in trouble for ignoring an order that was issued to the Turks, would you?”

                The guard shook his head frantically. “No! Of course not!” He stepped out of the way and pressed a button that opened the door. “Go on up; but if I get punished, you’re not hearing the end of it, Cissnei.”

                “Oh, you won’t get punished; no worries.” She led the group past, having them walk past her and onto the elevator. “Now then, back to your post: don’t let anyone but Shinra employees in.”

                “Right. Shinra employees are okay,” he said. “Got it, ma’am! Best of luck with those prisoners!”

                She turned and walked onto the elevator with the others as the metal door slammed shut behind them. She hit the button and turned to look at everyone as the lift started rising. She chuckled. “See? Wasn’t that easy?” she asked.

                “Yeah…” Barret admitted.

                “You all can relax now,” she said, “at least until we reach up top. Then you’ll need to get back into position and follow me until we reach town. We’ll have to get through some military zones.”

                “Military zones?” Barret worried. “Just what is this place?”

                “It’s essentially Shinra’s military headquarters,” Cissnei said. “It’s Rufus Shinra’s home base; he’s very military oriented. I can only imagine where he’s planning on taking the Shinra Company.”

                They reached the top of the lift and another door opened in front of them as the lift slid to a stop. “Ready?” Cissnei asked them.

                “Ready!” Aerith said. Everyone else nodded.

                “All right. Move quickly,” Cissnei said.

                Once again single file, but moving as quickly as possible, they wandered through a winding hallway, through a tunnel that was a t-road with one end leading downhill. No one seemed to even notice them passing, too engrossed in the goings-on of the important day. As they reached the streets of Junon, a loud fanfare could be heard; the whole town was abuzz with the news of the new president’s arrival.

                Cissnei led the group to the side of the street. “Everyone can relax now. Now we’ll just look like tourists here to see the parade,” she said. “Now then, let’s split up into smaller groups,” she suggested. “We’ll be able to cover more ground, and we won’t stand out as much.”

                “Sounds like a good idea,” Cloud agreed. “But, why don’t we all go our separate ways and meet later? We’d get answers even quicker that way.”

                Aerith shook her head. “What if we run into trouble? What would we do then, if we were alone?”

                “Hmm… Aerith, why don’t you come with me?” Zack said. “Everyone else can fight pretty well, so we’ll leave it up to them what to do.”

                “Sounds fair,” Cloud said. “Let’s split up, then. There’s a lot of ground to cover.”

                Cissnei nodded. “We’ll meet up near the dock and decide what we’re going to do next,” she said.

                “You’d better not run off and tell your old friends the Shinra about this,” Barret said.

                Cissnei crossed her arms. “Enough,” she said. “You don’t have to trust me, but you don’t have to make a big deal about it. I’ve done nothing but help you since we’ve met; if you were going to ever trust me, you already would.”

                “At least we have an understanding,” Barret said with a huff.

                Cissnei sighed and started walking. “Well, I know what I’m doing. I’ll meet you all later,” she said.

                She heard quiet bickering from behind her and knew that they were arguing once again over whether she could be trusted. She just hoped that Cloud and Zack didn’t put in worthless effort in doing so. It wasn’t worth trying to reason with people like Barret and Tifa; they hated Shinra, and she was sure that she wasn’t the only one that they didn’t trust, she was just the one that they were the most vocal about. She knew that there wasn’t much that she could do with words, and even actions; all she could do was her part in this journey. Whether she was ever trusted by them, let alone liked, was irrelevant.

                One thing was for sure; it would be a good idea to ditch the Turk uniform for something more casual. It had been useful for getting in here, and it might be useful at other Shinra facilities, but she didn’t want the connection to remain any longer and knew that she would blend in with regular people far easier if it weren’t for the black suit. She sighed. She hoped that she could find a clothing store that would let her use their dressing room to change. Luckily, she knew where to look.

 

                Her first stop had been to find a new outfit before she set out asking about Sephiroth. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best use of her time, but it was something that she had to do. She bought a backpack along with her clothes so she could keep the old uniform in case it came in handy, but her new clothing was far more comfortable and wouldn’t stand out. She had selected loose-fitting, light wash jeans with the hems rolled up above her ankles. Her shirt was an indigo short-sleeved button down shirt. On her feet were simple black and white sneakers. It wasn’t a fancy outfit, but it was practical and easy to move in. She felt a little out of place without her usual suit, but she supposed she would need to get used to it given that she was no longer a Turk.

                She asked the cashier if she had seen anyone suspicious and received an answer to the negative, so she headed back out onto the street to interview more people; well, she couldn’t really call it interviewing anymore, now could she? She just had to ask people questions. It was the same thing, just not official.

                Cissnei wandered through the buildings on the streets of Junon, entering many and speaking with the people within. She knew this city almost as well as she knew Midgar, but she also knew that could be dangerous. Getting out of the Turk uniform lowered her chances of being recognized, but she knew it would still be up in the air as to whether someone would notice. She wanted to stay hidden for everyone’s sake, though if she were found, she could play it off as she was alone rather than with the others.

                She made her way into a familiar building and down a staircase into a blue-neon lit bar. She glanced towards the bar stools, but froze with who she saw there, a familiar form wearing a black suit. She knew it was Rude, and that told her that she had to get out of there. She turned around and left. That had to mean that it was true that Rufus Shinra would be heading into Junon that day, or rather that he was already somewhere around there. She headed up the stairs and reached the top; there were other floors to this building to ask, but she didn’t feel inclined to spend much time doing so. She sighed. She might as well head for the dock soon. She had covered a lot of ground, and she was sure that the rest of the group had been searching other areas.

                She approached an area that overlooked the sea in a beautiful manner, contrary to the industrial environment. She sighed and as she neared it, but she spotted Cloud nearby. She walked over to him. “Any luck?” she asked him.

                Cloud flinched, seeming startled. He turned and looked at her for a moment before realization crossed his expression. “Cissnei! I didn’t recognize you not in a suit,” he said.

                Cissnei chuckled. “I figured that I should get some civilian clothes,” she said.

                “Well, you look nice,” Cloud said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

                “Thank you,” she said, accepting the compliment at face value. She looked out over the sea. The sun was sinking lower, though it wasn’t quite sunset. “It gets dark earlier and earlier these days,” she noted.

                Cloud looked towards the sun and nodded. “It’s the time of year.”

                Cissnei glanced at Cloud. She smiled. “Thanks for standing up for me back down in the village,” she said. “And… thank you for trusting me.” It really meant a lot to her, so she had to say it.

                “Huh? Oh, don’t mention it,” Cloud said. “You’ve done so much to help me and Zack and Aerith. Ex-Turk or not, it doesn’t matter.”

                Cissnei smiled. It mattered to everyone else, even Zack, who she considered a friend and she knew considered her a friend as well. It was so strange to her how out of all the people with them that could trust her without any hesitation, it was someone to whom Shinra had done so much harm. Hojo’s experiments had been hard on Zack, but Cloud had fared even worse, falling into Mako addiction that left him in a stupor for months before he managed to pull himself out of it, and that was after Sephiroth destroyed his entire hometown and Shinra covered the disaster up.

                She had trust issues of her own, so she understood Tifa and Barret’s perspective more than Cloud’s. She could tell that they all had good hearts, better than her own; but she didn’t understand how it was so simple for Cloud to believe her. She would never understand, but she appreciated it more than words could say.

                Cissnei sighed. “So, any luck?” she repeated.

                Cloud nodded. “One person said that they saw someone in a black cloak heading towards the Cargo Ship,” he said. “But it was only one person, so I don’t know how trustworthy they could be.”

                “Well, we’ll just have to see if the others found anything out,” she said.

 

(Zack)

                “Oh, what’s over here?” Aerith asked excitedly as she rushed toward a doorway.

                “Hey, wait up!” Zack said, quickly following her.

                It was nice for it just to be the two of them, though Junon wasn’t really much of a place to hang out with your significant other. Junon was by and large a military facility, and it showed; but Aerith wasn’t used to much outside of Midgar, so it was all new and exciting to her, he supposed. He didn’t know what the others were up to, but he hoped that they were having more luck than they were.

                Zack followed Aerith into the building that she had run up to. He looked at the sign. “This is just another store; a materia store to be exact,” he said.

                “Oh,” Aerith said. “Hmm… Isn’t there anything interesting to do around here?”

                Zack sighed. “Aerith, as much fun as it could be to do something, we need to be figuring out what’s going on and if anyone has seen Sephiroth,” he said.

                “I know that, but—” Aerith shook her head. “All right. We’ll focus.”

                “Sorry,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. “There are places that are more fun to explore, anyway; maybe if we get to them we can take more time and relax a bit.”

                “It’s fine,” Aerith agreed with a nod. “So far, we haven’t heard anything about Sephiroth or a man in a black cloak at all,” she said.

                “Yeah,” Zack said. “But, there are still places to look.”

                Aerith looked around. “How much are we really going to find out by talking to shop keepers?” she wondered. “Where are the people who live around here?”

                “Well, the inauguration parade is going to take place later,” Zack said. “I imagine that people are getting ready for that, or avoiding the streets thinking they’d be busy; though it seems to me that things would be a bit more lively with that going on,” Zack said.

                Aerith shrugged. “It’s too bad that the parade is for Shinra,” Aerith said. “I haven’t seen one in forever.”

                Zack shook his head. “Don’t worry too much about it. We don’t have a chance to watch this one, but there will be plenty of other parades in the world to see,” he said.

                Aerith smiled. “You’re right,” she said. She turned around. “Let’s go ask people in this shop questions,” she said. “The sooner we get through this, then more likely it will be for us to have some time to kill.”

                Zack nodded, and they headed into the shop. No one inside had anything of use to share, but they weren’t about to give up so easily. Zack led the way now, Aerith following a short distance behind, as they headed towards their next destination. Zack knew of a bar down an alleyway in a basement. He knew that there would be civilians there if nowhere else.

                “All right,” Zack said. “There’s a bar here.”

                “A bar?” Aerith said. “So, you’re thinking that there might be regular people here?”

                “Possibly,” Zack said. “I know there aren’t many out on the street, but they have to be somewhere, and it’s not like we can go waltzing into people’s homes and talking to them.”

                “True…” Aerith put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Well, let’s go in,” she said.

                Zack led the way in and down the stairs into the blue-lit room. At first, all seemed normal within the bar, but soon, it seemed that he was mistaken. Among the usual customers, there was someone that he hadn’t expected and that he hoped wouldn’t notice them. “That’s a Turk,” Zack said, focusing on the bald man in a suit seated at the bar.

                Aerith nodded. “Don’t you think we should get out of here?” she asked.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah. So much for asking around here.”

                “Don’t worry about it,” Aerith said. “I don’t want to end up in any trouble. I’m sure the others will understand.”

                Zack turned to leave at first, but he saw the Turk stand up from the counter and turn around. Zack grabbed Aerith’s arm and led her into a corner out of the way. He watched the man carefully as he stopped to speak to someone an infantryman near the door. “Keep your eyes open,” the Turk told the soldier. “You never know who might be lurking about on a day like today.”

                The grunt saluted for a brief moment and stood in position. “Yes, sir!” he said.

                The Turk left the room and headed up the stairs. Aerith turned to Zack. “What do you think he meant by that?”

                “There are always a lot of people waiting for big events like this to cause trouble,” Zack said. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it; it has nothing to do with us.”

                Aerith nodded. “We should ask around the bar now, don’t you think?”

                Zack nodded. “Right,” he said. He looked around. There weren’t too many people inside, but those that were seemed relaxed.

                So, they walked around the bar, casually asking people what was going on that day and if they had seen or heard of a man in a black cloak heading through town. The answers were always the same, talking about Rufus Shinra’s parade, and no one had seen Sephiroth. It was the same old song and dance over and over again, and they were getting nowhere.

                Zack turned to Aerith. “This place is a bust,” he said. “What do you think we should do next? Just go and wait for everyone? I’m sure that between all of us we’ve covered most of town.”

                Aerith nodded. “You’re right. We should go meet up with the others.”

(Tifa)

                Tifa found Cloud and an unfamiliar girl standing near an area of road that overlooked the sea. She hurried to approach. She didn’t know who this girl was from afar; but as she grew closer, she recognized the hairstyle and silhouette, though the clothing was unfamiliar; it was Cissnei. Tifa felt relieved at the thought that it wasn’t some stranger. She still was worried about Cloud; he had been through something terrible, though she didn’t know what, and she seemed to be the only one out of the loop. They were friends in their childhood, and she cared about what happened to him… And there was something about that day back on that water tower that had ignited a way that she felt about him; though he wasn’t climbing the SOLDIER ranks like she thought, he had still been there to save her in the end.

                She still didn’t trust Cissnei, though, but he seemed to. She didn’t understand how he could trust a Turk so easily, but she supposed he had worked side by side with them for many years in the time he worked with Shinra. Perhaps he had no reason to distrust her, and honestly, maybe Tifa had no reason not to trust her either.

                As Tifa approached, she saw how at ease they were. They were talking quietly and laughing about something, and at first, she felt a twinge of jealousy rise up in her heart. She should be the one there with him, enjoying life. When Tifa had been with him, he had been distant and quiet and shy, and even a little judgmental. She hadn’t thought about the damage that she had caused to the people in Midgar, only destroying the reactors and helping the planet, and Cloud seemed to hold that against her. She hoped that they could work through it…

                But she shouldn’t be jealous. Cloud and Cissnei seemed to be friends, and if Cissnei made Cloud happy, then as his friend, Tifa should be happy for him. There was no reason to be jealous. There was nothing going on between them, any of them really. She shouldn’t be jealous of everyone. Cloud was supposed to be her hero, but things had taken a more realistic path. She wasn’t a teenager anymore, and she needed to remember all the growing up he had done in the time that had passed.

                She looked over at the sunset as she neared them. It was a beautiful setting here in Junon, regardless of what it might seem. She smiled. If Cloud trusted Cissnei, if Cissnei made him happy, well, Tifa would have to do her best to get along with the Ex-Turk. They were on this journey together for as long as it took; they would find Sephiroth, and they would defeat him. She didn’t like Zack’s concept of reasoning with him at all. She hoped that he wouldn’t be convinced, so that she could help kill him.

                Tifa walked up to Cloud and Cissnei. “Hey, you two the only ones here so far?” she asked.

                Cloud looked over. “Yeah,” he said. “Did you find anything out?”

                “No,” Tifa said.

                “I see,” Cissnei said. “Well, I suppose we’ll find out if anyone else has soon enough.”

                Tifa studied her. “I like the new outfit,” she said.

                Cissnei blinked. “Thank you. I thought it was time to put that suit in the past.”

                Tifa paused. Was that really her reasoning? Was she trying to disconnect herself from the Turks? Or was there some other motive? No, she needed to stop thinking that there was some motive behind everything that Cissnei did. Cissnei was part of their group and Tifa needed to trust her.

                Tifa nodded. “Good idea,” she said. “I hope that you’re still glad you left,” she said.

                Cissnei nodded. “Very,” she said, “though it is hard to get used to how much has changed. I’m so used to following orders, and I miss my ‘family’; but it’s worth it.”

                Tifa hadn’t thought about the fact that whether they were with Shinra or not, Cissnei still had people that she cared about within the Turks. Tifa needed to remember that she was still a human being even while she was with the Turks. She supposed that being around people that were with Shinra proved that in the end they were just people too; it was just the higher-ups that were so terrible, and people like Sephiroth.

                Tifa knew that she shouldn’t be so worried about what Cissnei might do; she had put her Turk past behind her, proven in a way by her change of clothing. Tifa knew that she needed to trust Cissnei, and she would. It was only a matter of changing her mind and pushing past her emotions that told her otherwise. This gut feeling that she had wasn’t real; she was only worried because she had been with Shinra.

                Tifa saw Barret in the distance walking towards them. She waved to him as he got closer. He waved back; when he reached them, he stopped. “Nobody in this town knows a thing about this Sephiroth guy,” Barret said. “All they’re talking about is Rufus Shinra and his little parade.”

                “That’s what I noticed,” Tifa agreed. “I wonder if Sephiroth has even come this way.”

                “One person said something about him heading towards the cargo ship,” Cloud said, “but that’s all I’ve heard.”

                Barret glanced at Cissnei. “The Turk ditched her uniform?” he asked.

                “Ex-Turk,” Cissnei said. “I thought it would be good to show that I’m not part of them anymore.”

                Barret grumbled something under his breath, but he looked more satisfied. “Yeah, well—an outfit change don’t change a thing,” he said.

                Cissnei sighed and nodded. “Yes, yes, I know.”

                Nanaki walked up to them, emerging from an alleyway. “It wasn’t much worth me talking to anyone,” he said. “Everyone just ignored me, and one person chased me out of their store.”

                Tifa frowned. “Oh no!” she said. “Are you all right?”

                Nanaki nodded. “I’m fine,” he assured. “Nothing hurt but my pride.”

                Cissnei shook her head. “I suppose we should have foreseen that,” she said.

                “Yeah; think how shocked we were when we heard you talk,” Barret said.

                Nanaki looked down. “It’s still unfortunate.”

                Tifa leaned down next to him. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Next time, we’ll make sure someone goes with you so that you don’t stand out so much.”

                Nanaki shook his head. “Not necessary,” he said. “Don’t worry about me.”

                “There’s Aerith and Zack,” Cloud said as he looked down the road.

                “Any sign of anything?” Zack asked as they approached.

                “One person said that they had seen a man in a black cloak headed for the docks and going into the cargo ship,” Cloud said.

                “Oh,” Zack said. He paused. “Well, I guess we need to get on that ship; but how?”

                Tifa paused. “We’ll have to be stowaways,” she said, “but I wonder if we can find disguises or something?”

                “That sounds like a good idea,” Cloud said. “It’s not like Cissnei can sneak us on anymore.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “Let’s spit up to find disguises and meet at the dock.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Barret)

                Disguises? Why did they have to look for disguises? Couldn’t they just be sneaky and make their way to where they needed to go? Why did it have to be so difficult? It ticked Barret off.

                Barret grumbled as he shuffled through lockers in the barracks. Tifa was in another part of the room; they needed to find outfits that fit, and that wasn’t an easy task to take on. Barret knew that they would manage, but it would take some time to get there. The others were elsewhere looking, and Barret wondered if they were having any luck. It seemed like this was taking forever—wait, this sailor uniform would work. He grabbed it and went behind lockers to change, glad that Cissnei had the foresight to get them all bags. Ha, thankful for Cissnei. That was rich.

                He walked back around the corner and saw Tifa wearing an infantry uniform. He shook his head. “Well, that settles it, then,” he said. “Let’s head for the docks.”

                They headed for the docks, having to go through back alleys to avoid the running parade. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before it was over, but he wanted to make it to the ship before that abominable Shinra president, Rufus. If he ran into him, well, it would take a lot of self-control to maintain his cool.

                They made it to the docks, but there were people gathered around the entrance to the cargo ship. Tifa stopped Barret from proceeding forward. Barret didn’t like it, but he stopped to see what was going on. There in front of the cargo ship, stood Rufus Shinra, watching Shinra grunts perform for his amusement.

                Barret stiffened. He wanted to go and give that man a piece of his mind and a few bullets from his arm, right there and then; but as he started to walk towards him, Tifa grabbed his arm. “Another time,” Tifa whispered as she started pulling him behind the scene and into the cargo ship.

                Barret didn’t like it one bit. They were working with people from Shinra for whatever reason, and he didn’t even know who this Sephiroth that they were trying to stop was. He knew that Tifa wanted to go along, and he thought that these strange people were doing what was right to try to save the planet, even if he didn’t understand their motives when they used to be on the side of the enemy. Cissnei, the Turk; Zack with SOLDIER; Cloud with the infantry… Barret didn’t know how he could make himself believe that these people weren’t going to turn on him and Tifa… But in the end he had no choice but to trust them. He was stuck with them now, and they hadn’t done anything to prove themselves untrustworthy. But being near the Shinra president himself made the resentment grow in his mind even more. He hated Shinra, and he wanted nothing to do with anyone who ever was a part of them.

 

(Cloud)

                Being back in a Shinra Infantry uniform brought back memories that he didn’t really care to remember. He knew it wasn’t coming back to how it was, and things hadn’t been so bad when he was with them, but he was never going back and never would want to. The world around him was much better without being part of Shinra’s flunkies. This outfit was only temporary, and as soon as they made it to Costa de Sol, he would be back to normal. It was only a matter of time.

                Cloud looked around. He was in the hold of the cargo ship and he could see where the others were waiting around for them to land in Costa de Sol. It was only a matter of time, but it would take a while. Cloud decided to take a walk around the ship to see what was going on with everyone. He didn’t want them to get caught, but he thought that they shouldn’t be as long as they were in these uniforms.

                He walked over to Zack; he was wearing a uniform much like his own. Aerith was a short distance away, also wearing an infantry uniform. Zack looked up as he approached. “Hey, Cloud,” Zack said. “How are you holding up?”

                “Little motion sick, but you know me,” Cloud said. “I’m doing fairly well, all things considered.”

                “Good,” Zack said. “It won’t be too long until we’re back on land and we can get out of these Shinra uniforms. I can hardly wait for that.”

                Cloud nodded. “Agreed.”

                “Are you going to check on everyone?” Zack asked.

                Cloud nodded. “That was the plan,” he said.

                “Well, good luck with that. Make sure to be careful. Rufus Shinra’s on this boat too; we don’t want to be caught,” Zack said.

                “Of course,” Cloud said. He walked over to Aerith.

                “Hey, Cloud,” Aerith said. “Did you see that Airship back in Junon?” she asked him.

                “Yeah. Wasn’t expecting it to be that big,” Cloud said.

                “Do you think we could ever ride in it?” she asked.

                Cloud paused. “I don’t know. Anything’s possible.”

                “You’re right,” Aerith said. “I know it’s unlikely, but… it’d be nice.”

                Cloud shook his head. “You know what? I’m sure it will happen,” he lied.

                Aerith nodded. “Thanks, Cloud.”

                Cloud paused. “Any idea where the others are?” he asked.

                “I think they’re up on the deck,” Aerith said.

                “Right. I’m going to go find them,” Cloud said.

                “Good luck,” Aerith said.

                Cloud headed up the staircase to his right and to the deck. He looked around. There were several crew members up top, so it was hard to tell who was who. He couldn’t go based on postures, because everyone was stiff and upright in trying to stay hidden. He felt a bit shaky; his motion sickness was starting to get to him, but he knew that moving around was probably the best thing he could do for it, as well as approaching his friends and talking to them.

                He spotted a person in an infantry uniform standing near the edge of the boat looking down. He walked up to them cautiously. He had a feeling that this was Cissnei, but it was hard to tell. “Hey,” he said after a moment.

                “Cloud?” Cissnei asked, looking towards him.

                “Yeah,” he said. “How are you holding up?”

                “Fine,” she replied. “You?”

                “A little motion sick, but for the most part I’m okay,” he said. “Have you seen the others?” he asked her.

                Cissnei shrugged. “It’s hard to tell. It’s not like anyone but you would go out of their way to find me and talk to me, after all.”

                Cloud frowned, though he knew she couldn’t see it beneath the mask. “Well, I imagine everyone’s busy keeping in disguise.”

                “I think I might’ve seen Nanaki on the awning over there,” she said, gesturing. “Either that or one of the regular crew members has a tail.”

                Cloud chuckled. “I suppose that could be a problem,” he said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “I’m looking forward to making it to Costa de Sol,” she said, “though I guess we aren’t going to have much time to enjoy ourselves.”

                “I’m sure we could stay for a little while,” Cloud said with a shrug.

                Cissnei chuckled. “Since when are you so relaxed?” she wondered.

                “What do you mean?” he asked. Was he acting any differently than he had been before?

                “Well, back in Junon we were just able to talk; it was nice. And now here, we’re just talking about wanting to relax in Costa de Sol,” she said. “Back before we made it to Junon, you were so focused on finding Sephiroth that you seemed to forget everything else.”

                “Oh, sorry,” Cloud said. “We do have to find Sephiroth, so I guess I was just stuck on that.”

                “It’s fine,” Cissnei said. She shook her head. “Say, why don’t you go find the others; I’m sure Tifa would be glad to see you.”

                “Zack and Aerith are downstairs, if you need them,” Cloud said. “I’ll go ahead and look for everyone else.”

                Cloud looked around and headed over to a watch tower. There was a person in uniform standing up top looking around carefully. Cloud climbed up and approached them.

                “Hey, is that you, Tifa?” he asked her.

                She looked over at him. “Yes, sir!” she said with a salute. She giggled.

                Cloud tilted his head. “How are you doing?”

                “I hate this uniform,” she said. “I hate this uniform and everything it stands for. Shinra, armies, I wish they would all disappear.”

                Cloud nodded. “Yeah, they’re all terrible,” he said. “This uniform is awful. They always were.”

                Tifa nodded. “I can’t wait to get off this ship, so we can go back to normal.”

                “Yeah…” Cloud fell quiet. What was he doing here, on this ship? They were all together, but it was risky; what if they were caught? What would happen to everyone? There had to have been some other way to cross the ocean to follow Sephiroth; but this was where they were now, so he had best relax as much as he could.

                “Is something wrong?” she asked.

                “Have I been… acting strangely?” he asked.

                Tifa seemed taken aback. “What makes you ask that?”

                “Something that Cissnei said,” Cloud said. “She mentioned that I had seemed fixated on finding Sephiroth before we got to Junon, but now I’ve relaxed some. I didn’t notice…” he said.

                Tifa sighed. “Well…” she began. She looked away.

                “So, I have been,” he said.

                “Well…” Tifa sighed again. “I mean, you’ve been much different than I remembered you ever being, ever since we met again,” she said. “I suppose that doesn’t mean anything, since people change… But as soon as we found out about Sephiroth, things only got stranger.”

                Cloud crossed his arms. “Well… Sorry,” he said. “I hope I haven’t done anything to upset you.” He realized that back in Lower Junon, he had called out Tifa and Barret for what they had done before. He felt like he needed to, but it was pretty low, now that he thought about it. He hoped that Tifa would forgive him; even if they hadn’t been close, they were still childhood friends.

                Tifa shrugged. “Don’t worry too much about it,” she said. “Just try to relax and not worry so much about things.”

                Cloud nodded. “Thanks, Tifa,” he said.

                Tifa nodded in return. “Well, I saw Barret head towards the bridge,” she said. “He stands out so much, so big and burly in that sailor’s uniform.”

                “I’ll head there then,” he said. “I wonder why he’d go there?”

                Tifa shrugged. “Beats me,” she said. “Nanaki is over there,” she said, gesturing.

                “Thanks,” Cloud said. “I’m checking in with everyone, so thanks.”

                “You’re welcome! I’ll get back to my watch,” she said with a giggle.

                Cloud headed to where Nanaki was. It was quite obviously the creature, as he was having trouble standing on two legs, and his tail was swinging about. Cloud was shocked that he hadn’t been noticed yet, but he wasn’t going to count his blessings.

                “Hey Nanaki,” Cloud said. “How are you doing?”

                “A little woozy, but I shouldn’t get caught,” Nanaki said. “Humans only look at appearances. I’d say I make a fine human being.”

                Cloud nodded and tired not to laugh. “You sure do.” He shook his head. “Well, I won’t distract you.”

                “See you later,” Nanaki said.

                Cloud made his way toward the bridge. There Barret stood, crouched down but peeking up to look through the window. Cloud glanced inside. There stood Rufus Shinra and head of the army Heidegger.

                “Look, Cloud; it’s president Rufus and Heidegger,” Barret said. “They’re so close but we can’t do anything about them.” Barret grumbled under his breath as he watched. “They’re laughing. How can they be laughing like that after what they did to Sector 7; to Biggs, Wedge, Jesse…”

                “Calm down, Barret,” Cloud said.

                Barret ran away from the window and clenched his fist. “God. I can’t take it anymore. I’m gonna settle things here and now!”

                “Barret—”

                 Suddenly an alarm started going off. _Emergency alert! Suspicious character found. Those not in detail search the ship. Report when found. I repeat. Suspicious character on board. Search the ship. Report when found._

                Barret cursed. “Did they find us?”

                Cloud looked around. No one was coming towards them. “Doesn’t seem like us,” Cloud said.

                “Do they mean Tifa and the others?” Barret said. He shook his head. “Let’s go.”

                “Right,” Cloud said, leading the way away from the bridge and towards the deck.

                They reached the deck. Everyone seemed to have gathered together there to make sure that everyone was all right.”

                “Is everyone here?” Cloud asked as he looked around.

                “Seems that way,” Zack said. “It wasn’t us.”

                “Then who?” Tifa asked.

                “Could it be Sephiroth?” Aerith wondered. “He was spotted heading towards the cargo ship, remember?”

                Cloud nodded. “Right,” he said. “Let’s go check it out… but not all of us. That would be suspicious.”

                “Cloud and I will go,” Zack said. “Everyone else can wait here.”

                “What? I want to come too!” Tifa said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Let them go, Tifa,” she said. “They’ll be better off not having to worry about anyone else.”

                “But—” Tifa said.

                “Let’s go,” Zack said to Cloud as he headed towards the stairs. Cloud followed right behind him.

                When they reached the bottom of the stairs, all members of the crew who were in the hold were dead, lying on the ground with sword slashes showing their cause of death. “It has to be him,” Cloud said.

                Zack shook his head. “Sephiroth, what are you thinking?” he muttered.

                They headed into the engine room, following the trail of blood and corpses. When they reached the inside, there stood only a general in front of the engine. Cloud led the way up to him. “Was it… Was it Sephiroth?” he asked the man. The man didn’t reply; he simply fell backwards.

                “After a long sleep,” a hypnotizing voice said from somewhere they couldn’t see. “The time… the time has come…” Slowly, something began to rise, phasing through the floor like nothing should. A head covered in silver hair rose first, and the rest of a black cloaked body soon followed.

                “Sephiroth! You’re alive!” Zack cried out. “What are you doing? What are you thinking?”

                Cloud stepped back to let Zack in front. He shook his head. “No… Something’s wrong here…”

                “Who are you?” Sephiroth asked, staring at Zack.

                “What? You know me. It’s Zack, from SOLDIER! We worked together,” Zack said.

                “Zack…” Sephiroth muttered.

                Zack shook his head. “Sephiroth, why did you hurt all these people; why did you hurt everyone back then?”

                “It doesn’t matter…” Sephiroth said. “The time… is now.”

                “What are you talking about?” Zack asked. He took a step back as Sephiroth lunged forward; Sephiroth threw something at them before flying forward, knocking them down before disappearing without a trace.

                As they Cloud managed to get to his feet, he saw a massive creature standing before them. He looked over at Zack, who was still on the ground. “Zack! Are you okay?”

                Zack nodded and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m fine,” he said as he stood up. “What is that thing?”

                “I don’t know,” Cloud said. It shot a laser beam at them. “But I guess we’re going to fight it,” he said. He pulled his sword from his back.

                Zack pulled his sword from its place on his back too. “Time to get this over with,” he said.

                They fought together, slicing into the creature as it shot beams of energy at them. They weren’t difficult to dodge, but it was obvious that this wasn’t a weak foe. It cast powerful magic towards them, but they managed to avoid most of the attacks. Dodging the attacks and getting in their own hits, the creature fell to their might.

                The creature disappeared, and in its place was a strange object, almost like a tentacle. “What’s that?” Cloud asked cautiously.

                “Jenova’s arm?” Zack wondered. “But wasn’t it back at Shinra?”

                “Sephiroth must’ve gotten it when he killed the president,” Cloud deduced. “I’ll bet he’s been carrying it around since.”

                “Yeah, that makes sense,” Zack said; but he didn’t look so sure. “What was with him? The time is now?”

                Cloud shrugged. The burning anger was back in his chest, but he tried to contain the feeling. He had wanted to kill Sephiroth when he stood back there, but he knew that he had to wait; but Zack hadn’t been able to get through to him, and now he was gone. “Where’d he go, though?” Cloud wondered.

                Zack shook his head. “We’d better hurry back to check on the others,” he said. He headed towards the doors and up the stairs.

                Cloud was at a loss. He didn’t know what Sephiroth had meant, and he knew that Zack had no idea either; but Cloud felt like he should understand, something deep inside him should know. He followed Zack up the stairs regardless of those feelings. He had to accept that Sephiroth had gotten away after causing so much damage. How could Zack forgive this? Cloud didn’t understand.

                They made it to the deck of the ship. Everyone was standing there safely though cautiously. It was obvious that Sephiroth hadn’t made it up here. “Is everyone all right?” Zack asked.

                Everyone turned to look at them. “We’re fine,” Cissnei said. “Nothing happened up here.”

                “Was it… Was it Sephiroth?” Aerith asked.

                Zack nodded. “Yes. It was.”

                “Did you talk to him?” Tifa asked.

                “Yeah, but… he wasn’t listening,” Zack said, looking down.

                “What happened?” Barret asked.

                “We got down there, and he had killed the crew down below,” Cloud said. “When we made it to the engine room, we found him. He said some stuff about it being time before flying off.”

                “Time for what?” Tifa asked.

                Cloud shook his head. “No idea.” He paused. “But he didn’t recognize us.”

                “He didn’t?” Cissnei asked. “At very least he should’ve recognized Zack. They were ‘friends’ of sorts.”

                Zack shook his head. “We have to find him again, and we have to try to talk to him again,” Zack said.

                Cloud shook his head. “He didn’t even recognize you! What good will talking do when he doesn’t even know his friend? He wouldn’t listen.”

                “We have to try; one more time, that’s all I ask,” Zack said. He seemed very upset over the whole situation.

                “Zack…” Aerith said. She shook her head.

                The ship’s whistle blew. _Getting ready to dock at Costa de Sol,_ the announcer announced.

                “Well, it doesn’t matter,” Cloud said. “He got away for now. We don’t know where he went. But we have to move on.”

                “Right,” Aerith agreed. “We’ll find him again. In the meantime, let’s just try to relax until we make it to land.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Zack)

                Why hadn’t Sephiroth recognized him? It made no sense! They had worked together, been comrades; they were at very least almost friends, if only through their friendship with Angeal uniting them when they were fighting against him and Genesis. How could he just… forget that he ever existed? Had he forgotten everything that had happened within that time, and what he had done to Nibelheim?

                Zack wanted to talk to Sephiroth, to ask him what he had been thinking back then when Zack knew there was no return; he wanted to bring his fellow SOLDIER back to who he once was before the madness overtook him. No, it wasn’t that he was forgiving Sephiroth for what he had done; he just wanted to remind him what was right and give him another chance. But on that cargo ship, Sephiroth wouldn’t have listened; he didn’t even know who Zack was, let alone would he bother to listen. Zack shook his head. Was there any point in giving it another try? Would Sephiroth just keep doing the same things over and over again?

                Those thoughts pressed on his brain as the cargo ship pulled to the dock, but he was soon pulled out of his distraction. “We’re here,” Aerith told him. “Let’s get off this ship and back into normal clothes.”

                “Right,” Zack said with a nod. The group gathered together as discretely as possible and snuck off the ship with the rest of the crew.

 

                They were now in Costa de Sol, and everyone had returned to their normal attire. Zack looked up at the sky and closed his eyes to take in the warmth. It had been a long time since he had been here last on vacation. He knew that they would have to leave soon, but it would be nice to stay for a little while at least. Surely that would be all right. They had lost Sephiroth anyway.

                “It’s so warm here!” Aerith said cheerfully as she walked up next to him. “Let’s go down to the beach and relax!”

                “Sure!” Zack said. “Is this your first time being to a beach?”

                Aerith nodded. “Yes. I never knew much outside of Midgar.”

                “Yeah,” Zack said. “It’s nice here. I’ve been here a time or two before.”

                “Is it nice to be back?” Aerith asked him.

                Zack paused. “Yeah. It is,” he decided. “Too bad we can’t stay for too long.”

                “So what are we doing now?” Tifa asked Cloud.

                Cloud shrugged. “I guess we’re here for a little while. It shouldn’t hurt as long as we don’t stay more than a day or two,” he said.

                Cissnei looked off the dock at the ocean. “Hard to believe we made it across without being caught, even with all the commotion,” she noted.

                “Huh? I didn’t know you were worried,” Zack said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “I wasn’t exactly… worried,” she said. “I knew that we’d figure out a way around it if we were caught; it just crossed my mind.”

                “I for one am glad to be back on four feet,” Nanaki said. “It’s so hot here, though,” he noted, “I’m going to go find some shade.” He wandered off towards an awning.

                “I’m going to the beach,” Aerith repeated. “Who’s coming with me?”

                “I’ll come,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei nodded. “I will as well.”

                “I’m going to take a look around,” Cloud said. “I’ll be down there shortly.”

                Barret had already wandered off somewhere.

                Zack nodded. “I’m going to look around a bit too,” he said. “I’ll be right there.”

                “All right,” Aerith said. “Let’s go, girls,” she said to Tifa and Cissnei.

(Cissnei)

                Cissnei led the way out onto the beach. “It’s so nice to be back in Costa de Sol,” she said, “though I do wish we had brought swimsuits.”

                “The sun’s still nice,” Aerith said. “Just a little overbearing.”

                “You’ve been here before?” Tifa asked.

                “Ordered vacation,” Cissnei said.

                “So in other words, spying on someone,” Aerith said with a chuckle.

                “Well, partially,” Cissnie said. “I still took time to enjoy myself. I just had to be on the lookout for suspicious activity while I was here.”

                Tifa tilted her head. “And who were you keeping an eye on?”

                Cissnei chuckled. “Actually, Zack was here at the same time,” she said. “I really wasn’t spying on him; we were both sent here. I don’t imagine it was a coincidence, but I wasn’t told anything.” She shook her head. “It was short-lived, anyway. Junon was attacked and we were sent right back to work.”

                “That’s too bad,” Aerith said. “Well, I suppose you have to take the chance to enjoy it now!”

                “I’m not too worried about it,” Cissnei said. “Anyway, you don’t have to stay here with me; you two go do something fun.”

                “Why can’t we all have fun together?” Aerith asked.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Well—"

                “Yeah, why not?” Tifa asked, putting her hands on her hips.

                Cissnei paused for a moment. She had been under the impression that neither of them liked her. Why should they spend time with someone they didn’t like? She smiled. “Yeah; all right,” she said. “What is there to do, though?”

                “Well, we could always just lay in the sun,” Tifa said.

                “Oh! Look over there!” Aerith said, pointing at a volleyball net placed in the sand. “I wonder if we could play!”

                Cissnei raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think we’re really clothed for that,” she said.

                “Why not?” Tifa asked. “We’ll take off our shoes; a little sand never hurt anyone, and we can just brush it off.”

                “Come on, Cissnei; lighten up!” Aerith said. “Let’s go find out if the net is open!” She hurried of towards a shack on the beach that was selling umbrellas.

                Cissnei shrugged. If they wanted to play volleyball, they’d play volleyball; but she wasn’t going easy on them.

                Tifa chuckled. “You say you aren’t dressed for volleyball; imagine what it would’ve been like if you were stuck in that suit.”

                Cissnei shook her head. “That would’ve been miserably hot here!” she said. “I always hated the suit, but I guess it’s better than what some Shinra personnel had to wear.” She thought momentarily about that stupid uniform she was in on the ship.

                Aerith rushed back over with a volleyball in hand. “Come on, let’s play!”

                “How are we doing this? Taking turns?” Tifa asked.

                “Two on one,” Cissnei replied with a smirk. “You two against me.”

                “Oh really? You think you can beat both of us?” Tifa asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “What, do you take us for wimps?” Aerith asked.

                “Of course not; but I always win at volleyball. I’d like an actual challenge,” Cissnei said. “Of course, if you’re afraid of losing, you two could just play,” she said, waving her hand dismissively.

                “Two against one it is,” Tifa said with a nod. “Let’s prove her wrong, Aerith. We’re a force to reckon with ourselves.”

                Aerith giggled. “This is going to be fun,” she said.

                Cissnei smiled. “Shall we?” They approached the net. “We’ll have to adjust rules slightly since we’re uneven teams, of course,” Cissnei said. “Let’s say no more than three hits per side as a general rule. Points obviously scored when the ball hits the opposite team’s court.”

                “Sounds fair,” Aerith said. “Who serves first?”

                “Let’s let Cissnei do it, since she’s alone,” Tifa said. “Gotta give her some advantage, don’t we?”

                “Fair enough,” Cissnei said. They walked to opposite sides of the net, and soon the game commenced.

                Cissnei served the ball, and Aerith managed to hit it once, but it didn’t make it over the net, so Tifa had to rush I and hit it. Cissnei quickly sent it right back over. Tifa hit it back again, but Cissnei still persisted and scored the first point. The next volley passed similarly, and the next. Aerith tripped over her dress a couple of times but seemed to be having a blast. Tifa was visibly frustrated and kept becoming more aggressive in her hits. Cissnei always spiked the ball directly past them at first, but she decided to have mercy and aim for them to be able to hit it, and they began to do better.

                “See? We’re not bad,” Aerith said between huffs of breath.

                “Come on, Aerith; we’ve got to score some points before we can say that,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei laughed. “We’ll see about that,” she said; but she was going easy on them now. She didn’t want to lose, though; she was just trying to be able to have an actual game rather than decimating them.

                Next turn, Aerith managed to hit it past Cissnei, but tripped over her dress and fell to her knees in the process. “Hey! I scored a point she said excitedly.

                “That you did,” Cissnei said with a chuckle.

                “Hey! What’s so funny?” Tifa demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

                “Nothing, nothing; just having fun,” Cissnei said. It was true. She wasn’t laughing at them. It was nice to be able to relax.

                Tifa spiked the next ball past Cissnei. “Yes!” she cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

                Cissnei glanced up as she picked up the ball. Cloud and Zack were coming to the beach. “Want to call it a tie?” Cissnei joked, pointing at them.

                “A tie?” Tifa said, crossing her arms. “Don’t pity us.”

                “You won fair and square, somehow,” Aerith agreed.

                Cissnei laughed. “Thanks, guys. That was a lot of fun.”

                “Yeah!” Aerith agreed.

                “Though, you didn’t have to pity me,” Cissnei said quietly.

                “Huh?” Tifa asked.

                “I know that neither of you are fond of me,” Cissnei said.

                “Hey, us girls are in it together,” Aerith said.

                Tifa nodded. “Sorry I’ve been so suspicious,” Tifa said. “But… you seem willing to trust me regardless of my past. It would be wrong of me not to try to do the same.”

                Cissnei smiled. “Thanks, you two,” she said.

                Zack waved as he spotted them. “Volleyball, huh?” he said as he came near. “Can I play?”

                Cloud caught up too. “Didn’t find anything suspicious around here,” he said. “We should be safe to relax for a while.”

                Cissnei tilted her head. Had they been worried about that? She should’ve been looking around too, if that were the case. “Sorry I didn’t think to look around, too,” Cissnei said.

                “Hmm? Don’t apologize. We had it handled,” Cloud assured.

                Zack nodded. “Right. You guys were having fun! We need to take advantage of it while we have the chance.”

                “I think we’re done for now,” Aerith said. “At least, I am.”

                “I’m beat,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei nodded. “I’m ready for a break, too. This heat is terrible.”

                “Aw, that’s too bad,” Zack said with a pout.

                “We’re going to have a rematch someday,” Tifa told Cissnei. “Just you wait!”

                Cissnei smiled. “Looking forward to it.”

                Cissnei scanned the beach briefly; she didn’t know why she hadn’t looked more carefully before. There were many people scattered about, most clad in swimwear as was appropriate for the setting. It was peaceful, the sound of the waves gently lapping against the shore, the sun beating down overhead almost too much to bear. It was so drastically different than anywhere else she had been in the world, and she had been to many places in her time as a Turk. It was somewhere that she would never forget, no matter what might transpire.

                Aerith was talking to Zack happily; Tifa and Cloud were separately standing looking out at the sea’s peaceful waters. Cissnei smiled. It was so nice here, she wished they weren’t here as only a step on their journey to find Sephiroth. She knew that one day when it was all over she could come back here again, but for now, she was going to enjoy the time that she had here.

(Tifa)

                Tifa stopped looking out at the sea and glanced over at Cloud. He was looking out at it looking uncomfortable. It was obvious that something was bothering him, but Tifa was afraid to ask what it might be. Back on the ship, he had asked her if he had been acting strangely. From the moment that Sephiroth was mentioned, Tifa had been questioning his actions.

                She knew that he wasn’t as willing to forgive as Zack. That much was obvious. But at the same time, Tifa knew that he didn’t seem able to come to a conclusion that he liked. There was something strange about the way he held himself when Sephiroth was mentioned, something that seemed afraid as much as angry. She didn’t understand why that might be, but she could almost understand the feeling. The burning hatred that she felt towards Sephiroth for what he had done to her family and Nibelheim couldn’t be contained, but within that feeling was fear. She was scared of Sephiroth and what he could do. She didn’t know why he had done it. She wasn’t sure that anyone would ever know for sure. What she did know was that she couldn’t forgive him, and she hoped that Cloud felt the same.

                She walked over beside Cloud. “Hey,” she said.

                “Hi,” he replied. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

                Tifa nodded with a smile. “It’s nice here. It’s nice to have a break.”

                “Well, it won’t be a long one,” Cloud said, “but it doesn’t hurt to relax a little bit.”

                “So… what are you going to do while we’re here?” she asked.

                Cloud shrugged. “Not a clue. I don’t know what to do in a place like this. I figured I’d just find somewhere to wait it out until everyone’s ready to go.”

                “Hmm,” Tifa said. That just wouldn’t do! She needed to find a way to make sure that Cloud enjoyed his time here in one way or another. She put her hands on her hips as she thought about what to do. It would be wrong to shove him into the ocean when he didn’t have a change of clothes, so that was out. She could suggest they just sunbathe and talk; that is, if he wanted to spend time with her at all. He seemed rather disinterested in her since they had been reunited. His initial concern turned cold when he found out about AVALANCHE, and since then, he hadn’t seemed too welcoming of conversation.

                Tifa shook her head. She couldn’t be so down on herself like that! It didn’t matter what Cloud thought about her time in AVALANCHE; she just hoped that he didn’t hold it against her and they could be friends. She had thought that there had been something between them back on that night on the water tower, but even if there was, people changed. She was sure that it would be okay in the end. She would do everything in her power to bring back whatever friendship they had back when they were younger.

                She looked over at him. “Say Cloud, want to go for a walk?”

                “Hmm?” Cloud asked. He tilted his head in a way that made him seem more like himself after all these years. It made Tifa smile involuntarily. “Sure, why not.”

                “Come on!” Tifa said. She turned to the others. “We’re going for a walk. We’ll be back,” she told them.

                Cissnei nodded. “Have fun,” she said. Zack and Aerith were too busy talking to even really notice that she had said anything.

                Tifa led the way and Cloud walked beside her as they walked near the shoreline. “So, Cloud, what are you going to do once this is all over?” she asked.

                “Huh? Why are you asking that?” Cloud asked.

                “Oh, I don’t know. I’m curious.”

                Cloud shook his head. “I have no idea. I guess I’ll try being a mercenary again.”

                “Huh,” Tifa said. “I’ll probably try to get another bar,” she said. “I don’t know, though. It’s hard to imagine anywhere but Seventh Heaven, you know?”

                “You’d been running it for a while, huh?” Cloud asked.

                Tifa nodded. “Since shortly after I got to Midgar,” she said. It still hurt to think about Sector 7. So many people had died, and in a way, it had been AVALANCHE’s fault. If they hadn’t destroyed the reactors, Shinra wouldn’t have tried to destroy them. She knew that it was Shinra’s fault, not hers. There was no way that it was her fault whatsoever when she thought about it logically. But those were people that she cared about, people that she saw every day, and they would never be alive again.

                “Oh,” Cloud said. “Well, I guess… life goes on,” Cloud said. “We got past when Nibelheim was destroyed, didn’t we?”

                “We did,” Tifa agreed. He had a point. That had been their hometown, somewhere that she had known her entire life. She had so much grief, and she still did, but she had moved on with her life with what she had.

                “So… I guess there’s no way around it. Both times were terrible tragedies…” Cloud shook his head. “But we’re alive for a reason, I’m sure. We can work through it, and we’ll do what needs to be done.”

                Tifa nodded. “Thanks, Cloud.” She shook her head. “We’ve never really talked about Nibelheim,” she began.

                “Aren’t we supposed to be relaxing?” Cloud asked her.

                “Well yes…” she admitted. “But it’s important.”

                “There will be other times,” Cloud said. “I was there, you were there; we know what happened. Sephiroth destroyed the town, and we followed him to the reactor, where we fought. What else is there to know?”

                Tifa shook her head. “Well, I don’t know what happened to you after. My martial arts teacher got me out of there and took me to Midgar. You said that you just got into town when we met again.  That leaves four years’ worth of your life missing.”

                “I’d really rather not talk about it,” Cloud said.

                “Everyone else seems to know,” Tifa said in frustration.

                Cloud crossed his arms. “Can we drop this? I don’t want to talk about it.”

                Tifa slowly took a breath but nodded. “Okay,” she said. “Sorry.”

                “There will be other times,” Cloud repeated. He sighed. “This was supposed to be relaxing; do either of us have anything that’s not depressing to talk about?”

                Tifa shook her head. “No, there’s too much on my mind left over from Sector 7. My hatred for Shinra only grew. Now I don’t know what to do.”

                Cloud paused. “We have to stop Sephiroth; we both hate Shinra for everything they’ve done, but they’re too big to do anything about, really. I don’t know what to do about them. There’s very little we can.”

                Tifa sighed. She looked out at the crisp blue sea for a moment. The waves were getting stronger as the wind picked up. The beach was still densely populated by sunbathers.

                 Something less depressing to talk about… what could it be? “So… How did you and Zack meet? You seem pretty close,” Tifa said.

                Cloud looked over. “We got put on a mission together. We were the only two from the country, so we were way ahead of the rest of our group on the mountain.” He shook his head. “We ran into each other a few more times, and then we ended up in Nibelheim. I… I can’t really say how we became close friends.”

                “Oh. I figured it was through Shinra,” Tifa said.

                “How did you and Barret meet?” he asked her.

                “Well, I got the job at Seventh Heaven, and AVALANCHE was already using the basement as a hideout. I learned of their cause and joined,” she said.

                “Huh,” Cloud said. “Barret is… nice enough,” he said. “If a bit… gruff.”

                Tifa giggled. “He’s nicer once he gets used to you. He’s still just iffy on you, Zack, and Cissnei because of your Shinra past.”

                “I suppose it’s understandable,” Cloud said. “I don’t know why he hates Shinra so much, but I know that you worry about it too, or at least the others if not me. I know that I wouldn’t trust just anyone.”

                Tifa frowned. “I guess you’re right; sorry about that.”

                “Don’t be sorry,” Cloud said. “Your feelings are justified, and even if they weren’t, you still feel that way.”

                Tifa nodded. “Thanks, Cloud,” she said.

                “We’re getting close to the edge of town,” Cloud interrupted. “We’d probably better turn back.”

                Tifa looked up. She did indeed notice that sunbathers were growing scarcer, and she could see the end of the rock wall built up between the town and the beach. She frowned. “Guess you’re right.”

                “You know, we never really were close, were we?” Cloud asked.

                Tifa nodded. “I’d like to change that,” she said.

                “I’d like that too,” Cloud said. “I never had friends back in Nibelheim; I stopped trying. But I think I’ve become a bit of a better person.”

                Tifa nodded. “I’ve changed, too; but I never held anything against you.”

                “You didn’t? I know that your father sure did,” he said.

                “You had nothing to do with that accident,” Tifa said. “It was my own recklessness that caused my injuries. You were the only one who cared enough to try to help me.”

                Cloud sighed. “Thanks, Tifa.” He shook his head. “We should head back.”

                “Right,” Tifa agreed. She led the way to head back towards where their friends had been on the beach.

(Cloud)

                It was getting close to sunset now that he and Tifa had returned to join the others. Cloud was frustrated with Tifa. He knew that she meant well, and they agreed that they’d like to become friends, but she was so pushy about knowing what had happened back then. Cloud wasn’t ready to talk about it. She was jealous that other people knew, but Cloud hadn’t been the one to tell anyone, and no one knew it from his perspective, even Zack. Cloud had no intent to tell anyone anything more about it. He wouldn’t care if he and Zack being experimented on and Cloud’s following Mako poisoning was brought to the surface as long as he wasn’t the one to tell it. Cissnei knew from intel, Zack had been there and had told Aerith; Cloud hadn’t said a word about his ordeal to anyone, and he didn’t intend to.

                They were still on the beach, the white sand beneath their feet cooling down now that the sun wasn’t beating so harshly. Aerith, Tifa, and Cissnei were talking to each other a bit away. Barret had emerged from the hotel. Nanaki was keeping to himself under a beach umbrella.

                Zack walked over to Cloud. “You doing okay?” Zack asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

                Cloud nodded. “I’m fine,” he said. It wasn’t a lie exactly. He was fine, it was just a matter of his thoughts getting to him. He needed to try to relax like everyone else was, but it was so difficult. He needed to find Sephiroth, and any delay was making him anxious.

                “Really? You seem pretty out of it,” Zack said.

                Cloud shrugged. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I’ve just been a bit off for a long time now.”

                Zack nodded. “Right,” he said. “I honestly haven’t been much of myself lately, either.”

                Cloud shook his head. “Should I tell Tifa what happened?” he asked.

                Zack tilted his head. “Oh, after Nibelheim?” Cloud nodded. Zack paused. “Well… I don’t think you should feel forced to. It’s really none of her business, and I understand not wanting to talk about it.”

                “That’s what I thought,” Cloud said. “But she seems so hurt that she doesn’t know what went on for all these years.”

                “That’s her problem; you’re friends, right? She should understand that you need to do what you need to do,” Zack said.

                Cloud nodded. “Right.” He had been thinking those same things, and he knew that he was right; it just helped to hear another voice agreeing with him. Cloud glanced back out over the sea.

                Zack shook his head. “Man, I wish we could stay here longer,” Zack said.

                Cloud looked back at Zack. “We can’t. We already don’t know where Sephiroth went,” he said.

                “I know, I know,” Zack said. “I just wish we could take more time to let Aerith see things, you know? She hardly left the slums of Midgar for most of her life.”

                Cloud shrugged. “There will be other times,” he said.

                Zack sighed. “You’re right,” he said. “It’s just hard to keep that in mind.”

                “Well, keep it in mind. We have a task right now, but one day, things will settle down,” Cloud said. “You and Aerith will have your chance to relax eventually.”

                Zack shook his head. “You really think so? Even with us having to avoid Shinra?”

                Cloud nodded. “There are surely place that Shinra wouldn’t look; or, if you keep moving, you’ll be fine. I have a feeling that things are going to settle down some now that there’s a new president. Rufus might be more dangerous than his father, but he has a different agenda.”

                “I’m not so sure,” Zack said. “I suppose we’ll find out; I’m sure that there will be people following every single one of us.”

                “We can all take care of ourselves from whatever threats Shinra can throw at us. We’ve proven it before,” Cloud said. “So far, we haven’t had any sign that we’re being followed, anyway.”

                “True,” Zack said.

                “Unless Shinra people show up, I wouldn’t worry about them,” Cloud said. “Right now, we need to worry about finding and stopping Sephiroth.”

                Zack nodded. “You’re right.”

                Cloud looked back out at the setting sun. Cissnei was right; every sunset was different, especially in different places. This sunset wasn’t marred by clouds; it was a wavering golden orange with pink edges, a slight lavender hue to the sky through it all. It was different than the one that he and Cissnei had watched back in Junon, and even more different than the sunrise he had watched in Kalm.

                “You know…” he began, “I never used to pay attention to sunrise or sunset.”

                “Hmm?” Zack looked out at the sky. “You know, me neither; I only ever noticed them to tell the time of day, you know? They’re important for telling that, but I never used to look at one to look at it.”

                Cloud shrugged. “I don’t know why I notice now; maybe I appreciate it because for so long I didn’t even notice them happening. It still feels like I don’t know how many more I’ll see.”

                Zack nodded. “Could be.” He stretched. “Well, it doesn’t really matter that much why; it’s just interesting how things change.”

                “Right,” Cloud said. He shook his head. “Why don’t you go hang out with Aerith? I’m sure you’d rather be watching the sunset with her.”

                “Eh, she’s busy,” Zack said with a shrug. “Besides, nothing says you can’t watch the sun with a friend.”

                Cloud shrugged. The sky was darkening now, the sun sinking halfway below the horizon. It still shone out in a lingering of red and pink, but the edges were growing dark. Soon it would be night, and they would have to make their way to the hotel. Cloud wasn’t sure how he felt about this town. It was a hidden oasis in the land, but it seemed that a good amount of people knew about it. Perhaps this time of year was unpopular to visit. But for them, this town was just another stop on the map on their way through. Soon enough, they would be back on the move, and he didn’t know when they would next be able to go as they wished.

                Cloud took a moment to watch as the sun sank the rest of the way below the horizon before looking away. “Well, that’s that,” he said.

                Zack nodded. “I’m beat! We haven’t had a decent chance to rest since back in Junon,” he said. He turned to the others. “Hey guys! How about we call it a night?”

                The others looked back at him. “Good idea,” Aerith said.

                The others agreed, and they headed to the hotel to rest for the night and face the new day tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Zack)

                The next morning, they prepared to set out for wherever their journey might lead them next. It was strange for Zack; it felt like they were retracing the path that he had so purposely been going the opposite way on, and it wasn’t exactly comfortable. This time there weren’t Shinra personnel on his tail, but he was still worried, and the anxiety that had been fading back in Midgar was creeping back into place. He wished that nothing had changed and that he and Cloud were still staying in the church back in Sector 5 slums with nothing to worry about, but they weren’t and there was no changing that. They needed to find Sephiroth, and that was taking them farther away than if they just needed to get Aerith away from Shinra.

                Everyone gathered outside of the hotel to wait for the decision of where to head. “So,” Zack said once everyone was there. “Where are we headed?”

                “The only direction to head from here is west through the Corel mountains to North Corel,” Cissnei said.

                Barret shifted uncomfortably. “Is that the only way through?” he asked.

                “Well, there’s a river to the south, but it’s pretty much impassible without a vehicle,” Cissnei said. “So honestly, that way is the only way to go.”

                Barret cursed under his breath.

                “Is something wrong?” Aerith asked him.

                “It’s nothin’,” Barret said, waving a hand.

                “If you say so,” Aerith said.

                “I’ve never gone through those mountains,” Cissnei said.

                Zack shrugged. “I haven’t been through them, either; but a mountain’s a mountain, isn’t it?”

                “I don’t think that’s how that works,” Tifa said.

                “What are you worried about; you’re from the mountains, aren’t you?” Zack said.

                Tifa put her hands on her hips. “I’m not worried! I’m just saying that it’s not the same!”

                Cloud shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. We should get going,” he said.

                Zack nodded. “All right, guys; let’s do this thing!” They headed out of Costa de Sol.

                They started walking. The empty grasslands near Costa de Sol were uncomfortably empty; the only relief that Zack felt was in that he had company this time rather than carrying a virtually lifeless Cloud. It was better to be with people than without. The group was traveling together the same as always, in varying manners of talking and silence. Barret was particularly quiet, but that wasn’t overly unusual. Zack could tell that something was bothering him, but he wasn’t going to push the issue. Barret didn’t trust any of the members of the group who had been with Shinra; he wouldn’t tell him anything even if he would tell anyone at all.

                Zack was in the lead as usual, followed shortly behind by Cloud. The girls fell in the middle as usual, and Barret and Red were at the tail end of the group. This seemed to be their usual format; Zack worried that traveling with such a large group could be hazardous, but he didn’t want to go separate directions, either. No, it was probably best to stay together rather than be apart. There was no telling what could come out of hiding around here, human or creature.

                “Where do you think Sephiroth went after he disappeared from the cargo ship?” Cloud asked Zack.

                Zack shrugged. “I have no idea. I just hope we’re going the right direction.”

                “Hmm. I guess there’s no other direction to go,” Cloud said.

                Zack nodded. “We go through the Corel Mountains to North Corel; from there, I’m not sure how we’ll move on. There’s another river to the south.”

                “We’ll find a way,” Cloud said. “What’s to the south, anyway?”

                “Well, on the other side of the river is my hometown, Gongaga,” Zack said. He paused. “I wonder if it would be safe to visit my family now. Back when we were on the run, I was going to check on them, but Cissnei stopped me because they were being watched.”

                “Oh,” Cloud said. “I don’t know; I don’t think they should be looking for us anymore, so I don’t know why it would hurt to see them.”

                Zack nodded. “You’re right! We just have to figure out how to get across that river.”

                Cloud shook his head. “I’m sure that there’s a way. We just need to find it.”

                It didn’t take long before they made it to the mountains. As they made their way down the winding path through the valley towards the main mountain, Zack heard commotion from behind him.

                “Barret?” Tifa asked. “You’re falling behind,” she said. “Is something wrong?”

                “I told you earlier; it’s nothin’.” Barret shook his head. “Just a little out of breath climbing these mountains is all.”

                Zack stopped and turned around; everyone else stopped too. “We can take a break,” Zack offered.

                “No, I’m okay,” Barret said. “Just keep going, I’ll catch up.”

                “No can do,” Zack said. “We’re staying together; who knows what might happen if we get separated?”

                “We’ve got these stupid phones; what’s the point if we aren’t going to use them?” Barret said. He shook his head. “I’m going to find another way around. You go on ahead, and I’ll meet you on the other side,” he said.

                “There is no other way around,” Cissnei said. “The river to the south is too deep and swift to cross safely.”

                “What does your Turk ass know?” Barret said.

                “More than you, apparently,” Cissnei said calmly, seeming unfazed by his wording. “Now, we have to go through the mountains to reach North Corel. From there, we’ll head south; we’ll have to find a way to cross the southern river, which will be difficult without a vehicle.”

                “Great,” Barret said. “We ain’t lingering in North Corel, right?”

                “What do you have against North Corel?” Aerith wondered.

                “Nothin’ against it,” Barret said. “Aw, forget about it. Let’s get this over with.” He quickly walked past them all and got in the lead.

                Cloud looked at Tifa. “What’s up with him?” he asked her.

                Tifa shook her head. “No idea.”

                “Are you all coming?” Barret yelled back. He had gotten a considerable distance away.

                Zack shrugged and turned around. “Let’s go, guys,” he said.

                The group moved in a more compact manner to catch up with Barret. Zack didn’t know what was going through Barret’s mind, but he knew that something was wrong; he didn’t have to know the man well to be able to try that. He was exhibiting stereotypical signs of anxiety; rushed speech, irritability, shakiness. Zack didn’t know why he was nervous, but he was sure it wasn’t a good thing, but it was probably for a good reason.

                They headed forward more quietly, everyone’s conversations halted in Barret’s nervous energy. Zack didn’t know what to think about it. He wasn’t happy that their usual chipper moods had been derailed, but he didn’t know how to fix it, either. He was trying to keep this journey as relaxed and positive as possible for Aerith’s sake, and for the most part, it had been a pretty good trip. He was far less frantic than he had been when he was trying to get back to Midgar with Cloud after they had escaped, and there weren’t dangerous people on their trail that he knew of. It was possible that there were people lying in the edges that could appear at any time, but he had hope that there weren’t. He was still nervous of what might happen; he didn’t think he would ever be completely relaxed again; but he didn’t feel like his life was in immediate danger.

                Cloud seemed to be walking confidently, though Zack was sure he wasn’t so relaxed on the inside from everything that they had talked about before. That wouldn’t change overnight, and he knew that the people he was around weren’t helping things by leaps and bounds. Aerith was a positive person, but Tifa was too curious of what had happened, Barret didn’t trust them, Nanaki might as well not be there from how little he said, and Cissnei was busy dealing with her own problems; all of which were fine and acceptable. He understood why Tifa didn’t trust Shinra, and though he didn’t know Barret’s reasons, he knew that it wouldn’t be a stretch for there to be good ones. He knew that Shinra was a bad thing now, but he didn’t know what to do to correct the feeling that they were somehow bad for having been involved in the past.

                The mountain pathway opened up to flat land, but another path lay to the west that led up. It was time to climb now rather than walking on a simple pathway through the mountains. Zack wasn’t sure what lie ahead; he had never gone this way before.

                Barret waited for them to catch up. “Yo, take back over the lead,” he said.

                “Sure,” Zack agreed as he walked past him. “Just don’t fall behind again.”

                “Don’t you tell me what to do, Shinra scum,” Barret growled.

                “How many times do we have to tell you; we’re not with Shinra anymore,” Zack said.

                “Yeah, sure,” Barret grumbled.

                Cloud shook his head. “Don’t bother. He hasn’t believed us yet, I don’t see it ever happening.”

                “I think he’s all talk,” Cissnei whispered to them as she got far enough away that Barret couldn’t hear. “If he really thought we were still with Shinra, he wouldn’t be coming along.”

                “Good point!” Zack agreed.

                “What are you all whispering about?” Barret demanded. “Let’s get going!”

                Zack shrugged and led the way.

                As the path began to lead up, Zack spotted a man sitting along the side of the path. Zack hurried over to him. “Hey are you okay?”

                “You’re actually talking to me?” the man asked, seeming shocked. “I’m fine. Just tired,” he said.

                “Why do you seem so surprised that I’m talking to you?” Zack asked.

                “Well, a man in a black cape came by. I tried to tell him that it was dangerous up ahead, but he ignored me!” the man said.

                “Man in a black cape?” Aerith asked.

                The man nodded. “Yes. Very rude.”

                “Must’ve been Sephiroth,” Cloud said.

                “Then we’re going the right direction,” Zack agreed. “Thanks, old man.”

                “Be careful if you’re going up the mountain,” the man said. “You’ll have to go on some old train tracks, and they’re flimsy from years of being abandoned. Watch your step.”

                “Will do,” Zack said. “Well guys, let’s get going!” he said as he started walking again.

(Barret)

                The path through Mount Corel was one that Barret didn’t think he would ever walk again, and he wasn’t happy that he was. He had put the Corel region behind him and gone to Midgar to get away from his past and what had happened back then, but here he was with no way around it. He had to go to North Corel and he would see what had become of it soon enough. He didn’t know what he would do or how he would feel; he knew that if anyone there remembered him, they would resent him, but there was no way that he knew to get around it.

                He hated going with these people sometimes. He knew that it was the best way that he could try to save the planet, since this Sephiroth apparently had plans to harm the planet. He didn’t know what to think of this Sephiroth, but he knew that he had to be stopped. He didn’t like Zack, or Cloud, or Cissnei; they were with Shinra, and even if they claimed that they weren’t now, he was cautious of believing them. He didn’t know what they were capable of; he had heard that SOLDIERs were volatile, and Cissnei had been a Turk; she couldn’t be trusted not to be a spy.

                Maybe Barret should give them the benefit of the doubt. It seemed that Tifa was these days, and he trusted her judgement. He didn’t like them, but he didn’t hate them now; he didn’t truly think they were bad people, or he wouldn’t be traveling with them. He knew that they were decent folks, but he didn’t have it in him to believe that they only had good intentions. He didn’t know what to think of Nanaki and Aerith, though; they were separate, not having to do with Shinra, yet having their own quarrels against them. Barret just didn’t know; but these people weren’t the ones bothering him the most right now.

                If they went through Mount Corel, they would make it to North Corel. Barret didn’t know what to do when he got there. He knew that the people there hated him, and for good reason! In a way, it was his fault that the town had been destroyed. He didn’t want to think too hard about it; it would just tick him off even more than he was already feeling. He needed to keep a clear head right now and not let it get to him. He knew that there wasn’t much that he could do right now. They were going through North Corel; there was no way around it. He would have to face whatever came to be there, regardless of what might happen.

                “You’re more quiet than usual,” Nanaki noted, interrupting Barret’s train of thought.

                “What? It’s nothin’,” Barret said.

                “All right,” Nanaki said; he fell back to silence and moved a bit ahead of Barret.

                Up over the mountain, they arrived at it, the thing that had caused all of Barret’s problems: the Corel reactor. The bludgeoning mechanism was supposed to bring peace and prosperity to North Corel, but instead, it had brought destruction. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. “Look at that thing,” Barret muttered.

                “Hmm?” Aerith asked as they slowed to a stop. “What’s wrong, Barret?”

                “I said look at that thing!” he said louder. “Another reactor; killing the planet, ruining the lives of the people who live here… I hate it!” He shook his head.

                “Reactors are everywhere,” Zack said. “Back in my hometown, there was an explosion that destroyed the town’s reactor, and the people suffered after that. I don’t know what’s gone on recently.”

                “Shinra hurt your town and you still joined them?” Barret asked in outrage. “Are you out of your mind?”

                “Shinra didn’t cause the explosion, or at least, I didn’t think so,” Zack said, shaking his head. “Instead, they helped with the cleanup and treated people’s injuries, though they never repaired the reactor. It never occurred to me that Shinra was a bad thing.”

                Barret was quiet for a moment. “…Yeah, I guess anyone could trust ‘em until they knew ‘em,” he admitted. He shook his head. “Let’s get moving again,” he said.

                “All right,” Zack said with a shrug.

                He started walking again, everyone following, having to move single-file on the narrow bridge that crossed near the reactor. Barret knew this path all too well, but he never expected to walk it again. He felt even more tense than usual, but he didn’t know how to relax; he couldn’t relax, so long as they were going to North Corel; he wouldn’t relax until they were beyond that town. There was no way around it, not after what happened.

                He glared over at the reactor. It was a titanic structure that held so many lies. He knew that it powered the lives of many people, but if he had only known back then how Shinra was, how they’d take one mistake and escalate it; no, he didn’t want to think about that right now. If he thought about it, he’d just get angrier, and that didn’t help anything at all. It wouldn’t take long to get past the reactor and have it out of sight and out of mind. Until then, he would just have to make himself look away. Shinra; everything it stood for was destruction and terror.

                But he had forgotten that right past the reactor was the place in the path where it had all ended. He shook his head as they exited onto the railroad bridge that stood over the mountain path. He didn’t know what he was going to do to get through this. This was where it had happened; where Dyne died, where Barret lost his arm… where he had looked over and saw North Corel burning…

                He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had to keep moving. Once they were past here, he could bear it, but they had to move it and get past it quick. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. He didn’t want to think about anything at all. The path below was grey, the bridge brown in comparison.

                Barret shook his head as he saw the rest of the group stop. “What’s the holdup?” he demanded.

                “Which way do we go? There’s a fork in the path,” Zack said.

                “Well, you’ve gotta do somethin’,” Barret said. “There’s two paths, why don’t we send half of us one way and the other half the other to see what’s down ‘em,” he said.

                “That’s a good idea,” Cloud said. “We’ll follow them for a while; if we reach a dead end, we’ll turn around and go the other way. If we end up somewhere, we can call and get the other group to meet us.”

                “There’s nothin’ down that way,” Barret said, gesturing down the staircase. “But if you look ahead, the path goes two ways again.”

                “Have you been here before, Barret?” Tifa asked him.

                “Yeah,” Barret said, “but it’s been a long time. I don’t know what might’ve changed.”

                “Well, let’s move on together until we get to the next crossroads,” Zack suggested. He led the way.

                They reached more railroad tracks, these elevated above the ground through the mountains for an extensive distance. “Is this really safe?” Aerith asked cautiously. “There’s no railing.”

                “Just be careful and it’ll be fine,” Cissnei said. She shook her head. “I see where the path divides ahead.”

                “All right, who’s going where?” Zack asked.

                It was worked out that Zack, Cissnei, and Aerith would follow the upper path. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki would go on the lower path. They headed out in their respective directions.

                Barret followed behind the others as they took the lower path on the train tracks. He hadn’t been here in so long that he didn’t know which way was right anymore. He had heard that North Corel hadn’t been rebuilt, that the remains had been buried by Shinra. However, he had heard that the people who survived were mostly living in a tent town at the bottom of the mountain. He didn’t know how to get there, as the train tracks were fragmented these days and hadn’t been repaired due to disuse. He didn’t look down as they traveled on the tracks; he didn’t want to be struck by a fear of heights, though he never had been before. He shook his head as he remembered how things had once been, so peaceful, tranquil, before it was all taken away from him by the Shinra Electric Power Company. It made him sick to think about.

                “Are you okay, Barret?” Tifa asked. “You’ve been so strange…”

                “Why the hell is everyone sayin’ I’m quiet? I’m fine!” Barret snapped.

                “Sorry, sorry,” Tifa said, shaking her head.

                Barret shook his head. He shouldn’t have snapped at Tifa, but he wasn’t in any mood to apologize. It was best to just shut up and move on. He was upset over where they were going, but he had no right to snap at Tifa; she didn’t deserve it.

                They followed the path down past the crossroads and found that it led to a drawbridge.

                “Looks like a dead end,” Cloud said, shaking his head. He looked around. “I don’t see any way to activate the bridge.”

                “It’s a dead end up here, too!” Zack shouted down from above.

                “Huh?” Cloud said, looking up. He looked around. “Is there anything in that little shack up there?” he asked, pointing at a small wooden building.

                “I’ll check it out,” Zack replied, rushing over to it.

                Cissnei was looking around cautiously. “It doesn’t feel safe here,” she said.

                “I’m sure it’s fine,” Aerith said. “It’s perfectly peaceful here.”

                “There we go!” Zack said. The draw bridge began to lower, and Zack climbed out of the shack. “Wait for us to get down there, okay?” he said.

                Cloud nodded. “All right.”

                Barret shook his head. They were getting closer, and he wasn’t ready to face this yet. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t want it to. They were almost down the mountain, and he knew what lay at the bottom.

                Zack and the others caught up with them, and they crossed the draw bridge. They followed the train tracks down the path a little farther and found themselves at a long rope bridge.

                “At least this one has something blocking the sides,” Aerith noted.

                “Let’s go!” Zack said, leading the way.

                Across the bridge, they arrived where Barret had been dreading; the new North Corel, consisting of tents and small shacks. The ground was dry and lifeless, and looking around, the people seemed to match.

                Cloud looked around. “What happened to this place?” he asked.

                Barret walked around Cloud and wound out in front of a man who he recognized. He said nothing, and the man turned around and saw him. “Hey, you’re…” the man said. “Hey! He’s back, the man said after he turned around. He ran towards a group of people.

                Barret turned to the group. “Wait here,” he said as he walked over towards the group.

                He didn’t say a word, nor did the three men who he faced. The man standing in the center took a step forward, and wordlessly lifted his fist and punched Barret in the face.

                “Well, lookie here. Never thought I’d see your face again,” the man wearing a white shirt on the right said.

                “Those people here; are they with you?” the third man asked. “Well, I feel sorry for them. Hanging out with death sentence Barret!” He shook his head. “You got a lot of balls coming back here. Look at this place; it’s your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap.”

                The first man tapped his foot impatiently. “Why don’t you say something?” he asked. “Or did you forget what you done here already?”

                Barret looked down. “…I’m sorry…”

                “Shit! You ain’t even worth the effort,” the second man said.

                The third turned to the others. “Don’t waste your time talking to that techno-freak.” The three dispersed and left Barret alone.

                “What’s going on?” Cloud asked him.

                “You heard ‘em… It’s my fault… this town was destroyed,” Barret said.

                “Barret?” Tifa asked.

                “Don’t want to talk about it,” Barret said. “To the west is a ropeway that leads up to the Gold Saucer. I’ll wait over there,” he said as he walked off, leaving the group behind.

(Cloud)

                “Should one of us follow him?” Cloud asked the group.

                Tifa nodded. “I’ll go,” she said as she rushed off after him.

                “I guess we should ask around, since Sephiroth was seen headed this way,” Zack said.

                Cloud nodded. “Right. “Let’s split up so we can cover more ground,” he said. “I’ll take the upper level.” He pointed at the tiered hillside with ramps leading up.

                Zack nodded. “All right,” he said. “Let’s get moving!”

                Cloud headed up the ramps that led to the buildings above. He headed to the top of the hill and entered the run-down shack that stood there. The building obviously hadn’t been there long, and it was make-shift, made from scraps of wood and metal that seemed to have been left around in the first place. There was an older man sitting in the room, reading a book. Cloud walked over to him.

                “Hello,” Cloud said.

                “Hello,” the man replied. “Say, tattoos must be popular in the city,” he said.

                Cloud shrugged. He didn’t know what might cause the man to make that assumption, and what made him assume that he would know; but that was just the way some people were. “I don’t know. What makes you think that?”

                “Really? That’s funny. A man in a black cloak with a number tattoo came by here a while ago,” he said.

                “Man in a black cloak?” Cloud said. It had to be Sephiroth! “Where did he go?”

                The man shook his head. “I’m not sure; this is the inn, and he came here briefly before moving on. I don’t know where he was going, but if he was like most folks, he was taking the ropeway up to the Gold Saucer.”

                Cloud nodded. He’d have to ask around some more to see if anyone knew for sure. If he had left town in a direction other than that, they’d have to leave another way. They didn’t have time to get off the trail.

                “Say, are you from Midgar?” the man asked.

                “Well, not originally, but I’ve been there,” Cloud replied.

                “Is it true that those Shinra scoundrels are running the whole show there?” he asked.

                Cloud nodded. “You could say that. There’s a mayor, but he doesn’t do much. It’s mostly just the Shinra Company in charge.”

                “They tried to do that here, too; well, before they destroyed this place,” the man said. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than to listen to an old man ramble.”

                Cloud shrugged again. “Thank you for telling me about the man in the cloak,” he said. “I’ll be on my way.”

                “Oh? All right. Best of luck out there,” the man said.

                Cloud nodded and headed out the door. He walked through the next highest tier of the village, talking to people: a small family in another shack, one man delirious and expecting a train to come, his granddaughter worried and frustrated about what had happened to the town. He tried asking what had happened, but got no straight answers. Everyone was desperate for something to happen, waiting for the day to come; but they were hopeless, thinking that nothing good could come their way. Cloud didn’t know how to react to these people, so he did his best to be polite and ask as little as possible. He didn’t want to disturb their solitude.

                Through talking to them, it became clear that the man in the cloak had been seen heading towards the ropeway. Cloud knew that was the direction they should head; he went to tell the others, who were now waiting, having checked the rest of the town.

                “Well?” Zack asked Cloud.

                “A man in a black cloak was seen heading towards the ropeway,” Cloud said.

                Cissnei nodded. “That’s what I derived, too.”

                Aerith nodded. “I guess that’s where we’re headed,” she said. She paused. “Isn’t the Gold Saucer an amusement park? Why would he go there?”

                Cloud shrugged. “I’m sure there would have to be something that that he wants to get ahold of,” he said. “I doubt he would be going there for fun.”

                Nanaki paused. “What could he possibly want there?” he asked.

                “I don’t know,” Zack said.

                “We’ll have to find out,” Cloud said. “Anyway, let’s get over there. Tifa and Barret are waiting.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than most, so forgive me for that! I don't want to post two at once.

Chapter 17

 (Barret)

                This stupid ropeway station stood out so starkly from what couldn’t even be classified as a village anymore. It wasn’t fair! Who gave them permission to build something so cheery when everything had fallen apart here?

                Barret shook his head. He hated it; all of it. He knew that life goes on, but it seemed like it hadn’t for the people in this town. Maybe it shouldn’t have for him, either. He should be stuck right there with them. He was trying to do something good with his life to make up for what he had done, but here what remained of North Corel was, a fragment of what it had been, not recovered even in the slightest. They had been the ones to chase him away; he should’ve found some way to avoid here, to not bring back the memories.

                “Barret, what’s wrong?” Tifa asked him.

                Barret shook his head. “I’ll tell you when the rest get here,” Barret said. “It’s not a story I want to tell more than once.”

                “But those people; what happened?” she asked.

                “I said I’d tell you when the others get here,” Barret repeated. “Just wait a minute.”

                He knew that they would be coming any moment, and he was waiting for them. He hadn’t told anyone about this, and he didn’t really want to tell all these people now. He wasn’t really ready; but he had no choice. Here he stood, everyone around him confused. He couldn’t just brush it off like nothing.

                Aerith, Cloud, Zack, Cissnei, and Nanaki walked to the ropeway station. They crossed the area to come over to Tifa and him.

                Aerith walked over to him. “Barret, what happened back there?” she asked.

                “Sorry,” Barret said.

                “What happened?” Cloud asked.

                “My hometown used to be around here,” he said.

                “What do you mean, used to?” Nanaki asked.

                “It ain’t here no more.” Barret shook his head. “Heard it got buried… In just four years.”

                Aerith put her hands on her hips. “How could those people say such terrible things.”

                “It’s my fault! All my fault!” Barret said.

                He closed his eyes and it all came back; the town of Corel, intact. The buildings weren’t the fanciest, but certainly better than now. The town wasn’t dense, instead buildings were spread comfortably apart. The town wasn’t idyllic, but it was his home. People went about their days in normal ways. Nothing was wrong back then.

                “My old town, Corel, has always been a coal mining town,” Barret said. “It was dusty and poor. The first time I heard about a ‘Mako Reactor’ was back then.”

                “The people from Shinra had come one day, telling their tales of the wonders of Mako energy. Everyone believed that it would help make the town a better place. All but one person; my friend Dyne. He was the wisest of the bunch. He didn’t want to give up coal. For generations, it had been the town’s livelihood. He didn’t want that to go away,” Barret recalled. “But we all told him that no one used coal anymore; that it was just a sign of the times. Everything was Mako. And Shinra promised that everyone would have jobs once the reactor was completed.”

                Barret shook his head. “I told Dyne back then that I didn’t want my wife to suffer anymore. I thought that this new reactor would make things better. But Dyne refused to believe it. But everyone else was for it; that’s how the Corel Reactor was built and completed. We thought it would bring an easier life.

                “But then, you know what Shinra does; they destroy everything that everyone ever cared about. That’s what they did to Corel. While Dyne and I were out of town for a few days, there was an accident at the reactor. Shinra blamed it on Corel, and the town was burned down by Shinra troops,” he said. “All the townspeople; all my relatives; everyone… everything…"

                “Shinra troops burned down a town?” Cloud said in shock. “Over an accident?”

                Zack shook his head, and the look in his eyes said that he knew it was true, that he had seen it before. Barret wondered how many times he had been a part of such things; but it didn’t matter.

                “They said that the explosion was set by a rebel faction,” Barret said.

                “That’s so terrible!” Tifa said, her eyes wide.

                “Well, I guess that’s true; but more than Shinra, I can’t forgive myself,” Barret said. “Never should’ve gone along with building the reactor...”

                Tifa walked in front of him. “Don’t blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises that Shinra made back then.”

                “That’s why I get so pissed off!” Barret said. “Not only did they take advantage of me, but I lost my wife, Myrna, too.”

                Cissnei shook her head. “I…”

                “Hey everyone!” the lady from the ticket booth called. “If you want to go to the Gold Saucer, hurry up and get on.”

                Zack nodded. “Let’s go,” he said. “Sorry to cut it short, Barret,” he said.

                “Dyne was my best friend… knew each other since we were kids,” Barret said. He shook his head and followed Zack into the tram.

(Aerith)

                Tifa shook her head. “I never knew. Barret never said anything,” she said.

                Aerith shook her head. She had nothing to say. She had no way to comprehend the kind of pain that Barret felt; what she lost to Shinra was taken away while she was young. She could barely remember how much it hurt.

                Cissnei looked down. “I see why he hates me,” she said. “I wasn’t involved, but the Turks took down the rebel faction. I didn’t know what happened to the town after that,” she said. “I didn’t…” She said nothing more and walked onto the tram.

                Tifa, Aerith, and Nanaki stood there for a few seconds more. “We’d better get on,” Tifa said before leading the way. They all boarded the tram and prepared to go up.

                With all of them on board, the tram was a bit crowded; but as Aerith filed in last and sat in one of the seats next to Zack, the tram started moving. It started going up into the air, Aerith felt her heart race with excitement. She had never been in this kind of thing; in the slums, there was never so much as a Ferris wheel, let alone this kind of thing. She was a lot less nervous over things that she used to be; only a few years before, Aerith wouldn’t have known what to do with herself on this whole journey, with so many strange and new things happening. She wasn’t afraid now; she was excited to see what might come.

                There wasn’t the usual idle chatter going on amongst the group, though; everyone was still serious after Barret’s story of what happened to his town. She wished that she could say that everyone here hated Shinra, and most of them did; but she knew that it hurt Cissnei to hear of such things. She still had friends back with the Turks, people who she seemed to somewhat regret leaving behind. Aerith knew that Cissnei must logically understand why they all hated Shinra, and that it didn’t mean that they hated her; but Aerith also knew that couldn’t be said for everyone there. Aerith had nothing against her, since she had done so much to help Zack… But she understood why Barret and Tifa distrusted Cissnei.

                As the tram went higher in the air, it started to sway in the wind. Aerith looked out the window. They were so high up now; it was a bit disorienting, looking down like that. She decided to look straight out instead; she could see North Corel in the edge of her vision, but she didn’t want to look down at it. It was such a desolate place. She’d rather look up at the sky, the thing that she had once feared. She didn’t know why she had ever feared the sky; it was so beautiful. She couldn’t explain it, but now she appreciated the sky, the clouds, the fresh air beyond Midgar’s borders.

                “You doing okay?” Zack asked her quietly.

                She nodded. “I’m fine. It’s nice up here.”

                “Not afraid of so much anymore, huh?” Zack asked.

                “Definitely,” Aerith said. She really wasn’t afraid anymore. She was anxious to see what was going to happen next, but not afraid; she was excited.

                She looked out towards the front. She could see that they were nearing the Gold Saucer. It was enormous, a golden structure with many tiers standing starkly out of the desert around it. It was quite the sight; she had never seen anything like it other than in pictures. When she thought about it, she had seen a poster of this place back in the slums: nothing but a dream for most people who lived there and would never get to see it. The picture did it no justice, though; it was far too spectacular in person for an image to claim to represent.

                The mood seemed to relax for most of the tram’s passengers as they grew near the park. Everyone but Barret sat less stiff in their seats, and everyone was looking around curiously.

                “I’ve never been to the Gold Saucer,” Cissnei said.

                “Really? Not even for work?” Zack asked.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Never. But, I don’t suppose you have, either.”

                “You’re right,” Zack said. “I hear it’s loads of fun, though; it’s an amusement park, but it’s not just for kids, or so they say.”

                Tifa looked at the approaching structure. “I heard that this place holds the world record for attendance,” she said. “I don’t know if it’s true, but it shouldn’t be too busy today. We’re in a bit of an off season.”

                “I don’t know,” Cloud said. He shook his head. “We aren’t coming here for fun, though. Remember?”

                “Don’t be such a spoilsport,” Zack said. “We’re here anyway, it won’t hurt to take a little break.”

                Cloud didn’t respond. He simply looked out the window. He didn’t seem comfortable here; Aerith remembered that he mentioned something back on the cargo ship about motion sickness, and she supposed that riding in this tram might induce it. Maybe that was making him grumpy, or maybe there was some other reason behind it; she knew that they needed to find Sephiroth, but they were traveling the world. It made sense to take a little time to take in the world around them.

                The tram pulled close to the Gold Saucer. There was a tunnel in front of them that led inside the building. Aerith watched as it pulled through. The tunnel was dark, but it soon opened up into a brighter area. The tram pulled to a stop and the group exited the vehicle. The entrance to the park was spectacular. The tunnel that the tram had entered through was shaped into a gaping mouth of a giant pink mog. The floor was adorned with giant colorful circles. It wasn’t very bright. In front of them was a yellow building with eyes that had a sign above that said ‘Welcome’. Next to the building stood an attendant, waiting for the next people to come to the park.

                “Well guys, are you ready?” Zack asked.

                “I don’t understand why Sephiroth would come here,” Cloud noted.

                “Well, this is our only hint,” Zack said. “In the meantime, let’s enjoy ourselves, okay?”

                Cloud didn’t seem satisfied, but he didn’t say anything. Barret still looked uneasy and saddened, and a bit angry. Tifa and Cissnei looked excited; Nanaki looked indifferent. Zack seemed as relaxed as Aerith felt.

                They walked over to the attendant and payed the fare for entrance before heading into the strange yellow building. Once inside, Aerith was mesmerized; the room was round and bright, and there were no obvious doorways. Instead, there were holes in the ground labeled with words: Wonder Square, Chocobo Square, Ghost Square, Event Square, Battle Square, and Round Square. Aerith studied them. “What are those?”

                “I’ve read about this place,” Cissnei said. “They are entrances to tubes that lead to the different sections of the park.”

                “Tubes?” Aerith said. That sounded a bit awkward.

                “Why are we at a place like this? Surely there is something else to do instead,” Barret said.

                Aerith shook her head. “You can stay here if you want, Barret, but we’re going to go play.”

                “Play? At a time like this?” Barret grumbled. “Fine. Go play. Waste all our time. I’m just not feeling it.”

                “That’s too bad,” Aerith said.

                “Aerith, what are you doing? He’s upset,” Tifa said quietly.

                “I’m not going to let him bring me down,” Aerith replied. She wanted to enjoy herself here. If Barret would rather sulk, then that was his decision.

                Zack was over studying a sign on the wall. He came over to them. “It looks like that sign explains what everything is,” he said. “So, check it out if you want.” He walked over to Aerith. “What do you want to do?”

                Aerith shrugged. “I don’t know. Something fun. Why don’t you decide?”

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “There’s so much to do here,” he said.

                Cissnei walked over to the sign. “Looks like ‘Wonder Square’ is like an arcade; that’s where I’m headed,” she said. “We’ll all meet back here, I suppose,” she said as she headed over to the entrance and jumped in.

                Tifa walked over to Cloud. “Cloud, why don’t we go do something?”

                Cloud shrugged. “I’m going to search the place for Sephiroth, since no one else seems to be,” he said. “Sorry, Tifa; maybe later.”

                Tifa crossed her arms. “No fair,” she said. She shook her head. She walked over to Nanaki. “What are you going to do?” she asked him.

                Nanaki shook his head. “I’m going to find somewhere quiet to wait; this place holds little appeal to me.”

                Tifa sighed. “I guess I’ll try to find Cissnei,” she said, looking defeated. She headed off for Wonder Square.

                Aerith turned to Zack. “What do you think sounds the most fun?” she asked him.

                “Hmm…” He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “Well, I would say we’d go to the gondola, but the sign says it’s out of order; Battle Square wouldn’t be fun for you… So I’d say either Wonder Square or go to watch some chocobo races.”

                “Let’s go somewhere other than Wonder Square since Tifa and Cissnei headed that way; so chocobo races it is.” Aerith smiled and turned to Barret and Nanaki. “We’ll be back.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Cissnei)

                Cissnei stood playing a boxing game. It didn’t compare to a real battle, but there was something comforting about the simulated sound of fists against a face. She had never cared for real fighting, but she loved sparring; this was similar enough to make her feel more at ease. She had played the game several times now; she should move on to something else, but she hadn’t mastered this one yet, and no one was waiting for a turn yet. She took down the second to last opponent every time, but the last opponent was invisible and made it impossible to anticipate what they were going to do.

                She saw someone approach from the corner of her eye. She glanced over as she finished the round. “Tifa?” she asked. “Why aren’t you doing something with Cloud?”

                Tifa shook her head. “He said he’s searching the place for Sephiroth. He doesn’t want to take a break.”

                “I’m not surprised,” Cissnei said. “He has calmed down a bit about the search, but he goes through waves of how serious he is about it.” She shook her head. She wasn’t sure what triggered different responses within Cloud. She couldn’t get a read on him these days. She thought that he was simply an easy-going guy until they found out about Sephiroth, but since then, he had changed immensely, or at least at times. Sometimes he was the same as before they left Midgar, but other times it was like talking to a different person.

                Tifa pouted. “I thought this would be good for him,” she said. “But, I suppose if he doesn’t want to hang out, I can’t force him too.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Don’t worry too much about it. You should have fun, even if it’s alone.”

                Tifa shook her head. “I thought maybe I could hang out with you. This kind of place is no fun alone.”

                Cissnei tilted her head. She didn’t really want to have someone tied to her. She’d rather be free to do as she pleased on her own. But she couldn’t in good conscience say that directly. “Well…” Tifa wasn’t the person that she wanted to hang out with if she was going to hang out with anyone at all. Tifa still didn’t give off the impression that she liked her or even more than tolerated her. This made no sense to her whatsoever.

                “Oh. I don’t have to,” Tifa said, looking away sadly.

                “No! I didn’t say that you couldn’t,” Cissnei said quickly. “I’m just surprised that you’d want to.”

                “Well, I didn’t want to bother Aerith and Zack; they haven’t gotten much time alone lately,” she said. “Besides, it’s not like we couldn’t have any fun.”

                Cissnei sighed. “All right.” She held out the controller for the fighting game. “You take a turn, and I’ll see if it’s multi-player.”

                “Really?” Tifa said with a smile. “Thanks, Cissnei!”

                Cissnei laughed nervously. She wasn’t looking forward to this. She had been hoping to get some alone time today, since that wasn’t going to happen very often, but to no avail. She couldn’t tell Tifa to get lost. She was obviously upset that nobody wanted to hang out with her. She hoped that maybe they could play a game or two and then go their separate ways.

                She glanced up once in a while as she searched for a second controller. She found one, but she had to wait for Tifa to finish or lose. Tifa was doing well; Cissnei supposed that though she didn’t know what Tifa’s fighting abilities were, she could assume that working with AVALANCHE meant that she had some form of them or another. She watched for a few moments more before Tifa ended up fighting the invisible opponent.

                “What? I can’t see the guy! No fair!” Tifa said as she continued to fight as best she could. Finally, she lost to the AI player. She laughed. “This game is rigged,” she said.

                “I think it is,” Cissnei admitted. “Either that or there’s a major glitch.”

                Tifa shrugged. “No big deal.” She looked over. “Did you find another controller?”

                Cissnei nodded and held it up. “Shall we?”

                So, they started the game. The virtual fighters followed every movement that the controllers applied. Tifa’s strategy seemed to be to try to get in as many hits as possible in as short of a time as she could; Cissnei preferred to dodge those volleys and throw in a punch or two where it was applicable. “Come on, no fair!” Tifa said. “You’ve got to attack sometime!”

                Cissnei smirked. “All in due time,” she said as she launched a flurry of attacks that hit Tifa’s character precisely.

                “Hey!” Tifa said. Began her assault anew. Cissnei resumed dodging. “Come on!”

                Cissnei laughed and decided to give Tifa her way. She started attacking blindly, not dodging, just as Tifa was doing; but it was too late for Tifa’s fighter. The fighter had been hit many times more than Cissnei’s, and the battle soon ended.

                “Good game,” Cissnei said.

                Tifa laughed. “Yeah. That was fun!”

                “Care to go again?” Cissnei asked.

                “Sure!” Tifa said.

                This battle went more smoothly for Tifa as Cissnei decided to humor her from the start. With far less dodging, Cissnei’s fighter was the first to fall.

                “You know, you don’t have to go easy on me,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei shrugged. “It’s just a game. I have fun either way.”

                Tifa looked around. “I wonder what other games there are?” she said.

                “I saw a basketball simulator towards the front of the arcade. There are other things, too; a snowboarding game, a motor cycle racing game; there’s a lot to do.”

                “Let’s do snowboarding!” Tifa said.

                “Luckily it’s two player,” Cissnei said.

                And so, they continued their adventures within the arcade. Cissnei found that she was having fun with Tifa; perhaps more fun than she would’ve had on her own. She was smiling and laughing; it was like there wasn’t any tension between them. She didn’t know what had changed; maybe it was back in Costa de Sol that they started getting along; but she knew that it was nice. She had very few friends outside of the Turks, and none outside of Shinra. Now, she was traveling with so many different people and had left her past behind. Maybe making friends was a good thing. It had never been important back then.

                “Well, what do you think the others are up to?” Cissnei asked.

                Tifa shrugged. “Aerith and Zack were going to watch Chocobo races, but I don’t know if they’re still there; Barret’s moping and Nanaki was finding somewhere quiet. I don’t have any idea where Cloud would be.”

(Aerith)

                “Oh, look at that!” Aerith said as they watched the chocobos going by out the window. They were of an array of different colors; blue, green, pink, red, black, and of course, yellow. They were so pretty to look at, and they moved so quickly. She had worried that she might be a bit bored watching them, but it had been anything but boring.

                The only thing that was of any frustration to Aerith was that Zack was betting on some of the chocobo races. She wasn’t surprised, and she wasn’t too bothered; basically everyone there was, after all. If they were going to stand there like that, they might as well try to win something. But Aerith was far more interested in watching the creatures rushing by. She had only seen chocobos a few times back in Midgar, and she hadn’t known that there was such variation in their hues. These chocobos were nothing like the ones that she had seen pulling carriages back home; these were bred to race.

                “Having fun?” Zack asked her as he walked over carrying popcorn for each of them.

                Aerith nodded. “They move so quickly,” she said.

                Zack grinned. “I guess they do, don’t they?” he said. “I’ve never actually been on one.”

                “You haven’t?” Aerith asked in surprise. “I’m surprised; you’ve been to so many different places and done so many things. I suppose there are things that you haven’t done, though.”

                Zack shrugged and leaned against the railing, resting his elbows on it and looking down at the racetrack below. “I guess so,” he said. He shook his head. “We’ve been lucky. No one from Shinra has shown up following us,” he said. “I guess I just felt like I would always be followed, and I wouldn’t get the chance to do things like this.”

                Aerith looked away from the race track to look over at him. “Zack…” she said.

                “Forget it,” Zack said with a wave of his hand. “I wasn’t trying to worry you or anything.”

                Aerith shook her head. “Zack, it’s fine; I know that this journey is worrying you a lot. I know that since you’ve been back, you’ve been a lot more tense, a lot less at ease… and though I’m sorry that you’re so uncomfortable, you’re allowed to feel that way.”

                “Yeah, well, I don’t feel like it,” Zack said, looking over at her. “I’m sorry, we’re supposed to be having fun, not talking about worries.”

                “You don’t get much of a chance to talk about them,” Aerith said. “Not with traveling with so many people.”

                “Yeah, but…” Zack looked away.

                “I’m worried too, you know,” Aerith said. “Not just about Shinra, either. I feel like something is coming, something terrible that we have no way to stop,” she said. “It’s like the very world is crying out to me, trying to warn me; but I can’t understand what it’s saying.”

                Zack looked back over at here. “Oh yeah, you’re an ancient, right? So you really can hear that kind of thing.”

                Aerith nodded. “I’m worried, but I know that we’re doing what we can. I don’t know what the threat the world is trying to warn us about it, but Sephiroth is a threat to it as well, from what you’ve said. There’s only so much that we can do…”

                Zack sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I guess… it doesn’t hurt to worry, as long as we keep moving forward through it,” he said. “Maybe there’s a bigger picture that we’re missing in worrying about ourselves.”

                Aerith paused. She knew that he was right. The world was telling her things, things that she would never have known on her own; she had tried to block it out for all her life, tried to ignore it… But now, maybe she should listen.

                “You know, though, I’m worried about Cloud,” Zack said.

                Aerith tilted her head. “He has been acting a bit odd at times, hasn’t he?”

                Zack nodded. “Sometimes he’s normal, but whenever Sephiroth is mentioned, he gets fixated on searching for him. I know he was trying to relax more, but now that we’re here, he wasn’t even in the mood to enjoy this place,” he said. “I know that finding Sephiroth is important as much as he does, but it’s a bit excessive.”

                “I don’t know what’s going on with him, and I don’t know him as well as you do. I thought that perhaps it was normal for him,” Aerith said.

                Zack paused. “Well… Maybe it is, to be honest,” Zack said. “It feels like I’ve known him for forever because we’ve been through so much together, but we only worked together for a few missions before the Nibelheim incident.”

                “Tifa seems concerned, too,” Aerith said.

                “I don’t know how close they were, either,” Zack said. “And, there’s no telling what’s going through his head now; I’m sure it’s different than before. I know I’ve changed.”

                Aerith shook her head. “You haven’t changed that much,” she said. “You’re still the Zack I’ve always know; just a little more grown up is all.”

                “You really think so?” Zack asked.

                Aerith nodded. “I do think so.”

                Zack grinned. “Let’s stop worrying for now, then,” he said. “Let’s get back to having fun!”

                Aerith nodded. She looked back at the track. “Did you decide to give up on betting?” she asked him.

                Zack frowned. “Yeah, I kept losing. I figure I have no luck today.”

                “Probably for the best,” Aerith said. “We have limited funds.”

                Zack nodded. “You’re right,” he said. He stood up straight and turned to look at her. “Well, you want to stay here, or do you want to go see anything else?”

                “Hmm…” Aerith paused to think. “Well, we’ve had some alone time; why don’t we go to Wonder Square and see if we can find Cissnei and Tifa.”

                “All right,” Zack said. “Let’s go!”

(Cloud)

                So far his search of this place had turned up no sign of Sephiroth. It seemed like they had gotten a false lead from the people in North Corel, by no fault of their own. He supposed that there might be more than one person in a black cloak traveling through the world, though it seemed a bit odd to him. There was no sign that Sephiroth had been here, and he didn’t know what to think in the meantime of what to do.

                Maybe it would be a good idea to go ahead and let himself relax. They were here, after all, and with no sightings of Sephiroth, there wasn’t any point in fretting about it. He knew that the rest of the group was going to stay here until they were ready to leave regardless of whether Cloud wanted to leave or not. He knew he wasn’t the only one that taking the time to play around left a foul taste in his mouth.

                He had gone through all the areas so far but Wonder and Chocobo squares, which he had been waiting to search since that was where the others were. He knew that he shouldn’t give up on looking until he made it there. He wasn’t satisfied with staying here and doing nothing while Sephiroth was out there preparing to do whatever it was he was planning, but he wasn’t going to leave everyone behind just because he was the only one with any common sense at the moment.

                Perhaps he had been rude to Tifa by denying going with her, but someone needed to look around the place for Sephiroth before he could have a chance to get away. He had agreed that he wanted to try to be friends back in Costa de Sol; perhaps he should put more effort into it.

                Cloud shook his head. There was nowhere left to go than Wonder or Chocobo square, and he decided maybe it would be nice of him to try to catch up with Tifa, and thus go to Wonder Square. He headed towards the tunnel that led to it.

                When he arrived in the area, he saw the obvious trail to the main arcade; but before he could go and explore, something strange approached him.

                It was a cat sitting atop a giant mog. It came over to him and stopped him in his tracks. “Hey you,” it said, “why do you look so down?”

                Cloud looked around carefully. “Me?” he asked, pointing at himself when he saw no one else around.

                “Yeah, you! Let me tell your fortune. Good future, happy future! Oh, but don’t hold it against me if it’s a bad one,” the cat said.

                “And, just what are you?” Cloud asked bluntly.

                “Oh! I’m a fortune telling machine. My name is Cait Sith,” they said.

                Cloud rubbed the back of his head. “Do you just tell the future?”

                “Oh, of course not! Lucky numbers, missing people, missing objects; you name it!” Cait Sith said.

                “Then, can you tell me where the man named Sephiroth is?” Cloud thought it was worth a try.

                “All right, I’m on it!” Cait Sith said. The mog moved in strange gyrations as the cat seemed to be working on finding the answer. It stopped and a piece of paper popped out of the mog’s mouth. Cait Sith handed Cloud a piece of paper.

                “Ordinary luck, should be an active fortune; give into the good will of others…” Cloud read. He shook his head. “What is this?”

                “No! Give me another try!” Cait Sith pleaded. It started moving again, and handed Cloud another piece of paper.

                “Be careful of forgetfulness. Lucky color is blue?” Cloud read. “Look, this is pointless. I’m going to leave now,” he said.

                “Wait! One more try!” Cait Sith implored.

                “Cloud? Are you done searching?” Tifa asked as she and Cissnei approached.

                “Huh? Oh, I was just going to check here,” Cloud said.

                Cissnei looked at Cait Sith’s back. “What’s this?” she asked.

                “They say that they’re a fortune telling machine,” Cloud said, “but they don’t seem to be very good at it.”

                “Hey! That’s not very nice!” Cait Sith said. “Just give me a moment!” It handed Cloud another piece of paper.

                “What you seek will be found, but you will be lost,” Cloud read. “What does this even mean?”

                “I’ve never seen a fortune like that!” Cait Sith said. “I have to come with you to see what comes of it.”

                “I don’t think so,” Cissnei said as she walked around and got a glance at Cait Sith.

                “Yeah, I don’t think we’re looking for anyone else to come along,” Cloud agreed. He looked at Cissnei, though; she looked worried and perplexed.

                Tifa looked at her. “What’s wrong, Cissnei?” she asked.

                “Model Cait Sith; a Shinra prototype,” Cissnei said.

                Cait Sith’s eyes widened. “No! You’ve got me all wrong!”

                “I was never sure of its purpose, but I never expected to find it in a place like this. I’d say it’s here on observation duty,” Cissnei said.

                “Let’s go,” Cloud said. He was glad that Cissnei knew what this was; though he wouldn’t have been inclined to bring along the machine, he would have never known how much to argue.

                “Oh, come on,” Cait Sith said. “I’m not with Shinra.”

                “You’re nothing more than a puppet,” Cissnei said. “As such, you must be being controlled by someone. If that someone’s not with Shinra, I don’t know if they could be trusted, either.”

                “Look, I’m coming with you,” Cait Sith said.

                “No, you’re not,” Cloud agreed with Cissnei. He looked over at Tifa and Cissnei. “No signs of Sephiroth in there?” he asked.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Nothing,” she said.

                “Just how do you know about Shinra’s technology, anyway?” Cait Sith asked cautiously.

                “I’m not inclined to tell a robotic cat,” Cissnei said. “Let’s go find the others,” she said to Tifa and Cloud.

                “Right,” Cloud said. They headed through the tube to the entrance to the Gold Saucer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Cait Sith, no room for you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Zack)

                Zack and Aerith returned to the entrance of the Gold Saucer to prepare to head to Wonder Square. As they entered, Cloud, Tifa, and Cissnei emerged from the entrance to Wonder Square, talking about something or another. Barret and Nanaki were standing and sitting respectively near the entrances. “Looks like everyone’s getting ready to go,” Zack said to Aerith. “We’ll have to come back to check out other attractions.”

                Aerith frowned but nodded. “All right. We’ll come again,” she said.

                They walked over to the rest of the group as they all gathered. “Well?” Zack said.

                Cloud shook his head. “There was no sign of Sephiroth anywhere around here,” he said.

                Cissnei looked around cautiously. “I have a feeling that Shinra is on our tail,” she said. “There was a robotic cat that I know that they had been prototyping back in Wonder Square that tried to come with Cloud.”

                Zack blinked. “But there hadn’t been any sign of them!”

                “Well, it was there,” Tifa said. “I don’t know why they’ve suddenly shown up after all this time, but we need to keep our eyes open.”

                Barret shook his head. “Are you done messing around?” he asked.

                Zack looked at everyone. “I think so,” he said after a moment.

                “Wait, we can’t let you leave,” an attendant said as she came into the room. “We’re trying not to make a scene, but there has been an incident in Battle Square.”

                “An incident?” Zack asked.

                “Wait, you; you have a gun arm,” she said, looking at Barret.

                “Yeah? What’s your point?” Barret said.

                “It’s just that they said it was a man with a gun on his arm…” the attendant said.

                “He’s been right here the entire time,” Nanaki said. “It wasn’t him, whatever’s going on.”

                Zack nodded. “Right. So if you could just let us get out of here, we’d really appreciate it,” he said.

                The attendant shook her head. “We really can’t let anyone leave until the scene has been cleared. Why don’t you go to the hotel in Ghost Square? We’re setting people up with free rooms until things get settled.” She studied Barret carefully.

                “It wasn’t me!” Barret said.

                Zack sighed. “Yeah, let’s go to that hotel,” he said. If they tried to force the issue, they would just suspect Barret even more, and they couldn’t have that. They needed to get out of here, but as discretely as possible if they were ever to come back. They needed to let things happen as they played out.

                He led the way to the tube that led to Ghost Square and they entered it. Barret was grumbling about being accused, but he didn’t say anything loudly enough for anyone outside of their group to hear. He was frustrated; they were all frustrated that they had to stay here. Zack had wanted to be here for a while longer, but he had been prepared to leave before the interruption. None of them wanted to stay there for any longer than they had to, but they had to stay for now.

(Cissnei)

                It was nice here. Strangely enough, there were enough rooms open in the hotel to have solo rooms, and since they were being set up for free, they decided to take advantage of it. Cissnei was quite happy to have her own place to stay for once. It hadn’t happened since they had left Midgar, and now it seemed that it would be a long time before they could consistently have that freedom. She wasn’t too fond of the theme of the room, but there wasn’t much that she could say otherwise in complaint. It was dark, with fake cobwebs and skulls and crossbones on the dark and dirty-looking walls. It wasn’t what she’d call a relaxing environment, but she supposed it was supposed to be a haunted hotel. It was unfortunate, but she couldn’t complain much since this was the only way that she was going to get any time alone.

                Cissnei realized that it had been a while since she had heard anything out of her phone. She was sure that she had gotten emails in the time since she last checked, but she hadn’t bothered looking. The only people who had the email were the Turks and Kunsel, and though she was curious what was happening with the latter, she was avoiding any contact with the Turks for safety’s sake. Still, it might be worth a check to see if there was anything of use.

                When she pulled up her email, her inbox only had a few messages. She wasn’t surprised; the other Turks might have thought she was on assignment and not able to reply to messages if Tseng hadn’t spread word that she had left. The subject lines were mundane, but she knew that it could be a cover. This wasn’t her Shinra email, but that didn’t change the possibility that someone could get into the account and find something that they could use against her. She was curious as to what the emails might say.

                The first was from Kunsel; it was an update on what was going on with Shinra, which wasn’t much from his information. Rufus was installing a military state, but it wasn’t like there wasn’t already one in the first place. Rufus was just more violent than his father; it seemed that he was spending less time trying to keep people happy and more time using his power to control their actions. Kunsel said that not much had changed within that email, but the next one from him was different.

                _“Cissnei:_

_“I’ve decided to leave Shinra. I don’t know where you guys are, and I don’t know if I will find you, but I’ve decided that I don’t want to do it anymore. I know how bad Shinra is now, and I just don’t have it in me to stick with them. I’ll keep this short, since you haven’t replied to my last message. I can only assume that you’re busy. Send me a message when you get the chance; I might try to find you guys, or if you think it better, I’ll stay away. I don’t know what you are doing anymore. Regardless, I hope you are safe and are keeping an eye on Zack and Aerith._

_“Kunsel”_

Cissnei shook her head. Kunsel had decided to leave Shinra? It seemed that everyone was doing so these days, and it seemed that Shinra wasn’t too interested in following deserters or else she would have been found and disposed of by now. She supposed that might be a benefit of a new president; Rufus’s priorities were different. She hoped that Kunsel was safe, but she knew that she might never find out. She would try, though. She decided to send out a response.

                _“Kunsel:_

_“I respect your decision to leave Shinra, but know that it will come with problems. It seems that they are slacking on trying to catch personnel who have left, but they might pick back up at any point in time. As an update, Aerith and Zack are doing well. We’re at the Gold Saucer currently. I don’t know how we will proceed from here. I know that eventually we will try to reach Cosmo Canyon, but as to when, I do not know. I leave it to you whether you decide to join us or not. Best of luck._

_“Cissnei”_

                Cissnei looked at the rest of her emails briefly; most were from the other Turks simply inquiring where she was, as they hadn’t heard that she had been given any missions. They were hoping that she was okay, teasing her for slacking; they didn’t know that anything was wrong and that she had left them forever. It made her sad. She had left her friends and family with the Turks behind to go with only one friend. She had to leave Shinra after all they had done, but it hurt knowing what she had lost in the process. She didn’t want to lose these people; should she tell the truth? For now, she decided it wasn’t wise. They were dedicated Shinra employees, after all, and whether she was their friend or not, she had betrayed them. Maybe one day, when this was all over, she could apologize, but in the meantime, she had to let it go.

                There was one message left, at the top, having arrived today. It was yet another Turk address, but this was the only one who knew what she had done. It struck her as odd for Tseng to email her, now of all times. Had that Cait Sith given him information? She didn’t even know if he cat was connected with the Turks at all. She opened the email.

                _“Cissnei:_

_“Where are you? You haven’t checked in since you left; how am I supposed to know that you are okay? I’ve done my best to keep it hidden that you have left, but I don’t know how much longer I can manage it. It’s only a matter of time before people start asking questions._

_“Zack, Aerith, and Cloud all disappeared. I heard that Aerith had been captured and was broken out of Hojo’s lab, and though it wasn’t stated who had done it, I have no doubt that it was them. Shinra has been trying to track Aerith, and I’m afraid that they might have discovered Cloud’s connection. Cloud came into contact with a robot named Cait Sith who tried to accompany him but was denied. You should try to find them and check on them; if you aren’t doing anything else, maybe you could keep them safe._

_“Please email me back, or call me. I’m worried about what’s going to happen. You’ve always been like a little sister to me, so maybe it’s the big brother talking. If you need anything at all, get ahold of me._

_“Tseng”_

Cissnei shook her head. She had been right that Cait Sith had been with Shinra and had reported them, though she obviously wasn’t recognized. She should update him. He was like family, and he was doing his best to keep her safe. She knew that he was doing his job at the same time and trying to find Aerith, but she didn’t know how set he was on doing so.

                Cissnei dialed a familiar number and held her phone to her ear, hoping that he wasn’t busy and was at the office where he could speak in private rather than out in the field.

                _“This is Tseng,”_ he answered the phone.

                “Tseng; it’s Cissnei. I got your email,” she said. “I thought I’d give you an update.”

                _“Cissnei? I’m glad to hear that you’re all right,”_ Tseng said. _“What have you been doing?”_

                “It’s funny that you mentioned Aerith, Zack, and Cloud; I’ve been traveling with them,” Cissnei said. “They’re doing fine, as am I. Up until today, it didn’t seem as any of us were being followed; but today we ran into Cait Sith.”

                _“You’re with them?”_ Tseng asked. _“I don’t know if that’s wise.”_

                “I dropped the uniform and no one has seemed to recognize me since,” Cissnei said. “It’s funny the difference a suit can make. Besides, you mentioned that I should look after them. That’s all I’ve been doing.”

                _“So, that means that you’re at the Gold Saucer,”_ he said. _“I hear that there was an incident there.”_

                “There was, so we’re stuck for now,” she said. “And to be honest, once we leave, we’re stuck too. We have no way to cross the southern river.”

                _“You’re going south, then? Just what are you doing?”_ Tseng asked.

                Cissnei paused for a moment. Was she telling him too much? She wanted to trust him, and she had been trying to trust more easily… But was he the one to trust.

                _“Cissnei? Are you still there?”_ Tseng asked.

                “I’m here,” Cissnei said. “We’re… We’re chasing Sephiroth,” she finally said.

                _“Chasing… Sephiroth,”_ Tseng repeated.

                “Yes,” Cissnei said. “I’m sure that the new president is trying to follow him as well, so I’m surprised that we haven’t ran into any Turks,” she said.

                _“Well, yes, you’re right; Rufus thinks that Sephiroth is looking for the Promised Land and wants to restore the Neo Midgar project,”_ Tseng said. He paused. _“I’ll tell you what; I’ll see if I can find a way for you to get past that river. Is it safe to call you?”_

Cissnei sighed. “No, I don’t think so. We’re traveling with some other people who don’t fully trust me. If they knew I was talking to you…”

                _“Right. I’ll email you what I find out. It shouldn’t take long.”_ Tseng was quiet for a moment. _“Be careful, Cissnei.”_

                “Always,” Cissnei said. “Oh, and Tseng? You be careful too.”

                _“Of course.”_ He sighed. _“I’ll let you go, now. I’ll email you what I find out. I hear that the owner of the Gold Saucer has many resources, if you get on his good side.”_

“I’ll try to figure out a way,” she said. “Good night, Tseng.”

                _“Good night.”_ Tseng hung up.

                Cissnei took her phone away from her ear and stared at the screen. Had she made this right decision to trust Tseng? She had to hope that she had. There was no way around what she had said. Perhaps she had been naïve to believe Tseng so easily, but she wanted to believe that he was trustworthy. Someone had to be. She couldn’t let anyone know. If they knew that she had been in contact with Tseng, a Turk; well, all the work that she had put in to be trusted would be thrown out the window. Just because she trusted him didn’t mean that the others did.

                She needed to get in contact with the Gold Saucer owner somehow and find out what she needed to do to get help. She’d figure out some way; someone had to.

 

                After a sleepless night, the next morning dawned with an email from Tseng, saying that the incident that had happened involved a shooting of numerous people by a man with a gun arm. Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer, offered to help them go across the river by giving them a buggy, under one condition: help investigating who had done the crime so they could be brought to justice. So, Tseng told Cissnei to do what she did best; investigate.

                She went down the stairs and met the rest of the group waiting. She cleared her throat. “So, we need a way to get across the river when we leave here,” she said.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah. We were kind of talking about how we were going to work that out.”

                “I’ve done some research, and it seems that the owner of this place might be able to help us for a price,” Cissnei said.

                “’Research?’” Cloud asked.

                “I still have my ways,” Cissnei said.

                “She’s up to Turks stuff,” Barret said in outrage.

                “Only in the fact that I’m investigating things,” Cissnei said. “No worries, it has nothing to do with the Turks.” She was lying, but she was a good liar. “I’m going to find him and ask him what needs done to get him to help.”

                “Well, someone needs to go with you,” Cloud said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “I work best alone.” She started heading towards the exit. “Why don’t you all enjoy your time here while you wait? I’ll keep you posted.”

                “Cissnei, wait,” Aerith said. “Let Cloud go with you.”

                “No,” Cissnei said. “I’ve got this handled.” She walked out of the hotel and down to the Battle Square, where Dio made his headquarters and the incident took place.

(Cloud)

                Cloud looked over as he heard Barret curse loudly. Barret clenched his fist in front of him angrily. “She’s up to something, I just know it.”

                “Seriously, Barret? What has she done to make you not trust her?” Cloud said in annoyance.

                “Everything she does is sketchy,” Barret said. “I can’t stand it!” He shook his head. “Go after her, Cloud, if you’re so intent on proving that she’s innocent.”

                “Fine,” Cloud said with a shrug. He headed toward the door.

                “I’m coming too!” Tifa said.

                “Wouldn’t you rather do something fun?” Cloud asked as he stopped.

                “This is important,” Tifa said. “I don’t know if she’s going to end up doing anything dangerous, and if she is and you’re going after her…”

                “Just let him go, Tifa,” Aerith said. “Hang out with me. Everything will be fine.”

                “But…” Tifa shook her head. “If you don’t come back soon, I’m coming to find you!” she resigned.

                Cloud nodded. “Whatever you want to do,” he said. He headed out the door.

(Cissnei)

                “Are you Dio?” Cissnei asked a man matching the description that she had been told as she entered the Battle Square area. He was a man with a dark fauxhawk, shirtless and clothed in a red speedo with a golden belt covering his lower belly. When he turned to face her, she saw that he had a long mustache as described.

                He nodded. “And you are?”

                “I believe you spoke with someone named Tseng,” she said. “He said that you might be able to help me and my friends.”

                “Ah, the Turk,” Dio said. “Nice disguise. What was your name again?”

                “The name is Cissnei,” she said. “And between you and me, it’s ex-Turk.”

                “Oh? I’ll be far more likely to consider helping you in that case,” he said. “Tseng said that you needed a way to cross the river to the south.”

                “That is correct,” Cissnei said. “And he told me that you had something that you needed looked into.”

                Dio nodded. “Yes,” he said. “The incident here yesterday.”

                “What do you know?” she asked.

                “A strange man showed up yesterday; he was wearing a black cloak and asked about Black Materia,” Dio said. “However, what happened here was done by a man with a gun arm. He didn’t match the description of the man who was seen entering the park earlier in the day with the gun arm,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded. He had seen Sephiroth, but Sephiroth would never use a gun. She was glad to know that Barret wasn’t a suspect. “Anything else?” she asked.

                “Well, the thing is, there’s a man down in Corel Prison who matches the description, but I have no idea how he would’ve gotten up here,” Dio said. “There must be a breach in security. People can come to the surface by winning the chocobo race, but no one entered yesterday.” He shook his head. “If he’s already in the prison, it doesn’t matter; we just need to find who did it and bring them to justice.”

                “All right; I’m on it,” Cissnei said. “Were there any survivors I can interview?” she asked.

                “Yes, there are; I can give you where the ones who are still here should be,” Dio said.

                “Thank you. I’ll work on finding answers,” she said after her gave her locations.

                She was surprised when she turned around to see Cloud approaching her. “Cloud? I thought I told you that I didn’t need help,” she said.

                Cloud shrugged. “I know that; but I was concerned about what you might run into if you find out what happened.”

                “No reason to be concerned,” Cissnei said. “Why don’t you go back and spend some time with Tifa? She’s wanting that.”

                Cloud frowned. “I know that you can take care of yourself, but you don’t have to.” He rubbed the back of his head. “And… While I trust you, Barret doesn’t, and he was going to make a scene if I didn’t follow you.”

                “Oh,” Cissnei said. She paused. She was tired of feeling like she was being watched her every move. She wished that they could trust her, though she had her own problems trusting people herself. She didn’t know what to do to change the way they thought; as much as she wanted to work alone, maybe letting Cloud come along would prove that she didn’t have anything to hide. He didn’t have to know about Tseng’s involvement. She’d keep her conversations with Dio private.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Well, let’s get going, then,” she said. “I have a lot of people to talk to.”

 

                After talking to the witnesses, it became obvious that there had been a breach in security from Corel Prison. Someone had been seen in the elevator up late one night while chocobo races weren’t going. This person matched the description that the witnesses gave. So, they knew that the person had come up from Corel Prison to kill people, but they didn’t know where they had gone now or how they had gotten there in the first place.

                A man with a gun arm who had come from Corel Prison. Cissnei wasn’t sure what her next step was in this search. Cloud had been helpful by staying back and letting Cissnei ask the questions. She was thankful for that, and she didn’t know what she would do differently.

                Cissnei walked over to Cloud. “I’ve told all officials to keep their eyes open for any signs of this man; luckily his description doesn’t match Barret’s other than the arm,” she said.

                “All right. What now?” Cloud asked.

                Cissnei paused. “Well, I suppose we do a more detailed search,” she said. “It’s hard to say where he might have gone at this point.”

                Cloud nodded. “Right. Let’s tell the others what we’re doing,” he said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Not necessary.”

                “We’ve already been gone quite a while. They might think that we deserted,” Cloud said.

                Cissnei crossed her arms. He was right. “Fine,” she said. “Let’s go.”

(Barret)

                Damn Turk and her Shinra business. It was too sketchy. There was no way that she wasn’t up to something. How did she know to talk to this Gold Saucer’s owner? She shouldn’t have had any way to know anything about him. She had to be talking to someone that they didn’t know about, someone feeding her information. She hadn’t even left the hotel. There was no way that she could’ve found anything out overnight.

                And there she came, waltzing in like nothing was wrong. Well, Barret had thought of something in the time that she was gone, and as much as he didn’t like her, as much as he didn’t trust her, if she really could get them a way across that river, he needed to help her so that she could help them. There was someone who he thought was gone forever, something that couldn’t be ignored anymore. But… why would he be here?

                “Did you find anything out?” Zack asked as Cissnei and Cloud walked over.

                Cissnei nodded. “Dio is going to give us a way across that river if we can figure out who caused the incident at Battle Square,” she said.

                “Great!” Zack said.

                “I take it that you haven’t figured it out yet,” Tifa said.

                “I’m working on it, but I needed to talk to people here,” Cissnei said. “So far, we have no sign of who it might be, other than they might have come from the Corel Prison below.”

                “How could someone like that get up here?” Aerith asked.

                “There is an elevator that leads up from there,” Cissnei explained. “Usually, prisoners can ride in the chocobo races to be released. However, it seems that somehow this person slipped through the security that there is down there.”

                Barret shook his head. “Cissnei, there’s something that I have to say that might help you out,” he said.

                “Hmm?” Cissnei said.

                “Back four years ago, when Corel was destroyed, was when I lost use of my arm.” He closed his eyes. “My friend, Dyne, was with me. We were trying to get back to Corel when we were ambushed by Shinra soldiers. We were trying to get away, when Dyne slipped off the ledge of the cliff we were walking on. I caught him, but… Our arms were shot, and I dropped him…”

                Cissnei shook her head. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said. “It’s not your fault.”

                “Barret…” Tifa said sympathetically.

                Barret shook his head. “That’s not the point; I’m not looking for sympathy,” he said. “No, the point is that after a while, I got tired of sitting back and doing nothing. I went and got this gun arm put on so that I could fight the Shinra. The man who did the surgery said that someone else had the same procedure on his left arm.”

                “And you think that it was Dyne?” Cissnei asked. “And you think that Dyne might have done this?”

                Barret paused. “I don’t know; but I do know that there is someone else with a gun arm, and I’ve always felt that it might be Dyne. I’ve always wanted to see him again…”

                Cissnei shook her head. “Thank you for sharing, Barret; I’m sure it was hard to talk about,” she said. The way she said it made Barret mad; it sounded like she didn’t care. But… maybe that was better than pity.

                Barret said, “I’m gonna help you look for him,” he said. “If it is Dyne, I want to talk to him before he is punished.”

                Cissnei looked like she was going to argue. She opened her mouth and them closed it, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “All right,” she finally said. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything; and besides, there’s a lot of ground to cover around here.”

                “I’ll help you look, too,” Zack said.

                “I suppose I could be of assistance,” Nanaki said. “The sooner we can get out of here, the sooner we can get to Cosmo Canyon.”

                “I’m still helping,” Cloud said with a shrug.

                “We’ll all help,” Aerith said. “Right, Tifa?”

                Tifa nodded. “Right.”

                “Great,” Cissnei said, and though it seemed that she tried to make it sound genuine, it came out sounding flat and sarcastic. “Let’s head out, then,” she said. “We’ll split into groups; as far as who goes with who doesn’t really matter… Though I imagine that I might find him first, so perhaps it’s best for Barret to come with me,” she said.

                “With you?” Barret protested. “No way!”

                “Well, I suppose you’ll just have to be quicker than me,” she said. “But if I find him first, I’m not waiting for you to show up.”

                “Cissnei!” Tifa said in shock.

                Barret growled, and his body tensed up. That Turk lady made him so mad! Who did she think she was to say something like that! “Why, you—”

                “If you come with me, and we find him, I’ll let you talk to him,” Cissnei said. “But he is a criminal for killing so many innocent people, and the longer I wait to apprehend him, the more likely it is for him to get away; and if he gets away, there goes our ticket across that river,” she explained.

                Barret sighed. “Fine. I’ll come with you,” he said. “Probably for the best, anyway; that way I can make sure you ain’t into some funny business.”

                “I assure you that you will discover nothing of the such,” Cissnei said. “You just need to trust me.”

                “I’ll come with you guys,” Cloud said. “I think you’ll need a mediator.”

                “I’m sure we can get along just fine,” Cissnei said. “We’re both adults, aren’t we, Barret?” she asked.

                Barret nodded. “Yeah; it’s best that you go with Tifa.”

                Cloud looked wary for a moment.

                Tifa spoke up. “We’ll both come with you,” she said.

                “Then Aerith and Nanaki would come with me,” Zack said. “Three groups might make more sense, but two works fine too.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Very well,” she said. “We can always go short distances from each other as long as we’re nearby.”

                Barret shook his head. Maybe Cloud and Tifa were right to be concerned. Barret certainly didn’t like the ex-Turk, whose name he didn’t even care to refer to her as, and he was known to have a temper, and he admitted that he got violent at times; and she seemed content trying on his nerves. He’d never live it down if he went off on her, even if he did it because he had proof that she was up to something. No, this was safer for everyone involved.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Cissnei)

                The search resumed where there had been the security breach, the barracks of the chocobo stables. There lay the elevator down to Corel Prison, where they believed the suspect had come from. Before they could find the perpetrator, they must find the way that he had gotten to the Gold Saucer in the first place so that they couldn’t do the same thing again.

                “You think he’s here?” Barret asked as they walked in.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Most likely not; but we need to figure out how he got in.”

                Barret shook his head. “A waste of time. Why do we have to do that now? Can’t we find him first?”

                “We have to make sure that no one else can come up,” Cissnei said. She was trying her best to remain patient, but having someone like Barret nearby drove on her nerves more than a little bit. She kept her voice calm, but inside she was seething at having to be going with him. What had made her think that this was a good idea?

                “What are you looking for?” Cloud asked.

                “A flaw in the system: a door left open, a passcode stolen, that sort of thing,” Cissnei said. “It shouldn’t take long to find something. If you just give me a few minutes, I’ll be done, and we can move on.”

                “How do you know the breach was here?” Tifa asked.

                “Dio said that this is the only area that connects to Corel Prison below,” Cissnei said. “If you want to help look, you can, but if you’d rather just wait, that’s fine too.”

                “We’ll help you look,” Cloud said. He and Tifa headed off to other parts of the room to search, but Barret stayed where he was.

                Cissnei paid no mind to what Barret was doing. He didn’t have to help; none of them did. She had done such searches before many times, though always for Shinra and never for a private facility. This wouldn’t take much time at all.

                She walked over to the elevator doors and examined them. She grabbed the edge of the door and gently pulled; it moved slightly so she could get a better hold of it, and she pulled it the rest of the way open. No alarms went off or anything of the like. She shook her head as she pressed the button next to it to close the door.

                “If someone could get the elevator to go up in the first place, getting through the door wouldn’t be any problem,” she said. She paused. “But the problem is, how could they get into the elevator in the first place? Supposedly it has a strong security code, though I suppose if someone had watched an employee put in the code they might be able to remember it.”

                “So, what does that mean?” Barret asked.

                Cissnei paused. “It means that we need to go down and have a look at the door down there; without closing the entrance, of course. With us there, no one should be able to slip in,” she said. She paused. “Why don’t you three go and search more while I do this? That way not all of us are taking up extra time.”

                “No way; I’m going with you,” Barret said.

                Cloud nodded. “It’s best that we all go.”

                “Right; someone could sneak by you if you were alone,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei shrugged. “All right. Dio already gave me the code, and he gave me permission to change it if I deem it necessary.” She opened the door again. “Let’s go.”

                They all got into the elevator and Cissnei hit the button. It started descending. “This better be quick,” Barret said.

                “Well, who knows? He might already be down there,” Cissnei said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t understand why someone would want to, but some of the racers did see a stranger headed back here.”

                “Really?” Barret said. “Then we should search the place to see, right?”

                Cissnei shook her head. “We aren’t going far from the elevator. If we’re seen, the prisoners might wonder why someone is going up and down at will.”

                “What?” Barret said. “So if he’s down there, you ain’t even gonna try to find him?”

                Cissnei nodded. “That’s right. Once we confirm that he isn’t still at large within the Gold Saucer, we are to drop it to avoid creating a scene.”

                Barret grumbled something under his breath, but didn’t say anything within hearing.

                Cloud shook his head. “I don’t understand how you can confirm that he’s not there if you don’t find him,” he said.

                “I’m just doing what Dio told me to,” Cissnei said.

                Tifa nodded. “I don’t want to look around a prison, either.”

                “Well, it’s a natural prison,” Cissnei said. “It’s just buildings surrounded by desert. The desert makes it a death sentence to leave, so people are stuck town there to rot one way or another,” she said.

                “Oh,” Tifa said. “Still, I’m sure that we don’t want to be around the kind of people who are down there.”

                Cissnei nodded. “You’re probably right.”

                The elevator clanged to a stop. Cissnei walked over to the terminal on the wall and put in a code; the doors opened.

                There, waiting outside, was a man with a gun on his arm.

                “Dyne?” Barret asked as he stepped out of the elevator. “Is that you?”

                “Well that’s a voice I haven’t heard in years,” Dyne said sinisterly.

                Cissnei walked over. “Are you the one who killed the people in the Gold Saucer?” she asked him.

                “But of course,” Dyne said.

                “He’s not even trying to hide it?” Tifa asked.

                “What’s the point? I’m stuck down here either way,” Dyne said.

                Cissnei watched Barret for a moment. “Talk to him, Barret; but make it quick.”

(Barret)

                Barret glanced back at her in surprise, but he nodded. He walked closer to Dyne. Dyne raised his gun arm and fired a shot at him. Barret stopped.

                “Dyne…” he said. “I always hoped I’d see you again one day,” he said. “I knew you were alive somewhere; we had the same operation.” Dyne stared at him blankly. Barret continued, “Listen to me, Dyne, I want to—”

                Dyne raised his arm again and fired a shot at Barret’s feet.

                “I hear her voice…” Dyne said shakily. Barret stared at him incredulously. “I hear her voice; Eleanor’s voice, begging me not to hate your rotten guts.” He looked down. “That’s why I didn’t hunt you down.”

                “I know I was stupid. I’m not asking for forgiveness,” Barret said. “But, what are you doing in a place like this? Why did you kill all those people who weren’t involved?”

                “What the hell do you care for?” Dyne said in outrage. “Are the people killed going to understand why? What about the people of Corel, hearing Shinra’s excuses?” He swung his arm around wildly. “I don’t care why. All they give is artillery and excuses. All that’s left in the world is despair and emptiness…”

                Barret was silent, waiting for an actual response.

                “You still want to know?” Dyne asked. “All right. I’ll tell you.” He shook his head. “I want to destroy everything. Everyone here. This city itself. The whole world!” He started shooting repetitively at Barret’s feet. “I’ve got nothing left in this world. Not Corel, not Eleanor, not Marlene…” He turned away.

                Barret took a step forward. “Dyne, Marlene’s still alive,” he said.  Dyne looked back over his shoulder. “I went back to Corel; thought everyone was goners, but I wanted to be with them until the very end… That’s when I found her.” Dyne turned back around. “Marlene’s back in Midgar. Why don’t we go see her?”

                “So she’s still alive,” Dyne said, looking towards the sky. “That means we have to fight.”

                “What?” Barret said.

                “Eleanor’s up there all alone. I need to send Marlene to her,” Dyne said.

                “What are you, nuts?” Barret said.

                “Marlene wants to see her mom, don’t she?” he asked. He aimed his gun at Barret.

                “Stop, Dyne!” Barret said. “I can’t die yet!”

                “My life’s been over since back then,” Dyne said. He kept shooting.

                “Stop! I don’t want to fight you!” Barret said.

                “Barret!” Cloud shouted.

                “Stay out of this!” Barret said. Barret raised his gun at Dyne and started shooting.

                The battle was short lived before Dyne fell to his knees. Barret ran towards him.

                “Back!” Dyne yelled. He started walking towards the cliff behind them. “I didn’t just lose my arm back then; I lost something else too, something irreplaceable… I don’t know what went wrong,” Dyne said.

                “Dyne…” Barret said. “Is this the only way we can resolve this?”

                “I told you… I want to destroy everything,” Dyne said. “This crazy world. Even myself.” He walked closer to the cliff.

                “Dyne?” Barret questioned. What was he doing, getting so close to that cliff for? “What about Marlene? What’s going to happen to her?”

                Dyne looked away. “How old was Marlene back then? She wouldn’t even remember me,” he said. “And what’s more, Barret…” He looked at his hands. “These hands are too stained to carry my little girl anymore.” Barret was quiet. “Barret…” Dyne said. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at him. “Give this to Marlene. It was Eleanor’s.”

                Barret looked at it. It was a pendant. “All right,” Barret said.

                “Wow. Marlene’s already four,” Dyne said, limping closer to the cliff. “Barret… don’t ever make Marlene cry…” he said.

                “Dyne?” Barret asked. “What are you doing?”

                Dyne reached the edge of the cliff and turned around before falling backwards into the abyss.

                “Dyne!” Barret yelled in shock. He fell to his knees. “Me and you were the same… My hands aren’t any cleaner! I shouldn’t hold Marlene either!” he shouted. He felt tears well up in his eyes. After all these years, he saw Dyne again, and just like that, he was gone. He shouted up at the sky in outrage.

                He heard footsteps walking up beside him. “Give me a minute, Tifa,” Barret said.

                “Not Tifa,” Cissnei said. “Take all the time you need.”

                Barret looked up at her. “Huh?”

                “We can stall for a while,” she said. “The door is ready whenever you are.”

                “You’re…” Barret shook his head.

                “I don’t understand, Barret; I won’t claim to. I’ve never lost anyone who I cared about like that, let alone have I experienced such loss as you have, at the hands of Shinra,” Cissnei said. “But I can tell that you’re in pain from this. I’m sorry that you lost so many people close to you, to the people who I was once loyal to. I just let it all happen… I helped with so much pain…”

                “Cissnei…” Barret said. Her expression said she was being sincere.

                “So… take your time. We can wait,” Cissnei said. “Oh, and Barret? I don’t expect you to ever trust me. I’m not so sure I deserve it.” She turned to walk back towards Cloud and Tifa.

                Barret sat there for a moment. Dyne… Why had Dyne decided that he had to die? He didn’t give Barret a chance to try to change his mind. He just fought him, and then he decided to go away forever. He left it all behind, Marlene, everything. Barret shook his head. He understood what it was like, the pain of losing it all. He knew what it was like to be to blame…

                But he knew; he had to keep moving forward. The train never stopped. Barret had so much left that he had to do… And it all started with helping Cloud and Zack find Sephiroth. And maybe, just maybe, forgiveness didn’t begin within himself. Maybe it would be easier to forgive somebody else, somebody that did terrible things too. Someone else who might not deserve it.

                He stood up and walked over to Cloud, Tifa, and Cissnei. “Let’s go,” he said.

                “Barret…” Tifa said. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

                “I don’t want no ‘sorrys’,” Barret said. “Let’s get out of this place.”

                Cissnei led the way to the elevator. They all entered, and Cissnei closed the door and put in the new code. ~~~~

(Cissnei)

                Cissnei sent everyone else back to the hotel while she returned to Battle Square to speak with Dio. He was waiting in his museum, admiring his various artifacts that he had gathered from around the world over the years. She walked up to him. “Excuse me,” she said.

                “Oh? It’s Cissnei,” he said. “Did you find anything out?”

                She nodded. “Yes. The doors that entered the barracks could be pushed open with little effort,” she said. “Additionally, I went down and changed the code to the elevator to the one that you approved.”

                “Good!” he said. “What about the fugitive?”

                “He had returned to the prison on his own. He admitted to the crime,” she said.

                “Great!” he said. “So, I have to ask; who was it?”

                “His name was Dyne,” she said.

                “I believe he’s the boss down there,” Dio said.

                “Was the boss,” Cissnei said. “He… decided to end his life.”

                “Oh,” Dio said. “I hate to hear that; but I guess he won’t be going on anymore rampages.”

                Cissnei nodded. She had been thinking the same thing, though she was trying not to look at it like that, so objectively. She was trying to figure out what emotions Barret must be going through and empathize. She wasn’t used to such things, so it wasn’t easy to do.

                “Well, I did as you requested,” Cissnei said. “Now, are you going to be able to help me and my friends?”

                “Yes; I’ve gotten you a buggy. It will allow you to cross the desert and that river,” he said. “It’ll be waiting for you outside.”

                “Thank you,” Cissnei said.

                “No, thank you!” he said. “I never expected to have someone to help with the investigation. I thought I’d have to let it go.”

                “Not a problem at all,” Cissnei said. She turned to leave, but stopped. “One more thing,” she said. “You mentioned that you saw a man in a black cloak; what do you know about him?

                “I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you,” he said. “He said his name was Sephiroth. He was here to see if I had something called ‘black materia’ in my collection,” he said.

                “Really?” Cissnei said. She had never heard of it before. “Do you know what ‘black materia’ is?”

                Dio shook his head. “Not a clue,” he said. “He said that he was headed south, towards Gongaga,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded. “Thank you for the help,” she said. She turned to leave.

                “Oh, Cissnei?” Dio said. “If you need anything else along the way, let me know,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded. “All right.”

                She headed out to tell the others what she had found out.

                Before she headed, she pulled out her phone to check her email. There were no responses, but it reminded her that she needed to tell Zack about Kunsel.

 

                Cissnei returned to the hotel to find the others waiting. “Well?” Zack asked when she returned.

                “There’s a vehicle waiting for us outside the Gold Saucer,” she said. “Dio said it will cross the river without a problem.”

                “Great!” Zack said. “Let’s head out!”

                “One thing,” Cissnei said. “I got an email from Kunsel.”

                “Huh?” Zack said.

                “He’s left SOLDIER,” she told him. “He might try to find us and join us.”

                “Oh, I’m sure that would be fine,” Zack said. “I don’t know whether to say I’m glad he left or worry about what trouble he’s going to get into,” he said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “I don’t know either.”

                “Who’s this other SOLDIER guy?” Barret asked.

                “A friend of mine,” Zack said. “We worked together for a long time.”

                Barret shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of having someone else from Shinra along,” he said.

                “We don’t know for sure if he’ll even try to catch up,” Cissnei said. “I haven’t heard back from him since yesterday.”

                “So you were talking with Shinra!” Barret said in outrage.

                “No. I was talking to a friend,” Cissnei said. That applied to Tseng as well, not just Kunsel. She shook her head. “I don’t expect you to believe me; I just hope that everyone else does.”

                “I know I do,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei was surprised by that, but she hoped it didn’t show. Tifa trusting her was a relatively new development. She wasn’t used to it.

                “I can’t see anything that you’ve done that would make me think you were against us,” Nanaki said.

                Aerith and Zack nodded in agreement. “You always were a friend to me rather than a Turk,” Zack said. “Just like Kunsel was my friend rather than a fellow SOLDIER.”

                “I’ve trusted you this whole time,” Cloud said. “I don’t see any reason to change my mind now.”

                Barret sighed. “All right. If nobody else is questioning it, I’ll believe it too,” he said.

                Cissnei was shocked, but said nothing. She nodded. “Let’s head out,” she said. “It’s going to be a long trip.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Zack)

                They got to their vehicle, a large red all terrain van of sorts. It was almost the size of a small bus, plenty of room for everyone to sit comfortably. He didn’t know how Dio had gotten ahold of it, but he was thankful that he had; now they could cross the southern river and go onward towards Gongaga. Cissnei had told them that Dio said Sephiroth was headed that direction, so that was where they would need to go now.

                But that’s not why Zack was antsy to go to Gongaga. No, it was his hometown, however small or rundown it might be. When he had last been there, it wasn’t safe to go into it and check on his parents. This time, he didn’t know how it would be. Cissnei and Tseng had ensured that he was pronounced dead. By all accounts, no one should be looking for him unless he and Cloud had been recognized back in Midgar while they saved Aerith. He didn’t know what to expect. He needed to ask Cissnei what she thought. He’d really like to see his parents. He hadn’t seen them since he had run away to join SOLDIER. He wondered how they were.

                They had all climbed into the vehicle, Cloud behind the wheel because he tended to get motion sick unless he was the driver, though they would all take turns as they traveled. Zack sat next to Aerith towards the back, Tifa and Cissnei in the middle, and Nanaki and Barret in the front row of seats. They headed south through the desert towards the river crossing, knowing that soon they would be on their way.

                “Say Cissnei,” Zack said after they were settled. “Since we’re stopping in Gongaga, do you think—”

                “It should be fine for you to visit your parents,” Cissnei interrupted. “Even if someone is waiting, we have such large numbers that we should be able to handle any threat; and more than likely, no one will be waiting. Since we avoided Cait Sith, there is no way for anyone to be tracing our path.”

                “Awesome!” Zack said, pumping his fist. He wanted to see his parents, to let them know that he was okay, even if he didn’t get to stay for very long. He wanted them to meet Aerith, too. They would be happy to know that he had a girlfriend.

                Aerith glanced over at him. “Do you think they’ll like me?” she asked.

                “Of course!” Zack said. “There’s nothing not to like about you.”

                Aerith giggled. “I’ll be happy to meet them.”

                Cissnei glanced back. “It will be nice to see them again; we talked for a bit…” She hesitated and glanced at Tifa, who didn’t seem to notice. “…Back then,” she finished.

                “Back when?” Tifa asked after a moment.

                “That’s… it doesn’t matter,” Cissnei said. She shook her head. “Either way, I wonder how they’re doing?”

                Tifa shook her head and sighed. She wasn’t happy with the response, and it was obvious. Still, Zack appreciated Cissnei’s coverup. There was only so much that Tifa needed to know, and she didn’t need to know that Cloud and him had been on the run for so long. He knew that she was worried and wanted to know, but Zack knew that he was leaving it up to Cloud to decide if and when to tell her about it.

                Zack didn’t know whether they would find Sephiroth in Gongaga. He didn’t know why he would go there in the first place. After all, there wasn’t much there other than a small town with a burned-out reactor. He didn’t know why Sephiroth would go there in the first place unless it was just a stepping stone towards wherever he was going.

                “We’re getting close to Cosmo Canyon,” Nanaki said.

                “Oh yeah, that’s your home, isn’t it?” Zack asked.

                “Yes,” Nanaki said. “It’s where my journey stops.”

                “It’ll be too bad not to have you along,” Zack said, “but I’m sure it’ll be great to be back home.”

                “Hmm,” Nanaki acknowledged. “I wonder what it will be like to be home after all this time…”

                Zack shrugged. “I’m wondering the same thing about being back in Gongaga,” he said. “I don’t know what it will be like, but it will be good.”

                “You’re right,” Nanaki said. He fell quiet once more.

                Zack sighed, and the vehicle fell into a peaceful quiet, the only sounds the buzzing of the engine and the jarring noises caused by the wheels against uneven ground. This wasn’t the smoothest ride, but Zack hadn’t been expecting one. It was better than walking, that was for sure.

                Cloud slowed the car down. “Are we sure this thing can make it through a river?” he asked warily.

                “Well, we’ve got to give it a shot,” Zack said. “Go on, give it a try!”

                “All right.” Cloud moved the car forward, and as they reached the bank, he kept going.

                The river wasn’t overly deep, though deep and swift enough that they wouldn’t have been able to make it through on foot. The wheels of the car stopped touching ground briefly, the clear blue river rising near the windows, but the wheels kept propelling them forward. Soon, though, they made it across and out of the water.

                They kept moving forward, closer to Gongaga, when Zack saw something through the windshield. Cloud saw it too and slammed on the breaks before they hit the person who had suddenly appeared before them.

                It was a girl with short black hair, wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts, with a gauntlet on her arm. She was being chased by monsters, dragon-like creatures, and she was attacking them with a shuriken as best as she could. It didn’t seem to be going very well.

                When she saw the buggy come to a stop, she turned to face it before running towards it. “Let me in!” she called out as she approached the door.

                Cloud glanced back briefly before opening the door. The girl scrambled in and slammed the door shut behind her.

                “Whew! That was a close one,” the girl said. She shook her head. “I-I mean, I had them handled just fine! No, not a problem at all!” she claimed.

                “Uh huh,” Cloud said. “Are you all right?”

                “Perfectly fine!” the girl said. She looked at them. “My, this is quite the group you have going,” she said.

                “And just who are you?” Tifa asked her.

                “My name is Yuffie,” she said. She watched out the window. “Those things just won’t leave us alone, will they?”

                “Hey, do I know you?” Zack asked her. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t place the face, and he didn’t recognize the name.

                She looked at him. “Hey! You’re that jerk who stole my treasure!” she said.

                “The name’s Zack, and you’re the little girl who stole my treasure!” Zack argued. He laughed. “It’s no big deal though. You haven’t changed much since you were so small.”

                “I take offence to that,” Yuffie said, raising her chin to look down on him.

                “Looks like you still need someone to take on the monsters for you,” Zack said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Godo Kisaragi, the head of Wutai,” she said.

                “Huh?” Yuffie said, looking at her. “How do you know who I am?”

                “I figured the name Yuffie wasn’t too common,” Cissnei said, “and now you’ve confirmed it.”

                “Hey! No fair!” Yuffie complained. She looked back outside of the buggy. “Looks like those monsters finally went away,” she said. “Who are you guys, anyway?”

                Everyone introduced themselves.

                “Where are you headed?” Cloud asked her.

                “Nowhere in particular, really,” Yuffie said with a shrug. “I was headed north.”

                “How did you expect to cross the river?” Cloud asked.

                “Same way I crossed the other; I swam,” she said.

                “This river is pretty strong. I doubt you could swim through,” Aerith said.

                “I’ll be fine; have to get through somehow,” Yuffie said. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be on my way,” she said.

                “All right,” Cloud said.

                “Maybe we’ll run into each other again,” Yuffie said. She opened the door and waved. “Good luck with whatever you’re doing!”

                “Be careful,” Zack said, “and don’t steal people’s treasures! Not everyone is as nice about it as I was.”

                “I can handle it,” Yuffie said. “Later!” she headed out the door and closed it behind herself.

                “Small world,” Cloud said.

                “Definitely,” Zack agreed. “Well, let’s keep going.”

 

                From there, it wasn’t long before they reached Gongaga. Zack felt his heart racing a bit. He hadn’t seen his parents since he had run away to join SOLDIER, and it had been a long time since he had even been able to write them. He wondered if they thought he was dead or if they had held on to hope. He didn’t know how they would react, but he didn’t want to disappoint them. He knew he wouldn’t be able to explain what had happened, but he wanted to talk to them, to say anything to them at all. Soon, he would be able to; if he didn’t chicken out, that is.

                “So, we’re stopping here,” Cloud said as he pulled the buggy to a stop near the outskirts of town. “The roads are too narrow to go in and further.”

                They all filed out of the vehicle. Cissnei walked a few steps forward before turning back to Zack. “Well? How does it feel to be here again?” she asked him.

                Zack grinned. “It’s great!” he said; though, it didn’t really feel as amazing as it should. Though he was here to visit his parents that he hadn’t seen in ages, darkness lingered in the edges of this town, things that had happened on their journey back to Midgar that he couldn’t keep from entering his mind. He didn’t let his hesitancy show; no one needed to know how nervous he was. Even though those days were long behind him, now, there were still moments when it all came rushing back.

                He began walking down the trail. “Let’s go, guys!” he said, glancing back and waving for the others to follow him.

                Everyone did in turn, Aerith catching up to walk beside him, grabbing his arm gently to make sure he didn’t get ahead of her. He turned glanced at her and smiled before looking back at the path ahead. Yeah, he could do this, as long as she was here with him.

                “It’s pretty rustic here, isn’t it?” Tifa said.

                “Yeah, I guess,” Zack said. “It’s just your usually small town in the middle of nowhere.”

                “I think it’s nice,” Aerith said as-a-matter-of-factly.

                “I mean, I never thought about it much when I was younger,” Zack said. “When I was a teenager, I wanted to leave and join SOLDIER more than anything. As the years pressed on, I started to miss it.”

                “I understand that,” Cloud said; but there was a hint of darkness in the comment, the knowledge that he would never have this chance to return to the home he once knew. Even though something stood in its place, it would never be the home that he once had.

                “I guess you would,” Zack replied awkwardly. He shook his head. He knew that Cloud hadn’t meant to make him feel bad, so he wasn’t going to let it bring him down. He kept moving forward, and soon, what remained of the town fell into place.

                He had seen that the reactor was destroyed before, but what he saw of the town was a surprise. “What happened?” Zack asked in shock, looking back at Cissnei.

                “The reactor was attacked,” Cissnei said. “The entire town was damaged, and many people were injured or died.”

                Zack shook his head. “But my folks are okay?” he asked.

                Cissnei nodded. “Last I knew, anyway,” she said. “I was keeping tabs on them up until the point that I left; all intel said that they were doing fine.”

                “Good,” Zack said in relief.

                He stopped near the edge of town to look at the damaged buildings. He shook his head in disbelief at what he saw. Roofs were damaged, some even caved in; siding was singed, and a few buildings were partially destroyed. Near the front of town, where he knew the cemetery was, he saw that there were many more headstones than when he was last here. The evidence of the disaster was clear as day; there was no question that something had happened.

                “Did Shinra find who was responsible?” Zack asked Cissnei.

                Cissnei nodded. “Yes; and it was taken care of. Don’t worry about it.” She walked up beside him. “Why don’t we go see your family, so you can see for yourself that they’re fine?”

                Zack nodded. “Right,” he said, heading toward the house that he had called his home in his youth.

                “I’m going to go check out the shop,” Tifa said. “Cloud, Barret, Nanaki; why don’t you come with me?”

                Cloud nodded. “All right,” he said. He looked at Zack. “Hope it goes well with your folks; we need to ask around and see if anyone has seen Sephiroth.”

                “Right,” Zack said. He took a deep breath. “Let’s go!” he said to Aerith and Cissnei.

                Zack approached the door and raised a hand to knock on it. He paused for a moment hesitantly before actually knocking, but he made the knock clear and rhythmic, not showing any of the nervousness that he felt.

                “Come in,” he heard his mother say from inside.

                “We’ll wait out here for now,” Aerith said. “When you’re ready, you can come get us.”

                Zack nodded. “Right,” he said.

                Zack pushed the door open and went inside. His father sat with his back to him at the kitchen table; his mother was washing dishes nearby. The house was the same small structure that it had always been, though perhaps a bit dingier. The walls were covered in the same wallpaper, the furniture was unchanged; everything was the same, and it made Zack relax a little.

                “Now, who could that be—” his mother said as she turned to look. “Zack?” she asked, eyes wide.

                “Hey!” Zack said cheerfully.

                His father leapt to his feet and whipped around to look. He stared for a moment. “You’re alive,” he said.

                “In the flesh,” Zack said. “Long time no see!”

                “When all the people from Shinra came…” his mother said quietly. “We knew they were trying to find you…”

                “I got myself out of that mess,” Zack assured. “No need to worry about that.”

                “What brings you here?” his father said warily. “Don’t you think they might search for you here?”

                “No one should be searching,” Zack said. “They think that I’m dead.”

                His mother came over and hugged him. Zack hadn’t noticed that she was near crying until she was sobbing against his chest.

                “Hey, it’s okay; I’m okay,” he said as he hugged her back.

                “Thank you for coming back, son,” his father said. “We’ve been so worried about you since you disappeared, and then first your letters that you had just started sending stopped, then those Shinra people came looking for you…” He shook his head.

                “Yeah, some weird stuff happened, but I’m fine,” Zack said. His mother let go of him. “I made it out okay. That’s what matters, right?”

                “Of course it is!” his mother said happily. “Why don’t you sit down so we can talk?”

                “Sure!” Zack said. He wanted to take a moment to talk to them on his own before he brought Aerith and Cissnei in. He hadn’t seen them since he was a teenager; it was so strange to see them again, but his nervousness had faded and was replaced with happiness and relief.

                So, they sat for a few minutes to chat, catching up briefly, them doing more talking than him as he didn’t really want to talk about most of the missing time; he told them some about his SOLDIER days and of Angeal. He told them of his world travels, but he omitted the Nibelheim incident and what followed; they didn’t need to know that he had gone through such a thing. He let them know that he had left SOLDIER, of which they were thankful. Finally, he told them about Aerith.

                “Is Aerith this girlfriend that you mentioned in one of your last letters?” his mother asked.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah. She’s actually waiting outside for us to be done talking,” he said.

                His mother’s eyes widened. “Well let her in!” she said excitedly.

                Zack went over and opened the door. “Aerith, you can come in,” he said. He gave Cissnei an apologetic smile, but she nodded knowingly; she would wait her turn.

                Aerith came in and smiled. “Hello,” she said.

                “Well hello!” his mother said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I was happy when I found out that Zack had someone to take care of him.”

                Zack waved it off. “She doesn’t really take care of—”

                But Aerith giggled. “He’s not so hard to take care of,” she said. “I certainly don’t mind.”

                Aerith’s mother studied her carefully, as if judging her worthiness. She tilted her head as she watched, but Aerith didn’t seem bothered by it.

                “Well, I think you’ll do fine,” Zack’s mother teased.

                “Oh?” Aerith said. She smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

                Zack chuckled. “I told you they’d like you,” he told her.

                “I never really doubted you,” Aerith said.

                “So, you’ve been together for a long time, haven’t you?” Zack’s mother said.

                “Well—” Zack began.

                “We have,” Aerith interrupted. “Zack is one of the sincerest people I know.”

                “Sincere, huh?” Zack’s father said. “That’s not exactly one I’ve heard before.”

                Zack’s mother grinned. “So, when’s the wedding?” she teased.

                “Oh? No, we haven’t—” Aerith began nervously.

                “We haven’t talked about that,” Zack finished her thought.

                “Really? That’s too bad,” Zack’s mom said. She shook her head. “Zack, you need to keep in touch with us after you go, all right?”

                “I promise,” Zack said. “It might be a while, but I’ll let you know I’m all right.”

                “Good,” his father said. “You had us very worried.”

                “Sorry about that,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. Part of him wanted to tell them that he had been on the run and that it wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t feel like they needed the pain of that; so he just smiled and laughed nervously.

                “I’ll make sure he keeps in contact,” Aerith assured.

                Zack paused. “By the way, do you remember the Turk, Cissnei?” he asked.

                Zack’s mother nodded. “She was very nice; she tried to tell us that you were all right, but I didn’t know whether to believe her.”

                “Well, she’s left the Turks now,” he said. “She’s actually outside and would like to check in on you guys.”

                “Well then, let her in,” his mother said. She chuckled. “Who else are you hiding behind that door?” she teased.

                “Well, we have some other friends with us, too, but they aren’t waiting outside,” Aerith said.

                Zack opened the door and let Cissnei in.

                Cissnei smiled. “It’s good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Fair,” she said.

                “You as well, dear,” Zack’s mother said.

                “I’m guessing you must have something to do with making sure Zack was safe, since you’re here,” his father said.

                Cissnei nodded. “Yes… He’s my friend: I had to help him.”

                “Well, we still appreciate it more than anything,” his mother said. She smiled. “How have things been with you, Cissnei?” she asked.

                “Things have been going… all right, all things considered,” Cissnei said. “How have things been with you? And around the town?”

                “Fine,” his father said. “The town’s recovering well, and we’ve been all right.”

                “Even better now that Zack’s come home to visit,” his mother said.

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. He truly was sorry that he hadn’t been able to visit sooner, that he had spent so long without even contacting them and then disappeared of the face of the planet for four years, but there hadn’t been any way that he could have done it any differently. Sure, back when he first joined SOLDIER he could have sent a letter, but he was afraid that they would come and drag him right back home. And then when he finally had the courage to contact them, he had been shut away from the world for so long.

                “Well,” Zack said. “I’d love to stay longer, but we probably should be going.”

                “Oh,” his mother said, looking down. “What are you doing now that you aren’t in SOLDIER, anyway?” she asked.

                Zack paused. He couldn’t tell the truth, but it was hard to lie to his parents. “Well, I’m traveling with some people… not really sure what I’m going to do from here on out,” he said. That much was true, and he had managed to leave out the unimportant details that would make them worry. They didn’t need to know that he was trying to save the world. He would protect them from that as best as he could.

                “Could you at least stay the night?” his father asked.

                Zack hesitated. “Sure,” he finally said. “There’s an inn where the rest of the group can stay, right?” he asked.

                “Yes, but they’re welcome here,” his mother said.

                “Well, I don’t think they’d all fit in here,” Zack said. “It’s a pretty big group; us three plus four more.”

                “Oh dear! You’re right that we don’t have that much room,” his mother said. “Still, how about you and Aerith stay here,” she said.

                Zack looked at Aerith who smiled. “All right,” Zack said with a nod, looking back at his mother.

                Cissnei nodded. “I’ll go tell the others to get us some rooms,” she said. She headed out of the house.

(Cloud)

                Cloud was happy for Zack. Zack was getting to see his hometown and family again. He was lucky to have that chance; but Cloud was a little jealous, knowing that he would never get that opportunity, and neither would Tifa. They would never see their childhood home again, never see their loved ones… and it was all Sephiroth’s fault. That was why they needed to stop him, somehow. Cloud didn’t see how Zack’s plan for mercy would work in any way shape or form. They needed to get rid of any chance of him bringing harm to anyone else, just like Zack should have done with Genesis.

                Tifa seemed unsettled as well. Cloud stood a bit away from her as they looked around the small store. There wasn’t much to look at, and he was sure that they wouldn’t be able to kill too much more time here. Barret and Nanaki were already waiting outside impatiently waiting for Zack and the others to finish up with their visit. Cloud moved toward the door.

                Tifa walked over to him and smiled for a moment before it turned into a frown. “You know, it’s kind of…”

                “I know,” Cloud said with a nod.

                Tifa looked at him for a moment. “You didn’t let me finish,” she said.

                “You were going to say that it was strange being in someone’s hometown,” Cloud said with a shrug.

                Tifa blinked. “Yeah,” she said with a nod after a moment. “How’d you know?”

                “I was thinking the same thing,” he said.

                “Oh.” Tifa crossed her arms and looked out the window. “We’re getting closer to where it was, you know,” she said. “I’m sure we’re going to go there at this rate.”

                Cloud nodded. “I know.”

                He remembered something, but he wasn’t sure that it was a real memory. Back when they first escaped, before Cloud was really conscious, he thought that Zack had taken him through a new Nibelheim, but it wasn’t the same one that they had grown up in. He had watched that one burn, felt the flames around him until he managed to pull himself together enough to go find Zack and Tifa.

                Tifa frowned. “I don’t know what it will feel like to go and find that place empty,” she said.

                Cloud didn’t want to tell her what he knew, because that would bring up the past that he didn’t want to approach. He shook his head. “Who knows?” he said. “Might as well not worry about it until we get there. And who knows, maybe we’ll find Sephiroth before then and we won’t have to go that far.”

                Tifa nodded. “You’re right,” she said. “Thanks, Cloud.”

                It seemed that no one here in Gongaga had seen Sephiroth. He either hadn’t passed through here or was already gone. Cloud didn’t know where else there was to search around here. He figured they’d just have to continue west. Cosmo Canyon was nearby, and they needed to take Nanaki there. Even if it wasn’t the right way to go to find Sephiroth, it was the logical path to follow.

                “So, Cloud,” Tifa said, “where do you think that Sephiroth went?”

                Cloud shook his head. “I have no idea. I don’t know what he’s planning.”

                Tifa shook her head. “Do you think… do you think he’ll do to other places what he did to Nibelheim?” she asked shakily.

                Cloud paused. “I don’t know,” he said. “We need to find him before he has a chance. After all, we know what he did in the Shinra building, and on that cargo ship. He’s still violent and irrational.” He wished that he did know what Sephiroth was thinking so they could stop him, but there was no way to know.

                “Right,” Tifa said. “Do you think that Zack’s right and that he can talk some sense into him?”

                Cloud shook his head. “No; I don’t think so, or at least, I don’t think he should risk it. Sephiroth could always act like he listened then go off and continue to do whatever harm he’s causing. No, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to give him a chance.”

                Tifa tilted her head. “Then why didn’t you tell that to Zack?” she asked.

                “Well, Zack’s right that it’s only fair when he gave another person who was causing chaos a chance. I don’t agree with it, but I know that he’s going to try to stop him anyway. No point in arguing.”

                Tifa nodded. “I think I understand… But you know, he’s your friend, and he should listen to you.”

                Cloud shrugged. “I don’t really care if he tries. I don’t think it will work, and when it doesn’t, I’ll stop Sephiroth in any other way necessary so that Zack doesn’t have to hurt an old friend.”

                “So, they were friends, huh?” Tifa asked.

                “I think so, though not close. Zack took on a lot of missions that Sephiroth didn’t want to take, and in return, Sephiroth did a lot to help Zack, before Sephiroth lost his mind.” Cloud shook his head. “Sephiroth was a nice enough person; I might have considered him a friend if I had known him well enough.”

                Tifa nodded. “But that’s not enough to stop you from doing what needs to be done,” she said.

                “Right,” Cloud said. “I’m not going to let Sephiroth hurt anyone else.”

                “Well, you don’t have to do it alone. I want to stop Sephiroth, too,” Tifa said. “I’m sure that together we can take him on, even if we couldn’t alone.”

                “Thanks, Tifa,” Cloud said with a smile. He shook his head. “We probably shouldn’t be loitering here for much longer.”

                Tifa nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go out with Barret and Nanaki,” she agreed.

(Nanaki)

                “We’re almost to Cosmo Canyon, right?” Barret said.

                Nanaki nodded. “We are.”

                “All right!” Barret said. “I’ve always wanted to go there.”

                “Really?” Nanaki asked curiously. He had never thought very much about his homeland. He knew that it was a destination for scholars, but he never took Barret to be one.

                “It’s the birthplace of the original AVALANCHE,” Barret said. “Now, I don’t know much of what they did, but they were looking to help save the planet, just like me, Tifa, and the others were.” He shook his head. “I’d love to learn what I can about the planet while we’re there.”

                Nanaki nodded. “I’ll see what I can do to help,” he said.

                “Really?” Barret said.

                “Yes,” Nanaki said. “You’ve been kind enough to me, I would be willing to do my best to help you in return.”

                “Thank you,” Barret said. “You don’t know how much I appreciate it.”

                Nanaki nodded. He supposed he had been wrong about Barret. He knew that Barret was part of a group called AVALANCHE. Barret had told Nanaki some about it, but he assumed that he had just worked on the field rather than having interest in all the details. Then again, Nanaki supposed that he hadn’t particularly taken much interest the people he had been traveling with. Maybe that was unfair of him. But, it didn’t matter now; they were less than a day’s distance away from Cosmo Canyon now, and then he would never see these people again… That made him a bit sad. Though he hadn’t delved into getting to know them, they had been pleasant to travel with.

                Cloud and Tifa emerged from the shop. They seemed a bit somber, but Nanaki wasn’t too concerned. He didn’t know much about them to understand them. He had purposely kept his distance; there was no point in getting to know people he would never see again once they moved on.

                “Have you heard anything out of the others?” Tifa asked him and Barret.

                “Cissnei just went in a couple of minutes ago,” Barret said. “They sure is taking their merry old time, ain’t they?”

                “You should give them as long as they need,” Tifa said. “It’s been a long time since Zack’s seen his parents.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Barret grumbled.

                Cissnei came out of the house as they were speaking and came over to them. “We’re staying in town for the night,” she told them.

                “Oh?” Tifa said.

                “Yes. He and Aerith are staying with his parents. The rest of us will need to get hotel rooms,” Cissnei said.

                “Well, he could’ve consulted us before he decided that,” Nanaki noted.

                Cissnei shrugged. “We needed a place to stay for the night anyway. It is getting pretty late, and though we have the buggy, it wouldn’t be very comfortable since we’re already in a town.”

                “Fair enough,” Cloud said. “We should go get things settled,” he said.

                Nanaki shook his head, but said nothing. He was antsy to get back home, but he supposed that it was reasonable to do things this way. He would get home soon enough.

 

(Zack)

                The night passed without event; though Aerith and Zack shared a room and even a bed, nothing beyond cuddling happened. Neither of them were ready for that.

                Morning came, and they only spent a little time with him parents before they went to meet up with the rest of the group. As Zack got ready to head out the door, he looked back at his parents. They looked worried, and even a little sad. “Don’t worry,” he told them. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

                “You’d better be,” his father said sternly. “Or I’ll sent out a search party.”

                “We’ll be waiting, dear,” his mother said with a soft smile.

                Zack grinned. “See you later!” he said with a wave as he left the house.

                Everyone else was gathered outside waiting.

                “Well, are you ready?” Cloud asked Zack.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah. I think I am now.”

                He didn’t know how to explain it, but seeing his parents put this all in a new perspective. He needed to find and stop Sephiroth, because there were so many people on this planet that he cared about. He loved his parents and Aerith, and all of his friends were high on his list, too; but it hadn’t occurred to him that was what he was fighting for until he saw his parents again, because he almost took the rest for granted. He got to spend time with them. They were fighting alongside him. But his parents; they needed protecting, and he would be there to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Yuffie at least deserved a cameo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced warning: this is a very long chapter.

Chapter 22

(Nanaki)

                They had crossed the river and were now in the wasteland in the canyon near Nanaki’s home. He was quivering in anticipation; he wanted nothing more than to be home with the people that he cared about. It had been so long since he had seen anyone there at all, but he was most looking forward to seeing his grandfather. Nanaki was ashamed of how he had been taken away from Cosmo Canyon, but he knew that Grandfather would forgive him for it. He had been captured fighting to defend the canyon from Shinra; it had been honorable if nothing else.

                The car ride was uncomfortable for him, as the vehicle didn’t have a place to accommodate a four-legged creature that couldn’t sit in a human sitting position. Still, it was better than walking this whole way. They had walked for the first half of their journey, and it made his legs and body very tired. He was glad to be where he could relax, even if it was uncomfortable to sit still and the jolting of the vehicle against the rough ground made him bounce since he couldn’t have a seatbelt to hold him in place

                “It think we’re getting close to Cosmo Canyon,” Cloud said from the driver’s seat.

                “Yes,” Nanaki said, trying to sound calm though his heart was pounding. It wasn’t fear; it was excitement. He was so looking forward to stepping foot in his old home that he hadn’t seen in so long.

                “So, what are we going to do when we get there?” Cissnei asked. “Are we just dropping Nanaki off, or are we staying?”

                “We should probably look around for Sephiroth,” Cloud said.

                “There’s no way someone so dangerous could have made it in the Cosmo Canyon,” Nanaki disagreed. “However, I’m sure that I can get you all in if you would like to visit.”

                “Sounds like a plan!” Zack said. He paused. “What makes you say that there’s no way that he could’ve gotten in?”

                “Only so many people are allowed inside the town at a time, and people are well investigated before entry,” Nanaki said. He shook his head. He wondered what had happened in the time that he had been gone. He was supposed to be the guardian of the canyon, but he didn’t much feel like one, especially with having been taken away so easily.

                “I see,” Zack said.

                “So if it’s full, we aren’t going to get in?” Barret asked. He sounded concerned.

                “I’m sure that I’ll be able to get you all in; no worries about that,” Nanaki said. “I’m sure that you can get in; it might be wise for you to take some time to learn more about the planet.”

                “About the planet?” Tifa asked.

                “Cosmo Canyon is a place of knowledge and learning. The study of planet life has been taught there for generations, things that are not known by most of the world,” Nanaki said. “Given that you are seeking to fight to protect the planet, it might be good to learn more about it.”

                “I see,” Cissnei said. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

                “Yeah!” Barret cheered. “Let’s do it!”

                “Okay,” Cloud said, though he sounded more hesitant. Nanaki knew that it seemed that Cloud was the one most serious about this search for Sephiroth, but he at least seemed willing to hold off for the rest of them to do as they deemed necessary wherever they went.

                “So, there’s knowledge of the planet,” Aerith said. “Do you think they know anything about the ancients?”

                “Of course,” Nanaki said. “Cosmo Canyon is home to all kinds of knowledge of the planet, and the Cetra, or ancients as you called them are an important part of the history.”

                “Cetra?” Aerith asked.

                “I’m sure you can find out much more from people other than me,” Nanaki said. “I’ve never had much interest in the study of the planet myself; I only know as much as has been taught to me without further research.”

                “I see,” Aerith said. “Well, I’m looking forward to it.”

                “It should be interesting,” Tifa said. “Don’t you think, Cloud?”

                “Sure,” Cloud said, though he sounded skeptical. He sighed and shook his head. “Yeah. It’ll be interesting,” he said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that rather than agreeing with the others. Nanaki wasn’t sure about Cloud; there was something odd about him… but who was he to judge?

                Cissnei shook her head and looked down. Something seemed to be bothering her. Nanaki wondered what it might be, though he wasn’t sure he particularly cared.

                Nanaki looked out the windshield as the drove nearer. He saw it now; his home, the village of Cosmo Canyon jutting off from the cliff face ahead. He felt relief. Part of him had felt that he would never make it back here no matter how much time passed, though he had known that traveling with this group of misfits was the most likely way to make it to his destination.

                He sat up straighter. “There it is,” he said, doing his best to act cool and not show his enthusiasm. He didn’t question that these people were trustworthy, but he knew that there was no reason to show strong emotion around them.

                Aerith leaned forward to look at it. “Is it built into the cliff face?” she asked.

                “It is,” Nanaki said.

                “It looks so peaceful,” Tifa said.

                “It always was, for the most part,” Nanaki said. “No Shinra influence was allowed.” He paused. “Go ahead and stop the buggy here, Cloud; we must go on foot the rest of the way,” he told him.

                Cloud pulled the buggy to a stop. “All right,” he said. “Everybody out.”

                Everyone vacated the vehicle and gathered together, looking up toward the village. “It’s amazing to look at,” Cissnei said.

                “You ever been here?” Zack asked her.

                “I was supposed to come, once…” Cissnei said. “…But I ended up being pulled onto another mission.”

                “I’ve never been here, either,” Zack said.

                Nanaki started walking, but glanced back. “I suppose that means I’m the only one who has been here before, then.” He walked slowly until the others started following him. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy having a look around.”

                They climbed a familiar, long staircase that led up the cliff to the village above. Nanaki was hard-put not to rush ahead to make it faster. Finally, they reached the top, and Nanaki hurried up to the guard.

                “It is I, Nanaki! I have returned home!” Nanaki said to him.

                The guard’s face lit up. “Nanaki!” he said happily. “You made it back!” He looked over Nanaki’s back. “Who are they?”

                “They helped me get here,” he said. “Please, let them into the village.”

                “We’re packed,” the guard said.

                “Without them I never would have returned,” Nanaki reiterated.

                The guard nodded and stepped out of the way. “Of course,” he said. “Do come on in, everyone.”

                Nanaki looked back at them. “I must go now,” he told them. “Feel free to explore,” he told them as he dashed off and headed up the next staircase to go see his grandfather.

 

                “Grandfather! I have returned!” Nanaki called as he reached the observatory at the top of the mountain, where his grandfather lived.

                “Who is it?” Bugenhagen, his grandfather, called from upstairs. “I’ll be right down.”

                Nanaki sat down to wait for him to come down from above. Nanaki was thrilled to be home, and he was so happy that he was going to see his grandfather again. He was twitchy from excitement; it was so good to be back in Cosmo Canyon.

                Bugenhagen came floating down the ladder on his green orb that acted to transport him from place to place. He looked up as he came down. “Why, Nanaki!” he cheered. “You’ve returned.”

                “I have,” Nanaki said.

                “Oh, Nanaki, how I have missed you! I was worried!” Bugenhagen said.

                “Grandfather, I’m old enough to take care of myself,” Nanaki said.

                “Nonsense, you’re just a young one,” Bugenhagen disagreed. “But, you have made it back in one piece! I’m so proud!”

                “Well, I suppose I don’t have to give myself sole credit,” Nanaki said. “I never would have escaped without the help of a few other people, and I have been traveling with them ever since.”

                “Oh?” Bugenhagen said. “I’ll have to meet these people, so I can thank them!”

                “They are very pleasant people, though I’m not sure what their motives are. They say that they want to save the planet,” Nanaki said.

                “Save the planet, huh?” Bugenhagen said. “Well, I don’t know if that is possible; but I’d gladly share my knowledge.”

                “I thought you would. That’s why I got the guard to let them in even though he said it was full here,” Nanaki said. “There is much for them to learn.”

                Bugenhagen nodded, his glasses bobbing on his face. His long white beard hung a little lower than when Nanaki had last seen him, but that could simply be because it was time for a trim. His bald head had a few scratches on it; the skin was likely thinner from age and broke more easily. It had been some time since Nanaki had been here, but not much seemed to have changed.

                Nanaki paused and turned his head to look out the window. Evening was upon them. Nanaki was glad to be home, and he was excited for whatever would come next now that he was home. He hoped that the people would forgive him for being gone for so long, though it wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter.

                “Is something bothering you, Nanaki?” Bugenhagen asked.

                “It’s nothing,” Nanaki said. “I’m just… tired. And glad to be home.”

(Aerith)

                The elders of the canyon had told her much of her people. She knew that she was the last ancient, or Cetra as she now knew they were truly called; but so much made more sense now: the way she heard what the wind said, the way that she knew things that she shouldn’t know because the planet told them to her, the way that she felt the pain of the world… It all made so much more sense now, but it made her wonder; why was she of all people the last of her kind to remain?

                She felt so alone now, though she knew she had many friends with which she was traveling. It didn’t matter that Zack was there for her, she was all alone, with no one to truly understand what she was going through. She knew that it would always be this way, as there was no one else like her left in the world. Her mother had been the last, and now she as well; it was a lonely feeling.

                She had asked to talk to them alone. She didn’t know what the others were off doing, but she wanted to find out more about the Cetra without worrying about anyone else listening in. She had learned so much, but she didn’t want to share what she had learned with anyone. She supposed it was greedy, in a way; the knowledge of the elders wasn’t hers alone to hear, but she wanted to keep some things secret.

                She left the room where she had been speaking with the elders and went back out to the main area of the village. She didn’t see everyone, but she saw Cloud and Zack over talking to each other, and Cissnei standing near the fire in the center of the village watching it burn, seeming enthralled in its flickering light.

                Aerith decided to first go over to Cissnei, as she was nearer and alone. She walked up next to her. “Are you having a good time?” Aerith asked her.

                Cissnei looked over. “Good enough, I suppose,” she said. She shook her head. “The people here have told me more about the planet, but it doesn’t make much sense to me. I guess I’ve been so programed to not care about anything that I don’t know what to think when I hear the truth.”

                Aerith nodded. “We’ve all been duped by Shinra before,” she said.

                “The difference is that I was the one doing so much of the deceiving,” Cissnei said. She looked back at the fire. “I don’t know what made me think it was right.”

                Aerith shook her head. “You grew up with Shinra, right?” she said.

                “Right,” Cissnei said. “I trained with the Turks since I was very young.”

                “So, you learned what you knew from them,” Aerith said. “You never had a chance to form your own opinions of the world. So, you can’t really be blamed for not understanding.”

                “You really think so?” Cissnei asked, turning her head again.

                “I do,” Aerith said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Something else is bothering me, too,” she said.

                “Hmm?”

                “Back then, when Nanaki was taken from this village back to Shinra headquarters, I was supposed to go on the mission,” Cissnei said.

                “Oh?” Aerith said in surprise.

                “It was like I said earlier; I didn’t end up going… but I should have been the one to capture Nanaki,” Cissnei said. She crossed her arms and looked away. “I don’t know if I should apologize for what the other Turks did, or…”

                Aerith shook her head. “It’s in the past, and there’s only so much that you can do,” she said. “You weren’t a part of the mission, even if you were supposed to be. You aren’t responsible for what Shinra, or even the Turks, have done.”

                Cissnei shook her head. “I do feel guilty for my involvement with Shinra these days. I didn’t, back when I joined you; but the more I’ve seen that they’ve done from the perspective of it being more than a mission, the more I find that I care about what happened in the past. Whether these were my missions or not, they could have been, and I did things similar.”

                Aerith frowned. “I don’t know what to tell you,” she said. “You feel how you feel, after all. You did do things that you shouldn’t have done; but you know, you didn’t do the things that harmed us directly, and you have done so many things to help us lately. It doesn’t excuse your actions, but you’re doing your best to change.”

                Cissnei sighed and looked back at the fire. “I guess you’re right; and other than Barret, no one seems to hold it against me, though they should.”

                “Hey now, don’t say that,” Aerith said. “It’s our decisions what we decide to think of you, and what you’ve done to help recently has proven you are worthy of forgiveness.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Thanks, Aerith,” she said. “There’s no reason you should have to listen to my worries.”

                “I don’t mind,” Aerith said. “You are my friend, after all.”

                “We’re friends?” Cissnei asked.

                “We’re not?” Aerith teased.

                Cissnei paused. “All right. We’re friends,” she said with a nod. “Now, shouldn’t you go see what Zack’s up to?” she asked.

                Aerith nodded. “Right,” she said. “Relax a bit,” she told Cissnei. “We need to rest while we can.”

                Aerith headed over to where Cloud and Zack were talking. She walked up beside them quietly, and at first, it didn’t seem that she was noticed, as they kept talking. They weren’t discussing anything important or anything; it was nice to see Cloud so relaxed… but after a moment, Cloud looked over at her and stopped talking.

                “How was your talk with the elders?” Cloud asked her.

                “It was fine,” Aerith said. “I have a lot of thinking to do.”

                Zack looked over at her. “What do you mean?”

                Aerith shook her head. “I just…” She looked down.

                “Something they said upset you,” Zack noted.

                She studied her hands, not wanting to look up. “I’m the last Cetra,” she mumbled.

                “Oh,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. “Well… You have us,” he said. “And you have your mother back in Midgar. You aren’t alone.”

                Aerith looked up at him. “I knew you would say that, but…” She shook her head. “You can’t understand,” she said.

                “I can try,” Zack said.

                “I’ll give you two some privacy,” Cloud said, walking towards a doorway in the distance.

                Aerith shook her head again. She would explain it to him if she knew how, but she had no idea how to put it into words. She knew that Zack wanted to help, and that if she didn’t explain what was bothering her he wouldn’t be able to, but she couldn’t send away the sinking feeling that she shouldn’t bring her worries on him or anyone else.

                Zack sighed. “This place is interesting,” he said, realizing she wanted to change the subject. “There’s too much information going around for me to really understand it, but I’m glad you and the others are getting something out of it.”

                Aerith nodded. “I’ve learned a lot even though we haven’t been here for long,” she said. “I’m sure that if I had time, I could learn much more.”

                Zack nodded. “Learning’s not really my thing; I’ve always been more brawn than brains,” Zack said, “but all these people are willing to try to teach me if I want to learn. It’s awesome.”

                Aerith giggled. “You know, if you wanted to learn, I’m sure you could. You aren’t as dense as you seem to think,” she said.

                “I know, I know… I’ve just never really cared that much,” Zack said. “I know that I should try to learn what I can while I’m here, but I don’t know what I want to know,” he said.

                “Okay then… I guess you don’t have to learn anything,” Aerith teased with a grin.

                “Hey! I’m trying to learn stuff, I just don’t know what to ask,” he said.

                “I’m only joking with you,” Aerith said. She shook her head. “You know, if the circumstances were different, I’d love this little journey,” she said.

                Zack nodded. “I know what you mean. If we didn’t have to worry about Sephiroth and keeping you away from Shinra, it would be nice to travel. I’ve never had a chance to explore while relaxing.”

                “I wish things were different,” Aerith said.

                “Well, they aren’t,” Zack said. “It’s unfortunate, but that’s the way it is.”

                Aerith nodded. “We just need to hold on until things clear up. Once we find Sephiroth we can find somewhere safe from Shinra…”

                “Right,” Zack agreed. “So, hang in there, okay? And remember, even if you’re the last ancient, you’re not alone; you have me and Cloud if no one else, and I think you have the others too.”

                Aerith smiled. “Thanks, Zack,” she said.

                “Anytime!” Zack said with a grin.

(Cloud)

                The atmosphere at Cosmo Canyon was something unique, unlike anything that Cloud had ever experienced. There were so many people around here willing to teach lessons, but Cloud just couldn’t draw himself that that kind of thing right now. They were falling behind Sephiroth, if they were even going in the right direction. No one here at seen him, but it was as Nanaki had said, no one would have let him in such a place if he had any ill intent that he couldn’t hide, and if he had the same mindset as back then, there would be no hiding it. They had gotten Nanaki there; they should be on their way now without worrying about the little details here.

                Well, that wasn’t being fair. Aerith was learning more about her heritage, and Barret was learning more about the planet that he was fighting for. Cloud wasn’t going to take away the impact of that. It was important to them, and as such, it was important for the rest of them to stand back and let them do as they wanted to do. Cloud was just growing a bit impatient. That pressure was in his heart to keep moving forward toward Sephiroth.

                Cloud wasn’t sure where everyone had gone; Aerith was talking to Zack now, Nanaki had gone elsewhere; he didn’t know where Barret was, nor Tifa. Cissnei was standing near the fire that burned in the center of town, staring at it contemplatively. Cloud decided he should search the area for the others to find out what they were up to.

                He first walked up to Cissnei. “Hey,” Cloud greeted her.

                Cissnei looked over. “Hello,” she told him. “Are you enjoying your time here?”

                Cloud shrugged. “It’s all right, I guess,” he said. “I don’t feel like I’m getting the same benefit as some of the others,” he said.

                Cissnei nodded. “I agree. I’ve learned some of the different forces that run the world, but it doesn’t make much sense to me. I’ve never had the interest in such things,” she said.

                Cloud had to agree with he there. He knew that Aerith had likely wondered about her heritage for a long time, and Barret had apparently dreamt of coming here to Cosmo Canyon for years, but as for him, he hadn’t so much as heard the name of this place before. He had no real desire to learn about the inner workings of the world, though he had listened to what he had been told. He’d leave that to people who were interested in that kind of thing.

                Cloud shook his head. “So, I take it that you never much cared for knowing more about the planet?” he asked.

                Cissnei nodded. “I never knew much outside of what Shinra told me, and as you know, Shinra doesn’t care much about what happens to the planet,” she explained.

                “I see,” Cloud said.

                “But I’m trying to do differently now. I tried to listen to what the people here are studying…” Cissnei looked back at the fire. “In the end, though, I don’t understand what they’re talking about. The planet being a living thing…”

                “I’m not sure what to make of what they say, either,” Cloud said. “I tried to pay attention, but it was all so confusing. I don’t know how to think of the planet as something alive on its own.”

                Cissnei shrugged. “I suppose it might just be beyond us,” she said. “Barret seems to understand, and he always has. AVALANCHE’s methods were less than ideal, but it was for the right reasons.”

                Cloud shook his head. “Valid reasoning or not, I can’t agree with the damage that AVALANCHE caused.”

                “Barret’s incarnation was nothing compared to the original AVALANCHE,” Cissnei said. “A few reactors here and there didn’t cause that much damage.”

                “Original AVALANCHE?” Cloud asked.

                Cissnei shook her head and crossed her arms. “If Barret knew, he wouldn’t be using that name or following that path.”

                “Huh?” Cloud asked.

                “I didn’t have the heart to tell him that the incident at the Corel reactor was no accident; it was a terrorist attack by the original group known as AVALANCHE,” Cissnei said, looking away. “I worked with the rest of the Turks to bring the group down before they could cause global damage, but what happened to Corel was the direct effect of Shinra searching for an easy target to blame.”

                “Wait, global damage?” Cloud said. “Just what—”

                “The leader of the original AVALANCHE wanted to cleanse the planet of what was causing it harm; not just Shinra, humanity itself.” Cissnei uncrossed her arms. “If Barret knew that, he wouldn’t be using the name so boldly.”

                “Shouldn’t you tell him about this?” Cloud asked.

                Cissnei shook her head. “I couldn’t bear to bring up such a thing. He wouldn’t believe me, anyway, and why turn him against an organization that he believed was fighting for the right reasons when he is happy believing what little he knew?”

                “I see,” Cloud said. He looked at the fire in front of them too. “Still, it might be good for him to know the truth.”

                “Perhaps someday,” Cissnei said. She shook her head. “Tifa’s in the tavern, if you’d like to talk to her. She was still talking to some people; she has interest in planet life as well. She was part of Barret’s AVALANCHE after all.”

                Cloud nodded. “Some time you should at least tell her about what you told me; maybe leave it up to her whether to tell Barret or not.”

                “I’ll consider it,” Cissnei said.

                “Good,” Cloud said. He nodded. “I’m going to go find her.”

                Cloud made his way into the tavern. It seemed that Tifa had finished listening to the people of the Canyon, as she now sat alone with a drink next to her, looking at some papers that she had been given. He walked over and sat across from her.

                She looked up. “Oh, Cloud,” she said.

                Cloud smiled. “Having a nice time?” he asked her.

                Tifa smiled back. “Well, nice enough,” she said. “Feels like I’ve done nothing but absorb information here. I wouldn’t call it fun, but I’ve enjoyed it.”

                Cloud nodded. “Good,” he said. “I figure it means more to you than it does to me; surely since you were with AVALANCHE you already knew some of the stuff that I learned here.”

                “Only the basics,” Tifa said. “I knew that the planet is a living thing that needed protecting, and that Shinra was the thing causing it harm. I’ve still learned an immense amount in my time here,” she said.

                “Oh,” Cloud said. He shook his head. “I’m glad that you’re having a nice time learning so much.”

                Tifa smiled. “What about you?”

                “Well, I can’t say that I understand a lot of what they have to teach. I’m trying to, but I didn’t have any prior knowledge.” Cloud paused for a moment. “I’m trying to understand, I really am.”

                “I’m sure you know more than you did when you got here,” Tifa said. “I’m sure that with time to process it, it will make more sense.”

                “Maybe,” Cloud said. He sighed. “You know, I can see where you and Barret were coming from, wanting to save the planet, but…”

                Tifa shook her head. “I understand now,” she said. “I didn’t, before I saw you again. I thought that destroying the reactors was the only way, and that any damage to buildings and even people was a necessary evil… But, you’re right that it was the wrong way to go about things.”

                Cloud tilted his head. He supposed that maybe something he said had gotten through to her, maybe something that he shouldn’t have said in the first place. It had been wrong to draw such attention to what she and Barret had done, but at the time, he had been upset and let his emotions get the best of him. He didn’t know what it was that he said that made her really think about it, but maybe since she had there was more of a chance of them getting along.

                “Thanks for taking the time to think about what I said,” Cloud said. “I know that I was rather rude over it a few times, but…”

                Tifa shook her head resolvedly. “No, I needed to hear it,” she said. “I was so caught up in wanting revenge against Shinra that I couldn’t think of anything else, not the consequences of my actions, not the people who were hurt… I needed to hear that what I was doing was wrong from someone who mattered, someone who wasn’t defending Shinra.”

                “You know,” Cloud said, “some things never change.”

                “Hmm?”

                “Back when we were kids, you were always letting your emotions take control of your actions,” Cloud said. “Joining AVALANCHE to get revenge on Shinra because of what Sephiroth had done isn’t all that different.”

                Tifa looked down. “I guess it isn’t.” She shook her head. “You, however, have changed a lot, and in a lot of good ways.”

                “Well, I never said that you hadn’t changed in many ways, too,” Cloud began.

                But Tifa continued. “You’ve grown up a lot, Cloud. You’re letting people into your life now, not pushing them away. You really seem to think about what’s right and what’s wrong now… I wish I could do the same.”

                Cloud rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I mean… I’m not saying that you haven’t grown up, too. You’re much more mature, and though you run on emotions at times, you do care about the people that you are close to.” He felt like he should say something more complimentary, as she was praising him; but… “I really don’t know you well enough to make any judgements,” he finally said.

                Tifa smiled. “I’m sorry; I’m making you uncomfortable.” She shook her head. “I didn’t mean to bring up awkward subjects.”

                Cloud shrugged. “That’s okay…” He wished that he had something better to say; he did like her, and her actions with AVALANCHE meant less and less as time went on. He believed that they were friends, but he didn’t know how to show that after all he had said about her, even if it was the truth.

                Tifa sighed. “So… Do you have any idea where Sephiroth might have gone?” she asked.

                “No,” Cloud said. “The last we knew about him, Dio from the Gold Saucer had said he was headed to Gongaga. He wasn’t there, and we don’t have any leads,” he said.

                “So, what are we going to do? Are we going to keep heading west?” she said. “You know what that will mean…”

                Cloud nodded. “Right…” He sighed. “Well, we have to keep searching, even if it leads us back there,” he said.

                Nibelheim: Cloud’s memories of the day it burned to the ground were clear, but there was something else near the surface, some blurry hallucination of it being intact when Zack dragged him away from that mansion. He had meant to ask Zack about it, but it had slipped his mind, and without acknowledgement, he didn’t want to tell Tifa; besides, if he said that he had been there, it would raise more questions that he didn’t want to answer, and Tifa hadn’t brought it up for some time. He didn’t want that to change.

                “You’re right,” Tifa said. “We have to find Sephiroth and stop him, even if it leads us places we might not want to go.”

                “But, you’re not going there alone,” Cloud said. “I don’t know what we’ll find there, but we’ll face it together.”

                Tifa smiled. “Thanks, Cloud,” Tifa said. “We do have each other, and I’d much rather go back with you than alone.”

                “Same goes for me,” Cloud said. “You’re the only one who really would understand it…”

                Tifa nodded. “Barret lost his home to Shinra, too, but it wasn’t our home. We’re lucky to have each other to face it with, rather than being alone like Barret.”

                “Right,” Cloud said. He shook his head. “Where is Barret, anyway?” he wondered.

                “No idea,” Tifa said, “but I’m sure he’s somewhere around here. I think he was the most excited of all to come here other than Nanaki.”

                Cloud nodded. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

                Tifa stood up. “Let’s go find him,” she said.

                “All right,” Cloud said.

 

                It took some searching and asking around the inner workings of the canyon to find Barret. He was in a room in the back of the area, reading some information in books. One of the elders was on the other side of the room, but it was obvious that he was distracted by something. Cloud and Tifa walked up to Barret.

                “Hey Barret,” Tifa said.

                He looked up. “Oh. Tifa; Cloud,” he said. He shook his head. “You two know anything about this place?” he asked.

                Cloud shrugged. “Only what I’ve taken the time to learn while we’ve been here,” he said.

                Tifa nodded. “Like he said; but I feel like I’ve learned a good bit.”

                “Yeah; me too,” Barret said. “I knew what I thought I needed to know about the life of the planet, but I’ve learned even more now.” He shook his head.

                “There’s always room for more information,” Cloud agreed.

                “This is where AVALANCHE was born,” Barret said. “There was a man here who studied planetary life, and he couldn’t take what was happening no more: not the stuff Shinra was doing. So, he left for Midgar and formed AVALANCHE.”

                “Really?” Tifa asked.

                “Yeah; I’ve always wanted to come here, and I finally made it… but a lot has happened,” Barret said, looking down. “Biggs… Wedge… Jesse…” He shook his head. “I don’t know what will happen now that there’s no AVALANCHE.”

                “We’re still doing what we can to help the planet,” Cloud said. “You don’t need an organization to do that.”

                Barret shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, exactly,” he said. “I know that you all are trying to save the planet too, but it’s not the same…”

                Cloud shook his head. He had to wonder about what Barret was saying; was what Cissnei had said true, and if so, just how much did Barret know?

                “So…” Cloud began, “did you ever meet the founder of AVALANCHE?”

                Barret shook his head. “No. Fucking Shinra killed him and the organization before I ever got the chance to. Us in Sector 7 were a brand-new start.”

                “I see,” Cloud said. He was relieved to hear that; he knew that Cissnei was probably right that Barret wouldn’t have agreed with the old teachings if they were as she said they were.

                “Stupid Shinra! This is all their fault!” Barret said. “It makes me so fucking angry…” he said, clenching his fists.”

                Cloud nodded. “So much of what is happening is Shinra’s fault,” Cloud agreed.

                “Huh? Weren’t you a part of ‘em?” Barret asked.

                “Back when I was young and naïve,” Cloud said. “Joining Shinra was seen as the most respectable thing that a person could do back then, and I wanted to be in SOLDIER, to be the best there could be… Now I’ve seen what Shinra truly is, and I hate them as much as you do.”

                Barret was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Maybe you ain’t so bad after all,” he said. “And maybe Zack and Cissnei are the same.”

                 “I know Zack is, and I’m pretty sure Cissnei is too.” Cloud was surprised to hear Barret mention Cissnei in the realm of not being bad. He had held such distaste for her; he didn’t know what had changed. “Just… keep giving us a chance. Just because we were with them once doesn’t mean that we’re with them forever.”

                “I think I’m starting to see that now,” Barret said. “Don’t worry about it…”

                Cloud nodded.

                “So, Barret,” Tifa said. “What do you think about it here? Is it like you had expected?”

                Barret shook his head. “No, it’s so much more. The elders have told me so much, and there’s so much more that I could learn.”

                “Good,” Tifa said. “I know that you said that you had wanted to come here.”

                “Yeah, I always have,” Barret said. “Well, now I’m here, and ready to learn. He shook his head. “We’re gonna stay for a while, right?”

                “I’m sure that we can stay a little longer,” Cloud said.

                Nanaki burst into the room. “I want to show you the observatory before you leave,” Nanaki said. “There’s only room for three people, though: I know that Barret will want to see it, but why don’t you discuss with each other who else goes.”

                Cloud nodded. “Right,” he said. “Come on, Tifa; let’s go talk to the others.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Zack)

                After finding the others and discussing it, they all decided that Barret, Zack, and Aerith would be the ones to see what Nanaki wanted them to see. Aerith was enjoying learning more about everything here, and Zack wanted to try to learn something more if this was a learning experience, which it wasn’t clear whether it was or not. Either way, Zack knew that he wouldn’t let himself be disappointed, even if it was just going up to get another one of the old lectures that he had been hearing from the elders; as hard as he was trying to listen, concentrate, and learn, just hearing someone talk got boring pretty fast when they weren’t actively trying to engage you.

                They found Nanaki and Barret waiting near a ladder that led up. “This is the way we’re going to go,” Nanaki said. “Grandfather is looking forward to meeting you.”

                “Your grandfather?” Zack asked.

                “Yes,” Nanaki said. “Now, follow me.”

                They climbed the ladder and up to the top of the canyon. There sat a house with a giant telescope looking out from it. Nanaki led the way inside. There was an old man with a white beard, glasses, and a blue coat, floating on a green orb, and no one else in sight.

                “Grandfather, I’ve brought them,” Nanaki said.

                “This is your grandfather?” Zack asked. He had expected another creature like Nanaki. He supposed that it must be a symbolic relationship rather than genetic.

                “This is my grandfather, Bugenhagen,” Nanaki said. “He knows everything.”

                The old man laughed. “Thank you for looking after Nanaki for a while,” he said to them. “He’s still a child, you see.”

                Nanaki shook his head. “Grandfather, I’m forty-eight,” he complained.

                “Nanaki’s tribe has incredible longevity. Though he’s forty-eight, it is only the equivalent of being fifteen or sixteen,” Bugenhagen explained.

                “He’s like a teenager?” Zack asked in surprise.

                “Oh? You didn’t know?” Bugenhagen asked. “I suppose he does act rather mature for his age. I could see where you’d think he was an adult.”

                “Grandfather…” Nanaki grumbled. “I want to be an adult and protect the village.”

                Bugenhagen shook his head. “Nanaki, you can’t do that; it would only harm you in the end,” he said. “When it comes time for the planet to die, you’ll see that you understand nothing.”

                “When the planet dies?” Zack asked in surprise.

                “It will be soon. Maybe tomorrow, maybe a hundred years from now; but not far off,” Bugenhagen said.

                “How do you know?” Barret asked.

                “I hear the cries of the planet,” Bugenhagen said.

                A strange throbbing noise filled the room. “What’s that?” Zack asked.

                “The sound of the stars and the heavens. As long as it goes, stars and planets are born and die,” Bugenhagen said.

                A shrill screaming noise rose from below. “What the—” Zack said.

                “You hear it too?” Aerith asked, covering her ears.

                “That was a scream from the planet. It’s like it’s telling us how much it is suffering…” Bugenhagen said.

                The sounds wound down into a quiet hum in the background.

                Nanaki shook his head. “It’s as I told you; they’ve come here on their journey to save the planet,” he said.

                Bugenhagen laughed. “Yes, quite the lofty goal.”

                “Hey, why are you laughing?” Barret demanded.

                “Not to worry, I have something to show you,” Bugenhagen said. He headed into another room. “Come with me,” he said.

                They entered a circular room. In the middle, there was a platform, and on the platform was a model of the solar system. “Step on here,” Bugenhagen said. They all stepped onto the platform. Bugenhagen hit the light switch and pressed a button, raising them into another room. The room lit up with even more images of the solar system, the planets flying around through the room on their orbits.

                “Whoa,” Barret breathed.

                “So pretty…” Aerith said. “It’s just like the real thing.”

                “This is my laboratory,” Bugenhagen said. “All the workings of space are entered into this 3D Holographic System.”

                Zack watched the movement all around him. If all the things that they had experienced here in the canyon were this interactive, maybe he could’ve payed more attention to them. He looked over at Aerith, who was marveling at the planets orbiting past her. He smiled as she looked on in awe.

                Bugenhagen laughed lightly. “Well, let’s get to the subject,” he said.

                “The subject?” Zack asked.

                “The life of the planet, of course!” Bugenhagen said. He shook his head. “Eventually… all humans, everyone, dies. What happens when they die? Their bodies decompose and return to the Planet, as you know. But what about their consciousness, their hearts, their souls?” Bugenhagen shook his head. “Their souls return to the Planet as well. Not just humans, every living thing, everything in the universe; it’s all the same. The spirts return to the Planet, merge, roam. They become what is known as the ‘Lifestream’.”

                “Lifestream?” Zack asked.

                “In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet,” Bugenhagen said. “’Spirit Energy’ is words that you should never forget. A new life is blessed with Spirit Energy when they are brought into the world. Then, their time comes to die and return to the Planet.” He paused. “Of course, there are exceptions, but this is how the world works…” He pulled a model of the Planet, a blue and green orb, near to him. “You’ll understand better if you watch this.”

                Zack watched as the model morphed; first an image of a man formed, then it faded into a glittery trail of Spirit energy that entered the Lifestream and began to flow around the model. Further on, a tree was formed, died, and returned to the stream. Over and over again, the process continued, and more and more of the model was covered in the glittery ribbons of energy, until it was completely covered.

                “Spirit energy makes all things possible; not just living things, but Spirit Energy makes it possible for planets to be planets,” Bugenhagen said. He raised his arm. “What happens if that energy were to disappear?”

                All the glittery imagery that was making the Lifestream moved toward Bugenhagen’s hand. As it slid off the Planet model, it turned black before crumbling away.

                “There are the basics of the Study of Planet Life,” Bugenhagen said.

                “If the Spirit energy is lost, the Planet is destroyed…” Zack said.

                Bugenhagen laughed. “Spirit energy works because it exists within nature. When it’s forcefully extracted and manufactured, it can’t accomplish its true purpose.”

                “Yeah!” Barret said. “And that’s what Shinra’s doing, making all that Mako energy.”

                Bugenhagen nodded. “Mako reactors suck away the Spirit energy without returning anything. Living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will be the Planet’s death…”

                Bugenhagen hit the switch and the machine descended, all lights turning off before the room lit up with normal lamps. “The story of the planets…” Bugenhagen said. “I know you’ve already learned some from the elders. Be sure to ask them more questions,” he said.

                Zack nodded. “Will do!” he said.

                Aerith sighed. “That was so beautiful,” she said.

                Barret pumped his fist. “Yeah! We just have to stop Shinra from takin’ more of that energy!” he said.

                “Thank you, Bugenhagen,” Zack said. “Let’s got tell the others about this,” he said.

                Aerith smiled. “Let’s go,” she said.

               

                Once everyone had been told about what they had seen, they all gathered together around the fire. Nanaki joined them to be there before they headed on their way. Conversations passed quietly, but soon it came time for someone to bring up what to do next.

                “So,” Zack said after a moment, “are we ready to move on?”

                “We’ve learned a lot in our time here,” Aerith said, “but I think that it is time to move forward.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Right. One more night here, then we go on,” she suggested.

                Tifa sighed and looked away. “We’re going north, then?” she said. “Toward where Nibelheim used to be?”

                Cissnei looked nervous. “About that,” she said.

                “Hmm?” Cloud asked.

                “The town of Nibelheim was rebuilt by Shinra to cover up the incident,” Cissnei said.

                “What?” Tifa demanded.

                “What is as near possible to an exact replica has been put in its place, including actors paid to fill the town and deny that anything has changed,” Cissnei said. “I thought I should warn you, and I thought I should assure you that you aren’t crazy before we get there; what happened to Nibelheim happened, no matter how hard Shinra tries to make it seem like it never did.”

                Cloud looked down and nodded. Zack shook his head. Was Cloud conscious enough when they left Shinra mansion to know that it was there, or was this news? He didn’t seem too shocked. Zack hadn’t known the story behind it, and he hadn’t thought to bring it up. He sighed and looked back at the fire.

                Tifa shook her head. “Damn the Shinra… can’t even admit to their own infractions.” She sighed. “Thank you for the warning, Cissnei.”

                Cissnei nodded. “I didn’t want it to be a shock.”

                Tifa nodded.

                “Say…” Barret began. “You said you’re all going north?”

                Zack nodded. “Yes. Northwest,” he said.

                “I think I’m gonna stay here a while longer,” Barret said. “There’s more stuff I want to learn. I’ll… You’ve got your phones, right? I’ll catch up to you.”

                “Barret…” Tifa began. She looked worried.

                “I don’t want to hold you all up,” Barret said. “You’re trying to keep up with Sephiroth. I don’t want to make you stay here forever.”

                Zack nodded. “That’s fine, Barret; I don’t know where we’ll go after Nibelheim, but we’ll keep in touch.”

                They fell quiet again for a few moments.

(Nanaki)

                “Sitting around this fire brings back memories,” Nanaki said.

                “Oh?” Aerith asked.

                “Long ago, I sat here with my family. I can barely remember it; my brave mother…” Nanaki shook his head. “But when I think about my father, it brings pain into my heart. He was cowardly. He ran off while my mother was fighting against the Gi tribe and never returned.”

                “Is that what you think happened?” Bugenhagen said as he came up.

                “Of course,” Nanaki said. “He left my mother and the people of the canyon behind!”

                Bugenhagen shook his head. “Nanaki… I have something I want to show you,” he said. “So, if you and one of your friends could come with me; it’s dangerous.”

                Nanaki tilted his head. “Grandfather, what is it that you can’t just tell me?”

                “Words aren’t enough; you wouldn’t believe me, anyway,” Bugenhagen said.

                Nanaki stood up. “Anyone?” he asked.

                Barret stood up too. “I’ll go with,” he said. He turned to face the others. “Why don’t you all go on ahead? I’ll catch up with you when I’m done here.

                Nanaki paused in surprise. He had heard Barret say that he was going to stay for a while, but he was shocked that he would choose to help him out in this journey. He didn’t know what he would face ahead of him, but he was thankful to have a friend come along.

                “If we leave, good luck here, Nanaki,” Zack said.

                “And Barret—are you sure we can leave?” Tifa said.

                “Go on ahead. This is goodbye for now,” he said.

                “Let’s go,” Bugenhagen said, floating ahead on his orb.

(Zack)

                Zack looked at the others once Nanaki, Barret, and Bugenhagen were out of sight. “Well guys, do you want to go on ahead?”

                Cloud nodded. “Right. We can’t sit around waiting forever.”

                “But Barret—” Tifa began. She shook her head. “Should we really leave him behind?”

                “He’s an adult,” Cissnei said. “He wanted to stay and let us move on. He’ll catch up when he’s ready.”

                Aerith nodded. “Right. We don’t want to rush him.”

                Tifa looked worried, but Zack knew that everyone else was right. Barret could meet up with them later. They couldn’t stay around here forever. They needed to go find Sephiroth, and he was getting ahead of them.

                “All right! Let’s head out!” Zack said. “It’s not too late in the day. We can get somewhere!”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Zack)

                “We’re almost there,” Zack said after they crossed the river and got nearer to the mountains. He knew what lie ahead. It was the place that he had been dreading the most: the reconstructed Nibelheim. He knew how hard it was going to be for him to see it again, let alone Cloud and Tifa; but if Sephiroth was here, they had to find him.

                “We are,” Cloud replied. Zack was sure that he knew this route and would recognize that they were growing near. He was sure that Tifa was growing more aware of where they were. He was sure that they would all have a hard time facing this town. It was so simple, yet to complicated. Zack didn’t know where to begin.

                A thick fog lingered over the land in the early morning. It was hard to tell where they were going, but Cloud knew the way.

                “Where?” Aerith asked. “You haven’t really said where we’re going.”

                “Nibelheim,” Cissnei replied.

                “Oh,” Aerith said quietly, looking like she was sorry she had asked.

                Zack swallowed his nervousness and grinned. “Okay then! What’s our plan?”

                “Well, we get to Nibelheim and look around, of course,” Cloud said. “If he’s not there, then we go through the mountains and beyond.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “What’s on the other side, anyway?”

                Cissnei looked over at him. “A small tourist town called Rocket Town,” she said. “It had another name once, but who knows what it was?”

                “Rocket Town?” Aerith asked. “I’d presume that there’s a rocket?”

                “Yes,” Cissnei said. “It was a Shinra venture back when it was still a weapons company. There’s still a space division to this day, though funding is slim and there are no real attempts being made.”

                “Really?” Aerith asked in surprise. “I didn’t know that Shinra was trying to get to space. How strange.”

                Cissnei nodded. “I suppose so. I don’t know much more about the town; we’ll just have to find out when we get there.”

                “But first is Nibelheim, and with any luck, that’s where Sephiroth will be,” Cloud said from the driver’s seat.

                “What if he is?” Tifa asked. “We all know how strong Sephiroth is. Do you really think we could take him on if he doesn’t listen to Zack?”

                “I defeated him once,” Cloud replied. “I can’t see why I wouldn’t be able to do so again.” He didn’t sound so sure.

                “Well, we’ll make sure that none of us are alone with him,” Zack said. “I couldn’t handle him on my own in a real fight. No one could.”

                Cloud nodded. “You’re right. You already had weakened him before I came along.”

                Aerith sighed. Her expression was worried, and Zack could understand why. Zack knew that talking sense into Sephiroth was a long shot, but he wanted to try. That’s the least he could do for him. But, if it came to them facing Sephiroth in battle, he didn’t know how they would fare; but they had to endure.

                Zack saw the town in front of them; it was like it was suddenly there, out of the fog.

                “We’re here,” Cloud announced as he pulled the car to a stop. “The streets aren’t wide enough for a car inside the town, if it’s anything like it used to be. This is where the car stays.”

                Tifa nodded. “All right!” she stood up and climbed out of the car. She took a moment to stretch as she waited for everyone else to vacate the vehicle.

                Cissnei looked at the town carefully. “This is the first I’ve been here since the incident,” she said.

                “Looks like they made a pretty accurate replica,” Tifa noted.

                “Uh-huh,” Cloud said, looking at the town.

                Cissnei sighed. “Remember, there will be people here who will claim that nothing has changed; it would be better to let it be and say nothing.”

                “But—” Tifa said. “They’re lying! They won’t be the people we know and care about, and they won’t know us.”

                “You’re right,” Cissnei said. “There weren’t supposed to be survivors. Let’s keep up appearances, all right?”

                Zack nodded. “Right.”

                Cloud sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

(Tifa)

                They headed into town, Zack leading the way. When they entered the village, it was eerily the same as what it had been before. The buildings were in the same place, but they did look far newer, and the ground was paved differently. Everything was pristine; to someone who had been here before, it was obvious that things had been rebuilt.

                Cloud stopped and looked around for a moment, but Tifa moved to the front of the group, arms crossed, as she scanned the surroundings. “I can’t believe it,” she said in a hushed tone. “They just rebuilt it like nothing ever happened.” She shook her head. “There’s my house, and Cloud’s; the old hotel… everything is here.”

                “It’s disturbing,” Cloud said. “Everything’s too perfect. We saw this place burning, and now—” He shook his head and swallowed.

                Tifa frowned and looked down. Her mouth wavered, her eyes twitching, but she wouldn’t let herself cry. This had been her home, and it had been gone. Now, it was almost comforting to see the illusion of what it had once been, as if it never had burned, but deep in her heart, she knew it was a lie. If Cissnei hadn’t told her the truth, she wasn’t sure that she would be able to work her way though the memories to realize that it hadn’t been a nightmare in the first place; at least, not without Cloud.

                Tifa looked back at Cloud. His expression was blank, almost like he wasn’t there at all. He didn’t look sad, nor angry; his expression spoke no words. Zack looked disturbed, his face pale; he had been here when it happened, too. Now, Tifa didn’t know how they could move on seeing this.

                Aerith’s expression was concerned; she walked over to Zack and looked up at him warily. “Zack?” she asked.

                Zack shook his head. “I’m fine.”

                Cissnei moved her way to the front of the group. “We should get moving and ask around for more information.”

                “Can’t you give them a minute?” Aerith snapped.

                “I should rephrase that: I’m going to go ask around to see if anyone has heard anything about Sephiroth,” Cissnei clarified. “You all can take as much time as you need.”

                Tifa shook her head. “No, we should help, too. Or at least, I will.”

                Cloud nodded. “Right. Let’s get to it.”

                Zack sighed. “Do we split up to cover more ground?”

                Tifa nodded. “Cloud and I will take the houses on the right. You guys can go to the hotel and shops.”

                “Okay,” Zack said. He, Aerith, and Cissnei headed in that direction.

                “Won’t it be strange to go into our homes and see someone else there?” Cloud asked.

                Tifa sighed. “I’d rather see for myself.”

                “All right.” Cloud started walking toward Tifa’s old house. “Let’s get this over with.”

                Even the contents of the house were the same as they had been, the same furniture, everything. It was unsettling. Tifa didn’t know what to make of it. She looked around the home. No one was around, but the sameness of it all made her heart pound. “How did they make it exactly…”

                Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know how they did it, but it’s not the same, remember? We all saw the town burn, and Cissnei warned us about this. What happened isn’t a lie.”

                Tifa nodded. “Thanks, Cloud.”

                They made their way upstairs when they didn’t see anyone downstairs. Tifa was cautious to walk into her room, but found it was much the same. She shook her head. She knew that it was different, but it was exactly like she remembered, down to the same pillows on the bed. How had this happened?

                Tifa walked over to the desk. There was a piece of paper sitting on it. It read:

"Periodic Report to Professor Hojo"  
  
1 Clone Activity Report  
  
Unfortunately, no 'CLONES' have left this town this quarter.  
As previously reported, the 'CLONES' seem to be sensing something.  
But all they say is, 'reunion' or 'Sephiroth' and show no other signs of activity.  
  
2 Confidentiality Report

  
A total of eight people have visited this town this quarter.  
Fortunately, none knew about the incident five years ago.  
Therefore, no one knows the town was restored exactly as it was five years ago.  
Our staff, disguised as townspeople have improved their acting skills, and we do not report any problems at this time.  
That is all.

                “What the hell?” Tifa asked.

                Cloud came over and read the note. “Cissnei was right.” He shook his head. “But what are ‘Clones’?”

                They moved on from the room.

                Finally, they found someone in a room in the corner, nothing more than a closet. This person was clad in a black cloak… but, the hood was up, they were hunched over.

                “Hello?” Tifa asked them.

                They laughed slowly. “Must… get it… and bring it to Sephiroth… Then must become one with Sephiroth…”

                “What the—?” Cloud asked. “Get what? Become one with Sephiroth?”

                The figure simply repeated itself, giving no further explanation. Tifa shook her head. “It’s no use.”

                “Is this one of the ‘Clones’?” Cloud wondered.

                “I don’t know… Maybe we should ask Cissnei what she knows,” Tifa said.

                “Let’s move on. I think he might be here.” Cloud led the way downstairs and out of the house.

                They went through the houses to much the same. In Cloud’s house was a woman. Cloud was stiff, but he followed Cissnei’s advice and didn’t ask questions. There was another ‘Clone’ in the building, but they too spoke only nonsense.

                Cloud and Tifa returned to the water tower, having searched each home to no avail. “What do you think is going on?” Tifa asked Cloud.

                Cloud shook his head. “No idea.”

                Tifa looked down. “Clones.”

                “They all were talking about Sephiroth,” Cloud noted. “He might be here.”

                The others soon approached. “Any luck?” Zack asked.

                “We found a strange ‘report,’” he said. He told them about it. “Cissnei, do you know anything about it?”

                Cissnei shook her head. “Not on my paygrade.”

                “I see.” Cloud frowned. “We also ran into some people in black cloaks talking about Sephiroth.”

                “We did as well,” Zack said. “It ticks me off, though. All these people acting like they’ve been here forever.”

                “I told you there were actors,” Cissnei replied.

                “We really don’t know much more than we did when we got here,” Tifa said.

                “No, we don’t,” Zack agreed.

                Aerith frowned. “There’s still more places to look, right? Maybe we’ll find more of those people.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “Let’s go!

(Cloud)

                Walking through town was bad enough, but here they were at Shinra mansion. It was all right. They just had to walk past it. If Cloud didn’t look at it, he could pretend like it wasn’t there; like it wasn’t where a large chunk of his life had disappeared within.

                There was another one of the people in the black shrouds standing outside of the fence. Zack led the way over to the person. “Hey, are you—” Zack began.

                “Sephiroth… the great Sephiroth is inside this mansion,” the cloaked figure said.

                “…Oh,” Zack said, shaking his head. “Well, what do we do?”

                “Obviously, if Sephiroth’s in there, we need to go inside,” Tifa said.

                “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea…” Zack said, shaking his head.

                Cloud looked up at the mansion. It had been a while ago; surely it couldn’t be that bad…

                But then thoughts flashed through his mind. The basement, dark and gloomy, led to one room in particular, the lab. The lab… test tubes full of mako… the pain running through his body as he was injected with strange materials that seared through his veins and into his flesh… how dark, how empty, how bright the lab lights were when he was pulled out; how hungry, how thirsty, how afraid he was, how he thought he’d never get out of there—

                Cloud hadn’t noticed that he had fallen to his knees, his hands on his head, until he heard Tifa calling his name, followed by Zack, Aerith, and Cissnei’s voices. He was quiet, not making a sound, no tears in his eyes: just silently watching the images flashing through his mind for a few moments.

                “Cloud? Cloud? Are you all right?” Tifa panicked.

                Cloud took a few deep breaths before standing back up. “I’m fine,” he said shakily, looking away from the mansion. He knew what he should say; he should say that Tifa was right, and if Sephiroth was inside, they needed to go find him… but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t make himself go into that mansion. He didn’t even want to be outside of its gates.

                “Cloud, you stay here,” Zack said. “Cissnei and I will go inside.”

                “No,” Cissnei said. “Stay with Cloud; I’ll go in on my own.”

                “But if he attacks you—” Zack said.

                “You don’t need to go in there either,” Cissnei interrupted. “We can’t have you breaking down too.”

                “What? You can’t go in on your own,” Tifa argued. “I’ll come with you.”

                “Cloud needs you, too,” Cissnei said. “I’ll be fine; I can take care of myself.”

                “Cissnei, you shouldn’t…” Cloud began before he fell silent, once again falling under the mansion’s spell. The town itself had been bad enough, but this place; this is where it all went to hell, where Sephiroth lost his mind, and where… Well, if he thought about it, he’d end up on the ground again.

                Cissnei smiled. “Focus on yourself, okay?” she said. “Why don’t you all go back to town? I’ll be out shortly.”

                Zack looked like he was about to argue but looked back at Cloud. “All right,” he said after a moment. “I’m giving you an hour, and then I’m coming in,” he said.

                “That should be plenty of time,” Cissnei said. “I’ll be back before you know it,” she said. She headed towards the mansion.

                Cloud and the others returned to the water tower in the center of town. Cloud was glad to have that mansion out of sight and out of mind. He was still focusing on his breathing to keep his thoughts away from those memories; or were they even memories? Was his mind expanding them into something they weren’t? There was no one to ask, not even Zack; he didn’t need to bother Zack with remembering what had happened back then either.

                “Cloud?” Tifa asked, drawing his attention.

                “I’m fine, Tifa,” Cloud assured, doing his best to sound confident.

                “Cloud…” Tifa said. She shook her head. “You don’t have to be fine right now. I don’t know what happened back there, but something is bothering you; take your time.”

                Cloud looked up at her. “…Thanks,” he said after a moment. He was pleasantly surprised that though she seemed worried, she wasn’t pushing the issue to find out more information.

                “It’s hard being here in town,” she said. “It feels so disrespectful for it to have been built right back up the way it used to be.”

                Cloud nodded. “It is unsettling.”

                Tifa smiled. “We’ll get out of here soon, okay?” she said.

                “Right,” Cloud agreed.

(Cissnei)

                Cissnei walked into the mansion. She had been here before, but this time, it felt eerily empty. There were no signs of the usual scientists that were there. She wondered what had happened to them, why they had moved on? Had the only people they stayed for been Zack and Cloud? She didn’t know, but she knew that searching this mansion would be simple enough. She knew the way around, and she knew the best places to look.

                Cissnei wandered down the hallway until she reached the laboratory. She walked into the room and looked around. Not much had changed, though the two test tubes were shattered for obvious reasons. She walked further into the room and looked around. All the equipment was still in place, though some book were scattered, and it looked like there might have been a struggle at some point; however, dust had settled on the objects, meaning that no one had been here for some time. She looked between the narrow row of bookshelves, however, and was proven wrong.

                There stood Sephiroth, looking at a book. Cissnei walked toward him. “Sephiroth!” she said.

                “Oh? You’re not who I was expecting,” he said as he turned to look at her. “Who are you?”

                “You don’t remember me, either?” Cissnei said. She grabbed her shuriken in one hand but did not raise it to defensive position.

                “Are you alone? Where are Cloud and Zack?” Sephiroth asked curiously. “They’re the ones that should be here; I assume they’re coming to the reunion.”

                “Reunion?” Cissnei said. “What are you talking about?”

                “Of course, you wouldn’t know,” he said. “I really don’t know why you’d be here.”

                “We’ve been looking for you; all of us,” she said. “I decided it was best for me to come on my own.”

                “Hmph, that’s disappointing,” Sephiroth said. “I suppose you’ve noticed, then; but stopping it is futile.”

                “Stopping what?” Cissnei asked cautiously.

                “You don’t know?” Sephiroth asked. “Well, I won’t tell you, then.” He put down the book and started walking towards her. “But Cloud and Zack should have no problem finding out where to go.”

                “What?” Cissnei said. “How would they know?”

                Sephiroth shook his head and smirked. He looked so sure of himself; there was no insanity in his eyes. He knew what he was doing, and he was sure that it was right.

                “Why did you kill all of those people; why did you destroy this town?” Cissnei asked.

                “To get revenge for my people,” Sephiroth said. “Or, so I thought. The Cetra deserved to thrive while humanity would fall, but that’s not how it turned out.”

                “You’re killing people for some self-believed righteousness?” Cissnei asked. “President Shinra might have deserved it, but there were innocent people involved. In the past, I wouldn’t have cared; but now, I see that it’s wrong.”

                “You’re boring,” Sephiroth said. “Give Cloud and Zack a message: go to the reunion. They’ll know how to find it.”

                “What? What’s the—” Cissnei was cut off as Sephiroth threw a materia at her chest with enough force to knock her over. He then promptly rose from the ground and flew over her and out of the lab.

                She leapt to her feet and made chase; but by the time she reached the hallway, he was gone. She slowed to a stop before returning to pick up the materia. “What is this?” she asked, examining it. She decided to take it with her as she proceeded out of the mansion and back toward town.

 

                Cissnei found the group at the center of town. She walked up to them.

                “You were just in time,” Zack said. “Any longer and I would’ve had to come after you.”

                Cissnei didn’t smile. She shook her head. “He was there,” she said.

                “What? Are you okay?” Zack worried.

                “I’m fine. He didn’t attack me, but he did get away,” she said.

                “Did he say anything?” Cloud asked. He looked far better than he had when she had gone into the mansion.

                Cissnei had decided on her way there that she wouldn’t deliver Sephiroth’s message. There was something wrong about it; there was something wrong with Cloud and Zack, but she wasn’t going to bring it to attention. Instead, she shook her head. “Nothing of use,” she said. “He didn’t recognize me, and he didn’t say where he was going.”

                “Nothing else?” Cloud asked.

                Cissnei nodded. “He said that he destroyed this town for ‘revenge’ for the Cetra,” she explained. “He didn’t seem the least bit guilty.”

                Zack shook his head. “I already knew that much,” he said.

                Cissnei paused. “I don’t know where he went, but I see no other way to proceed than to move on toward the north, through the mountains,” she said.

                Tifa nodded. “He was heading that way in the first place, though he might have just been coming here,” she said. “It’s hard to say.”

                “Still, we don’t have any other leads,” Aerith agreed.

                “Let’s get out of this creepy place,” Zack said.

                Cissnei had to agree. They headed towards the north to the mountains.

 

(Cloud)

                The Nibel mountains would pass with little incident. Cloud, Zack, and Tifa all traveled through the mountains in a somber state of mind, remembering when they had last passed through this direction, what reasoning there was behind it, and for Cloud and Zack, the battle that they fought and how long it had taken for them to return to the world of the living. For Cloud, there were years of passing through these mountain trails in his mind, but the memories had always been unpleasant. This wasn’t somewhere comfortable to be, no more so than back in Nibelheim, but they needed to go through here.

                “Do you think Sephiroth would’ve stopped around here?” Tifa asked.

                Cissnei tilted her head. “I don’t know. We’re presuming that he came through these mountains as he left the mansion, but we don’t know how to find out.”

                “If he did come through here, I’ll bet that he went into the reactor,” Tifa noted. “But…”

                “Jenova is not there anymore,” Zack said, “so there’s no reason for him to have gone there. It was back in the Shinra building, and I think Sephiroth’s been carrying it around.”

                “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to check it out, but…”

                Cloud shook his head. “A waste of time. The longer we spend looking at useless leads, the further away Sephiroth gets.”

                “I wish there was a way to know for sure that he had come through here,” Aerith said.

                “All we can do is keep moving and see if there are any signs,” Cissnei said. “By the time we make it to Rocket Town, we’ll have a chance to ask if anyone has seen him around there. If not, we’ll know we went the wrong way and turn back.”

                “How did we not see him leaving the mansion?” Tifa wondered. “He must have left it, and we were right there.”

                “He’s been able to do some pretty strange things lately,” Zack noted. “Phasing through walls, levitating; it’s like he’s not human.”

                “And it’s not the first time he’s disappeared without a trace,” Cloud said. “Back on the cargo ship, the same thing happened.”

                “True…” Tifa shook her head. “I still feel like we should have seen something, anything at all.”

                “We didn’t,” Aerith said. “We have to go on our assumptions that he will continue the direction he seemed to be going in the first place.”

                “Yeah…” Tifa looked down.

                Cloud was just as antsy as Tifa. If he hadn’t been such a mess back in Nibelheim, they would have been closer to the mansion and surely would have seen which direction Sephiroth had gone, but because he wasn’t strong enough to bear even looking at the building, it was fully possible for Sephiroth to have slipped by.

                “And we know that he didn’t come through town,” Cloud added after a moment. “Even if we didn’t see him leave the mansion, we would have seen him pass through the town.”

                “That’s right!” Tifa said. “He must have come this way!”

                “Good point,” Cissnei said. “Still, these mountains are treacherous and not to be taken lightly.”

                “No more treacherous than anywhere else,” Zack said.

                Cissnei tilted her head. “Really? I heard tales of monsters escaping from the reactor.”

                “It’s nothing we can’t handle,” Zack said with a grin. “What’re a few monsters in the long run?”

                “Hmm…” Cissnei didn’t look convinced. Cloud couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t heard of monster attacks, but he was sure that Cissnei would have in her days as a Turk. All but Aerith were reasonable enough fighters, but he and Zack weren’t as strong as they once had been, even now.

                They entered the mountain cave, where materia had once grown. Cloud remembered this room clearly; it had always stood out in his mind for some reason. He couldn’t quite put a finger on why, other than remembering Sephiroth’s explanation of where materia came from during the last days before the incident.

                He frowned and shook his head. The incident was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now. He was tired, and it was messing with his head. He needed to focus. The last days before Nibelheim’s destruction were far away now, yet they continued to haunt him. He wished there was some way to move on from it. He thought he had, but it was clear that the memories still plagued him as clearly as the day that he woke from the mako addiction, perhaps even stronger as he got nearer to the source. He didn’t know what to make of these thoughts, these memories; he wanted them to go away and never come back. The flames of that night, the chill of the mountain wind as he rushed to catch up with Zack and save Tifa, the reactor that day, and… No, he needed to stop thinking about it before he collapsed again.

                He had spaced out again, not taking note of any conversation that was going on around him. No one was addressing him, so he didn’t notice their words. Before he could comprehend the world that they had passed, they reached the end of the mountain pass.

                He blinked as then entered yet another grassland. “Well, we’re through the mountains,” Zack stated.

                “Good!” Aerith said. “We keep heading north now, then?”

                Cissnei nodded. “Yes. It isn’t too far to Rocket Town.”

                “Too bad we didn’t see any sign of Sephiroth,” Tifa said with a frown.

                “We’ll find him,” Cloud said as he snapped out of his trance. “Let’s get moving. Cissnei, you know the way, right?”

                “Yes.” Cissnei looked around. “Though, I’ve never been on foot.”

                “We can leg it,” Zack said cheerfully.

                Cissnei led the way north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up, the pacing of this story may speed up because I’m honestly just ready for this to end but don’t want to ditch it. I know where it’s going now, and it’ll be faster and much different than the original game soon. Thanks for being along on this bumpy ride, and I’m sorry if updates are more sporadic. I have five more chapters prepared as of today, but I'm not sure how quickly more will be written, so there may eventually be gaps in updates. Still, I'm trying to keep it going and don't intend to completely ditch this story before it's finished.
> 
> Also no Vincent yet and not sure he will be there. At most he gets a cameo. Too many characters and too much plot going on around here for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Zack)

                “Well this place certainly is… something,” Zack said as they entered the town.

                “A tourist town, built around the old rocket,” Cissnei said. “Once it had a different name, but it’s long forgotten.”

                “Have you been here before?” Aerith asked.

                Cissnei shook her head. “Not personally, but I heard the others speak of it before. The space program was centered here before it shut down when Shinra got into energy instead of weapons. A bit before my time, to be honest.”

                “Oh.” Aerith looked around. “Look at that rocket, though!” She pointed at the ship. It was tilted to one side, rusted, and green from the plant life that had overrun it.

                Zack studied it skeptically. “What happened to it?”

                “I don’t know,” Cissnei said. “There was an incident that interrupted launch. Beyond that, I never heard anything.”

                “It’s so close to Nibelheim, I’m confused why we never heard of it,” Tifa said.

                “It’s been years; likely you were children when the launch was attempted,” Cissnei said. “Besides, I don’t imagine it was big news. Shinra kept things classified for the most part.”

                Cloud shook his head. “Let’s look around,” he said.

                Tifa nodded. “Right.” She looked around. “Same as last time? Cloud and I take one side, and you all take the other?”

                 “That’d be all right with me,” Zack said.

                “It may be best for me to go my separate way to cover more ground,” Cissnei said. She tilted her head. “Why don’t we take a chance to relax while we look around?”

                “Seems to me we’re doing more relaxing than searching,” Cloud grumbled.

                “Cloud’s right,” Tifa said. “We should get our information and get out of here.”

                Zack looked at Aerith. “Well, what do you think?” he asked her.

                Aerith smiled. “We’ll get information. After all, we can always come back once this is all over.”

                Zack grinned. “Right!” Something in his heart felt antsy, the memory of how long he had been away, of running from Shinra, of wondering if there would be a tomorrow; the memory of that army that Cissnei had saved he and Cloud from facing. Those memories made him wary. He wanted to believe that there would be plenty more times, but he was afraid of what might come. He wanted to be as optimistic as Aerith, but that would take time.

                “Let’s split up, then,” Tifa said.

                Cloud and Tifa headed off to the buildings to the east. Cissnei led the way into a bar nearby. “This place is… quaint.” Strange music was playing and the décor was mismatched at best.

                Zack shook his head. “I thought we weren’t taking a break.”

                “I’m not,” Cissnei said. “Bars are a good place to get information. Lots of people coming and going.” She headed toward a man nearby.

                Zack and Aerith headed toward the barkeeper. Zack walked up to him. “Hey, you see many new faces around here?” he asked.

                “Of course,” the man said dully. “Lots of people come too and from this town.”

                “Uh… right.”

                “If you want to know more about the town, you should find the captain. He’ll tell you all you need to know.”

                “Captain…?”

                Zack heard Cissnei talking to the man nearby. “So, who is the captain?” she asked.

                “He was a pilot when Shinra was running the space program,” the man told her. “Supposed to be the first astronaut, but now he just rots away dreaming of space.”

                “Where could I find him?” Cissnei asked.

                “In the rocket,” the man said. “You know, you can see it from here.”

                Cissnei walked over to Zack and Aerith. “Right. You two ask around about Sephiroth. I’m going to go find out more about this town and this rocket from the captain.”

                “Why? What’s the point in that?” Zack asked.

                “He might know something useful, even if he hasn’t seen Sephiroth. He might know where he might have gone. I don’t think there is much else beyond here,” Cissnei said.

                Aerith nodded. “Don’t you think we should go together so we can all hear what he has to say?”

                “Or at least, not you?” Zack said. “I know you’re good at investigation and all, but you still put off a bit of a… vibe of sorts.”

                “Oh?” Cissnei looked concerned more than offended. “All right. We’ll all go.”

                “Let’s look around town more first,” Aerith said. “That way we’ve covered all our bases.”

                Searching the rest of town brought little of interest. No one seemed to have seen anyone that matched Sephiroth’s description, and everyone said that not much happened around there these days. The elders spoke of the town’s glory days under the Shinra space program, and the younger expressed disinterest in such matters. Aerith seemed genuinely curious about the space program, but Zack didn’t know what to think. It was just another Shinra venture from the past that had no bearing left on the future.

                They finally approached a house near the center of town as Cloud and Tifa came to the same point in their search. “Done looking everywhere else?” Tifa asked.

                Zack nodded. “Yep. Here’s the last stop before we go look for someone known as ‘the captain.’”

                “We heard about a captain too,” Cloud said. “People said that he’s probably in the rocket.”

                “Right; but let’s check out this house before we go,” Zack said.

                They entered the house and found it empty and crossed into the back yard. There they found a red plane; on the side, it said ‘Tiny Bronco’.

                “A plane,” Tifa noted.

                Cloud nodded. “Well, I guess that’s not worth much.”

                Cissnei paused. “True; we need to find another way to get around now that we’re away from the buggy, but I don’t think that this is it. There’s not space for all of us.”

                “Right; and besides, it belongs to someone.”

                A woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail came into the back yard from inside the house. “Can I help you?” she asked.

                “Oh, sorry; didn’t mean to intrude,” Aerith said. “We were just getting ready to leave.”

                “…Right,” the woman said. She headed back toward the house. “If you haven’t seen the captain yet, I’d suggest it.”

                “You haven’t seen a man in a black cloak, have you?” Cloud asked.

                “No,” she said. “Go talk to the captain. He’s probably in the rocket.”

                “Right,” Cloud said. He turned to the others. “What are we waiting for?”

                Zack nodded. “Let’s go!”

(Cissnei)

                The rocket was gargantuan, quite an impressive sight to see. Cissnei led the way up the stairs and into the rocket, the rest following. “There’s not room for all of us,” she said as she neared the entrance. “Wait outside. I’ll go ahead in.”

                “Right,” Zack said. “Just don’t be… intimidating,” he said. “It sounds like this captain will be accepting of any questions without having to be convinced.”

                “I’m intimidating?” Cissnei asked. She frowned. She always had tried to be, but now she didn’t want that skill to be prominent. She wanted to be normal, to not stand out. If that side remained from her days as a Turk, she would have to curb it.

                “You’re not in general…” Aerith said.

                “But you can be pretty pushy,” Tifa said.

                Cissnei sighed. “Right.”

                She headed into the entrance to the rocket, a small hallway that led to a door. There stood a man with blonde hair wearing a navy blue pilot’s jacket and green cargo pants. His back was to her as he was examining some technology on the wall leading to the entrance.

                Cissnei paused for a moment. “Excuse me.”

                “What do you want?” the man said, turning around.

                “Are you the captain?” she asked.

                “Yeah, I’m the captain. The name’s Cid, but people around here call me the captain,” he said. “How can I help you?”

                Cissnei paused. She wanted to be direct, but she also was curious. “Have you seen a man wearing a black cloak?” she asked. She described Sephiroth.

                “Huh? No,” he said. “Sorry.”

                “Hmm.” Cissnei looked around. “What is this rocket, anyway?”

                “You want to know about the rocket?” Cid asked. “Man, not too bad for a kid.”

                Cissnei crossed her arms. “If you’re the captain, I’m sure you have a lot to tell about it.”

                “Well, back during the war, Shinra came up with a rocket engine,” Cid said. “Everyone was excited about the idea of going to space. Prototype after prototype were made, until this rocket here was finished.” He grinned. “They chose me, the best pilot in Shinra—no, the world! And things were looking good for launch!” He frowned and kicked the wall. “Until that goddamn Shera went and ruined it all. After the failed launch, Shinra nixed the space operations… After they got my hopes up, everyone here’s hopes up.”

                “Unfortunate.” Shinra was notorious for those kinds of operations failing. It was a private company in the end, after all, and money was the bottom line.

                “Damn them! They found out Mako energy was profitable and didn’t so much as look at space exploration. My dream was just a financial number for them. And now this rusted rocket tilts more every day. I was supposed to be the first man in space…” He shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll get out of here or this rocket will fall over first.” He looked up. “My last hope is to talk to the president.”

                “The President? Rufus is coming here?”

                “Yeah! I figure he’s wanting to restart the Space Program. He’s got dreams still.” Cid grinned.

                Cissnei paused. “I saw that you had a plane in your back yard…”

                “What about it?” Cid asked.

                “Where did you get it? Do they have slightly larger models?”

                “Eh?” He tilted his head. “I got it back in Junon; I recon there might be some back in Costa de Sol these days. Expensive, though.”

                “Right.” Cissnei shook her head. “Thank you for your time.”

                “Don’t mention it,” he said. “You know, the president might be coming by plane, I don’t know.”

                “Hmm…” Cissnei tilted her head. “Best of luck in negotiations,” she said.

                “Thanks!” Cid said.

                Cissnei headed out of the rocket to meet with the rest of the group. “How much did you hear?” she asked.

                “Some,” Zack said.

                Cissnei explained what she had heard.

                “So. We don’t know why President Shinra is here in town if not to restart the space program,” Cloud said.

                “But it’s our best chance to find out more information. Discretely,” Cissnei said. “And, we can look for a plane.”

                “Man, do any of us even know how to fly?” Aerith asked. “I’ve never been in a plane before.”

                Cissnei nodded. “Though I’ve mainly operated helicopters, I do have some experience flying planes… A helicopter would likely have room for all of us as well, if we could acquire one.”

                “I don’t know. We’re talking a big heist to get ahold of one now. Do we really want to draw that much attention?” Zack asked. “After all, he said where we could get one elsewhere.”

                “There’s no way we would be able to afford a flying vehicle,” Tifa said. “Our only option is to steal it.”

                “Though, Zack’s right; we don’t even know where we’re going,” Cloud said. “All we know is that we’re out of placed to look here, and we have no way to search elsewhere at the moment.”

                Zack crossed his arms and sighed. “All right. We’ll see what we can find out.”

                “We’d best split into groups again,” Cissnei said. “Some of us need to look for a method of transportation and some of us need to do recon.”

                “Do recon; there’s Turk speak,” Tifa said; she sounded more amused than annoyed.

                “Ah, I suppose so. Sorry.” Cissnei started heading down the stairs. “I don’t know when they will be arriving.”

                “We’d better hurry into town, then,” Zack said.

                By the time they had arrived back in town, the president had arrived. “There’s a helicopter right there,” Tifa said, “and a large one at that.”

                “Right,” Cloud said. “We still need to find out what’s going on, though.”

                “No time for that,” Zack said. “The helicopter’s empty, but who knows for how long.”

                “Right. We can find out more on our own,” Cissnei said. “Let’s move out.”

                The group rushed to the helicopter and climbed in unnoticed, and it had been left running and had one infantryman inside. “Who are you?” he demanded.

                “I suggest you get out,” Zack said.

                “No way!” he said. “You aren’t taking this thing!”

                Zack and Cloud simply walked over and grabbed him before shoving him out of the plane. Cissnei hopped into the seat where he was and started the ship into the sky. She grinned as it lifted off, glancing back to make sure everyone was secure; Aerith and Tifa were seated carefully and Cloud and Zack closed to the door as they rose. Cissnei saw some infantryman trying to chase after them, but they were too high to catch. Soon, they flew into the sky over Rocket Town and off.

                “Where are we headed?” Cissnei asked.

                “Where is there to go?” Tifa asked.

                “North would be our best bet,” Cissnei said with a nod.

                “North it is, then,” Zack said. “From there, we’ll figure out what to do.”

                “North to the Bone Village,” Cissnei said. “It’s an archeological dig site, but it’s the nearest destination on the Northern Continent.”

                Zack clenched his fist in front of him excitedly. “All right! Let’s go!”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Cloud)

                After what felt like ages flying over open water, the helicopter lowered to the ground. The whole ride had been a terrible battle to avoid getting motion sick, but Cloud had managed with much concentration. He knew it was necessary, so he dealt with it, and he had managed not to barf.

                “Are we done?” he asked.

                “For now,” Cissnei said. “We’re near the Bone Village. I figured we’d have to leave some distance in case there have been reports of a stolen helicopter, though I doubt they would make it this far, and I doubt that Shinra would enjoy the embarrassment of having something so large stolen from under their noses.”

                “All right!” Zack hopped up and walked to offer a hand to Aerith. Tifa stood up and looked around while stretching.

                Cloud rushed to open the doors to go outside to get some fresh air and was greeted by cold wind. He supposed they had gone quite a bit north. It made sense for the weather to be unfortunate.

                “Excited to see the ground?” Cissnei teased as he hopped out of the helicopter.

                “Yeah,” Cloud replied honestly.

                “Well, me too,” Cissnei said. “I’ve never been a big fan of flying.”

                “Really?” Cloud asked, looking over as she landed on the ground. “I never would’ve guessed.”

                “Well, we can’t like all aspects of our jobs,” Cissnei said. “It’s been nice traveling with you all, rather than working for the Turks, to be honest.”

                “I’m glad,” Cloud said. “I’m sure that there was an adjustment period.”

                “Indeed.” Cissnei stretched her arms over her head. The rest of the gang had removed themselves from the helicopter as well and now stood looking around.

                “I called Barret as we flew,” Tifa said. “He said he’d meet us if we return to the mainland, just to let him know a location to head to.”

                “Right,” Cloud said. “He’s been a good sport about being left behind.”

                “Well, it was his choice to stay in Cosmo Canyon, and we had to keep moving,” Tifa said. “I am worried about him, but there really isn’t anywhere safer that he could be right now.”

                “That’s true,” Cissnei said. “Though, I do worry about his daughter.”

                “She’s safe with my mom,” Aerith said. “There’s no reason to worry.”

                Cissnei looked skeptical but nodded. “You’re right,” she said, though she sounded unsure.

                “Which way to the Bone Village?” Cloud asked.

                Cissnei started walking. “It’s this way.”

                “Right.” Everyone began to follow.

 

                They soon arrived in a settlement of tents: it was a stretch to call it a village, but that was what it had been monikered. They walked into the village to look around, deciding to split up once more to cover ground more quickly. Cissnei, Zack, and Aerith went to look on one side, and Cloud and Tifa on the other.

                Cloud walked up to a man near the center of town who was digging in the dirt. “Excuse me,” Cloud said to him.

                “Hmm? How can I help you?”

                “Have you seen a man in a black cape?” he asked.

                The man rubbed his chin. “Oh yes, Sephiroth.”

                “What?” Tifa gasped.

                Cloud stared at the man blankly for a moment. Sephiroth was giving out his name now. He shook his head. “Then you have?”

                “Yeah; he was looking for the Temple of the Ancients and wound up here instead.” The man shook his head. “You won’t find it around here if you’re looking for it.”

                “Where is it, then?” Tifa asked.

                “It’s to the south, past the main continents. Directly south from here across the sea,” he said. “There’s a giant pyramid down there. That’s the temple.”

                “Really?” Cloud said slowly.

                “You wouldn’t be able to get in, though,” the man said. “Not without the Keystone, and you won’t find that here, either.”

                “Keystone?” Tifa asked.

                “What it sounds like. A key made of stone that unlocks the temple.” The man shook his head. “It was here, once, but some rich guy bought it. I don’t know where they are now.”

                “I see.” Cloud shook his head. “Thank you for the information.”

                He looked at Tifa. Her eyes were wide. “Temple of the Ancients?” she wondered. “Keystone?”

                “We should find the others and tell them what we found out,” Cloud said.

 

(Aerith)

                Once they had searched the town and returned to their helicopter to set out for wherever came next, they sat together in a circle before they headed out.

                Aerith titled her head. “So… the Temple of the Ancients…”

                “Yes,” Cissnei said. “I was surprised that archeologists weren’t investigating there.”

                “It sounds like there’s no easy way to get in, and even if you did, it’s dangerous,” Cloud said. “Still, if that’s where Sephiroth’s going, we need to go.”

                “But what about this Keystone?” Zack said. “Do you think Sephiroth will find it?”

                “If he doesn’t, then we don’t have to worry about him getting in,” Tifa said, “but does that mean we should try to find it first to keep it away from him?”

                “I think so,” Cloud said. “If he goes to this temple without the Keystone, and we have it, we’ll have a negotiation tool.”

                “But what would he hope to find there?” Aerith wondered. “All that I learned in Cosmo Canyon about the Cetra, I never heard mention of a temple.”

                “Maybe it’s different Ancients?” Tifa wondered.

                “I doubt that,” Aerith said. She sighed. What could be there? Aerith didn’t know what to expect, but she wanted to find out for herself. She wanted to know more about the Cetra, even if it weren’t for following Sephiroth. But this temple concerned her; she didn’t know what was hidden there that Sephiroth searched for. What was Sephiroth planning?

                Cissnei nodded. “More than likely it is a Cetra temple, though it is possible that it has been misconstrued as such. Most historians are Shinra funded these days, and we all know just how much they care about the details.”

                “Right…” Aerith shrugged. “All I know is to try to find the Keystone. If we can find it, we can keep it safe… Though I am curious as to what is in the temple.”

                “Who knows?” Tifa said.

                “At least we know where Sephiroth is going now,” Zack said.

                Cloud nodded. “That does help, doesn’t it? Now we aren’t blindly searching.”

                Cissnei sighed. “A rich guy bought it. That doesn’t help much, now does it?”

                “No, it doesn’t,” Tifa said.

                Aerith paused. “Do we know any ‘rich guys’?”

                Cissnei paused. “There’s Dio at the Gold Saucer; of course, there’s also several Shinra executives I’m familiar with.”

                Tifa shook her head. “I talked to Barret; why don’t we go pick him up at Cosmo Canyon before going to the Gold Saucer?” she said. “Maybe we’ll see something useful along the way.”

                “Sounds fair,” Cloud said.

                Zack nodded. “All right, let’s go.”

                Cissnei walked over to the pilot’s seat. “Everyone get ready. It’ll be a long ride to Cosmo Canyon.”

                “We’re good,” Zack assured. Cloud didn’t look comfortable but nodded and settled down into the corner.

                Aerith smiled. As difficult and disheartening as this search for Sephiroth could be, she was glad that she had this opportunity to be traveling with all these people. Of course, she loved Zack; she had already known that. But she had met so many new friends on this journey. If she hadn’t been kidnapped and taken by the Shinra, she never would have met them. She was thankful for the chance to know them all, Tifa, Cloud, Cissnei; Barret and Nanaki too.

                Her world had expanded so much. She never expected to get out of the Midgar Slums within her lifetime. There was a day where she was even afraid of the sky, yet here she was now, flying through it, soon to be over the open ocean. She never would’ve thought she’d make it here, if Zack hadn’t returned to Midgar. She knew this wasn’t how any of them wanted things to be, but she felt so free now, even though she had to run from Shinra more than ever. She might never return home, but she knew the world now.

                Aerith hoped that things could settle down soon and that they wouldn’t have to flee the Shinra much longer, but she wished that this journey, this feeling of freedom, would never end.

 

(Barret)

                Barret had taken his time here in Cosmo Canyon to study about the world. He was glad that he had stayed behind for a while. He had learned so many things that he never would have known, so much more than if he had left with the others with only a crash course. He knew now, why the original AVALANCHE had formed here. The knowledge of the world was thick; every person here had a piece of them that loved the planet. And that was why Barret was sure that he had to save it.

                Leaving Marlene behind; he wished that he hadn’t, but now he couldn’t go back to her in a world that would die. He didn’t know if Sephiroth would kill it, but someday soon, it would die if things didn’t change. Maybe he couldn’t stop it, but if he could postpone it a little, give Marlene a chance to live in the world before it crumbled to dust, then it would be worth whatever consequence might come from it. That was why he did this. It wasn’t his own desires anymore. He was doing it for Marlene.

                He missed Marlene, but he knew that until he made things right, he couldn’t go back to her. He had to stop the Shinra. It wasn’t safe to bring her along on that journey. She didn’t need to be involved in such heavy stuff. He needed to protect her, but for now the best way he could do that was to leave her in Aerith’s mom’s hands. He didn’t know how long that would last, and he didn’t know how long he would have to stay away, but he had to go out to save the planet, and Marlene had to stay behind. She was only four.

                He didn’t know what to think about Sephiroth, and his time in the canyon hadn’t helped clear that up. He didn’t know enough about the man other than what he knew from the others: that he was a murderous monster that had destroyed a town, yet Zack wanted to give him a chance at redemption. Barret was beyond skeptical now that they had been apart. It sounded to him like they needed to reorganize Zack’s priorities. Cloud didn’t seem to agree with Zack, and he was with the Shinra once, too.

                Still, the time he had here to reflect brought him to a conclusion. It had been wrong to go out there and destroy those Mako reactors. It had seemed to be the right thing at the time, but in hindsight it had been risky. The people who had been harmed; how would he have felt if something had happened to Marlene, no matter how much good someone thought they were doing in the process? The destruction wasn’t worth the gain. A little longer, a few more days, years; it wasn’t worth hurting so many people, and he had been blind not to see it. Cloud was right in not wanting to help them.

                That was what this was about. It wasn’t about the planet. It was about the people on it. The planet itself was dying, but with it, so would everyone else. There was no solution to the problem, but he needed to look for one. There had to be some way to stop Shinra itself rather than attacking the reactors. There must be some way to kill the problem at the source rather than take it out on the victims; and that was what people were, really: victims of the Shinra’s manipulation and money-grabbing. Before Mako, people had still survived. It was Shinra’s influence that made them so dependent. Someone needed to get rid of Shinra and reach out to the people, to find a new source of energy.

                But Barret couldn’t do all that, not alone. He needed to get the rest of his friends on his side, and then they needed to expand and get even more people involved. He couldn’t get rid of Shinra on his own, and he didn’t have the resources to do it even with the others. Even Cissnei could help. After all this time, all this thinking, he had to believe that she was really on their side. She wouldn’t have stuck around for so long if she wasn’t, no matter how persistent of a spy she might be. They had done too much for that, the line had already been drawn. Now the others had even gone and stolen a helicopter from the Shinra. If she had gone along with something that bold, she wouldn’t turn against them. He just didn’t have to like her.

                Barret sat by the Cosmo Candle now. He had so much more to learn, but he was ready to move on. He had learned from the elders and from Bugenhagen thanks to Nanaki, things that he never would have been able to learn without an insider. Now he just had to use that knowledge.

                “You said they’re coming soon?” Nanaki asked.

                Barret startled. Nanaki had come from nowhere while he was lost in thought. “Yeah,” he said.

                Nanaki nodded. “I’m staying here,” he said. “Grandfather wants me to go with you guys, but someone needs to protect the canyon.”

                “Well, you’re welcome to join us again if you want, but don’t let someone else dictate what you want to do,” Barret said. He looked around. “It’s nice here. Safe. I can’t blame you for wanting to stay.”

                Nanaki paused. “You don’t think it cowardly of me to stay and let you fight?”

                “Cowardly? Not at all!” Barret said. “If I didn’t have to be here, I’d be back with Marlene now. I’m just not the type to sit around and let the rest of the world move around me.”

                “I see…” Nanaki shook his head. “And is that not what I’m doing? Letting the world move on around me?”

                “No, I don’t think so,” Barret said with a nod. “You aren’t staying behind because you’re scared. You’ve got something to protect here, and your Grandfather doesn’t have that much time left to decide what you should do. Spend time with him while you can.”

                “He’s fine,” Nanaki snapped.

                “I didn’t say he wasn’t,” Barret said, “but he’s old. People get old, and people die. It’s a fact of life. Maybe staying here, you can accept that.”

                Nanaki looked away for a moment. “You’re right,” he admitted. He sighed. “I think I’m right to stay here.”

                Barret nodded. “I think so too.”

                “Have you heard from the others where you’ll go next?”

                “There’s some temple to the south, but we have to find some sort of Keystone first,” Barret said. “I don’t know, didn’t make sense to me, but I figure they have a better idea what’s going on. I’ll get Tifa to explain in more in person.”

                “Temple…” Nanaki paused. “Perhaps you should do some research on it while you wait. There might be something to learn around here.”

                Barret nodded. “You’re right. I should.” He stood up. “No use sitting around waiting.”

                Nanaki lay down next to the fire. “Don’t overdo it.”

                “You’re the one who said to do something,” Barret complained with a laugh.

                “You’ve been doing a lot of research lately. Don’t let it get mashed together in your mind.” Nanaki yawned.

                “I won’t!” Barret snapped. “I won’t.”

                He wouldn’t. No matter how far he went, he wouldn’t forget this place or anything that he learned here. Cosmo Canyon was a place of learning about the world, and he had. He would miss it.

 

(Cloud)

                Cloud watched the world below as they finally traveled over land. He wasn’t sure it was the best idea but focusing on how high up they were didn’t make his motion sickness any worse, though not better, and he was curious as to what was going on down there. The others were talking to each other and leaving him alone, for which he was thankful. Still, Cloud felt like he needed to pay attention, like he might miss something.

                He spotted something unexpected in the distance. “Is that a house all the way out here?”

                Cissnei looked down briefly. “It looks like it,” she said. She paused. The sun was beginning to set. They wouldn’t make it to Cosmo Canyon before nightfall. “Let’s land near it for the night. I can’t fly for much longer.”

                “That’d be great,” Cloud agreed.

                Zack nodded. “All right.”

                “Once we land, I’ll let Barret know that we’ll be there tomorrow,” Tifa said. “It’s not far, is it?”

                “No; we’re near Gongaga, but it would be a real push to make it there before nightfall. I think it would be best to stop here, maybe talk to whoever lives here,” Cissnei said. “They may know something, anyway.”

                “Good plan,” Aerith said. She sighed. “I’m tired of being in the air.”

                “A break will be nice,” Zack said.

                Cissnei landed the chopper a good distance away from the house, but still near enough that it wouldn’t be too much of a trek to make it there. She turned off the engine and stood up, stretching as best she could in the tight cabin. “Let’s get out of this thing,” she suggested.

                Everyone filed out of the helicopter. Once they were safely on the ground, they took a moment to get their bearings. Cloud sighed in relief to be stationary again. When he was driving the buggy, it wasn’t so bad; being in the driver’s seat was distracting, and he was in control of the vehicle’s movements. In the helicopter, he had no control, and while Cissnei did her best to make the ride smooth, it was impossible for it to be pleasant. Solid ground was much more forgiving.

                Cloud looked around. He could see the house in the distance, and it was getting darker. “Should we head toward the house tonight or wait until tomorrow?”

                “Let’s go now,” Aerith said wearily. “Maybe they’ll have mercy and let us stay with a roof over our heads.”

                Zack nodded. “Right.”

                Cloud sighed as he led the way. He would have liked to have stayed in place for a while, but with daylight dying there was only so long he could wait around. He could rest for a bit once they made it there, assuming that the house wasn’t owned by an armed maniac who wouldn’t welcome their presence.

                The evening was peaceful and comfortable. It wasn’t too cool nor too warm, and the setting sun filtered beautifully down onto the plain. The house in the distance almost marred the peaceful setting, but Cloud was thankful to find it there regardless.

                On the outside of the house was a sign that read ‘Weapons’. “This is a shop?” Cloud asked.

                “I wonder why someone’s running a shop in the middle of nowhere?” Aerith pondered.

                They walked into the store. “More customers?” a man said, looking over. “Man, what are all these people doing all the way out here?”

                “Hello,” Cissnei said.

                “Listen, if you’re after the Keystone, I already sold it,” he said.

                “You had the Keystone?” Aerith asked.

                “I did,” he said. “Bought it up north, but some rich guy from the Gold Saucer came and bought it from me. Didn’t want to, but he didn’t look like someone to say no to.”

                “Oh.” Cloud rubbed the back of his head. That was so close.

                “Man from the Gold Saucer,” Cissnei said, “perhaps Dio?”

                “Yeah, that was the name,” the shopkeeper said. “I don’t know why there was all the interest. It’s just a legend.”

                “Yes, a legend of a temple,” Cloud said.

                “Oh? You know about it?”

                “Not much,” Cloud admitted.

                “They say that it holds some kind of Ultimate Destruction magic,” the man said. “Thankfully, it’s just a legend. I’d hate for that to be true.”

                “Ultimate Destruction magic?” Aerith gasped.

                “It’s a legend! Don’t take it seriously,” the man said with a laugh.

                “…Right.” Aerith turned to the others. And gestured for them to come closer. “You think that’s why Sephiroth’s going there?” she asked.

                Cloud nodded. “Probably.”

                “Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Zack said.

                “What are we supposed to think?” Tifa asked.

                Zack shook his head. “I guess you’re right.” He shook his head.

                Cloud walked over to the wall. “These are some nice weapons you have here,” he noted.

                “I make them all myself,” the man said. “Don’t get many materials these days, though.”

                “Hmm…”

                “Thanks for letting us stay the night,” Cissnei said. “We won’t bother you too much.”

                “I don’t mind. Don’t get many people out here. It’s kind of nice,” the man said. “Make yourselves at home.”

                Cloud sighed. What was Sephiroth doing? He hated to be right. Part of him, as much as he hated Sephiroth, had hoped that Zack was right, that he could be convinced to do better; but if he was looking for that kind of magic, there wasn’t any hope that he would come back to the good side. There was no way around it; Sephiroth was in trouble, and there was no way he could be convinced to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all: I am so bored with this story. I'm going to post what's completed so far as time passes, but I may not keep up with it, and I may not finish it at all. If enough people are interested enough, I'll make sure to finish it; but at this rate, I don't know if I can keep forcing myself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Cloud)

                The next morning, they left the weapon seller’s home and flew the rest of the way to Cosmo Canyon. Once they arrived, they met up with Barret. They explained what had happened and what they knew now, and now they headed on their way to North Corel to reach the Gold Saucer.

                “So, Sephiroth’s headed to the Temple of the Ancients,” Barret said. “I did some research, but I didn’t find much about it; just that it’s protecting something.”

                “Right. We heard a legend of Ultimate Destruction magic,” Aerith said. “I’m not sure what that means, exactly, but it sounds dangerous.”

                Barret shook his head. “What the hell is going on around here these days?” he asked. “I wonder why Rufus Shinra was in Rocket Town of all places.”

                Cissnei shook her head. “I’m not sure. My guess would be that they were looking for the Promised Land.”

                “Yeah, you mentioned the Promised Land ages ago,” Aerith said. “I suppose they’d think that it was somewhere that the Cetra once thrived.”

                “So they might be looking for the temple, too,” Cloud said. “Have to wonder, though, why Rufus is so intent on finding it now?”

                “Who can say why the Shinra do anything?” Barret said. “I’m sure it’s for money somehow, and the old president must not have thought that it was worth the search.”

                Zack shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Our first step is to find this Keystone so we can get to that temple and find Sephiroth.”

                “We still only have theories as to why he’s going there,” Cloud said.

                “I don’t want to mess around with some kind of Ultimate Destruction magic,” Zack said. “Been there, done that.”

                “Oh?” Aerith asked.

                “Long story,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

                Cloud tilted his head. “That’s a good point.” Zack was suddenly on board with protecting the world no matter the cost, or so it seemed.

                “Right, so we need to talk some sense into him before he does anything drastic,” Zack said.

                Cloud frowned. So much for that. “Do you really think we can talk him out of it?”

                “We have to try,” Zack said.

                Tifa sighed and shook her head. “We don’t know what he’s planning. Should we really give him a chance to go through with something while we dilly dally?”

                “Come on, just let me try!” Zack said. “If I can’t talk sense into him then I’ll stop him myself.”

                “No, you won’t.” Cloud shook his head. “I’ll make sure it gets taken care of.”

                “I’ll help, too,” Tifa said.

                “We all will,” Cissnei called from the pilot’s seat.

                “Huh?” Zack asked.

                “He was your friend; you shouldn’t have to be the one to end him,” Cloud said.

                “You’ve already gone through that before,” Aerith added. “You don’t need to deal with that again.”

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “You guys, I can handle it. This is my problem.”

                “No, it’s all of our problems,” Tifa said. “Sephiroth has hurt every one of us, and we need to do our best to stop him from harming anyone else.”

                Cloud nodded. “We’ll give you your chance to talk to him, but if there’s any sign that he’s not listening to you, we’ll handle it.”

                Zack stared at them for a moment before frowning. “Guess that’s the best I’m going to get, huh?”

                “Personally, I don’t think we should give the guy any opportunity to sneak around and do something even if he says he won’t,” Barret said. “I don’t know, the kind of guy who burns down a village doesn’t sound trustworthy.

                “He wasn’t always like that,” Zack said. “It was Genesis’s fault. If he hadn’t told him the truth, it would’ve been fine.”

                Cloud shook his head. “Sephiroth’s the one who burned down the town, and you let Genesis go; obviously you didn’t really put the blame on him.”

                “Well—”

                “You’re my friend and I’ll let you try to stop him, but I don’t think you’re the best judge of who should be saved,” Cloud said.

                “Hey!” Zack snapped. He gritted his teeth. “I’ll always be there for my friends. Maybe I am too merciful, but there are worse things to be.”

                Cloud sighed. “Sorry.” He shook his head. He didn’t want to upset Zack, but he didn’t know how to explain.

                “You’re both right,” Aerith said.

                “Huh?” Zack looked over at her.

                “Some people can’t be redeemed, but it never hurts to try, at least once,” Aerith said. “I don’t know what went on with Genesis, but you gave him a chance, and it seemed that he took it. What harm he did before was made moot in your mind. But… If we can stop Sephiroth before too much damage is done, no matter the cost, it would be worth it.”

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. “At least you aren’t all against me, then.”

                “None of us are against you trying,” Cloud said. “Personally, I’m just skeptical, and I don’t know if you could do what was necessary if it came down to it.”

                Tifa nodded. “I hate Sephiroth. I don’t feel like he should be given any chances… But I’m not going to stop you from attempting to get through to him.”

                Cissnei didn’t glance back, but said, “Mercy is a new thing for me,” she said. “In the past, it has been rare for me to give people a chance. An order was an order. It didn’t matter what kind of person they were. But you’ve never been like that. You always had too good a heart to be with Shinra.”

                “And that’s a great thing,” Aerith said. “You showed me that SOLDIERs could be human, not something to be feared.”

                Tifa shook her head. “Not everyone with Shinra is like Sephiroth, and I’m learning that. I blamed everything that happened on Shinra and everyone involved with it, but that blame was misplaced. It’s people like Rufus and Sephiroth that are to blame, not everyone… And, maybe Sephiroth was good once, too. I didn’t know him.”

                Zack shook his head. “Oh well.”

                “Looks like we’re almost there,” Barret said, looking down. “You know, I’ve never been in a helicopter before. It’s strange seeing things from so high.”

                “It’s pretty exciting,” Aerith agreed.

                “You get used to it, and the novelty wears off,” Cissnei said.

                “I think that would take a long time,” Aerith said.

                Cissnei landed the helicopter and turned it off. They were far enough from North Corel that they wouldn’t make a spectacle. They headed into the town and to the tram to go to the Gold Saucer.

(Zack)

                Zack was beyond annoyed but not quite angry with everyone. He understood their side, too; that Sephiroth was dangerous and needed to be stopped at any cost. But he wanted to give him a chance. It was the least he could do. Angeal would have wanted it, just like Angeal would have wanted him to save Genesis; but Angeal wasn’t here now. It was up to Zack to make the right choice. The question was, was he making the right one, or was he being stupid?

 

(Cissnei)

                Cissnei led them to Battle Square and went to look for Dio. They had decided that this would be a quick visit to the park, not long and drawn out like the last one. They had less time now than before, knowing that Sephiroth was trying to make it to the temple and beyond.

                She left them waiting when she found out Dio’s location, within his showroom. It was a museum of sorts, filled with all kinds of collectibles and trinkets from around the world. She scanned the room but caught no sight of it.

                “Dio,” Cissnei said.

                Dio looked over. “Well, well; if it isn’t Cissnei.”

                “Sorry to show up unannounced.” She crossed her arms.

                “Not a problem at all! How can I assist you?” He tilted his head.

                “I’ll get straight to the point.” She uncrossed her arms. “We heard from a man down south that you had purchased a ‘Keystone’ from him. We need to borrow it.”

                Dio shook his head. “Unfortunately, it’s been stolen.”

                “Stolen?” Cissnei asked.

                “I think it was someone with Shinra,” Dio said. “Some personnel came looking for it, having heard rumors that I had it. I told them it wasn’t for rent, and they went away; but when I returned to the showroom later, it was gone.”

                Cissnei cursed in her mind. Someone had taken it, be it with Shinra or not. Whatever their purpose was, it couldn’t be anything good. “I… I see,” she said after a moment.

                “If I had it, I would gladly lend it to you after all the help you gave me,” Dio said. He paused. “I’ll tell you what; if you go and find it, you can keep it. Or, you can return it here for a reward.”

                “Reward?” Cissnei asked.

                “I can pay you substantially. It wouldn’t be an issue at all.” Dio shook his head. “You know, I don’t know what you guys are up to that you are taking the same path as Shinra personnel but do be careful.”

                “Oh, we will,” Cissnei assured.

                Dio nodded. “Good.”

                Cissnei sighed. She should go tell the others what she had found out. They would all be disappointed.

                “I should be going,” she said.

                “Best of luck out there,” Dio said.

                Cissnei exited the showroom and met up with the others.

                “Well?” Zack asked.

                Cissnei shook her head. “It was stolen; likely by Shinra people.”

                “Stolen?” Barret demanded. “What do you mean, stolen?”

                “Dio said it was taken. That’s all I know.” Cissnei shook he head. “I suppose that whoever took it will be heading for the temple.”

                “Right. I guess this was a pointless stop,” Zack said. “Let’s go.”

                They headed toward the exit of the Battle Square, but there was an employee standing near the entrances. “Are you headed out?” the employee asked them.

                Cissnei nodded. “Yes.”

                “Unfortunately, the tram broke down, so you can’t leave for tonight. It should be fixed tomorrow.”

                “What?” Cloud shook his head. “We don’t have time for this.”

                “I’m sorry, but that’s how it is.”

                Zack made a frustrated noise but turned to the others. “Let’s stay at the hotel for the night, then.”

                “Right…” Aerith said.

                “It’s not late yet, let’s take a look around for now,” Tifa said. “Might as well get our money’s worth after paying to get in.”

                “Good point,” Cissnei said.

                “Hey Cloud; let’s go do something,” Tifa said.

                Cloud paused for a moment before nodding. “All right.”

                Tifa’s face lit up. It was clear that wasn’t the answer she had expected. “Let’s go,” she said, grabbing him gently by the arm and leading him away.

                Cissnei sighed. “Well, I’m going to Wonder Square.” She started walking. “We’ll meet at the hotel later.”

                “Right,” Zack said.

(Tifa)

                After some time spent wandering the park, Cloud and Tifa sat together in the gondola. It was a quiet moment, but it was one that Tifa had been waiting for ages for. She had wanted to spend time with Cloud for so long, and now she finally had a chance, in one final span of time before they headed out again. She sighed as the gondola began to move. It would soon be time for things to change; Tifa didn’t know what that meant, but she knew that something was going to happen. But… She didn’t know what to do about it.

                There was something that she wanted to tell Cloud. Ever since that night before he left Nibelheim, she had felt something. He had become her hero. Even if he never made it into soldier, even if he never became famous, she looked forward to his return. She didn’t know what that meant; she knew that there was some piece of her that was infatuated with the idea of him, and he was different than what she believed he would be. He was war-worn, yes, but more than that, he was tormented by something, and it didn’t seem that he would ever feel the way that she did. It made her feel lonely, but she hoped that she was wrong.

                Cloud was watching out the gondola mindlessly. He knew what this ride should mean, Tifa could tell. Cloud wasn’t stupid; most people rode this kind of ride with someone they loved, and she knew that she wasn’t that. She felt stupid for bringing him here. They were supposed to be spending time together as friends, not as anything more.

                “Cloud…” Tifa said quietly, looking down at her hands.

                “Why aren’t you watching out the window?” Cloud asked her. “This was your idea.”

                Tifa smiled and looked out. “Right,” she said.

                It was beautiful out there. They were traveling over the Gold Saucer, the fireworks exploding around them, the sights and sounds of the chocobo arena nearby. She should be taking a moment to enjoy this. She sighed. Even if this wasn’t what she wanted, they were still spending time together.

                “Hey, Tifa?” Cloud said.

                “Hmm?” She looked over at him.

                “Hate to break the mood, but I have a question,” he said.

                “Oh?” Tifa asked.

                “Do you ever… do you ever think about the people you’ve killed?” He looked towards her. “I know that I do. All of the time.”

                Tifa paused. What should she say? Should she be honest? “Well…” she said. “No. I never really think that I’ve killed anyone,” she said.

                “Oh,” Cloud said. He frowned.

                “But, you’re right. You keep reminding me, too. I have,” Tifa said. “When Barret and I were destroying those reactors, people lost their homes, were injured, even died.” She shook her head. “But you know, Cloud; I’m not worried about it. I can’t change the past.”

                Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know how you can manage that; how you can not think about those people whose lives ended, the people whose families would never see them again…” Cloud sighed. “But, maybe its good. I was the one who was with Shinra, whose job it was to kill. I should’ve gotten used to it, but…”

                Tifa sighed. “I don’t understand, Cloud; I never will,” she said. “You and I are different. For you, you were ordered to do it, and you did it without questioning. When we destroyed those reactors, I worked without thinking. I still don’t think about it unless you bring it up. Maybe that’s wrong. Maybe you’re the one who’s right.”

                “I’m sorry to make you feel guilty, Tifa,” Cloud said. “I know that I caused deaths in my time as an infantryman. I’ve spilled as much blood as you have.” He paused. “But… I didn’t know if you ever thought about it.”

                Tifa shook her head. “You know, I think Zack would be the better one to ask about that,” she said. “He too was ordered to kill. He was a SOLDIER.”

                “True…” Cloud said. He shook his head. “But I know from before; he was starting to question it all, to think about it, back in Nibelheim before…” He looked down.

                “Cloud?” Tifa asked.

                “Back then, he told me that I shouldn’t try to join SOLDIER. That he didn’t understand the point behind all the orders. He had to kill enemies and friends alike, and he just…” Cloud shook his head. “And then Sephiroth went crazy, and I was the one that had to kill a friend.”

                “Something… something changed, back then,” Tifa said. “I don’t know what it is. You won’t tell me.”

                Cloud sighed. “After I killed Sephiroth, Zack and I were grievously injured,” he said. “I don’t think we would’ve survived…”

                “Cloud?” Tifa worried.

(Cloud)

                Cloud frowned. It was time to tell someone, to tell Tifa. She was his friend, and she was one of the few who didn’t know.

                “I don’t really remember what happened after I killed Sephiroth and made it back out into the main room of the reactor. You and Zack were both lying on the ground. I thought you were dead…” Cloud said. “I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I was in the basement of Shinra Manor in a test tube.”

                “What?” Tifa said in shock. Her eyes widened.

                “I don’t know all the details, but apparently Hojo had gathered the survivors of the incident to experiment on,” Cloud said. “I’m glad that you made it out before you were captured.”

                “My martial arts instructor got me out of there,” Tifa said. “He took me to Midgar.”

                “I’m glad,” Cloud said.

                “But… you got out,” Tifa said.

                Cloud nodded. “It’s all a blur to me,” he said, “but one day, Zack managed to break us out of there… but I couldn’t do much of anything. I had a Mako addiction,” Cloud said. “I never would have made it to Midgar if Zack hadn’t been patient enough to cart me along. I couldn’t even move.”

                “Mako addiction?” Tifa said. “But, you recovered.”

                Cloud nodded. “Right.” He paused. “We were on the run from Shinra once we escaped. They didn’t want us to get away.” He paused. “I remember at one point, Cissnei had come to capture us. She had us cornered. But, she decided to lie and say we got away.”

                “So that’s why you trust her,” Tifa said.

                “It wasn’t the only time she helped us,” Cloud said. He shook his head. “Zack managed to fight his way through, not only fighting Shinra, but fighting an ex-SOLDIER named Genesis. There were times that we barely survived.”

                “Genesis… the one that Zack let live,” Tifa said.

                Cloud nodded. “In the end, we made it outside of Midgar, but if Cissnei hadn’t shown up to take us back inside… Zack and I would’ve died. There was an army waiting for us, and I was in no state to fight, even though I had just gotten out of my stupor.”

                Tifa was silent, listening to him carefully.

                “But Cissnei did show up and take us to Midgar, and we went to Aerith’s church, where we stayed until we left,” Cloud said. “After all that, I hate Shinra as much as you do; but there are people who proved themselves trustworthy. Like Cissnei.”

                “I… I see,” Tifa said. “So… why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

                Cloud sighed. “I didn’t want to talk about it to anyone; I still didn’t really want to say anything. I don’t know why I did.”

                “I’m glad you did. I think I understand more now,” she said. “It isn’t all black and white with Shinra; they’ve done terrible things to many people, even us; but then there are people like you, Zack, and Cissnei… People who are just people, going along with orders.”

                Cloud nodded. “Thanks, Tifa…” He shook his head. “Sorry to have made this such a grim ride.” He grinned sheepishly.

                Tifa shook her head. “We’re never alone.”

                “Right,” Cloud said. “Looks like we’re about back to the station,” he said.

                The gondola pulled to a stop and they exited the vehicle.

                “Cloud?” Tifa said.

                “Hmm?” Cloud said.

                She smiled. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

                “I’m glad you’re safe, too; we both made it out of Nibelheim…”

                And so, the pair walked back towards other parts of the Gold Saucer to experience some more peace. The calm before the storm… as things were about to change.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Zack)

                The next morning, the group gathered in the hotel lobby. “So, we know that the Temple of the Ancients is to the southeast,” Zack said. “I guess if the tram’s fixed we head out.”

                Cissnei nodded. “It would be best. We know that the Keystone was stolen, so it’s likely that if Shinra has entered the temple they have already entered it.”

                “Which isn’t good at all, but could be worse,” Tifa said. “If Sephiroth finds it, at least he doesn’t have the Keystone.”

                “But if Shinra uses the Keystone to enter and Sephiroth arrives, there could be trouble,” Cloud said.

                “Then what are we waiting for?” Barret demanded, heading toward the door. “Let’s get moving and find the temple before anyone else has the chance.”

                Zack followed, as did the others. “Right.”

                Zack was antsy as they walked through the park and to the tram. This could be where he found Sephiroth. Would he be able to stop him? He didn’t know; he doubted it. If there was nothing he could do, he’d have to let the others handle him… Though he thought he could at least help. Zack and fought Sephiroth once before over the Nibelheim incident and lost, but it proved that he could. If he had help now, surely he could manage to defeat him. It would take all of them together to win the battle.

 

                The helicopter ride over the ocean searching for the Temple of the Ancients was long, since they had no idea of specific coordinates; but they did know that it was directly south of the Bone Village, which was better than going in completely blind. They were mostly quiet; conversations had long faded away, as they were all together experiencing the same things. Barret had told some stories of what he had learned in Cosmo Canyon, but he wasn’t the talkative type, and those tales were short. He knew that most of the group didn’t have the same level of interest in the subjects he had learned about as he did.

                Soon enough, a large pyramid rose out through the forest below. It stood prominent, tall enough to be visible through the thicket. Zack looked down at it. “This must be it,” he said.

                “I’m looking for a place to land,” Cissnei said. “It looks like we’ll have a bit of a trek to make it there, unfortunately. I don’t see anywhere nearby.”

                “Great,” Barret muttered.

                “It’s not that big of a deal,” Aerith said. “That means that if we hurry we might make it before the Shinra people have time to make it even close.”

                “In the end, it might be better to hope they were there first,” Cloud said. “If they have the Keystone, we’d have no way to get in if they haven’t arrived.”

                “Good point,” Tifa said. She tilted her head. “But, maybe Sephiroth is waiting there either way.”

                Zack stared as the temple grew distant. He saw that there was indeed thick forest surrounding it in every direction. He waited impatiently for Cissnei to find a spot to land. He felt like he needed to hurry. Would they be too late, or would they make it in time?

                Finally, Cissnei found a spot to land and landed the helicopter. She turned it off and they all climbed out.

                “Let’s go,” Zack said. He started walking.

                The others followed. “You feel like we’re running out of time, too?” Cloud asked.

                Zack nodded. “Yeah. It’s unsettling.”

                Aerith shook her head. “I’m sure we’re fine.”

                Tifa said, “I don’t know. If Sephiroth’s after Ultimate Destruction magic, it doesn’t sound safe to assume we’re not too late.”

                Cissnei nodded. “We don’t know why Shinra wanted the Keystone, either,” she said. “They could be after the magic for all we know, though it’s more likely that they’re looking for the Promised Land.”

                “Why would Shinra want that kind of magic?” Aerith wondered.

                “Who knows?” Barret said. “We just need to get moving and get this over with before we have a chance to find out.”

                They traveled through the forest, though thick brush and close trees. It was obvious that no one had been to this island for a long time, and certainly not the temple. The forest had overgrown the land to the point that there was no telling if they were going the right direction, and the canopy was too thick to see the sun through it to tell which way they were headed.

                “Are we lost?” Aerith worried.

                “No,” Cissnei assured. “Trust me, I’m good at navigating.”

                “All right. I trust you,” Aerith said with a smile. Her smile quickly faded. “I feel so strange… I could show you the way.”

                “Huh?” Zack said.

                “Their spirits are calling to me,” Aerith said.

                “Whose spirits?” Tifa asked.

                “The spirits of the Cetra that once lived here,” Aerith said after a moment. “The temple is near.”

                Zack rubbed the back of his head. Aerith hearing the spirits of the Cetra now made him nervous. He knew that she was one and that she heard the planet and spirits before, but it never seemed prominent, and she had never cared to mention it around most people. He had only found out about it fairly recently. The fact that she spoke so openly of it now was bizarre.

                Soon, the temple appeared in their sight. Aerith ran ahead. “Wait, Aerith!” Zack called, chasing after her.

                She stopped at the bottom of a tall staircase, looking up at it.

                “This is the Temple of the Ancients…” Aerith’s eyes were wide. “I can feel their knowledge floating…” She tilted her head. “You could become one with the Planet, but you’re stopping it with your willpower. For the future?”

                “What are you talking about?” Zack asked.

                Aerith started up the stairs as the others caught up. “They’re uneasy… I don’t understand.” She turned back to face them. “I want to go inside!”

                “All right?” Zack climbed the stairs to catch up with her. “I guess we can…”

                Cissnei shook her head. “We are out to stop Sephiroth, not explore ruins.” She crossed her arms. “This place gives me the creeps.”

                Cloud nodded. “This isn’t a comfortable place.”

                Aerith ignored them and started climbing again. They all followed, and soon reached the top. Aerith froze and turned to look. Someone lay on a long bridge. “A Turk uniform?” she said.

                Cissnei rushed ahead. “Tseng!” she cried as she rushed over to him.

                He looked up. “Cissnei?”

                “Hold on,” she said. She looked up at Zack. “Help me get him off this bridge.”

                Zack nodded and hurried over, picking him up and carrying him to safety. “What happened?”

                Cissnei crouched beside Tseng. Tseng groaned. “This isn’t the Promised Land… that’s not what Sephiroth’s looking for.” he said.

                “Sephiroth’s here?” Cloud asked.

                Tseng nodded. “Go on ahead.” He threw something to the ground in front of Zack’s feet. “Here’s the Keystone.”

                “Sephiroth did this to you?” Cissnei demanded.

                “I’ll be all right,” Tseng said. “I’ve called for backup… It’ll just be a while.”

                Cissnei looked back at the others. “You go on ahead,” she said. “I’ll stay with him.”

                Barret shook his head. “What the hell, Cissnei? Helping the Shinra after all?”

                “Think what you will, but Tseng is family.” Cissnei turned back to Tseng. “I can’t leave him here alone until his backup arrives.”

                “But what about you? What’ll happen if they find you?” Cloud worried.

                “Nothing will,” Tseng said. “It’ll just be other Turks, and besides, no one knows where you’ve been.”

                “They come, and I’ll catch up to you guys,” Cissnei said.

                “But what if Sephiroth comes back?” Tifa asked.

                “He went inside the temple,” Tseng said. “Along with more of those people in black cloaks.”

                “Huh?” Zack said.

                “I don’t know what’s going on…” He tried to sit up.

                “Tseng!” Cissnei said, offering an arm to help him.

                “I’ll be fine, Cissnei,” he said. “Go with your friends.”

                “No. I’m waiting with you,” she said.

                Barret cursed. “Stupid Cissnei. Never should’ve trusted her.”

                “Barret.” Cissnei said, standing up. “I told you that you never had to trust me or like me. You can think whatever you think about me. But I am not betraying you in any way for staying with Tseng. I’m not going to tell anyone your whereabouts. I’m not going to send anyone after you. So can you just shut your mouth for once and let me be without some side comment about how terrible of a person I am?”

                Barret stared at her in shock for a moment. They all did. Zack had seen Cissnei standing by and taking Barret’s comments without protest this entire time, but now she had the guts to say something.

                Tifa put a hand on Barret’s shoulder. “What can it hurt?” she asked him.

                Barret turned his head. “Fine,” he growled. “But if you do something, I will find you.”

                “That would be a waste of your time,” Cissnei said. “I won’t betray you.”

                Barret turned away and walked over to the bridge. “Let’s get a move on,” he said.

                Aerith nodded and walked over to the bridge as well. Tifa and Cloud followed. Zack looked at Tseng. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” he asked.

                Tseng let out a pained laugh. “I’ll be fine.”

                “Right…” Zack turned and followed as well.

(Cissnei)

                She watched them head across the bridge and turned back to Tseng. His eyes were closed. “Tseng?” she worried as she crouched down next to him to take a pulse.

                “I’m all right, Cissnei; just resting,” Tseng said.

                “Right.” Cissnei sat on the ground beside him. “Of all the ways to run into you…”

                Tseng chuckled. “You’re right. I could’ve chosen a better way.”

                “It’s all right…” Cissnei sighed and looked away.

                “Have they been giving you too much trouble?” he asked.

                “Not really.” Cissnei shook her head. “They can be pretty stubborn, but for the most part they seem to be staying on track. Barret’s the only one that I can’t stand.”

                “I can see why,” Tseng said. “After all that time traveling together and he doesn’t trust you…”

                “We have an understanding that he never will,” Cissnei said. “It’s a wonder he trusts Cloud and Zack; but there’s something about having been a Turk that is worse in his mind than being in SOLDIER or the infantry.”

                “Well, you have to admit we’re sneaky,” Tseng said.

                Cissnei sighed. “I’ve been trying to do better, to break through my training and be normal, but given the situation, it’s been difficult.”

                “So, you really aren’t coming back, are you?” Tseng asked.

                She shook her head. “No… Not after hearing what was done to them.” She sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always been aware of what Shinra does, but I’ve always looked at it objectively as something that had to be done. Hearing first-hand accounts changes that.”

                “I’ve been… bending orders since they sent us after Zack,” Tseng said. “I understand what you mean, but I can’t see any way around it.”

                “Thank you for keeping things quiet about me,” Cissnei said. “That’s more than I could have asked.”

                “Any time…” Tseng sighed. “I guess I should tell you.”

                “Hmm?”

                “Sephiroth’s after something called ‘Black Materia’. He said he… he wants to become one with the Planet…” Tseng shook his head. “I don’t know what it all means.”

                “’Black Materia’… I’ve heard of it before. It must be the ‘Ultimate Destruction Magic’ that I’ve heard about, too.” Cissnei tilted her head. “I’ll be sure to tell the others.”

                “All right…” Tseng closed his eyes again.

                Cissnei shook her head. She hated seeing him like this. He was a friend, a mentor; a brother… and now he was on the ground with his life in question. She wished there was something she could do for him. If it wouldn’t leave the others high and dry, she would take him back to the mainland herself.

                But as it was, all she could do was wait by his side, and that was enough.

(Cloud)

                There was something eerie about this place, and Cloud didn’t want to go any further, but something in his mind kept pulling him forward. A voice in the back of his head. _Come_ , it said. It was unsettling, but he didn’t want to bring it up. He hadn’t had voices in his head since he came back to reality from the Mako poisoning, and he hated to think that symptoms were returning now.

                Aerith was talking what sounded like nonsense as they crossed the bridge. He couldn’t make heads or tails of it, but she seemed excited to be here. He didn’t understand her enthusiasm, but he wasn’t going to judge it. He just hoped things would go simply from here on out, that they would find Sephiroth and be able to talk some sense into him.

                When they reached the entrance to the temple, they stood near an altar of sorts. When they arrived, someone was emerging; the person they were looking for, in fact. Sephiroth.

                “Sephiroth!” Zack shouted. “What are you doing, attacking Tseng like that? What are you doing in general.”

                “Oh? You two again?” Sephiroth didn’t look amused. “You’re late. There are others inside doing the dirty work already.”

                “Dirty work? What are you talking about?” Zack asked.

                “The Black Materia…” he said.

                “Black Materia?”

                Sephiroth laughed. “You should know by now. Unless you’re failures.”

                Black Materia. Ultimate Destruction magic. Soon it would be retrieve, and then they must head north to find… What? What was he thinking?

                Zack gritted his teeth. “Listen, Sephiroth; I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you’ve got to snap out of it!” He shook his head. “After Nibelheim, the Shinra building, the cargo ship… What are you thinking?”

                “What does it matter to you?” Sephiroth asked. “Hmph. Soon, it will all make sense to you. You’ll know the way to the reunion.”

                “Reunion?”

                “The redhead didn’t tell you?” Sephiroth asked. “I wonder why…”

                “What?”

                Sephiroth turned to Cloud. “The black-haired one is useless, but you…”

                Cloud took a step back. _Wake up,_ the voice in his head ordered, and everything began to get hazy. He felt himself pull his sword from his back. The voices were incessant. _That’s right. Do the dirty work._

                Cloud shook his head and lowered his sword. “No,” he said.

                He knew what Sephiroth wanted him to do. He wanted him to turn on his friends; he refused. He had to get out of here; but how?

                North. He needed to go north, past the Bone Village. Should he tell them? Should he bring them along? What should he do?

                He’d tell them. He’d wait until they left this island, until they reached the northern continent. Surely, he could keep in control for that long.

                “Cloud?” Tifa asked, fully snapping him out of his trance.

                “Hmph.” Sephiroth raised his sword for a moment before shaking his head. “If I were you, I’d leave this place before it collapses.”

                “Collapses?” Aerith asked in surprise.

                “Let’s go, guys,” Cloud said, turning to lead the way.

                “Cloud? But Sephiroth!” Tifa said.

                “Sephiroth, I don’t know what you’re doing, but you have to stop!” Zack said.

                “I’ll stop nothing,” Sephiroth said.

                The pyramid began to shake. “Whoa!” Aerith said. “We’d better listen…”

                They rushed out of the pyramid, including Sephiroth. It collapsed, and on the ground in the center of the hole that it left was a shiny black object.

                Cloud jumped into the hole and rushed to grab it. He had to keep it away from Sephiroth—

                But Sephiroth was faster and made it to it. “At last,” Sephiroth said. He laughed. “Come to the reunion. There it will all make sense. We will all become one, and together, we can become one with the Planet.”

                _Come,_ the voice in Cloud’s head ordered. Cloud shook his head and grabbed his sword, rushing toward Sephiroth; but he flew into the air and off into the distance.

                “Black Materia…” Cloud said.

                “What was that about?” Aerith asked.

                Zack shook his head. “Didn’t get through to him again.”

                “That was your last try,” Tifa said.

                “I know that,” Zack said sadly.

                “He has the Black Materia; the Ultimate Destruction Magic…” Cloud shook his head. “We have to find him before he can use it.”

                “Then let’s go!” Tifa said. “No time to waste!”

                Cloud climbed out of the hole and walked over to Tifa. “We need to go North; past the Bone Village.”

                “Huh? How do you know that?” Tifa asked.

                “I just do.”

                Aerith was very quiet. “Black Materia…” She seemed to be listening to something. She shook her head. “We must stop him.”

                They headed across the bridge.

                Cissnei waited on the other side, alone. She looked relieved to see them. “When it collapsed, I was worried,” she said.

                “Tseng get picked up?” Zack asked.

                Cissnei nodded. “Yes. He’s in good hands.”

                “That’s a matter of opinion,” Barret muttered.

                Cissnei sighed and shook her head. “Tseng said he saw Sephiroth. That Sephiroth wants to become one with the Planet, whatever that means.”

                Aerith frowned. “We need to hurry.”

                “Did you talk to him?” she asked.

                Zack looked down. “Couldn’t get through to him.”

                “I expected as much,” she said. “Where did he go?”

                “Not sure. He was talking about some ‘Reunion.’ Said that he told you about it, but you didn’t tell us,” Zack said.

                Cissnei shook her head. “He just said that you and Cloud would know how to find it. I didn’t think it was important.”

                Zack frowned. “Let’s hurry,” he said.

                Cloud led the way. “North. We need to go to the Northern Continent.”

                “How do you know that?” Tifa repeated the earlier question.

                Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know.”

                “Sounds like it must be this ‘reunion’,” Cissnei noted. “I say we trust it.”

                Sephiroth… Cloud had to stop him. He didn’t know what this ‘Black Materia’ did, but it must be stopped before it was too late.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Aerith)

                As they flew north toward the Bone Village, Aerith’s thoughts had some time to wander. She had felt so strange back at the temple, hearing the voices of her ancestors so much more clearly than she ever had; but when the temple collapsed, they were gone, and she was alone in her mind again. It felt uncomfortable and empty, like something was missing that she hadn’t known had been there before. She had been drawn to the place, and she had wanted to see it desperately, but she didn’t have a chance. Sephiroth had ensured the temple was destroyed before they could even enter.

                But that lonely feeling wasn’t the strongest thought in her mind. The Black Materia, the Ultimate Destruction magic… Sephiroth had it, and though she couldn’t be sure what he had meant when he said he wanted to become one with the Planet it couldn’t be something good. She knew that Sephiroth was dangerous from what she had been told, and now he had means to cause even greater damage than ever before.

                She didn’t have to heart to ask Zack if he wanted to make another attempt. They had no choice but to fight Sephiroth, it seemed; their opportunity for communication making a difference had passed. She hoped that Zack realized that but didn’t have it in her to check. This was hard on all of them, but she could tell Zack took it among the worst. They had been friends, comrades; and now Sephiroth was intent on causing more destruction than he ever had before.

                Aerith sighed and looked out the window. They were flying over the ocean again, headed north. She could see the northern continent in the distance, but she didn’t know when they would arrive. The ride had been quiet again after a point. For a while, they were all sharing what had happened with Cissnei, and Cissnei with them, but once that was done, they were just as weary as before. None of them know what to say anymore, it seemed. They were ready for this to be over.

                Aerith was thinking. The Black Materia. She knew something about it from the voices of the ancients. It summoned something called Meteor that would destroy the planet. She knew that there had to be something that they could do to stop it even if he did summon it. She had something that might be able to, if she knew how to use it.

                The White Materia. She carried it with her always, a gift from her mother. She had always thought that it did nothing, but perhaps it did. She needed to learn more, but she didn’t know how. There was no time to do anything else. They must keep moving forward. But the ancients hadn’t had time to tell her about the White Materia. She knew that it was a powerful spell and could stop Meteor, but she didn’t know how to use it, and she was afraid she never would. She was drawn north as much as Cloud was. She wondered what it was.

                In the north, they would find Sephiroth. She didn’t know how far they had to go, and she felt like something major was going to happen. She didn’t know what it could be, nor did she really want to think about it. Sephiroth having the Black Materia was a devastating blow, and they must do everything in their power to stop him from using it; but he had a head start, and she didn’t know how they were supposed to catch up.

                They made it to land and Cissnei lowered the helicopter to the ground. “This is where we get off,” she said. “I don’t know if there would be anywhere to land further north with the mountains, and we don’t know where he went.”

                “Right,” Tifa said.

                Barret went over and pulled the doors to the helicopter open so they could climb out.

                “It’s getting late,” Aerith noted.

                “I think we can make it to the village before nightfall,” Zack said. “They might have somewhere nicer to stay than out here in the open, you know?”

                “True,” Cissnei said. “Let’s hurry.”

                They headed toward the village, taking a quickened pace to get there as soon as they could. Aerith was tired; she was tired of traveling, wanted this all to end sooner rather than later. She knew that they would get out of this mess eventually, that they would stop Sephiroth, that they would be able to rest. For now, she just looked forward to a nice bed if there was one to be had.

                Cloud had been especially quiet on the way north. She figured it was likely just his motion sickness, but part of her was worried. She knew that Zack would have said something if he was concerned, so she was doing her best to not be too concerned. But there was something off about him. Why had he raised his sword back in the temple? He had gotten ahold of himself quickly, but what had been going on? She wanted to ask him, but there wasn’t time.

                They soon made it to the Bone Village and found accommodations for the night. There was a makeshift hotel, and though the beds weren’t the most comfortable, there was a roof over their heads and warm blankets to sleep under. They were tired of traveling and ready for it to be over. They just needed to find Sephiroth and bring this to an end.

                They found out from the head archeologist that they needed something called a Lunar Harp if they were going to continue north through the Sleeping Forest. They decided they would get one in the morning.

                They settled in for the night, and Aerith noticed that Cloud seemed unsettled before they headed into their rooms. She was concerned, but once again said nothing. She was sure she was being paranoid and that nothing was wrong. No one else seemed to notice, and Tifa and Zack knew him more than Aerith did. She just… she felt like he was going away, but she didn’t know how to explain why she felt that way.

                _Oh well,_ she decided. It would be better to get some sleep now and worry about it in the morning. He wasn’t going to up and disappear. Morning would come, and everything would be fine and prove her worries wrong.

(Cloud)

                Cloud felt like he needed to leave, but logic told him that it was better to stay with the group. He wanted to stop Sephiroth, to find out how his voice had been in his head, why it told him to come, why he was drawn north… What was happening to him? Things had been going so well lately. He hadn’t had side effects of the Mako addiction up until now, was that what was happening? He felt like he could lose control, like he was going to hurt his friends, but he knew that leaving them behind wasn’t the right solution at this point. He should tell someone, tell Zack so he could keep an eye open and stop him if it came down to it. He didn’t have to face this alone…

                But he didn’t feel that way. He felt like he needed to get away, go far away and find Sephiroth to stop him before it was too late, and the group was traveling too slowly. Stopping here to rest was necessary, but he felt like he could have gone further, gotten less rest, moved forward in the time that they were wasting. If he was the only thing he had to worry about, this would be over far sooner. But all Zack, Tifa, Cissnei, Aerith; even Barret: they needed him to stay there. _He_ needed to stay with them. If this voice was in his head, he must be going crazy, and running off on his own in this state was a terrible decision he could make.

                Things should stay the same as they were now. They should keep moving forward together, not apart. He knew that he couldn’t kill Sephiroth on his own, and though he wouldn’t ask for Zack’s help, the others besides Aerith were skilled fighters by their own rights. Alone he wouldn’t be safe, and if he fell, he couldn’t help them fight; but together, they would all have a better chance of succeeding. Sephiroth was immensely powerful. He never would have defeated him without Zack weakening him, the power of surprise, and the mysterious way that his will to win overcame his weakness and allowed him to throw Sephiroth into that reactor’s core. Whether it was chance or fate, he doubted he could do it again on his own.

                That kept him where he was, lying in the bed in the hotel room. Of course, it would have been difficult to sneak away from here while sharing a room with Zack and Barret. He had been in rooms with creaky doors before and been caught heading out. Even if he let this desire win, he couldn’t get away. No, that would have to wait until later on, when they were in camp. No, he shouldn’t even think about it. He needed to stay with the group.

                Lying here like this wasn’t getting any sleep, wasn’t useful, but he couldn’t leave without leaving for good. He wouldn’t leave Zack, Tifa, and Cissnei behind. Aerith was great too, and Barret tolerable; but it wouldn’t hurt if he was only leaving them. But without Zack, he still would be back in the lab in the basement of Shinra Mansion or dead. Without Cissnei, they would have died outside Midgar. And Tifa; well, he’d known Tifa forever, and it seemed that they were getting a better understanding of each other as time passed. They were his friends, his allies; he knew he could depend on them, and he wanted to be there for him too; they all would.

                He sighed and rolled over. He needed to get his mind on other things, away from wanting to leave, to yield Sephiroth’s voice telling him to come north. He heard Zack’s calm breathing in the nearest bed, and Barret’s snoring loud and incessant. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else, anything else.

                The hotel, a strange hybrid of tent and shack, like every other building in this village, was strangely a comfortable temperature regardless of no obvious heating system in the cool northern air. The village outside was peaceful once the sun went down. While it was up, the sound of bombs quietly going off rang through the emptiness and disrupted the birds singing and going about their days. Excavations had paused for the night and the researchers had moved to sleep as well. It had been lucky that there were two rooms left open for them all to stay in with so many people and so little shelter.

                Tomorrow morning, they would have to acquire a Lunar Harp, yet another reason that Cloud couldn’t head out on his own. The forest ahead was known as the Sleeping Forest, and it had to be ‘awakened’ for safe passage, though Cloud didn’t know what would happen if it was left alone. He wasn’t going to find out. Apparently Lunar Harps were plentiful in this site, but he didn’t have one nor the means to get one until sunrise. Yes, leaving now was impossible. Maybe there would be a chance later, but in the meantime, he was staying where he was.

                It was so strange travelling now. Back in Midgar, he thought his days on the run were over, but it seemed that they were only on pause. When Aerith was captured, he knew he would have to run again, but he never expected to be here. Sephiroth was the catalyst. They would never have come this far if not for him. He hoped that one day, it would stop, and they could be at peace again. But they had to hurry now, no more leisurely pace. Sephiroth had the Black Materia, the Ultimate Destruction Magic, and they only way to stop him was the get it away from him. Every other detail was irrelevant now. Wanting revenge was pointless when compared to the weight of what would happen should they fail.

                He had been right all along. He never should have listened and given Zack his chance to redeem Sephiroth. Cloud knew he was dangerous, and he should have pushed the fact. Tifa had been right about that from the beginning, but Cloud thought he understood where Zack was coming from, and Aerith was right that in his heart he thought he was doing the right thing, that he had no choice but to try because of what happened with Genesis. Cloud wasn’t clear on what happened to the other SOLDIER 1st Class, because though he had been physically present, he was still in the Mako induced haze, but he knew from before that Genesis was doing terrible things, hurting countless people. Cloud didn’t think he would have given him a chance as Zack did.

                These racing thoughts were pointless. It would be better to move on from it and get some sleep, but his mind wouldn’t settle. When he tried to think of the mundane, his mind returned to deeper thoughts. Back in the Temple of the Ancients, had no one noticed how he raised his sword against them, not Sephiroth? He hadn’t been in the driver’s seat. Had it been Sephiroth controlling him, and if so, how? Would it happen again?

                It was too dangerous to stay but too risky to leave. It was a hard decision to make, and he was fighting his subconscious as much as his thoughts. The message was the same: come north. Well, he was coming north, just not alone. Sephiroth said that Zack should know too… Had something more been done to them in that lab than they knew? How was he supposed to ask Zack when they were never alone?

                More than anything, Cloud wanted things to go back to normal, or as close to normal as they had been in the past year. He wished he were back in that church in the Midgar Slums. He wished his biggest worry was what he was going to do for money once it was safe to be out and about. He didn’t want to go back to his days as a Shinra Infantryman now, but he wished he could go back to that naivete from back then, when he was still under the illusion that Shinra was right and that he was doing the right thing. But Shinra was wrong, though they had far bigger problems at the moment.

                Sleep… He needed to sleep… He closed his eyes again. This could be a long night.

(Cissnei)

                Cissnei wondered if sleep eluded anyone else this night. It had been more than a day since they had left the Temple of the Ancients, yet the memories of the place fell into place when she closed her eyes. Seeing Tseng like that… She should’ve been used to things like that. It wasn’t like she’d never seen her comrades injured before, but never so seriously, and never Tseng. She had no way to know if he survived once the others came and got him. She supposed she could send an email, but that could be dangerous.

                The others had been puzzled upon seeing her. It had been years since they’d seen her outside a suit, and they wanted to know where she had been. She hadn’t known what to tell them, and she didn’t know if she was ready to tell the truth; she didn’t know if she’d ever be ready. So she had told them that she had been traveling on her own time, not mentioning the ragtag crew that she was traveling with nor their motives.

                Seeing them only served to remind her of how much she had missed each of them. Elena, Reno, and Rude had been the ones to show up, and in all honesty, they were about all that there were left of the Turks. She wasn’t the first to desert. It was strange seeing Elena all grown up and wearing that uniform. She had been training for a long time, and she was older than Cissnei had been when she joined, but it was hard not to look at her as the same kid sister who she had watched grow.

                She wondered what they had been doing, what missions they had been put on in her absence that would have gone to her. The Turks were short-handed these days, and she knew that they others expected her to show back up one day. They didn’t seem to hold it against her for disappearing for a while, but she knew that they wouldn’t understand her leaving. Tseng said he did, but she wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t been in any shape for an in depth, emotional conversation.

                It had always been just her and the Turks, but now the Turks were far away. Stopping Sephiroth was top priority… But then what? Where would she go if not back home? Once Sephiroth was gone, they’d all go their separate ways, and she had nowhere to go. She knew that few of them did; Barret had his daughter in Midgar to go back to, but Sector 7 was gone and he had no home to go to, nor did Tifa. Cloud, Zack, and Aerith could never go back to Midgar safely. And Cissnei; if she didn’t go back to the Turks, she was just as homeless as the rest of them.

                And, if she went back… Barret would’ve been right. Once a Turk, always a Turk. It was true, in the end, but not in the way he said it. It wasn’t a bad thing. The Turks were like any family, and they would always be a part of her. She wished that she could still turn to them, to go back home to the life she once had. But she couldn’t be blind anymore. She had always known what Shinra did, but it had never processed that people were hurting until Cloud and Zack were captured and escaped, until the plate on Sector 7 fell. She couldn’t face the fact that she was a part of that; she couldn’t be a part of that again.

                Everyone else hated Shinra, but Cissnei held no ill will toward the people in the organization. They were just people doing their jobs just like everyone else in the world. For some, those jobs were harmless on the surface, but for others, the damage was real. SOLDIER and the Turks were harmful organizations regardless of any explanation. There was no way around that.

                No, Cissnei had to face the truth. She couldn’t go back home. These people would never be her family again. This was all she had now; these new friends, this new family she was forming. She hoped that they would let her stick around once it was all over. Otherwise, she’d be alone, and she had never been alone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks. Here's where I say that we're at very least going on hiatus, and this story may not be finished. No guarantee either direction, but putting it out there. I'm just bored and exhausted with the story. I'll be revisiting it soon to decide if I can get back into it or not, but I'm not making any promises that it will be continued. Thank you for sticking by the story for this long! This has been my longest work by far, and I hate not finishing it if I don't end up doing so, but I bit off more than I could chew. So, if I don't continue the story, I hope you enjoyed what there was! If I do, then I'll see you later! Thank you so much for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I finished it. It's not great, it's very rushed, but I wanted an ending of some kind, and I'd rather it be rushed and exist than not happen at all. This isn't the rushed chapters yet, but they will come soon.

Chapter 30

(Zack)

                They headed out at dawn the next morning. It seemed that half of the group was more quiet than usual; Zack couldn’t pinpoint why. Aerith, Cloud, and Cissnei all seemed to be keeping to themselves rather than participating in the conversations that were going on around them. Zack wanted to ask them what was wrong, but now didn’t seem like the time and place to do so. They were traveling, and though something seemed to be bothering them, he could only hope that it could wait for a while longer, until this was all over.

                Or was it stupid to avoid the topic? It might take a long time for them to find and stop Sephiroth, and there was no telling what was going through their minds and if it was dangerous. Zack wondered if anyone else had even noticed or if it was just his imagination in the first place. He didn’t want to call attention to it if it was nothing. They were adults and should be able to work through their own thoughts.

                Zack knew that now he was being just as quiet as well while worrying about the others. He hoped that it wouldn’t show, or maybe it would; if someone pulled it to attention, he wouldn’t be the one to bring up the topic. He was worried about them. They were more his friends than Barret and Tifa were, and he knew that this journey was hard on each of them for individual reasons. He wished that this was all over, but he didn’t know how long it would take.

                Cloud was being drawn north. Zack didn’t know what was pushing him in that direction, but he thought that he might have the same feeling the further they went. Had something happened when they were experimented on in that basement that had changed something within them to be drawn toward whatever this ‘reunion’ was? It was entirely possible; what else would make it so that he and Cloud were drawn north?

                Zack tried not to show his weariness or his worries. Sephiroth was hopefully to the north, and hopefully they could stop him before he got the Black Materia. None of them knew exactly what the materia did, but they knew that it was a terrible and dangerous prospect. Zack didn’t want to find out the result. Perhaps that was what stopped him from taking the time to ask. There was no time to waste.

                They were walking through what was known as the Sleeping Forest, after having dug up a Lunar Harp down in the Bone Village. It hadn’t been hard to find. Apparently, such artifacts were common around here, which seemed logical since they were necessary to proceed. Zack was prepared to find a way to get out if the harp hadn’t worked and they got lost, but it seemed that it was okay. There was a clear path through the forest that he hoped would lead them forward as necessary.

                The world around them was so peaceful. He could see why this was called the Sleeping Forest. The nature around them, the warmth of the light through the trees; he didn’t know if there was anything truly magical about it or if a Lunar Harp really made a difference, but this was a very relaxing place.

                He hoped this forest wasn’t too large to pass through. They needed to get this over with so that they could find Sephiroth. It was imperative to find him soon. He had the Black Materia. There was no time to linger like they had before, and Zack was regretting all the times they stayed in one place instead of rushing to find Sephiroth. Zack should have listened to Cloud.

                “So, what is to the north, anyway?” Tifa asked, interrupting the silence.

                “Back in the Bone Village, they said there were some ruins of a lost city,” Cissnei said. “Beyond there is a town known as Icicle Inn, and beyond that is a frozen wasteland leading to a crater from an ancient impact.”

                “So, it’s going to get cold,” Barret noted.

                “I suppose we aren’t really dressed for the part,” Zack joked.

                “We’ll be fine,” Cloud said. “We won’t stay still for long.”

                Aerith sighed. “Maybe we can get warmer clothes in this town on the way,” she said.

                “You’re right. If it’s cold, I’m sure they’ll have coats and such,” Zack agreed.

                “Hmm…” Cissnei tilted her head. “I wonder how much further this forest goes.”

                Cloud shrugged. “Hopefully not too far.”

                Zack nodded. They thought that Sephiroth was headed north, but they didn’t know how far he was going or how far ahead he was. All they knew was that they must find him before he could use the Black Materia. Zack couldn’t help but feel like this was partially his fault. If he hadn’t taken the time to wait and try to talk some sense into him, if they had fought him from the first moment that they ran into him, maybe he never would have made it this far… but there was no room for regrets now. They just had to get there first.

(Aerith)

                They soon found themselves in the ruins of an ancient forgotten city. Aerith felt it coming from within; this had once been the home of many Cetra.

The ruins weren’t that much to see. There were a few old, crumbling buildings along narrow stone pathways, but much of it was gone long ago. Aerith wondered what this place had looked like in its prime, but the spirits here did not call to her as they had back at the temple. Something drew her down, but it was vague, and she knew that she could ignore it for now. The voices said it had to do with the White Materia, but if they could stop Sephiroth from using the Black Materia, it would be for nothing. They could always come back.

So they kept going, kept moving north, through this old forgotten city, through this old forgotten valley. She heard the voices calling to her, but she had ignored them for so long. Back when she was younger, she was afraid of them. She only wanted to be normal, and no one else heard the voices. They plagued her, and she wanted to run away from them. To be normal—that was her dream. Ignoring the voices now wasn’t that difficult now.

Not much was said anymore. Everyone was tired, everyone was thinking of something else. One day they’d look back on these hard times and laugh, but that day was far away. She wished she could be as optimistic as she had been in the beginning, thinking that this journey would be short, thinking of what came next rather than worrying about it. Now, Sephiroth was irredeemable, and he had the Black Materia. He wanted to do something terrible with it, though none of them knew what.

Aerith was unable to clear her mind now. The voices, the thoughts… She wished that she could close her eyes and be alone with her mind, but here and now that was impossible. They must keep going north. To the north they would find Sephiroth; even the voices said that.

“Do you think Sephiroth’s somewhere around here?” Tifa asked.

“No,” Cloud replied.

Aerith nodded. “He’s not here,” she said. “This place once was home to many Cetra, and they all say we need to keep going.”

“Oh,” Tifa said.

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” Zack smiled, but it wasn’t a cheerful grin. It was mechanical, hiding nervousness, very dull and empty. Aerith tried to smile as well, but she knew her face was much the same.

“When are we going to find this guy?” Barret said. “What is he planning on doing with that Ultimate Destruction magic?”

“I don’t know the answer to either of those questions,” Zack said.

“What do you know then? Anything?” Barret said. “You thought you could just talk to this Sephiroth guy and see where it got us.”

“Barret, enough,” Tifa said.

“He’s right,” Zack said with a frown. “That was ignorant of me. I should have known better… I just thought we should give him a chance.”

“Zack…” Aerith raised a hand to touch his arm. She didn’t know what to say to comfort him. She knew he was right.

“Doesn’t matter,” Cloud said. “We weren’t able to get through to him, and he got the Black Materia. Now it’s more important for us to stop him than worry about what we should have done.”

Cissnei nodded. “Cloud’s right. There’s no use dwelling on the past.”

Barret muttered something under his breath. Aerith glanced over at him, expecting him to look angry—instead, he just looked as tired as she felt.

Zack shook his head. “Right.” He grinned. “We’ll find him, and we’ll stop him.”

Aerith looked up toward the sky. It was hard to see it between the trees and cliffs. Still, Aerith knew it was there. There had been a time when she was afraid of the sky, but that time was long gone. First, she had gone onto the plate, and now she was out in the world, far away from the Midgar Slums where she couldn’t see the sky. She hadn’t been sucked up like she always feared. Though so much was happening, though the very world was in danger, she wasn’t afraid anymore, not with Zack and all these friends beside her, and not even alone.

Cissnei sighed and looked down as they walked. Aerith glanced over at her. She seemed bothered by something; all of them were worried about something. Aerith started to say something but stopped. If she wanted to talk, she would say something, the same for all of them. Now wasn’t the time. They had to keep moving, and soon enough they would make it through this valley.

“How far to Icicle Inn?” Tifa asked.

“It’s past the mountains,” Cissnei said. “Past the mountains is a snowy plane; that’s the reason we didn’t go back to the helicopter to go over the mountains instead of through. The mountain updrafts would make it difficult to land.”

“Plus, we don’t know exactly where we’ll find Sephiroth,” Zack said.

“Good point,” Cissnei said. “He could be anywhere along this path.”

“He’s still further north, but it does feel like we’re getting closer,” Cloud said.

“We’re on the right track, then,” Zack said.

“Hopefully,” Barret said, “and I hope we’re not going on a wild goose chase.”

“Don’t be so negative!” Aerith said. “We’ll find him.”

Barret grumbled under his breath.

“Listen, Barret, if you’ve got something to say, say it,” Tifa said.

“It’s nothing,” Barret said.

“Then cut the attitude.”

Barret shook his head. “Let’s just keep going.”

They passed through the edge of the city and into an area full of cliffs. Among the cliffs was what looked like coral, something that should be out in the sea rather than so far inland. Aerith was curious about it but said nothing. There was no point dwelling on little details. There was so much of the world she had seen on this journey, but she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

The voices grew quieter as they left the Forgotten City behind. It seemed melancholy as they went. The spirits were unhappy to lose their company, but Aerith was thankful that the voices were gone. She didn’t like being told what to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it out, guys. A way that I can finish this forsaken story that I took on without having to have another ten frigging chapters. So, I hope you enjoy this very compressed ending, because I need one probably more than you do, because I finish things I start, even if they’re well beyond my means.

Chapter 31

 (Cloud)

“This is the Whirlwind Maze,” Cissnei said as they approached it. “Beyond this is the Northern Crater.”

They had traveled through Icicle Inn with little event. It seemed that they were ahead of Shina. Cissnei had seen signs that the Turks had been there, but they had moved on. Traveling through the town was uneventful enough, and soon they reached the end of the line, the Great Glacier.

The Glacier had been simple enough to traverse. It was difficult to navigate due to the snowy tundra looking the same in all directions, but they managed to reach the end. They had managed not to collapse from the cold, and they had run across a man in a cabin who told them how to safely climb the glacier. They had managed to do so, and now here they stood.

“It’s so windy…” Aerith said.

“What did you expect?” Barret snapped.

“Calm down, Barret,” Tifa said. “We’re all tired, but that doesn’t mean we can jump down each other’s throats.”

Something felt off. Once again, Cloud felt like something was calling to him, guiding him in a direction. If this feeling was Sephiroth, he needed to follow it. Sephiroth had the Black Materia, and it was imperative to stop him before he could use it.

Cloud started walking. “Let me guess, we just have to be careful to dodge the wind where it’s strongest?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cissnei said. “It could be difficult.”

“We can handle it,” Zack said. “Let’s go!”

Cloud and Zack took the lead. Cloud was wary. He knew that he was close to losing control. Was this the Reunion that Sephiroth was talking about? How were they supposed to keep moving forward when he was afraid that he might lose control any second?

Zack looked over at him. “You okay?”

Cloud nodded. “I’m fine,” he lied. “I think… I think we’re getting close.”

“You think Sephiroth’s nearby?” Zack said. Cloud nodded. Zack paused. “I think so too,” he said. “I can’t explain it, I just feel it, you know?”

“I know.”

“How are we going to get that materia back?” Zack asked. “I mean, we can’t take on Sephiroth and win.”

“I did before, after you had weakened him,” Cloud disagreed.

“Yeah, but what are the chances of beating him twice?”

“We aren’t alone this time.”

Zack nodded. “You’re right. I’ve got to stop being so pessimistic. If I keep thinking that we’ll lose, I won’t be in top form.”

“We need to move quickly,” Cloud said. “We don’t know where he’s going, and we need to catch up before he reaches his destination.”

“He’s been headed toward Northern Crater since he got the Black Materia. That’s where I imagine he’ll be.” Zack looked back. “Cissnei, do you know how much further to Northern Crater?”

“It’ll still be a while. Could be hours, even a day.” Cissnei shook her head. “I wonder why Sephiroth would go there, though?”

“It doesn’t matter why, and we don’t know for sure that’s where he’s going,” Cloud said. “If that’s his destination, we need to catch up before he gets there.”

“How are we supposed to catch up with him?” Barret asked. “We’ve been taking breaks, and who knows if Sephiroth has. We need to stop relaxing or we’re doomed.”

“We aren’t relaxing,” Tifa protested. “We’re resting as necessary.”

“Same difference.”

Aerith sighed and shook her head. Cloud could tell that she was exhausted, but he didn’t know of anything he could do to help her. He wasn’t even sure why she was still with them. They could’ve left her back in Icicle Inn or the Bone Village and she wouldn’t have to be along and worrying. She wasn’t much of a fighter. Throughout their journey, as they gathered materia, she had proven herself a skilled mage; but she was still less prepared for battle than the rest of them.

Cloud stopped in his tracks as he saw something ahead. There was a mass of people wearing black cloaks climbing up the winding path. They walked single-file, but it was clear they were together. Cloud stared for only a moment before starting walking again.

“What’s with those guys?” Zack asked.

“I think we’re getting close,” Cloud said.

The cloaked figures were moving slowly up the path, and they quickly caught up to them. As Cloud neared them, he heard them muttering things; things like ‘reunion’ and ‘Sephiroth’. Cloud knew that they were here for a reason, and though it wasn’t quite the same as theirs, it was still to find Sephiroth. They would lead the way.

“Let’s get past them,” Zack said. “They’re too slow.”

“They’re talking about Sephiroth,” Aerith said. “Wouldn’t it be better to wait for them to lead the way?”

“No. There’s no time,” Cloud said. “Come on, everyone.”

The group began to shove past the cloaked figures, carefully moving down the windy winding path. Zack held onto Aerith’s shoulder to hold her steady. The others were managing fine on their own.

Cloud saw Sephiroth in the distance, standing with his arms in the air, waiting for his minions to come. Cloud wanted to rush ahead to fight him, but he knew that would be reckless. “We’re almost there,” Cloud said, turning back his head to look at the others.

They reached the end of the path, a wider ledge that led to another path beyond, but there stood Sephiroth, seeming unaware of their approach.

“Sephiroth!” Zack said. “This is the end of the road!”

“I was expecting you,” Sephiroth said. “The two of you are just as much puppets as those in the cloaks.”

“Puppets? We’re not puppets!” Zack said.

“Zack’s right,” Cloud said. “There’s no way you could ever control us.”

“Jenova cells run through your veins, leftovers of the experiments that you undertook back in Nibelheim,” Sephiroth said. “Thus, you are under my power.”

“We’re not under your control because of some stupid experiments, Sephiroth,” Cloud said.

“Sephiroth…” Tifa growled.

“If you’re not here for the reunion as puppets, then why are you here?” Sephiroth asked.

“To get the Black Materia back!” Zack snapped.

“Ah, you want the glory of delivering it, hmm?”

“Delivering it?”

“You see, it must reach the Northern Crater and the real Sephiroth, lying dormant amongst the materia. I am but a puppet myself,” Sephiroth said.

“What?” Tifa gasped.

“Either way, you have the Black Materia and it’s up to us to stop you from reaching the real Sephiroth,” Cloud said.

“Hmph.” Sephiroth grabbed his sword from his back. “I suppose it won’t be hard to take out the likes of you.”

“All of us!” Cissnei said.

“Child’s play.” Sephiroth smirked and flung himself at the group, who all prepared for a long battle.

Swords slashed, bullets flew, shuriken blocked attacks, spells were cast. Zack shoved Aerith behind him and the fight continued. Sephiroth didn’t seem to be slowing at all while the rest of them kept getting weaker and weaker.

“Come on…” Cloud growled as he repositioned his sword away from defending against the attacks and to attack instead. He shoved the sword forward and through the fake Sephiroth’s body.

The fake Sephiroth took a step back, not seeming to realize its injuries. Before it had time to attack again, it fell apart, leaving the corpse of Jenova lying on the ground, Black Materia lying in the cloak.

Cloud ran over and grabbed it. “Let’s get out of here before it’s too late,” he said.

“But what about the real Sephiroth?” Tifa asked.

“We stop him from getting the materia; that’s all we have to do.”

Zack nodded. “If he’s dormant, we have no reason to worry.”

“This is it,” Cissnei said. “Let’s get back out of this place and decide how we’re going to keep this materia safe.”


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue

(Cissnei)

“Do you really think this is the safest place?” Barret asked. They were at Cosmo Canyon in Bugenhagen’s observatory.

Bugenhagen nodded. “Nanaki and I will keep it safe,” he said.

“I promise,” Nanaki agreed.

Cissnei smiled. “I trust that it will be safe here,” she said.

Zack and Cloud looked at each other before nodding. “Cosmo Canyon isn’t open to outsiders. Someone would notice if someone arrived uninvited,” Zack said.

“So, what do we do now?” Aerith asked.

“We find somewhere safe for us, too,” Zack said.

Tifa frowned and looked down. Cissnei knew she was thinking the same thing as she was; there was nowhere safe for them right now.

Barret sighed. “I’m going to go get Marlene and bring her back here,” he said. “This seems like a great, safe place to raise her.”

Tifa smiled. “That’s a great idea, Barret.”

Cloud looked at Bugenhagen. “You think there’s room for all of us to stay for a while?”

“Of course!” Bugenhagen said. “After all you’ve done for Nanaki and the world, you are always welcome here.”

Cissnei blinked. “All of us?”

“Yes. All of you.”

“All right!” Zack cheered. “Let’s go see if we can stay at the inn for now.” He turned to Aerith and grinned. “We get to relax for a while, it seems.”

Aerith smiled. “Thank you, Zack.”

“What for?”

“For saving me.”

“We’ve already been over that, haven’t we? You’re welcome.”

“No…” Aerith shook her head. “I can’t explain it… but I know that things could’ve turned out much worse if you weren’t here.”

“Thank Cissnei for that,” Zack said.

Cissnei shook her head. “Thank you, Bugenhagen. I’ll go find out what to do next.”

As she walked out of the room, Cissnei pulled out her phone. She typed up a quick email to Tseng, telling him what had happened and that they were safe, omitting where they were now. That settled, she walked down the stairs and out into a safer world.

(Zack)

Zack and Aerith walked out into the grounds in the center of Cosmo Canyon. He saw someone he hadn’t been expecting. “Kunsel?” Zack asked in surprise.

“Zack!” Kunsel said. “I finally found you!”

“You made it out of Shinra safely.”

“Yeah. With Rufus in charge, there’s a lot less focus on keeping personnel in place.” Kunsel shook his head. He looked at Aerith. “It’s good to see that you’re safe.”

“It’s good to see that you’re safe, too,” Aerith said.

“So, what happened?” Kunsel asked.

Zack rubbed the back of his head. “It’s a long story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended the story to end like this, but I just rushed ahead a bit. Sorry to do that, but I wanted an ending, and this was the only way that was going to happen. Thank you for reading!


End file.
